Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAP. 32 NO AR. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro têm a chance de descobrir como viver pode ser extraordinário. Fanfic pós Saga de Hades. Side story da fanfic Esperando o Fim.
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

_**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**_

_**por Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

**Capítulo I**

_Santuário Grego de Athena._

_Escadaria para a primeira casa. Ou para o que sobrou dela. Sentados nos degraus, Dohko e Mu conversam._

**(Mu) **Enfim, de volta...

**(Dohko) **É, meu caro. O que achou do passeio nos infernos?

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Hum... foi bastante proveitoso, conhecemos as diversas formas de sofrimento eterno, lutamos e até aprendemos a recriar a luz do sol...

**(Dohko)** Sim. E nossos garotos de bronze foram aos Elíseos!

**(Mu)**Aqueles meninos são incríveis! Eu penso, penso, penso e não acho uma explicação para tudo que eles conseguem fazer.

**(Dohko)** Não pense, Mu. Não pense. Essas coisas são tão inexplicáveis quanto o amor.

**(Mu)** Ah, são? E por que eu vejo em seus olhos um brilho sarcástico de quem sabe, ou pelo menos imagina, qual seja o segredo?

**(Dohko)** Segredo? Não há segredo. O que eu sei é que aqueles cinco garotos podem fazer milagres.

**(Mu)** Está todo orgulhoso de seu discípulo, não é?

**(Dohko)** Você nem imagina quanto. Se eu tivesse um filho, gostaria que ele fosse exatamente igual a Shiryu. Na verdade, eu sinto como se ele fosse um filho. E eu sei que apesar daquela pose de discípulo sério e obediente, ele também se sente meu filho.

**(Mu)**Tenho certeza que sim. Você sabe como ele está?

**(Dohko)** Está no hospital, junto com os outros. Mas não estou preocupado. Sei que ele vai se recuperar. Ainda não chegou a hora dele, principalmente porque ele e Shunrei ainda têm que se entender. Eles são feitos um para o outro.

**(Mu)** Mais uma vez aquele brilho sarcástico...

**(Dohko)** Não. De onde você tirou essas idéias? Não há nada de sarcástico.

**(Kanon, aproximando-se dos dois)**E então, sobre o que conversam?

**(Mu) **Sobre os garotos de bronze, sobre nosso pequeno passeio no inferno, sobre coisas inexplicáveis...

**(Kanon)** Vocês não têm outros assuntos mais interessantes, não? Acabamos de chegar.

**(Dohko)** Sugira um assunto, então.

**(Kanon)**O novo mestre, por exemplo. É verdade que o novo mestre é este que me fala?

**(Dohko)** Sim, é verdade. Falei com a Athena e ela me deu mais essa missão, já que agora estou jovem outra vez. Entretanto, não pretendo ficar no cargo muito tempo. Só pelo tempo suficiente para observá-los e escolher meu sucessor. Portanto, andem todos na linha!

**(Kanon)** Espero que não passe pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de me escolher.

**(Dohko)** Não se preocupe porque não passa mesmo!

**(Kanon)** Ótimo. E como estão os outros dourados?

**(Mu) **Foram levados para o hospital. Aldebaran, Shaka e Milo estão bem agora. Devem voltar logo pra cá. Os outros não sabemos como vão ficar. E Orfeu já está no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata.

**(Kanon)** Orfeu?

**(Dohko) **Ele também voltou do mundo dos mortos. Você sabe, ele foi vivo para lá, logo, morreu nesta batalha. Por isso, recebeu sua vida de volta.

**(Kanon)** Uh... ele deve estar achando tudo estranho. Tinha sumido há tanto tempo.

**(Mu)** Sim, mas ele vai se acostumar.

**(Kanon) **O que vamos fazer agora que não temos mais as casas do Zodíaco Dourado?

**(Dohko)** Vamos botar a mão na massa para reconstruí-las. Começamos amanhã, às seis em ponto. Espero que você venha ajudar.

**(Kanon)** O quê? Serviço de pedreiro? Está brincando!

**(Dohko)** Não estou, não. A Fundação GRAAD já contratou centenas de homens, mas quanto mais gente, melhor. A deusa quer o Santuário reconstruído o mais rápido possível.

**(Mu, rindo)** Isso mesmo! Mãos à obra, Kanon!

**(Kanon)** Pra você é fácil, não vai nem precisar sujar as mãos.

**(Mu)** Como não? Sou eu quem vai restaurar a estátua de Athena. E ainda tenho que reconstruir as armaduras!

**(Kanon)** Sei...

**(Dohko)** Se não quiser ajudar nas obras, vai ter que ajudar na cozinha.

**(Kanon)**Quê? Agora viramos empregados da Fundação GRAAD?

**(Mu)**É para o nosso próprio conforto. Também quero ver esse lugar reconstruído.

**(Dohko) **Em breve irei ao Japão para conversar pessoalmente com Athena. E ela ficará sabendo da sua recusa.

**(Kanon)** Eu não me recusei, ok? Só estou reclamando! Não pode reclamar também?

**(Dohko, rindo)** Pode, claro!

_No alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata._

**(Orfeu)**Esteticamente isso não mudou muito, mas as pessoas... onde estão os cavaleiros de prata?

**(Shina)** Mais adiante, no cemitério. Você não os encontrou no inferno?

**(Orfeu)** Claro que não. Eu raramente saía de perto de Eurídice.

**(Shina)**Ah, tá.

**(Orfeu)**Como eles morreram?

**(Shina)** Resumidamente, houve uma revolta, os cavaleiros de prata receberam ordens para eliminar cinco cavaleiros de bronze que supostamente eram traidores de Atena e acabaram mortos por eles. Então, esses mesmos meninos invadiram o Santuário, derrotaram os dourados e depuseram o falso mestre, que na verdade era o Saga. Depois, eles derrotaram os guerreiros-deuses de Asgard e depois, os próprios deuses mesmo.

**(Orfeu) **Inclusive Hades.

**(Shina)** É. Essa parte você sabe.

**(Orfeu)** Só conheci dois dos cavaleiros de bronze, Seiya e Shun.

**(Shina)**Os outros se chamam Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga.

**(Orfeu)** Eles têm nomes engraçados.

**(Shina)** Não são engraçados, são japoneses. Mas agora chega. Pode ficar lá no quarto que era do meu discípulo.

**(Orfeu)**Não, obrigado. Não acho certo desalojar seu discípulo.

**(Shina)** Ele não vai se importar. Agora vive no cemitério, junto com nossos coleguinhas de prata.

**(Orfeu)** Sinto muito.

**(Shina)**Sente nada. Você nem o conheceu. Cassius... Ele era muito corajoso. Não tinha muito cérebro, tenho que admitir, mas coragem era uma coisa que não lhe faltava.

**(Orfeu)** Desculpe, mas, como ele morreu?

**(Shina)** Morreu por mim... para salvar uma pessoa importante pra mim. **(suspirando)**Mas isso ficou no passado. Já joguei muita conversa fora e tenho mais o que fazer. Você fala demais, sabia? Pode se arrumar lá no quarto dele. **(ela sai, deixando Orfeu falando sozinho.)**

**(Orfeu)** Está bem, Shina. Está bem. **(consigo)** A máscara me impede de ver seu rosto, mas eu pude perceber que estava triste.

_Fora de casa, Shina retira a máscara e chora copiosamente. Depois, sai andando a esmo pelas ruínas do Santuário._

**(Shina)** Seiya... Cassius morreu para salvá-lo e agora você também está morto.

_Ela esbarra em Dohko._

**(Shina)** Estou sem máscara! Não olhe meu rosto!

**(Dohko)**Não vai ter problema se eu olhar. As máscaras vão ser abolidas muito em breve, Shina.

**(Shina)** Por quê?

**(Dohko)** Porque não faz mais sentido.

**(Shina)** É uma regra muito antiga do Santuário.

**(Dohko)**Regras existem para serem quebradas

**(Shina)** A deusa está sabendo dessas modernidades?

**(Dohko)**Sim. Mas eu ainda vou ao Japão para confirmar tudo pessoalmente.

**(Shina)** Então enquanto não confirmar, nada de me olhar sem máscara.

**(Dohko)**Relaxe, Shina. A máscara não é mais importante. Por que você está chorando?

**(Shina, enxugando as lágrimas e recolocando a máscara)**Eu não quero falar.

**(Dohko)** É por causa dele, não e?

**(Shina)** Ele quem?

**(Dohko)** Não se faça de boba. Eu sei que você ama o Seiya.

**(Shina)** Mestre... eu... ele... ele está morto...

**(Dohko)**Quem disse? Ele está no hospital.

**(Shina)** Não está morto?

**(Dohko)**Claro que não! Marin está indo para o Japão com Seika. Por que você não vai também? Vá vê-lo. Será bom pra você. E para ele também, claro

**(Shina)**Eu não devo ir. O que é que eu vou fazer lá?

**(Dohko)** Como assim o que vai fazer lá? Vai ficar perto de quem você ama, ora! Shunrei está indo pra lá, ficar com Shiryu.

**(Shina)** Seiya já tem quem cuide dele.

**(Dohko)**E daí? Você quer ir, então vá!

**(Shina)**Você é muito moderninho para um homem que nasceu há mais de duzentos anos.

**(Dohko)**Eu sou a favor do amor! Shina, acabou a guerra! Agora é hora de viver em paz. E quando eu falo viver, é viver mesmo, conhecer todas as suas nuanças, ter alegrias e tristezas, momentos bons e ruins, dores e prazeres. Isso é se sentir vivo! Do que adianta você ficar aqui, angustiada, sofrendo? Vá lutar por ele!

**(Shina)** Eu já perdi essa batalha.

**(Dohko)**Esse não é o espírito dos guerreiros de Athena. Desistir antes de lutar? Não estou reconhecendo você.

**(Shina)** Eu vou pensar, ok?

**(Dohko)** Pense rápido. Marin parte amanhã ao entardecer.

_Shina retorna à casa, pensando no que o novo Mestre do Santuário havia dito. Dohko, por sua vez, dirige-se à casa onde ficará temporariamente alojado e que dividirá com Mu e Kiki._

**(Dohko, consigo)** Tão corajosa e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. O que o amor faz com as pessoas...

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

**Notas da autora**

_Aqui está a famigerada fic dos dourados! Aí está minha tentativa de escrever com os golds. Achei bem complicado, mas espero que esteja legal_.

_A intenção é mostrar o que estava acontecendo no Santuário enquanto os fatos mostrados em "O Casamento" se desenrolavam no Japão. É compreensível mesmo para os que não leram a fic original, até porque as partes essenciais à compreensão serão transcritas._

_O prólogo de "O Casamento" também se aplica a essa fic e está logo aí, abaixo da notinha..._

_O nome da fic foi retirado de um verso da música "Com'è Straordinaria la Vita", da Dolcenera! Ouçam Dolceeeeeee! Nina, obrigada por me apresentar essa cantora óóóóótimaaaaaa!_

_Ah, essa vai ser publicada quinzenalmente e não semanalmente como "O Casamento"._

_Xauzin!_

Chiisana Hana


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

_**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**_

_**por Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

**Capítulo II**

_Na casa de Marin..._

**(Marin)** Bom, Aiolia, você, Lithos e Garan podem ficar à vontade aqui em casa. Eu vou para o Japão mesmo. Preciso levar Seika para ver o Seiya. Ela ainda não está acostumada e...

**(Aiolia, interrompendo-a)**Quando é que você vai parar de fingir que somos apenas amigos?

**(Marin, hesitante)**Que é isso, Aiolia? Nós somos amigos.

**(Aiolia)** Não, nós não somos. Eu amo você e você sabe.

**(Marin)**Aiolia, não é hora para romance.

**(Aiolia)** E quando vai ser? A guerra acabou. Que desculpa vamos criar para deixarmos de lado o que sentimos?

**(Marin)** Aiolia...

**(Aiolia)**Não tem mais desculpa. Se você disser que não me ama, tudo bem, eu a deixo ir. Do contrário, quero ficar com você pra sempre. Vamos, diga, você me ama?

_E ela simplesmente retira a máscara, respira fundo, olha nos olhos dele e..._

**(Marin)** Eu amo você, Aiolia.

_Ele, então, toma-a nos braços e a beija intensamente. Lithos, que espiava a cena pela brecha da fechadura, vibra em silêncio._

**(Garan)**Muito bonito! Espiando atrás da porta!

**(Lithos, sussurrando)** Shhhhhhh! Mestre Aiolia está beijando a Marin!

**(Garan)** Ótimo. Agora deixe os dois em paz.

**(Lithos)**Deixa eu ver só mais um pouquinhooooo?

**(Garan)**Sempre curiosa. Ainda parece criança.

**(Lithos)**Epa! Agora a coisa está esquentando! Uiuiui!

**(Garan)**Já chega, mocinha! Para o quarto!

**(Lithos)**Ah. Na melhor hora? Eu não quero ir!

**(Garan, puxando-a pelo braço)** Mas vai!

**(Lithos)** Você é muito chato, Garan! Desse jeito nunca vai arrumar uma namorada.

**(Garan)**Cuide da sua vida, mocinha!

**(Lithos)**Saco...

_Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto..._

**(Aiolia, beijando a nuca dela)** Eu amo você. Sempre amei. E há muito tempo espero por esse momento.

**(Marin)** Eu também amo você, Aiolia. Não faz assim... desse jeito eu não resisto.

**(Aiolia, continuando a beijá-la)** E quem disse que eu quero que você resista?

**(Marin)** Ok, Leão. Você venceu. **(deitando-se na cama)** Vem.

**(Aiolia, despindo-se)** Quero que esse momento seja inesquecível.

**(Marin)** É exatamente assim que vai ser.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte._

_Dohko e Mu estão no topo das escadarias do Santuário, diante dos trabalhadores que iniciarão a reconstrução das casas do Zodíaco Dourado._

**(Dohko)** Estamos aqui para começarmos a reconstruir o futuro do Santuário de Athena. Decidimos que o melhor é começar de cima para baixo, então o 13º templo é o nosso ponto de partida. A restauração da estátua de Athena fica a cargo do grupo de escultores, supervisionados por Mu. Sem mais demora, bom trabalho a todos e mãos à obra! **(para Mu)** Você pode mesmo supervisionar a reconstrução da estátua enquanto não começa seu trabalho com as armaduras?

**(Mu)** Claro! Não precisa se preocupar.

**(Dohko)** Você não é e nunca foi motivo de preocupação, mas onde estão Kanon e Aiolia?

**(Mu)** Dormindo, provavelmente.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Hoje passa. Mas amanhã vou mandar acordarem todo mundo bem cedinho. Não quero saber de moleza nesse Santuário!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na casa de Marin, Aiolia desperta ainda abraçado a sua amada. Ele acaricia os cabelos vermelhos dela. Lembra-se brevemente do tempo em que também costumava tingir suas madeixas da mesma cor. Sente-se tão feliz que parece ter o sorriso colado à face. Com um beijo, ele a desperta. Amam-se mais uma vez._

_Garan sabe que Aiolia já está atrasado, mas não ousa interromper a felicidade de seu mestre._

_Enfim o casal sai do quarto e encontra o café-da-manhã pronto._

**(Aiolia)** Bom dia, Garan!

**(Garan)** Bom dia, mestre Aiolia.

**(Marin)** Bom dia, Garan! Olha, não estou acostumada a acordar e encontrar o café pronto.

**(Aiolia)** Agora vai ter que se acostumar!

**(Marin)**Hum... não é difícil se acostumar com o conforto. Onde estão Lithos e Seika?

**(Garan)** Foram até a vila comprar alguns víveres. Não devem demorar.

**(Marin)** Eu não apostaria nisso. Seika é meio espevitada e Lithos também não fica atrás. Vão acabar demorando-se nas compras.

**(Garan)** Mestre Aiolia, não deveria estar ajudando nas reformas?

**(Aiolia)**Ah, meu Deus! Esqueci completamente! Vou subir antes que o mestre mande me buscar!

**(Marin)** Agora que já se atrasou, é melhor tomar o café antes. Dez minutos a mais ou a menos não farão diferença nesse caso.

**(Aiolia)**Você tem razão.

_Depois de tomar café apressadamente, Aiolia sobe até o 13º templo._

**(Aiolia)** Mestre Dohko, perdoe-me. Esqueci completamente de vir!

**(Dohko, sorrindo)** Está perdoado, pois aposto que teve um excelente motivo para isso.

**(Aiolia, um tanto envergonhado)** Bom, sim... tive...

**(Dohko, sorrindo)**Sem problemas. Agora tenho uma missão pra você. Você sabe dirigir, não sabe?

**(Aiolia)** Claro.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Quero que faça o seguinte...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Hora do almoço._

_Todos se reúnem em grandes mesas abrigadas sob frondosas árvores. Mulheres da vila servem enormes travessas de comida. Numa das mesas, estão Dohko, Mu e Kanon._

_Aiolia chega acompanhado de Aldebaran, Milo, Shaka, Camus, Saga, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte._

**(Dohko)** Fiquem de pé para receber nossos nobres cavaleiros dourados.

_Mu, Kanon e Dohko aproximam-se e abraçam os recém-chegados._

**(Mu)** Pensei que ficariam mais tempo no hospital.

**(Camus)** O médico achou por bem nos liberar.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Não esqueci o pau que você deu na gente, seu carneiro de uma figa.

**(Mu, rindo)** Que é isso, Máscara? Ninguém mais lembra desse fato.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Eu me lembro muito bem.

**(Afrodite)**É, nós sabemos o que passamos.

**(Mu)** Ora, Afrodite! Você está ótimo!

**(Afrodite)** Ótimo? Ótimo? Eu estou péssimo! Ok, minha beleza continua intacta, apesar de a raiz do meu cabelo já estar aparecendo. Mas minha casa e meu jardim estão destruídos!

**(Dohko)** Não faz drama, tá? Logo, logo tudo vai estar de pé. Começamos a reforma de cima para baixo, então assim que concluirmos o 13º templo, reconstruiremos a sua casa.

**(Afrodite)** Acho bom.

**(Dohko)** E vocês todos vão ajudar.

**(Afrodite)** Eu me ofereço para ajustar a questão paisagística do Santuário, começando pelo meu jardim, obviamente.

**(Dohko)** Ajuda aceita, Afrodite. Quero que você comece a planejar tudo de imediato. Assim que formos terminando as casas você cuidará dos jardins.

**(Afrodite)** Só espero que haja verba para fazer tudo isso.

**(Dohko)** Claro! A Fundação GRAAD liberou uma verba generosa para a reconstrução do Santuário. A deusa quer todas as casas com uma infraestrutura ainda mais confortável e também jardins em todas elas.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Ah, não. Na minha casa, não! Como é que eu vou viver lá com um monte de flores? Vou morrer intoxicado. Eu odeio flores!

**(Dohko)** Na sua casa, sim. Pode ser mais singelo que o das outras casas, mas a deusa quer jardins em todas. Ela deseja ver esse lugar alegre e colorido.

**(Máscara da Morte, resmungando)** Boate gay é também alegre e colorida.

**(Dohko)** Você é bem engraçadinho, hein, seu Máscara?

**(Máscara da Morte)**Faz parte do meu charme.

**(Dohko)** É, mas não temos vagas para palhaço. Estamos precisando de pedreiros, arquitetos, engenheiros, escultores, cozinheiros, faxineiros. A que você se candidata?

**(Máscara da Morte)** Posso ser uma espécie de supervisor, sabe? Verificar quem está enrolando mais que trabalhando, dar uma prensa na pessoa, essas coisas.

**(Dohko)** Isso quem faz sou eu. Você vai ajudar a fazer cimento.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Como é que é? Era só o que me faltava! Ser ajudante de pedreiro!

**(Milo)**Cala essa boca, Máscara. Você já falou besteira demais por hoje.

**(Camus)** Concordo plenamente.

**(Máscara da Morte)** E você, Camus, vai ajudar com o quê? Tijolos de gelo? Não acho uma boa idéia nesse calor grego.

**(Camus)** Podemos usar tijolos de gelo na sua casa. Vai ser ótimo pra conservar as cabeças que você gosta de ter por lá, seu maluco.

**(Dohko)** Estou vendo que todo mundo já está ótimo. Até as brigas já recomeçaram. Agora almocem. Daqui a duas horas recomeçamos o trabalho. Bom, os que acabaram de sair do hospital estão liberados. Por hoje. Amanhã, às seis em ponto, quero todos lá.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Hum... Mestre, acho que estou sentindo uma dorzinha aqui de lado. E amanhã vai estar muito pior.

**(Dohko)** Ah, é? Então você pode inaugurar nossa enfermaria! Lá embaixo! O doutor Alkistis vai ter enorme prazer em atendê-lo e dizer que você não tem nada.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Doutor, é? Agora tem médico aqui?

**(Dohko)** Claro. Foi montada uma enfermaria lá embaixo para o caso de alguém se machucar. Ou de fingir estar machucado.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Saco.

**(Afrodite)** Mestre, só me diga uma coisa. Se todas as casas do Zodíaco Dourado estão em ruínas, onde é que nós vamos ficar enquanto elas não são reconstruídas?

**(Dohko)** No alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata, claro. Você sabe que muitas casas estão vazias.

**(Afrodite, pasmado)** Lá embaixo? Eu não estou acostumado àquela pobreza.

**(Dohko)** É isso ou nada.

**(Afrodite)** Se não tem jeito...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Duas horas depois, todos estão prontos para ajudar nas obras._

**(Dohko)** Eu não tinha liberado vocês?

**(Milo)** Não tinha nada pra fazer lá embaixo e já estamos cansados de descansar.

**(Saga)** Shura foi a Rodorio com Camus para abastecer as casas onde vamos ser alojados. Máscara da Morte foi à enfermaria e Afrodite não vem porque está lá embaixo, todo empolgado, fazendo os projetos dos jardins.

**(Dohko)** Ele tem bom gosto. Os jardins vão ficar muito bonitos.

**(Milo)** Tomara que ele não encha a minha casa de florzinhas coloridas. Mas o que tem pra fazer?

**(Dohko)** Você pode começar trazendo aquela areia pra cá. Vamos lá, mãos à obra! Não quero moleza! Vou lá do outro lado. Volto já.

**(Kanon, murmurando)** Claro, general.

**(Milo)** Eu nunca tinha segurado uma pá em toda a minha vida.

**(Kanon)** Sempre há uma primeira vez.

**(Milo)** A parte boa é que o Deba vale por dois.

**(Aldebaran, ao longe, carregando um bloco de mármore exageradamente grande)** O que vocês estão falando de mim?

**(Kanon)** Estamos admirando sua força.

**(Milo)**Ele sempre teve muito músculo e pouco cérebro.

**(Aldebaran)** O que disse, Milo?

**(Milo)** Nada, Touro, nada.

**(Kanon)** Ei. Onde está Aiolia? Nós aqui dando duro e ele passeando? De manhã chegou atrasado e acabou ficando com a tarefa mole de buscar vocês no hospital. E agora à tarde, ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de vir.

**(Mu)** O Mestre liberou o Leão hoje. Não sei o que ele foi fazer.

**(Aldebaran)** Será que foi alguma surpresa para a hora do jantar?

**(Milo)** De jantar você entende, né, Deba?

**(Aldebaran)** Eu nem como tanto assim, cara!

**(Kanon)** Ah, não, só repetiu o prato três vezes na hora do almoço!

**(Aldebaran)** Você não tem nada que ficar contando quantas vezes eu encho o prato!

**(Dohko, que ia passando novamente por ali)** Conversem menos e trabalhem mais, por favor.

_E assim, os dourados trabalham em silêncio, até que Shaka começa a entoar um mantra._

**(Kanon)** Eu nem me importo de trabalhar duro, de pegar na pá com vontade, não reclamo do sol, nada, mas trabalhar com o Shaka cantando esses mantras chatos é uma merda!

**(Shaka)** Se não gosta, vá trabalhar do outro lado, bem longe de mim.

**(Aldebaran)**Não leve a mal, mas é chatinho mesmo. Ainda se você estivesse cantarolando um samba... samba... me faz lembrar minha terra... tum dum esquidumdumdum... Olha a Beija-Flor aí, gente!

**(Kanon)** Surtou.

**(Aldebaran, com os olhinhos brilhando)** Quando a minha casa estiver pronta, vou fazer uma noitada brasileira lá! Samba, caipirinha, feijoada, acarajé!

**(Milo)** Não sei do que se trata, mas se tiver mulher, tô dentro.

**(Mu)**Já estão conversando de novo! Desse jeito só vamos concluir os trabalhos depois de vários anos.

**(Milo)** Não exagera, carneiro.

**(Mu)** Eu não vou reclamar mais. Façam como quiserem.

**(Milo)** Ótimo! Já basta o Mestre mandando a gente calar a boca.

_E Shaka recomeça com seus mantras..._

**(Saga)** Amanhã farei uma solicitação formal para que o Shaka seja deslocado pra outro lugar!

**(Mu)** Deixa o coitado! Os mantras até que são bonitos.

**(Kanon)** Fale por você.

**(Shaka)**Não precisa solicitar. Eu mesmo me deslocarei. Vocês são todos uns chatos.

**(Kanon)**Olha só quem fala de chatice...

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Segundo capítulo! Era pra ter saído ontem, mas eu estava sob efeito (e que efeito!) do último capítulo de "O Casamento"._

_Ê, lerê! Lerê, lerê! "Trabaia" cambada de dourado vagabundo! Hahahah! Dourados pegando na pá! Uhuhuhu! Dohko não é mole não! Mas ele tem suas razões!_

_Um cheiro pra quem está começando a acompanhar essa fic e para a minha nova leitora Kiah Chan! Hahahahahaha! Consegui fazer você ler uma fic minha! Auauauauau!_

_Vejo vocês daqui a quinze dias, no próximo capítulo!_

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

_**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**_

_**por Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

**Capítulo III**

_Feira de Rodorio._

_Shura e Camus, encarregados de abastecerem as casas onde viverão até o fim das reformas, param na barraca de carnes._

**(Shura)** Eu não sei comprar carne, tá legal? Quem fazia isso era o meu criado. Aliás, por falar em criados, onde estão nossos criados? Só aquele criado enxerido do Aiolia é que anda perambulando por aí.

**(Camus)** Não tenho ideia do que fizeram com eles depois que nós 'morremos'. E deixa que eu escolho a carne.

**(Shura)**Está aí uma coisa que eu quero saber: por onde anda meu criado? Quem pode nos dar essa informação?

**(Camus)** Alguns dos que sobreviveram à Batalha das Doze Casas, eu acho. Mu, Milo, Aiolia. Se bem que também não tenho visto o criado de Milo.

**(Shura)** É! Vou perguntar agora mesmo.

**(Camus)** Ei, e as compras? Temos que levar logo alguma coisa para as casas. Nas obras só temos almoço e jantar. Nada de café da manhã. Além disso, nos fins de semana teremos que nos virar sozinhos.

**(Shura)** Verdade... Olha, aquela não é a irmã perdida do Seiya com a protegida de Aiolia?

**(Camus)** Sim. O que tem as duas?

**(Shura, erguendo uma sobrancelha)** São jeitosinhas.

**(Camus)** Deixa Aiolia ficar sabendo que você anda direcionando seus olhares libidinosos para a protegida dele.

**(Shura)** Só vai saber se você contar. Além disso, olhar não arranca pedaço.

_As meninas passam pelos dois dourados olhando-os._

**(Seika, abanando-se)** Hum... esses dourados são bonitos, fortões... Me dá até um calor...

**(Lithos)** Eles são bonitos, sim. Mas são todos uns chatos. Menos o Olia, claro. Bom, às vezes até ele é chato...

**(Seika, com os olhos brilhando)** Chatos ou não, são lindos! Uiui!

**(Lithos)** Vamos logo, Seika. O Garan mandou levar as frutas e os ingredientes do bolo que ele vai me ajudar a fazer!

**(Seika)** Ai, espera...

**(Lithos, arrastando Seika)**Para de olhar para a bunda do Shura... ai! Orfeu! Desculpa aí o esbarrão!

**(Orfeu)** Tudo bem. Seu nome é Lithos, não é?

**(Lithos)** Sim, sim. E essa aqui é a Seika.

**(Orfeu)**Ah, olá, Seika. Querem ajuda com as compras?

**(Lithos)**Bom... acho que sim. As sacolas já estão bem pesadas.

**(Orfeu)** Então, deixem comigo, mocinhas.

**(Lithos, corada)**Obrigada.

**(Shura)**Olha lá, o babaca do Orfeu já foi dar em cima das meninas.

**(Camus)**Não me parece que ele esteja dando em cima delas. A impressão que tenho é que ele quer ajudar sinceramente, justo o contrário de uns e outros por aí que sempre têm segundas intenções.

**(Shura)** Quantas pessoas já disseram que você é chato? Todas que lhe conhecem, né?

**(Camus)** Cala a boca.

**(Shura)** Você é realmente muito chato.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso Máscara da Morte se dirige à enfermaria._

**(Máscara)**Se Dohko pensa que vai me fazer de peão de obra está muito enganado. Qual é? Fazer cimento! Era só o que me faltava. **(entrando) **Ai, que dor! Dói muito! Doutor! Socorro!

**(Fatma)** O doutor não está, mas eu sou a enfermeira. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

**(Máscara, sem olhar para a moça)**Ai, é que eu estou com uma dor aqui no baço e... **(ao olhar para a moça, com uma voz sensual)** Oi. Como se chama, enfermeira?

**(Fatma)** Me chamo Fatma. Parece que a sua dor passou.

**(Máscara)** E qual é a dor que não passa ao ver uma mulher linda como você? Mas você não quer me examinar, não, Fatma? Pode ser que a dor volte. **(levantando a camisa)** É aqui no baço, olha.

**(Fatma)**Hum... no baço? O baço fica do outro lado.

**(Máscara)**E daí? Quem liga pro lado que fica o baço? Eu quero é ficar com você. Vamos ali atrás pra você ver o baço do lado certo e mais algumas coisinhas.

**(Fatma)** Você é bem direto.

**(Máscara)** Você nem imagina quanto.

**(Fatma)** Mas eu estou trabalhando.

**(Máscara)** Trabalhe comigo, então. Eu sou seu único doente no momento. Deve ter uma maca boa aí atrás, né não?

**(Fatma)** A maca é ótima, mas...

**(Máscara)** Sem "mas". Vamos lá que você tem que curar seu doentinho.

**(Fatma)** Eu não resisto a um abdômen malhado. Ui...

**(Máscara)** Então vem.

**(Fatma)** Ei, deixa eu saber pelo menos seu nome, né?

**(Máscara)** Máscara da Morte.

**(Fatma)** E isso lá é nome de gente?

**(Máscara)** Claro que é. **(tirando a blusa dela)** Isso tudo é natural ou você mandou fazer na mesa de cirurgia?

**(Fatma)** Naturalíssimos.

**(Máscara)** Gostei...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Entardecer em Atenas._

_Marin e Seika são levadas ao aeroporto por Aiolia._

**(Marin, abraçada a Aiolia)** Agora tenho que ir, Aiolia. Nosso vôo já vai partir. Volto o mais rápido possível.

**(Aiolia)** Eu vou esperar.

**(Marin)** Comporte-se muito bem. Você sabe que a Lithos vai ficar de olho.

**(Aiolia)** A Lithos e o Garan. Ele também vai me vigiar, claro. Mas você nem precisa se preocupar porque eu vou me comportar muito bem.

**(Marin)**Assim espero.

**(Aiolia)**Boa viagem, meu amor.

**(Marin)**Obrigada, querido. Vamos, Seika?

**(Seika)** Ah, claro, vamos.

_Shina entra no avião antes de Marin e Seika embarcarem. Sentada ao fundo, observa as duas entrarem e sentarem-se numa poltrona distante. A viagem é longa e solitária para ela. O passageiro ao lado dela ronca, enquanto ela pensa em Seiya._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso, no Santuário, o dia de trabalho chega ao fim. Dourados e peões descem as escadarias, ávidos pelo jantar. Dohko tinha descido mais cedo._

**(Milo)** Que fome! Eu odeio trabalhar. Anote aí: ODEIO trabalhar.

**(Mu)** Não adianta nada reclamar. O serviço mal começou.

**(Milo)** É serviço de peão! Eu sou um dourado!

**(Mu)** Ou trabalha ou não reconstruímos a sua casa, ok?

**(Milo)** É, né? Fazer o quê? Ordens do Mestre.

**(Mu)** E lembre-se que eu ainda tenho mais um serviço extra: reconstruir as armaduras. Eu estou reclamando? Nem um pouco. Então trabalhem sem reclamar também!

**(Milo)** Por falar nisso, quando é que você vai começar?

**(Mu)** Quando Dohko não precisar mais de todos nós aqui. Esqueceram que elas são vivas, que precisam de sangue?

**(Kanon)** É uma pena não poder usar sangue de boi. Não vou ficar muito feliz de ter que derramar meu sangue em cima da armadura.

**(Saga)** Que armadura? A armadura de Gêmeos é minha!

**(Kanon)** Eu também vou ter uma! Dohko me garantiu! Também sou dourado, seu imbecil. Morra de raiva!

**(Saga)**Como é que é? Eu vou ter que dividir a minha casa com ele?

**(Mu)** Vai. Acho bom vocês começarem a se entender.

**(Saga)** Era só o que faltava! Dividir minha casa! Isso é um absurdo! Eu vou conversar com o Mestre sobre isso.

**(Kanon)** Não há o que conversar. Ele já me garantiu que terei uma armadura igualzinha à sua.

**(Saga)** Eu devia ter matado você. Está sempre querendo tomar o meu lugar.

**(Kanon)** Você que não se conforma porque eu sou melhor.

**(Shaka)** Parem com essa discussão. Se o Mestre disse que o Kanon vai ter uma armadura, então ele vai.

**(Mu)** Isso mesmo.

_No jantar, Camus e Shura sanam suas dúvidas acerca dos criados._

**(Camus)** Mu, por acaso você sabe dizer por onde andam nossos criados?

**(Mu)** Creio que tenham ido embora depois que vocês "morreram". Mas quem pode informar com certeza é o Milo. **(acenando para o Escorpião, que se aproxima)**

**(Milo)** Quê?

**(Shura)** Sabe dizer onde estão nossos criados?

**(Milo)** Em Rodorio.

**(Shura)** Então temos que chamá-los de volta.

**(Camus)** Com certeza. Esse inútil não sabe nem fazer a feira.

**(Shura)** Olha quem fala, você também está sentindo falta do seu criado.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Opa, opa, ouvi falar em criado?

**(Mu)** Sim. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, onde o senhor estava?

**(Máscara da Morte)** Na enfermaria, claro! Eu disse que estava passando mal.

**(Milo)** Sei...

**(Máscara da Morte)** Não mudem de assunto. O que estavam falando dos criados? Onde está o meu?

**(Milo)** Aquele idiota com cara de defunto?

**(Máscara da Morte)** O Carmelo é muito eficiente! Onde ele anda?

**(Milo)** Foi dispensado. Todos foram dispensados. Então eles foram para Rodorio quando a Guerra contra Hades começou.

**(Mu)** Quando as casas forem ficando prontas, chamaremos os criados de volta, não se preocupem.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Acho bom eles voltarem. Não vou gostar nada de cuidar de problemas domésticos.

**(Mu)** Certamente voltarão.

**(Milo)** Você devia arrumar um criado para a sua casa, Mu.

**(Mu)** Pensarei nisso quando ela estiver pronta.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Depois do jantar, os dourados dirigem-se ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de Prata._

_Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Saga e Kanon estão numa das casas._

**(Afrodite)** Que saudade da minha casa limpinha e perfumada. Essa coisa aqui não se pode chamar de casa porque é um criadouro de pulgas. Me arrepio todo só de pensar em dormir nesse colchão imundo, com esses lençóis velhos, puídos. Eu quero meus lençóis de algodão egípcio! Eu quero meu pijama de cetim! Meu travesseiro de pena de ganso!

**(Saga)**Cala essa boca, Afrodite. Dê-se por muito feliz em estar vivo.

**(Afrodite)** De que adianta estar vivo sem ter um lugar belo para morar? Eu prefiro o inferno. Pelo menos lá a gente não precisa dormir e, portanto, não precisa se deitar em camas imundas. Sei lá quem já suou em cima desse colchão...

**(Kanon)** Menos drama, por favor.

**(Máscara)**É. Já basta esse calor infernal. Lá em cima, no Zodíaco Dourado, é bem mais ventilado.

**(Saga)**Você não vai começar a reclamar também, vai?

**(Máscara)** Eu vou é tentar dormir.

**(Kanon)** Acho bom porque amanhã cedinho o general Dohko quer a gente no batente.

**(Máscara)** Falou muito bem. Dohko é um general! Só está faltando ele mandar a gente bater continência.

**(Kanon)** Daqui a pouco ele manda.

_Na casa vizinha, Milo, Camus, Shura e Aldebaran conversam. Bom, Aldebaran não fala nada, pois já passou do décimo quinto sono._

**(Aldebaran)** Rooooooooooooooooooonc!

**(Milo)** Será que o Deba tem um alto-falante por dentro? Que ronco alto! Desse jeito não vou conseguir dormir.

**(Shura)** Dá uma cotovelada nele pra ver se pára.

**(Milo, acotovelando Aldebaran)** Desliga esse motor de avião!

_Com a cotovelada, Aldebaran vira-se para o lado e para de roncar. Quando Shura, Milo e Camus conseguem adormecer..._

**(Aldebaran)** Rooooooooooooooooooooooooonc!

**(Milo)** O Deba enche o saco até dormindo! Que caralho, meu irmão! Filho da puta!

**(Shura)** Ê, boca suja, hein?

**(Milo)** Você não ouviu nem um décimo dos palavrões que eu conheço. Vou lá pra fora. Melhor que ficar aqui dentro com esse ronco de avião. Estou sem sono mesmo.

**(Camus)** Eu também vou.

**(Shura)** Bom, se é assim, não vou ficar sozinho com o Aldebaran.

_Na porta da casa, Camus, Milo e Shura, sentados na soleira da porta, conversam._

**(Shura)** E aí, o que vocês vão fazer agora que não haverá mais guerra?

**(Milo)** Eu vou para a faculdade, vou pegar todas, vou fazer farra na nova casa de Escorpião! Vai ser o paraíso! Ah, já posso até sentir o cheiro doce da liberdade!

**(Camus)** Você podia aproveitar e começar a criar juízo.

**(Milo)** E o que é que eu vou fazer com juízo? Eu vou é me acabar nas festas! Os universitários devem fazer muitas festas! Estou me vendo no meio de uma... a música está alta, tem cinco gatas ao meu redor...

**(Shura)** Você realmente acha que o Mestre vai deixar fazer festa no Zodíaco Dourado?

**(Milo)** Ele não precisa saber.

**(Shura)** Até parece. Dohko sabe de tudo. Mas se rolar essa festa, faça o favor de me chamar.

**(Milo)** E você, Camus, o que vai fazer?

**(Camus)** Eu vou dizer ao Mestre que quero receber um discípulo.

**(Milo)** Tá doido? Você não cansou de passar seis anos treinando o pato, quer dizer, o Hyoga? Não encheu o saco, não?

**(Camus)** Não. E não chame meu discípulo de pato.

**(Milo)** Está bem, desculpe.

**(Shura)** Além disso, não há nenhuma armadura vacante ligada aos poderes do gelo.

**(Milo)** Esquece isso, Camus. Estou falando como seu amigo. Vai pra universidade, sai desse Santuário. Garanto que não vai doer.

**(Camus)** Eu não sei se quero.

**(Milo)** Então tá, fique aqui no Santuário treinando um moleque estúpido enquanto a gente aprende uma profissão, cai na _night_, beija muito e faz outras coisas também.

**(Camus)** Sua idéia de felicidade é muito adolescente.

**(Milo)** E daí? Melhor que ter cabeça de velhote.

**(Shura)** Concordo plenamente. Se o Mestre e a deusa estão nos dando liberdade para viver, por que não aproveitar?

**(Milo)**Tinha que ser você mesmo, seu francês metido. Espero que seu futuro discípulo seja a criança mais insuportavelmente chata do mundo. Agora com licença, eu vou entrar. Boa noite para vocês. Eu vou dormir. E com o ronco do Deba, vou acabar sonhando que estou num avião. E se o avião do meu sonho estiver cheio de mulher, melhor ainda...

_Mais adiante Mu, Kiki, Shaka e Dohko também dividem uma das casas. Os três dourados conversam sob o olhar atento de Kiki_.

**(Dohko)** Daqui a alguns dias irei para o Japão. Fui cuidar disso hoje, por isso saí das obras mais cedo. Preciso falar com Athena pessoalmente. Enquanto eu estiver lá, vocês dois ficarão no comando.

**(Mu)** Pode deixar. Nós manteremos tudo sob controle.

**(Dohko)** Eu sei. Tenho absoluta confiança em vocês. Fiquem de olho nos demais.

**(Shaka)** Ficaremos. Mas agora que estamos só nós três...

**(Kiki)** Ei, eu tô aqui também!

**(Shaka)** Você não conta.

**(Kiki)** Como não? Quando eu for dourado também, você vai ver só.

**(Mu)** Fique quieto, Kiki. Continue, Shaka.

**(Shaka)** Bom, agora que estamos só nós QUATRO, eu gostaria de saber o porquê dessa exigência de trabalharmos nas reformas. Não me parece que sejamos assim tão úteis.

**(Dohko)** Não são. Na verdade, a maioria de vocês trabalha bem pouco. O que eu pretendo com isso é muito simples: quero mantê-los juntos e ocupados enquanto estiver no Japão com a deusa. Vai ser uma viagem bastante rápida e creio que trarei muitas novidades ao voltar. Enquanto isso, acho muito importante que vocês estejam juntos.

**(Shaka)** Já que é assim, tudo bem. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta necessidade nos manter unidos.

**(Dohko)**Todo mundo junto é mais divertido! Agora com licença, eu vou dormir! Boa noite!

_Shaka, Mu e Kiki respondem ao 'boa noite' de Dohko e logo adormecem também._

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IV**

_Marin e Seika desembarcam no Japão. Um carro da Fundação GRAAD deixa a irmã de Seiya na Mansão Kido e leva a amazona até uma pousada, mesmo lugar onde Shina, que as seguia de táxi, se hospeda. Mais tarde o carro retorna à pousada com Seika, pega Marin e vai para o hospital. Shina segue o carro mais uma vez e aguarda na porta do hospital. Horas depois, quando Marin e Seika saem, ela entra. As visitas furtivas repetem-se por alguns dias, até que Marin consegue pegá-la no flagra._

**(Marin, irritada)**O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

**(Shina, assustada e irritada)** Me deixa! Não se meta na minha vida!

**(Marin)** Por que você veio pra cá? Está querendo machucar o Seiya?

**(Shina)**Não seja imbecil! Eu não vou fazer nada contra ele porque eu...

**(Marin, encostando-a na parede)**Você o quê? Fala!

**(Shina)** Eu o amo...

**(Marin)** Ah, isso eu já sabia. Só queria ouvir você falar com todas as letras.

**(Shina)**Idiota!

**(Marin)**Não me ofende, tá? Olha, você não precisa vir aqui escondida. Você pode vir comigo.

**(Shina)**Não! Nem pensar!

**(Marin)**Deixa de ser teimosa! Você vem comigo! Tudo que temos de fazer é evitar encontrar a Srta. Saori e tudo ficará certo. Você deve saber que ela tem uma quedinha pelo Seiya, então é melhor vocês duas não se encontrarem.

**(Shina)** Eu não faria nada com ela! Ela é Athena! Eu sou só uma amazona de prata.

**(Marin)** Mesmo assim é melhor evitar o encontro. Onde você está hospedada?

**(Shina)**Na mesma pensão que você, num quarto ao lado do seu.

**(Marin)**Você é mesmo impossível!

**(Shina)** Eu sou muito boa em tudo que eu faço.

**(Marin)** Como é que você conseguiu fazer tudo isso? Não fala quase nada de japonês.

**(Shina, irônica)** Conhece uma coisa chamada inglês?

**(Marin, rindo)**Sim, claro. Mas onde você aprendeu?

**(Shina)** Jamian era inglês e me ensinou a língua dele muito bem. Pelo menos pra isso ele serviu. Também aprendi um pouco de francês com o Misty. Ora, você nunca aprendeu que tem que pegar o melhor de cada um que estiver a seu redor? Que tipo de amazona é você?

**(Marin)** O tipo que não se importa com essas coisas.

**(Shina)** Pois devia se importar. Mas me diga, você acha que o Seiya vai ficar bom?

**(Marin)** Vai. Ele é duro na queda.

**(Shina, pensativa)**Tomara.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário._

_Dohko se prepara para embarcar rumo a Tóquio._

**(Dohko, para os dourados)** Enquanto eu estiver fora, Mu e Shaka estarão no comando. É para obedecerem as ordens deles.

**(Kanon)** Se não tem outro jeito...

**(Dohko)**E você, Máscara da Morte, nada de inventar que está com dores. Eu sei o que é que você anda fazendo na enfermaria.

**(Máscara da Morte, sussurrando para Milo)** Pô, como é que ele descobriu que eu só vou lá para ver a enfermeira gostosa? Aliás, Milo, você já viu?

**(Milo)**Não só vi, como peguei.

**(Máscara, incrédulo)** Pegou?

**(Milo)**Claro. Ela deu mole, eu agarrei.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Depois você vai ter que me contar essa história direito.

**(Milo)**Tudo bem, eu conto. Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa: depois de mim, todos os outros com quem a Fatma se relacionar serão medíocres.

**(Máscara)**Isso é o que você pensa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dohko chega ao Japão e vai até a Mansão Kido. Saori o recebe._

**(Dohko, fazendo uma reverência)** Athena.

**(Saori, sorrindo e dirigindo-se à biblioteca da Mansão)**Dohko! Entre, por favor. Você é fantástico! Mais de duzentos anos e corpinho de dezoito!

**(Dohko, acompanhando a garota)** Athena, você conseguiu me deixar encabulado...

**(Saori)** É só para descontrair um pouco. Estou precisando dizer coisas alegres. Conte como estão as coisas no Santuário.

**(Dohko)** Já começou a reconstrução. Creio que em um ano tudo estará melhor do que o que era antes.

**(Saori)** E como estão os cavaleiros de ouro?

**(Dohko)** Recuperam-se bem, não se preocupe com eles. E Mu fará um ótimo trabalho com as armaduras danificadas, inclusive a minha. Enquanto isso, quem ainda tem armadura está lá para defender o Santuário, ou o que restou dele.

**(Saori, displicente)** Não creio que haja algum perigo agora.

**(Dohko, muito sério)** Nunca se sabe.

**(Saori, assumindo uma postura séria)** Você pressente alguma coisa anormal?

**(Dohko)** Nada. Vai demorar muitos anos ou mesmo séculos para acontecer algo. Mas quero manter treinamentos de cavaleiros. Muitas armaduras estão sem dono. Os meninos de bronze praticamente acabaram com a estirpe de prata.

**(Saori)** É verdade!

**(Dohko)** Athena, tem uma coisa que acho imprescindível fazer.

**(Saori)** O quê?

**(Dohko)** Abolir o uso das máscaras das amazonas

**(Saori)** Não seria um trauma para elas terem de expor seus rostos depois de tanto tempo escondendo-os?

**(Dohko)** Para algumas talvez, mas garanto que a maioria vai adorar poder exibir seus belos rostos e respirar livremente sem algo que lhes bloqueie o nariz. As máscaras continuam a ser usadas hoje em dia simplesmente por uma questão de tradição e, na minha opinião, funcionam muito mais como um fetiche que como uma coisa que esconda a identidade e a feminilidade delas.

**(Saori)** Você tem razão. De que adianta esconderem os rostos se os corpos torneados são exibidos em malhas justíssimas? Então, que sejam abolidas as máscaras.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Ah, tem mais uma coisa. Vou fundar uma escola dentro do Santuário para que as crianças em treinamento recebam aulas normais além das lições de seus mestres.

**(Saori)** Dohko, você devia se candidatar à presidência de algum país!

**(Dohko)** Que nada! Apenas quero deixar o Santuário bem organizado para entregá-lo ao meu sucessor.

**(Saori, entusiasmada com o assunto)** E você já escolheu alguém?

**(Dohko)** Tenho pensado muito nisso. Acho que nunca tivemos tantas opções excelentes, mas somente observando com calma é que poderei decidir. Essa escolha não pode ser precipitada.

**(Saori)** Mu, Aiolia e Shaka são as opções?

**(Dohko)** Mais ou menos. Bom, Mu tem qualidades indiscutíveis, é discípulo de Shion e mestre de Kiki. Esse menino, aliás, será um ótimo cavaleiro. É poderoso, perspicaz e tem uma língua afiadíssima. O problema é que Mu nunca permaneceu muito tempo no Santuário, não conhece como aquele lugar funciona. E nesse sentido, Aiolia é imbatível. Nasceu lá, conhece tudo muito bem. Sua personalidade impulsiva, no entanto, pode ser um problema. E de qualquer forma, ele manifestou a vontade de ter um discípulo e treinar um novo cavaleiro toma todo o tempo do mestre. E Shaka, o que posso dizer dele? É um predestinado, reconhecido por muitos como a reencarnação de Buda, tem experiência com discípulos, é muito forte, equilibrado, sábio, um quase-santo como o chamam. E talvez seja esse o pior defeito dele no que se refere ao cargo de Grande Mestre. Perfeição e santidade demais são indesejáveis quando é preciso lidar com as vidas de humanos imperfeitos.

**(Saori)** Por Zeus! Essa vai ser uma escolha dura.

**(Dohko)** E ainda tem mais uma pessoa que eu considero um forte candidato...

**(Saori, surpresa)** Outra pessoa?

**(Dohko)** Sim. Tenho observado o comportamento dessa pessoa e, principalmente, o modo como as outras pessoas o vêem. Isso é muito importante. Não basta ser respeitável, tem que ser respeitado. Essa pessoa é admirada por todos aqueles que já lutaram com ele.

**(Saori)** Seria a mesma pessoa que Nikol andou elogiando?

**(Dohko)** Sim.

**(Saori)** Puxa, estou realmente surpresa. Bom, os quatro são excelentes, cada um do seu jeito, mas eu gostaria que você ficasse no comando do Santuário por muito tempo.

**(Dohko)** Eu aceitaria somente se não houvesse boas alternativas. Athena, não se engane com minha aparência. Os anos que vivi não pesam nas costas porque esse corpo está novinho em folha mas pesam muito sobre minha mente. Preciso de algum tempo de descanso, de um pouco de vida normal. Não conte a ninguém, mas logo vou me dedicar somente ao papel de avô babão.

**(Saori, chocada)**Avô?

**(Dohko)**É! Dos filhos que Shiryu vai ter com Shunrei!

**(Saori)** Ah, mas isso ainda deve demorar!

**(Dohko)** Não vai, não. Posso garantir. Conheço Shiryu.

**(Saori)** Se você diz...

**(Dohko)** É. Agora tenho de ir, Athena.

**(Saori)** Já? Por que não fica para o jantar?

**(Dohko)** Obrigado pelo convite, mas prefiro voltar logo ao Santuário.

**(Saori)** Está bem. Quando for possível irei ao Santuário ver a reconstrução e os novos discípulos. Quem sabe até posso levar os rapazes e fazer uma bela festa lá? Ia ser ótimo para alegrar os cavaleiros de ouro!

**(Dohko)** Vou cobrar essa festa!

**(Saori)** Pode cobrar!

_Dohko se despede de Saori. Antes de voltar para a Grécia, ele vai ao hospital ver os cavaleiros de bronze que ainda estão internados. Aproxima-se do vidro da UTI onde Shiryu está. Shunrei também está lá dentro, acompanhando seu amado. Dohko acena para ela que, sem reconhecer o jovem do outro lado, aproxima-se do vidro intrigada. Dohko a chama com um gesto. Ela sabe que é alguém que conhece, mas não consegue identificar quem._

**(Dohko)**Shunrei! Não vai dar um abraço no seu velho Mestre?

**(Shunrei, perplexa)** Mestre?

**(Dohko)**Eu mesmo.

**(Shunrei, desconfiada)** Não acredito em você.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Eu encontrei você abandonada na floresta ainda bebê, você cozinha extremamente bem e **(sussurrando)** ama o Shiryu mais que qualquer coisa nesse e no outro mundo.

**(Shunrei, abraçando-o)** Mestre!

**(Dohko)**Querida, como você está?

**(Shunrei)** Eu estou bem. Consegui convencer o médico a me deixar ficar um pouco lá dentro com ele.

**(Dohko)**Ninguém conseguiria negar um pedido seu, pequena. Como ele está?

**(Shunrei)** Melhor. O médico disse que está estável, e que mesmo inconsciente ele pode me ouvir. Por isso deixaram-me entrar. Eu fico lá do lado dele, falo com ele, rezo, faço um carinho.

**(Dohko)** Ele vai ficar bem, querida. Tenho certeza.

**(Shunrei)** Eu também tenho muita fé nisso.

**(Dohko)** Tenha, querida. Estou voltando para a Grécia ainda hoje, mas não deixe de me avisar quando ele sair daqui.

**(Shunrei)** Claro, Mestre. Fiquei muito feliz por vê-lo.

**(Dohko)** Agora tenho que ir. Até breve, Shunrei.

**(Shunrei)** Até, Mestre.

_Depois de despedir-se de Shunrei, passa rapidamente pelo leito de Ikki e, por último, pelo de Seiya. Shina está saindo do quarto cabisbaixa e com a máscara nas mãos quando esbarra em Dohko._

**(Dohko)** Já está virando rotina nos esbarrarmos.

**(Shina, rapidamente recolocando a máscara)** Parece que sim. Me perdoe, Mestre.

**(Dohko)** Tudo bem?

**(Shina, triste)** É...

**(Dohko)** Como o Seiya está?

**(Shina)** Mais morto que vivo. Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças de que ele vai se recuperar.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Não se pode perder a esperança. Não quer jantar comigo? Meu vôo de volta à Grécia só sai às três da manhã, até lá, não tenho o que fazer.

**(Shina)** Eu não devo.

**(Dohko)** E por que não?

**(Shina)** Você é o Mestre do Santuário.

**(Dohko)**Não estamos no Santuário. Ah, e pode jogar a máscara no lixo. Athena já autorizou a abolição dessa coisa horrenda.

**(Shina)** Não acredito que ela concordou mesmo com essa idéia estapafúrdia.

**(Dohko)** Acabei de sair da casa dela! Ela autorizou! Então, aceita o jantar?

**(Shina)**Aceito.

**(Dohko)** Excelente. Um motorista da Fundação está me esperando. Vamos?

**(Shina)** Vamos. Mas depois tenho que voltar para cá.

**(Dohko)** Eu mando trazerem você de volta.

_Dohko escolhe um restaurante um tanto peculiar para jantar com Shina..._

**(Shina)** Mestre! Restaurante italiano?

**(Dohko)** Para recordar sua terra.

**(Shina)** Eu não me lembro de nada de lá. Muito mal sei a língua. Eu era muito pequena quando fui mandada ao Santuário.

**(Dohko)** Mas deve haver alguma coisa que lhe recorde sua terra.

**(Shina)** Bom, talvez o cheiro... alguns cheiros me lembram a infância. Mas é muito mais instintivo que uma lembrança propriamente dita.

**(Dohko)** Sabe o que me lembra Rozan?

**(Shina)** Não faço idéia.

**(Dohko)** Flores, principalmente as flores de lavanda. Quando elas começam a se abrir na primavera me trazem uma explosão de lembranças.

**(Shina)** Parece que algum amor do seu passado gostava de lavanda.

**(Dohko)** É. Ela gostava.

**(Shina)** E o que aconteceu com essa moça?

**(Dohko)** Está morta.

**(Shina)** Ah, claro. Pessoas comuns não têm a sua longevidade.

**(Dohko)** Quem dera ela tivesse morrido de velhice. Ela morreu ainda na juventude. No parto do nosso primeiro filho.

**(Shina)** Uau! Eu não sabia que você teve um filho.

**(Dohko)** Eu não tive. Ele também morreu.

**(Shina)**Sinto muito.

**(Dohko)** Tínhamos dezesseis anos. Eu já era cavaleiro. A família dela não queria o nosso namoro porque eu não tinha posses e passava a maior tempo no Santuário. Então, eu a sequestrei e a levei para a casa de Libra. Imagine!

**(Shina)**Sequestrar uma mocinha chinesa há duzentos e tantos anos atrás me parece insano.

**(Dohko)**E é. Fomos felizes durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos. Até que no parto do nosso filho, ela morreu.

**(Shina)** Me desculpe, Mestre, mas você é mesmo muito maluco.

**(Dohko, rindo)**Por quê? Por que fui feliz? Não acho que tenha sido loucura. Eu não sou devagar como o Shiryu.

**(Shina)** Não é mesmo... se você estivesse no lugar dele, já tinha uns dois filhos com a Shunrei.

**(Dohko)** Provavelmente. Eu não sou tão certinho quanto ele. O caso é que eu não me privei de ser feliz. Eu a amava e ela me amava. Era o bastante. O que quer que acontecesse depois não estaria em nossas mãos. E por uma ironia macabra do destino, eu sobrevivi a todas as guerras e ela partiu enquanto gerava a vida.

**(Shina)** Não sei o que dizer...

**(Dohko)** Não precisa dizer nada. Já não me machuca. Pensar nela é como ter lembranças de outra vida. E realmente foi outra vida. Bom, o que vamos comer? Não sei nada sobre comida italiana.

**(Shina)** Bom... acho que _stocafisso alla siciliana_cairá bem. Bacalhau à moda da minha terra. Só comi isso uma vez nas sobras de uma festa na casa onde minha mãe era empregada. Mas como sei que é a Senhorita Kido quem vai pagar, quero esse.

**(Dohko, rindo)**Excelente! Vamos aproveitar o dinheiro da deusa! Mas depois não reclame se os irmãos deuses dela nos castigarem.

**(Shina)**Não castigarão. Eles não olham para as pessoas. Só se preocupam com seus próprios problemas.

**(Dohko)**Nem sempre, Shina. Nem sempre.

_Continua..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Mais um capítulo!_

_E praticamente um capítulo solo do Dohko! Gostaram da historinha dele? Mais para a frente, falarei mais na mocinha que foi o amor de Dohko._

_Alguns diálogos desse capítulo foram extraídos de "O Casamento"._

_É isso!_

_Até mais!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	5. Chapter 5

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo V**

_Tóquio._

_Depois do jantar, Dohko leva Shina de volta ao hospital._

**(Shina)**Pelos fundos.

**(Dohko)** Como?

**(Shina)** As visitas são proibidas a essa hora, então eu entro pelos fundos.

**(Dohko)** Muito esperta! **(beijando a mão dela)** Boa sorte! Cuide bem do Seiya!

**(Shina)** Está me gozando, não está?

**(Dohko)** Nunca. Bom, lá vou eu de volta ao Santuário. Como será que estão as coisas sem mim?

**(Shina)** Uma bagunça, provavelmente.

**(Dohko)** Talvez.

**(Shina)**Boa viagem.

**(Dohko)** Obrigado!

_O carro em que Dohko está se afasta lentamente enquanto ele observa Shina esgueirar-se pela porta dos fundos do hospital e pensa no amor que a amazona sente por Seiya. Deseja sinceramente que ele se recupere e reconheça esse amor. No trajeto até o aeroporto, repassa o jantar mentalmente. Tinha sido uma noite agradabilíssima. Ele não se sentia tão bem há muito, muito tempo. Misturadas às cenas do jantar com Shina, surgem cenas de outro jantar... Um em que a Casa de Libra estava iluminada, a mesa posta, e uma mocinha chinesa de pele muito alva servia a comida. Aos oito meses de gestação, o ventre dela já estava bastante pronunciado. Ele estava sentado à mesa e ambos estavam felizes. Não imaginavam que aquele jantar seria o último._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_No Santuário..._

**(Máscara da Morte, sentado numa cadeira, de braços cruzados)**Ah, que beleza! Sem o general Dohko aqui eu não faço nada! Bom, nada além de visitar a enfermeira gostosa. Uma maravilha!

**(Mu)** Pois pode se preparar que ele já está voltando. Telefonou dizendo que chega amanhã.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Jáááá? Não deu nem pra sentir o gostinho. Ei, desde quando tem telefone no Santuba?

**(Mu)** Desde ontem. Instalaram a primeira linha lá embaixo na casa onde estou. E o Mestre Dohko falou que todas as casas zodiacais terão telefone.

**(Aldebaran)** E não é só isso! Ouvi dizer que vamos ter ar-condicionado!

**(Mu, rindo)** Não há nada concreto sobre isso, Aldebaran.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Isso aqui vai ficar de alto nível. Acho até que vou gostar, mesmo sem as minhas cabeças. Só espero que o general alivie a nossa barra.

_Milo passa por eles e Máscara da Morte o chama._

**(Máscara)** Vem cá, Escorpião. Conta direito essa história de pegar a Fatma.

**(Milo)** Peguei mesmo. A Fatma é velha conhecida aqui no Santuário.

**(Máscara)** Como assim?

**(Milo)** Você estava morto, por isso não sabe. Depois da batalha das Doze Casas, o médico pra quem ela trabalha veio aqui dar uma olhada na gente. Ele tem ligações com o nosso mundo, entende? Um irmão dele tentou ser cavaleiro e não conseguiu. Então ele já conhece as coisas daqui. Aí quando ele foi lá em Escorpião me examinar, a Fatma foi junto e rolou... De vez em quando ela aparecia aqui pra gente se pegar de novo. Eu sou inesquecível.

**(Máscara)** É nada. Tanto que ela voltou pra cá e nem procurou você.

**(Milo)** Posso terminar de falar?

**(Máscara, impaciente)** Vai, vai.

**(Milo)** Vamos lá. Nós nos desentendemos na última vez que ela apareceu, sabe? Por isso ela não me procurou mais. Mas relaxa, pode pegar a Fatma que eu não tô nem aí. Com a perspectiva de carne fresca, imagina se eu vou querer pegar de novo uma mulher rodada como aquela? Ela é toda sua. **(rindo)** Bom, sua e de quem mais aparecer lá na enfermaria, né?

**(Máscara, perplexo)** Eu não acredito.

**(Milo, rindo muito)** Estava se achando o gostosão pegador, pensando que ela não tinha resistido aos seus encantos, não é? Quebrou a cara! A Fatma pega todos!

**(Máscara)**Poxa...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte._

_Dohko retorna ao Santuário e marca uma reunião com os dourados._

**(Milo)** O que será dessa vez?

**(Camus)** E eu sei lá.

**(Dohko)** Como vocês sabem, acabei de voltar do Japão. E trouxe boas notícias para vocês. A primeira é que vocês vão receber uma espécie de salário.

**(Máscara)**Grana? Tomara que não seja uma merreca que nem a que gente recebia pra manter a casa zodiacal.

**(Dohko)** A ajuda de custo para a manutenção das casas continuará e vocês começarão a receber o salário esse mês. E não vai ser uma merreca. Vai ser como se vocês fossem funcionários da Fundação GRAAD. Altos funcionários, é bom que se ressalte. Os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze também receberão salários. E tem mais! Vocês poderão sair para estudar ou trabalhar. A deusa concorda e incentiva.

**(Milo)** Beleza! Vou para a universidade!

**(Dohko)** Mais uma coisa. A Fundação Graad comprou um condomínio num bairro tranquilo, afastado do centro da cidade e bem próximo do Santuário. Uma casa para cada um. Athena quer que tenham um patrimônio. **(em tom confidencial)** E também vai servir para levarem as namoradas que agora hão de aparecer. Nada de encher o Zodíaco Dourado de mulher.

**(Milo)** Casa? Pra levar mulher? Que maravilhaaaaaa! É a vida que eu pedi a Deus!

**(Máscara)**É, isso vai ser bom. Vai ser muito bom!

**(Aldebaran)** Hmmmm... Altas festas! Sambinha!

**(Dohko, rindo muito)** Isso mesmo! Altas festas! Mas me convidem!

**(Aldebaran)** Claro, Mestre! Lugar de honra!

**(Dohko)** Estou brincando. Bom, em breve receberei as escrituras das casas e levarei todos para conhecer o condomínio. Estão de folga amanhã, pois iremos ao banco para receber nosso primeiro salário, que já está depositado numa conta da Fundação GRAAD, porém cada um deverá abrir sua própria conta.

_Todos, exceto Shaka, comemoram efusivamente o dia de folga._

**(Dohko, sorrindo)** Ah, esqueci de dizer que não precisam mais ajudar nas reformas. Comecem a cuidar de suas vidas! Quero ver todos felizes!

**(Aldebaran)** Ah, pode apostar que eu vou ser muito feliz!

**(Dohko)**Assim espero.

_Enquanto todos comemoram, Dohko se aproxima de Mu._

**(Dohko)**Gostaria muito de dizer que você está liberado, mas as armaduras não podem ficar como estão. Você precisa começar a trabalhar nelas.

**(Mu)** Eu sei. Não importa. Gosto muito desse trabalho.

**(Dohko)** Não precisa ficar paranóico para terminar tudo de uma vez. Vá com calma. Se quiser pode ir para a universidade também. Você pode cuidar das armaduras nas suas horas vagas.

**(Mu)**Vou ver isso, Mestre.

**(Dohko)**Você também vai ganhar uma casa! Que tal?

**(Mu)** Ah, sim, eu gostei da idéia. Talvez um dia eu precise dela. E você? O que vai fazer com a sua?

**(Dohko)**Prepará-la para receber meus netos, claro. Vai ser a melhor casa de avô do mundo!

**(Mu)** Você está ansioso por esses netinhos, mas eles vão estranhar um avô quase da idade do pai.

**(Dohko)** Eu falo que fiz plástica!

**(Mu, rindo)** Você está muitíssimo bem humorado hoje.

**(Dohko)** Não tenho razões para não estar!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Mais tarde._

_Aiolia está sentado na porta da casa de Marin. Shaka anda pelo alojamento e para ao passar por Aiolia._

**(Shaka, sentando-se no chão)** Como está a vida na casa de Marin?

**(Aiolia)** Excelente. Nunca estive tão feliz e apesar de agora ela estar no Japão, eu a sinto muito próxima de mim. O coração dela está comigo.

**(Shaka)** Não sabia que você era tão romântico.

**(Aiolia)** É, eu sou. Estamos muito apaixonados.

**(Shaka)** Isso vocês sempre foram.

**(Aiolia)** Como você sabe?

**(Shaka)**Todo mundo sabe. Fico feliz que suas vidas estejam mudando para melhor.

**(Aiolia)** A sua vida também está mudando

**(Shaka)** Não muito. Vou continuar aqui, na minha nova casa de Virgem, vou receber alguma criança para treinar e só.

**(Aiolia)** Não pensa em ir pra faculdade? Ou, indo mais além, não pensa em namorar, casar, ter filhos?

**(Shaka)** Faculdade e namoro? Não, não. Não fazem meu estilo.

**(Aiolia)**Você já parou pra pensar nessas coisas ou simplesmente decidiu que não é a sua praia? Já se imaginou feliz, trabalhando em algo que lhe dê prazer, vivendo com uma mulher que ame, tendo filhos com ela?

**(Shaka)** Não pensei especificamente. Mas me parece estranho ir à faculdade. Não vou saber como agir.

**(Aiolia)** Ora, ora, quem diria que algum dia o todo-poderoso Shaka de Virgem teria medo de enfrentar uma universidade.

**(Shaka)** Não diga bobagens. Não se trata de medo.

**(Aiolia)** É medo, sim. Medo de sair desse mundinho à parte do Santuário e enfrentar as pessoas lá fora. Medo de ter uma vida normal, de se apaixonar por uma mulher e perceber que com um simples sorriso ela pode desarmar as defesas que você criou para si mesmo. Você tem medo de perceber que lá fora você é normal.

**(Shaka)** Você está delirando. Entusiasmou-se demais com seu namoro e agora acha que todo mundo deseja o mesmo.

**(Aiolia)** Eu não estou fantasiando. Shaka, eu sou seu amigo. Não é hora de ficar recluso. É hora de abrir os braços e mergulhar no novo e extraordinário milagre da vida!

**(Shaka)** O que você anda bebendo?

**(Aiolia)**Beber? Eu não tenho tempo para beber! **(mais enfático)** Eu não tenho tempo para beber! Quando Marin está aqui, só temos tempo para fazer amor! E agora que ela não está, eu só tenho tempo pra pensar no que vamos fazer quando ela voltar. E não venha me dizer que é pecado!

**(Shaka)** Eu não acho certo ter relações sexuais antes do casamento, mas a vida é sua, você é quem sabe. Vocês vão ficar na irregularidade para sempre ou pretendem se casar?

**(Aiolia)** Você é uma figura, Shaka! Irregularidade! Essa é boa! Desde quando amar é irregular? Quero só ver quando você se apaixonar e quiser fazer coisas irregulares!

**(Shaka)** Se isso algum dia acontecer, vai ser tudo como deve ser. Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

**(Aiolia)** Claro que eu pretendo me casar com ela! E quando entregarem a casa no tal condomínio, nós vamos para lá! Depois a gente vê a parada do casamento.

**(Shaka)** Parada do casamento... Eu que sou figura? Olha como você se refere a uma coisa sagrada!

**(Aiolia)**Deixa de ser chato, Shaka!

**(Shaka, levantando-se)**Bom, fique aí com seus delírios. Eu vou dormir porque amanhã vamos todos abrir essas malditas contas no banco.

**(Aiolia)** Verdade. Adorei essa parte.

**(Shaka)** Pra mim não faz diferença. Vou doar tudo a um asilo de velhinhos.

**(Aiolia)**Boa ação é um ato louvável, mas doar tudo não é exagero?

**(Shaka)** Para que eu quero dinheiro? Já tenho a verba que mantém a casa de Virgem. Não preciso mais que isso.

**(Aiolia)**Você ainda não caiu na real. Realmente uma pena. Eu gostaria de vê-lo feliz.

**(Shaka, afastando-se)** Boa noite para você também.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Manhã do dia seguinte._

_Todos se preparam para ir ao shopping, onde receberão seus salários. Aiolia já está arrumado e se prepara para sair quando Lithos o intercepta._

**(Lithos)** Lindo dia para passear, né, Olia?

**(Aiolia)**É. Muito lindo... acho que alguém aqui não quer ficar em casa hoje.

**(Lithos)**Ah, se você me deixar ir junto eu não vou achar ruim.

**(Aiolia)** Está bem. Vá se arrumar. Você vai ao shopping comigo.

**(Lithos, saltitando em direção ao quarto)**Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Aiolia)** Não quer ir com a gente, Garan?

**(Garan)** Não, senhor. Obrigado pelo convite.

**(Aiolia)** Tem certeza?

**(Garan)** Sim, senhor. Prefiro ficar.

**(Aiolia)**Tudo bem, você que sabe. **(em voz alta)** Lithos, apresse-se ou vamos nos atrasar!

**(Lithos, saindo do quarto)**Já estou pronta.

**(Aiolia, perplexo)** O que é isso?

**(Lithos)** Saia jeans!

**(Aiolia)**Eu sei, mas precisava ser tão curta e apertada?

**(Lithos)** Você quer que eu vá ao shopping de túnica? Se for pra pagar mico, eu prefiro ficar em casa.

**(Aiolia)**Tá, tá... pode ir assim. Mas não saia de perto de mim nem um segundo sequer.

**(Lithos)** Certo!

_Na entrada do Santuário, Dohko e uma parte dos dourados já esperam pelos demais._

**(Lithos)** Hum! Quantos carros chiques!

**(Dohko)** Todos da Fundação GRAAD. Mas em breve cada dourado vai ter o seu.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Poxa! A grana que a gente vai ganhar hoje vai ser tão alta assim?

**(Dohko)** Eu me referia aos salários que vocês terão quando se formarem na faculdade e forem excelentes profissionais.

**(Máscara)** Era bom demais pra ser verdade mesmo.

**(Lithos)** O que estamos esperando afinal?

**(Dohko)** Mu, Shaka, Kiki e Afrodite.

**(Lithos)**Olia, vai buscar esses quatro que eu quero ir logo pro shopping!

**(Dohko)** Deixa que eu vou, Lithos.

_Ao chegar à casa, Dohko encontra uma pequena confusão._

**(Afrodite)** Shaka, você é um ridículo. Quem já viu não ter roupas civis?

**(Kiki)** Até o mestre Mu tem. Se bem que essas roupas dele são tão velhas que já deviam ter virado pano de chão há tempos.

**(Afrodite)** Pano de chão feito de roupa velha? Deus me livre.

**(Shaka)** Deixa eu ir de túnica, faz favor!

**(Afrodite)** Nem pensar! Eu não vou andar no shopping perto de um maluco enrolado numa cortina.

**(Dohko)** Nada contra suas túnicas, Shaka, mas acho melhor usar roupas comuns.

**(Afrodite)** As únicas calças que ele tem são as de usar com a armadura, acredita?

**(Shaka)** Está bem. Se é para acabar com a confusão, eu visto a roupa do Afrodite.

_Ele volta vestindo uma discreta calça preta com uma camisa azul clarinha, clarinha._

**(Afrodite)**Bem melhor. Você não fica tão bem na minha roupa quanto eu, mas dá pro gasto. Agora sim, podemos ir. Aproveite a grana que vai ganhar e compre roupas.

**(Shaka, com cara de poucos amigos)** Tá, tá...

**(Mu)** Relaxa, amigo. Você tem que se acostumar.

**(Shaka)** Eu não tenho que me acostumar com nada. E só vou pra esse negócio porque tenho que ir, que fique bem claro.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Menino ranzinza não arruma namorada.

**(Shaka, irritado)** E quem disse que eu quero namorada?

**(Dohko, rindo)**Vamos embora. O resto do pessoal já está esperando.

_Aiolia, Lithos, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon já estão num dos carros. No outro, entram Afrodite, Mu, Kiki, Shaka e Dohko, com o primeiro ao volante. Milo, Shura, Camus e Máscara da Morte vão no seguinte, com Milo dirigindo._

**(Milo)** Eu nem acredito que vou sair dirigindo esse carrão. Os carros velhos do Santuário já eram! É hoje! É hoje!

**(Máscara)** É hoje o quê, imbecil?

**(Milo)** Que eu pego mulher!

**(Camus)** Vamos ao shopping, não ao cabaré.

**(Milo)** Você acha que pilotando esse carrão eu vou voltar pra casa antes de cair na night? É ruim, hein! Hoje eu me acabo.

**(Shura)** Tô dentro. Vamos para a night!

**(Máscara)**Eu também!

**(Camus)** Me exclua dessa loucura.

**(Milo)** Não, não. Você vai junto.

**(Máscara)** Gelinho pegando mulher? Essa eu quero ver!

**(Camus)**Será que essa alegria toda vai durar? Hoje vamos saber seu verdadeiro nome, Máscara da Morte!

**(Máscara)** Quem disse?

**(Camus)** Quando você for abrir a conta, vai ter que mostrar os documentos ao atendente, né?

**(Máscara)** Sim, ao atendente. Não a vocês!

**(Milo)** O que tem de errado com seu nome, Máscara? Você se chama Natalino? Estegôncio? Chinfrundêncio?

**(Shura, tendo um ataque de riso)** Gostei, gostei!

**(Máscara da Morte)** Chinfrudêncio combina com você, Shura. Aliás, seu nome verdadeiro também não é Shura.

**(Milo)** Não muda de assunto!

**(Máscara da Morte)**Eu não revelo meu nome porque gosto de mistério.

**(Camus)** Sei...

**(Máscara)** Sabe o quê, picolé? Sabe nada!

**(Camus, rindo)** Eu sei seu nome.

**(Milo)** Então conta!

**(Máscara)** Eu mato você se se atrever contar!

**(Camus)** Eu não vou contar. Mas só porque vai ser mais interessante se todos descobrirem juntos.

**(Milo)** Ah, seu chato!

_Enquanto isso, no carro que Aiolia está dirigindo, Saga e Kanon discutem. Lithos está sentada entre eles._

**(Saga)**Ainda não engoli essa história de você ganhar armadura.

**(Kanon)** Problema seu.

**(Saga)** Você sempre me copia.

**(Kanon)** E daí?

**(Saga)** Até na roupa. Tinha que escolher uma camisa quase da mesma cor da minha.

**(Kanon)** Eu não escolhi. É a única que eu tenho, tá?

**(Saga)** Eu não acredito.

**(Kanon)** Ah, Saga, vai tomar seu remédio.

**(Aldebaran)** Ufa... eu pense que você ia mandar ele tomar outra coisa. Já ia te dar uma bronca. A Lithos está no carro também.

**(Lithos)** Tio Deba, eu sei muito bem pra onde as pessoas mandam as outras quando estão furiosas.

**(Aldebaran)** Não se fazem mais crianças como antigamente.

**(Lithos)**Eu não sou criança! Nem pré-adolescente eu sou mais! Eu sou adolescente! Tenho dezesseis anos!

**(Aldebaran)** Está bem, senhorita adolescente. Não falo mais nada.

**(Aiolia, rindo)**Ela agora está assim. Lithos, eu já disse pra você que quando eu for para a universidade você vai para a escola?

**(Lithos, com os olhos brilhando)** Escola? Juraaaaaaa?

**(Aiolia)** É, vai.

**(Lihtos)** Olia, eu vou amar ir para a escola! **(pensando)**Gatinhos! Uau!

**(Aiolia)**Eu sei. Eu é que não vou gostar de ter você lá, mas temos que pensar no seu futuro. Precisa estudar para depois entrar na faculdade.

**(Lithos)** Obaaaaaaaaa! Vai ser o máximo! A Marin vai amar saber disso!

**(Aiolia)** Vai, sim. **(pensando)**Eu realmente não vou gostar dessa história.

_No carro que Afrodite dirige, a alegria não era exatamente o sentimento predominante._

**(Shaka)** Eu não me sinto confortável com essas roupas. E esse perfume. Que perfume é esse?

**(Afrodite)** É amaciante! Só uso amaciante com perfume de rosas. Odeio o cheiro de sabão comum.

**(Shaka)** O cheiro é forte.

**(Afrodite)** Nada. Esse é fraquíssimo, meu querido. Não reclama, não! Você está tendo a honra de usar uma camisa de alfaiataria italiana, feita sob medida pra mim!

**(Shaka)**E eu com isso?

**(Afrodite)**Você é mesmo muito ridículo!

**(Shaka, emburrado)**Cala a boca e dirige, Afrodite.

**(Dohko)**Relaxa, Shaka. É só um passeio.

**(Shaka)**É um tormento. E ainda nem começou.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Mais um capítulo!_

_Outro somente daqui a quinze dias. Estou enrolada com o final do período na faculdade! Não tem mais provas, mas é pior que isso, tenho que entregar o projeto da monografia. Então, paciência! Quando eu estiver de férias, a fic fluirá melhor._

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e até lá!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	6. Chapter 6

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**Nomes e/ou sobrenomes utilizados para os dourados nesta fic não são oficiais, são criações minhas, exceto Priamos, que é da Nina Neviani.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VI**

_Os dourados chegam ao shopping._

**(Milo, saindo do carro)** Ai, que beleza! O cheiro da liberdade.

**(Dohko)** Direto para o banco. Depois, estão livres. Não precisa nem fugir com o carro, Milo. Pode se exibir com ele por aí.

**(Milo, sussurrando para Máscara da Morte)**Como é que ele sabe que eu pretendia fazer isso?

**(Dohko)** Você é muito previsível.

**(Milo)** Sou? Ah, não importa. Vou sair do mesmo jeito.

**(Máscara da Morte, emburrado)**Vamos logo para essa droga de banco.

**(Shura)** Está irritado porque vamos descobrir seu nome, né? Hehehe!

**(Máscara)** Vai pro inferno. E se prepare, pois hoje também vamos descobrir o seu nome.

**(Shura)** Meu nome é lindo, seu italiano de uma figa. Já o seu nome deve ser mesmo Chifrudêncio.

**(Aiolia, rindo)** Chifrudêncio! Essa é boa!

**(Milo)** Eu que inventei. Mas logo descobriremos o segredo mais bem guardado do Santuário: o verdadeiro nome do Máscara da Morte.

**(Máscara, com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança)** Mestre, posso ser o último?

**(Dohko)** Poder até pode, mas eu não acho que eles vão desistir de tirar onda com a sua cara.

**(Máscara)** Pelo menos a gozação fica pro final. Ei, como você sabe que vão me gozar?

**(Dohko)** Eu sei seu nome, ora. E você não pediu, mas eu vou dar um conselho. É melhor você ser um dos primeiros mesmo. Eles vão estar ansiosos para continuarem a receber os salários e a gozação acabará mais rápido.

**(Máscara, desolado)** É...

_No banco, o gerente se aproxima com envelopes contendo os salários, todos identificados pelos nomes. Cada um será chamado para receber seu envelope e assinar o contrato de abertura de conta. Dohko pede os envelopes e arruma-os na ordem zodiacal._

**(Dohko)** Bom, agora vamos lá. Pode começar.

**(Gerente)** Claro, senhor Dohko. O primeiro é o senhor Mu Niyma.

_Todo mundo se volta para ele._

**(Mu)** O que foi?

**(Milo)**Achávamos que seu nome era só Mu.

**(Mu)** E por acaso eu sou bicho e não tenho sobrenome?

**(Milo)** Sei lá, você nunca falou em sobrenome nenhum!

**(Gerente, para Mu)** Aqui está seu envelope. Preencha a ficha e assine, por favor.

**(Mu, sorrindo)** Obrigado.

**(Gerente)** Sr. Aldebaran Baniwa dos Anjos.

**(Aldebaran, sentando na cadeira)** Agora sou eu! Bom dia!

**(Gerente)** Bom dia, senhor. Assine o contrato, por favor.

**(Aldebaran, feliz)** Ah, claro. Minha mãe era indígena, meu pai era filho de um português com uma mulata. Você sabe o que é mulata? Eu sou um brasileiro perfeito! Todo misturado.

**(Kanon)** Comovente... Ô Debão, é pra preencher a ficha, não é pra fazer uma autobiografia.

**(Aldebaran)** Ah, desculpe.

**(Gerente)** Senhor Kanon Livieratos.

**(Saga)** Por que ele primeiro?

**(Kanon, empurrando Saga)** Sai pra lá, doidinho. **(para o gerente)** Dá aqui meu envelope. Onde é que eu assino?

**(Gerente)**Aqui, por favor. Agora senhor Saga Livieratos.

**(Saga, com cara de poucos amigos)** Não entendi qual é a sua... por que ele foi primeiro?

**(Gerente)** Foi o senhor Dohko que arrumou os envelopes.

**(Saga)** Hum... É verdade. Depois falo com ele.

**(Máscara da Morte, respirando fundo)** É agora.

**(Gerente)** Sr. Emanuele Anceschi.

_Ninguém se mexe._

**(Gerente)**O Sr. Emanuele não veio?

**(Camus, empurrando Máscara)** Veio sim. Vai lá, MDM!

**(Máscara da Morte)** Gelinho de uma figa.

**(Milo)** Emanuele? O nome do Máscara da Morte é Emanuele?

**(Shura, tendo um ataque de riso)** Huahuahauahauahauahu! Emanuele! Essa é boa!

**(Milo, também tendo um ataque de riso)** Emanuele! EMANUELE!

**(Aldebaran)** Quem diria que o metido a malvadão tinha nome de moça?

**(Máscara, gritando)** Na Itália é nome de homem!

**(Shura)** Mas aqui não!

**(Máscara)**Eu vou matar todo mundo! Vou matar! Vou matar agora!

**(Dohko, segurando Máscara da Morte)** Para, Máscara.

**(Máscara, irritadíssimo)** Não vou deixar esses babacas rirem de mim! Sekishiki Mei...

_Mu segura o braço de Máscara da Morte e o de Dohko. Os três são teletransportados para longe do shopping_.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Ei! Quem mandou você me tirar de lá?

**(Mu)** Calma, Máscara. Nunca ouviu dizer que quanto maior a raiva, maior a gozação? Relaxa, entra no clima, ri junto.

**(Máscara)** Pro inferno! Eu vou mandar todo mundo pro inferno!

**(Dohko)**Para com isso. Ao invés de mandar todo mundo pro inferno, descobre um podre deles e espalha.

**(Máscara)** Hum... mas a graça é ferrar todo mundo agora.

**(Dohko)** Vingança é um prato que se come frio! Já ouviu esse ditado? Tem uma lenda chinesa que diz...

**(Máscara da Morte, interrompendo)** Ah, não! Qualquer coisa menos essas suas lendas chinesas! Aquele chato daquele seu discípulo é famoso por viver falando nessas porras dessas lendas!

**(Dohko, em choque)** Porra de lenda? Discípulo chato? Ô Máscara, olha o respeito! Eu sou o Mestre do Santuário.

**(Máscara)** O Santuba que se exploda, eu vou matar todo mundo e acabar com o shopping! E vai ser agoraaaaaaaaaa! **(segurando Mu pela gola da camisa)** Me leva de volta pra lá, seu carneiro de uma figa!

**(Mu, desvencilhando-se de Máscara da Morte)** Só quando você se acalmar.

**(Máscara)** Eu não quero me acalmar, quero matar! Quero matar muito!

**(Dohko)** Não tem jeito, Máscara. A galera vai zoar mesmo. O melhor é você entrar na brincadeira.

**(Máscara)** Nuncaaaaaaa! Morte! Sede de sangue!

_Minutos depois..._

**(Máscara, sentado no chão)** Morte! Morte! Morte!

**(Dohko, muito irritado)** Agora chega! Acabou minha paciência. Ou você se acalma e para com essas idéias de matar todo mundo, ou eu começo a contar umas lendas chinesas pra você.

**(Máscara)** Hein? Tá... tá... não vou matar ninguém. Depois eu pego eles. Vocês vão ver. Vou fazer o que você disse, vou descobrir algum podre deles e aí ninguém me segura.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. E ai de você se tentar explodir o shopping. Mu, toca de volta pro banco.

**(Mu, rindo)** É pra já.

_Os três se teletransportam de volta ao banco. Milo e Shura estão com as faces vermelhas de tanto rir e, ao verem Máscara da Morte retornar emburrado, recomeçam a sessão. Máscara da Morte se agita, Dohko segura o braço dele com força e fala ao pé do ouvido:_

**(Dohko)** Se levantar o dedo, o Mu imobiliza você e eu passo um dia inteiro contando lendas chinesas.

**(Máscara, emburrado)** Tá, tá...

_Mu se aproxima de Milo e Shura._

**(Mu)** Já deu, né? Está na hora de parar. Deixem o Máscara em paz. Está difícil controlar o caranguejo.

**(Milo, rindo)** Vamos tentar.

**(Dohko, para o gerente)** Ehr... desculpa. São os ímpetos da mocidade. Pode continuar.

**(Gerente, sem entender como eles tinham desaparecido e reaparecido)** Erh... senhor Anceschi, seu envelope.

**(Máscara, irritado)** Me dá logo. Onde eu assino essa porcaria?

**(Gerente)** Aqui. Agora senhor Aiolia Priamos.

**(Aiolia)** Eu! Assinar o contrato, não é?

**(Gerente)** Sim, senhor. O próximo. Senhor Shaka Singhvi.

_Em silêncio, Shaka pega seu envelope e assina a ficha._

**(Gerente)** Agora o senhor Dohko Tzeng.

**(Dohko)** Eu mesmo.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Bota a data de nascimento, ô, Mestre! Quero só ver acreditarem.

**(Dohko)** Fica quieto, Máscara!

**(Gerente)** Continuando. Senhor Milo Myrianthis.

**(Milo, rindo)** Sou eu. Emanuele. Essa é a piada do século...

_Milo pega o envelope e assina o contrato._

**(Gerente)**Senhor Alfonso Hernández.

**(Milo)** Alfonso?

**(Shura)** Não é lindo?

**(Milo)** Parece nome de dono de puteiro mexicano.

**(Shura)** Meu nome é maravilhoso, seu retardado com nome de fruta.

**(Máscara)** Bem lembrado! Nome de fruta meeeeeeeesmoooo! Huahauahuahaua! Vai, maçãzinha, me chama daquele nome!

**(Milo)** Nem adianta tentar me irritar, EMANUELE! Eu adoro meu nome! Maçã é o fruto proibido, o símbolo do pecado. Perfeito pra mim!

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando)**Eu tenho que descobrir um podre desse otário.

**(Gerente)** O próximo. Armand Camus Dervieux.

**(Camus)** Aqui.

**(Gerente)** E por último, Senhor Vincent Sebastian Larsson.

**(Milo)** Vincent Sebastian? O Afrodite?

**(Afrodite)** É. Vincent Sebastian. Eu não gostaria que um idiota como você soubesse meu nome real, mas se não tenho como evitar...

**(Milo)** Aí, o Frô-Frô tá se achando.

**(Afrodite)**Não estou me achando, eu sou! E somente a título de informação, Vincent Sebastian quer dizer "aquele que vence e é reverenciado". Não é perfeito?

**(Dohko)**Pronto. Obrigado, senhor.

**(Gerente)**De nada. **(pensando)** Que bando de malucos.

_Depois de todos receberem seus envelopes e abrirem suas contas, a turma do Santuário deixa o banco e vai passear pelo shopping._

**(Aldebaran)**Já conferiu o seu salário?

**(Mu)** Já. É bem mais do que eu esperava. Vê se não gasta tudo de uma vez.

**(Aldebaran)** Claro que não. Vou guardar para a festa.

**(Mu)** Festa?

**(Aldebaran)**A festa que eu vou dar lá em casa!

_Todos entram numa loja de departamentos._

**(Afrodite)** Ahhhh! Lençóis de percal 180 fios! Vou comprar! Que saudade dos meus!

**(Milo)** Que diferença faz se o tecido tem 180 fios?

**(Shura)** Sei lá.

**(Aldebaran)** Ah, eu quero um roupão. Olha que lindo! Será que tem do meu tamanho?

**(Milo)**Manda juntar uns três, costurar tudo junto que assim vai dar em você.

**(Aldebaran)** Engraçadinho.

_Noutra parte da loja..._

**(Aiolia, segurando uma camisola de renda preta)** Hum... o que acha, Lithos?

**(Lithos)** Acho que a Marin vai ficar muito sexy nessa camisola.

**(Aiolia, gritando)** Lithos!

**(Lithos)** O que foi?

**(Aiolia)** Pensei que você ia dizer que a camisola era bonita, não que era sexy.

**(Lithos)** Ué? Mas é sexy!

**(Aiolia)**Você é uma criança! Não deve ficar falando assim!

**(Lithos, batendo o pé)**Olia, Olia, eu NÃO SOU CRIANÇA!

**(Milo, aproximando-se)**O que é que tá pegando?

_Aiolia rapidamente esconde a camisola_.

**(Milo)** O que você escondeu? Deixa eu ver.

**(Aiolia)**Não é da sua conta.

**(Milo)**Deixa!

**(Aiolia)**Nem pensar!

**(Milo, puxando a camisola)** Hum... safadão! Camisola de renda preta! Marin vai ficar muito...

**(Aiolia)**Se completar a frase, morre!

**(Lithos, puxando Aiolia)**Calma, Olia. Vem comigo.

_Enquanto puxa Aiolia para longe de Milo, Lithos vê uma coisa que a interessa muito..._

**(Lithos) **Oliaaa! Veja só que saia lindaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Aiolia)** É mais curta que a que você está usando agora. Não compro nem em sonho.

**(Lithos)**Qual é, Olia? É tão lindaaaaaaaa! Está na moda! Levaaaaaa! Por favor!

**(Aiolia)** Não.

**(Aldebaran, aproximando-se) **O que é que você quer, Li?

**(Lithos, com a saia nas mãos e os olhinhos brilhando) **Essa saia.

**(Aldebaran)** Eu compro pra você.

**(Aiolia)**Aldebaran! Está me desautorizando.

**(Aldebaran)**Deixa a menina ser feliz! Eu vou comprar a saia pra ela e você não se meta!

_Enquanto isso, no setor masculino da loja..._

**(Afrodite)** Toma essa camisa, essa, essa e mais essa. Pega essa calça também. Agora vai lá no provador e experimenta.

**(Shaka)**Pra que isso tudo? Basta uma camisa e uma calça.

**(Afrodite)** Não, não basta. E vai preparando a paciência. Ainda nem comecei. Vai lá, vai. O santinho é complicado.

**(Mu)**Com o tempo ele acostuma. O que acha dessa camisa, consultor de moda?

**(Afrodite)** Combina com você. Leva.

**(Mu)**Está bem. Vou comprar algumas roupas para o Kiki também.

**(Afrodite)**Faz muito bem. Essas roupas dele são horríveis.

_Shaka chama os dois. Parecendo desconfortável, ele sai do provador._

**(Afrodite)** Está lindo. Quem diria, né?

**(Mu)**Ficou bom mesmo.

**(Afrodite, entregando mais peças a Shaka)**Prove essas também. Ei, Shaka, você tem cuecas?

**(Shaka)** Isso é pergunta que se faça?

**(Afrodite)**Eu estou cuidando do seu visual, também quero cuidar do seu conforto. Algo me diz que você não usa cuecas por baixo das suas saias.

**(Mu)** Ih...

**(Shaka)** Eu não gosto de cuecas.

**(Afrodite)**Como você é tosco. Vou pegar umas cuecas pra você também. E você?

**(Mu)** Eu o quê?

**(Afrodite)**Também não usa cuecas?

**(Mu)**Claro que uso! Você tem cada idéia.

**(Afrodite)**Ah, sei lá. O santinho não usa e você é mais ou menos como ele. **(jogando cuecas para Shaka)**Toma aí, santinho. Cuecas!

_Meia hora depois..._

_Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Camus e Milo já tinham comprado umas coisinhas e estavam sentados em frente à loja. O restante do pessoal continuava firme nas compras._

**(Saga)** Quando é que esse martírio vai acabar?

**(Kanon)** Me lembre para eu nunca mais vir ao shopping com esse bando.

**(Máscara)**Isso mesmo. Lembre a mim também. Que saco.

**(Milo)** Em vez de ficarem emburrados, por que não aproveitam para azarar as vendedoras gostosinhas?

**(Camus)**Você é maluco e ninfomaníaco.

**(Milo)**E você precisa urgentemente de uma mulher, gelinho.

**(Máscara)** Concordo.

**(Camus)**Vocês dois precisam de um terapeuta. Onde está o outro depravado, o espanhol?

**(Máscara)**Ainda está comprando roupa.

_Dentro da loja..._

**(Afrodite)** Pronto. Já dá pra se virar com essas roupas, Shaka.

**(Shaka, com uma pilha de roupas nos braços)** Não sei para quê. Não pretendo sair do Santuário.

**(Afrodite)** É bom estar prevenido. **(parando em frente a um mostruário de cosméticos)**Cremes! Cremes! Que maravilha! Eu vou me fartar de cremes para tudo! Creme de rosas! Aaaaaaaah! É esse que eu vou levar!

**(Mu)** Agora vai longe. Vem, Kiki. Vamos ao departamento infantil. Quero comprar umas roupas pra você.

**(Kiki)**Obaaaa!

_Shura se aproxima dos dourados que estão do lado de fora da loja..._

**(Milo, irônico)** Já?

**(Shura)**Eu sou prático. Comprei o necessário e saí.

**(Milo)**Essa demora toda por duas sacolinhas?

**(Shura)** O que é que tem?

**(Saga)** Você é pão duro. Deve ter ficado catando o que era mais barato.

**(Shura)**Não é nada disso! O que você sabe sobre mim, seu maluco?

**(Saga)** Eu era o mestre do Santuário, sei tudo sobre você. Sobre vocês todos, aliás. Cuidado comigo.

**(Milo, irônico)** Estou morrendo de medo.

**(Máscara da Morte, com olhar maléfico)**Sabe tudo, é? **(pensando)** Ele pode ser a chave da minha vingança contra Milo, Shura e Camus! !**(para Saga)** Ô, Saga, você não quer ir comigo lá na livraria?

**(Saga)** Você? Querendo ir numa livraria? Esse mundo está estranho.

**(Máscara)**Eu sou um cara muito culto. Mas vamos lá, Saga?

**(Saga)** Ih... não gosto de boiolagem.

**(Máscara)**Que boiolagem o quê? Eu não sou gay! **(sussurrando)** Eu só quero levar um lero contigo em particular.

**(Saga)** Está bem. Vamos.

**(Milo, rindo)** Hummmmm... segredinhos com o Saga, Emanuele?

**(Máscara)** Não é da sua conta, maçãzinha.

_No caminho para a livraria..._

**(Saga)** Fala logo. Não gosto de rodeios.

**(Máscara)** É o seguinte, você disse que sabe tudo sobre a cambada.

**(Saga)** E sei mesmo.

**(Máscara)**Então, eu preciso que você me conte uns podres do Milo, do Camus e do Shura. Eu quero me vingar deles por causa dessa história do meu nome.

**(Saga)** Não me meta nisso. Não quero nem saber.

**(Máscara, sorrindo maleficamente)**Qual é, Saguinha? Você sabe que falam de você pelas costas, não sabe? Que te chamam de maluco do zodíaco, de cavaleiro da esquizofrenia e de muitos outros apelidos mais.

**(Saga)**E você no meio, falando mal de mim junto com eles.

**(Máscara)** Bom, é. Não vou negar. Mas eu estou me redimindo, sabe? Nunca mais vou falar mal de ninguém, além desse trio, claro. E então, vai me ajudar?

**(Saga)**Vou pensar no seu caso.

**(Máscara)**Pensa logo. A sede de vingança me consome.

_Na frente da loja de departamentos..._

**(Milo)**O que será que o Máscara tem pra conversar com o doidinho?

**(Shura)** Boa coisa não deve ser.

_Continua..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Oi pessoas!_

_O capítulo de hoje ficou muito sem noção, mas eu adorei essa bagunça!_

_Depois de definir os nomes dos dourados, pesquisei entre as fics para verificar se alguém já usava algum deles. Não encontrei nenhum. Obviamente, não tenho como pesquisar em todas as fics, então se alguém por acaso já usa um dos sobrenomes, me avise (e prove que já usava antes, claro). Terei prazer em mudá-lo._

_Agradecimentos a Nina Neviani, Fiat Noctum e Lady Diana pelos debates sobre os nomes!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Explicações sobre os nomes/sobrenomes:_

**MU**: achei Niyma pesquisando sobre tradições tibetanas. Era o nome de um imperador e também de um monge, além de ser o nome de uma província.

**ALDEBARAN:** Baniwa é o nome de uma tribo indígena que vive na fronteira do Brasil com a Colômbia. Dos Anjos não precisa explicar, né?

**SAGA/KANON:**Livieratos veio do cantor grego Antonis Livieratos.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE**: Emanuele é o equivalente a Emanuel. Em italiano, os nomes italianos terminados em 'ele' são masculinos, a exemplo de Gabriele, Samuele, Daniele e similares. Procurei uma razão lingüística para isso e não encontrei , mas creio que seja porque as palavras terminadas em 'l', ao passarem para o italiano, ganham um 'e' no final, como em jornal/giornale. Anceschi (pronúncia: antchesqui) é um sobrenome italiano não muito comum. Achei-o em "Como se faz uma tese", livro do Umberto Eco.

**AIOLIA: o sobrenome Priamos é criação da Nina Neviani e pertence a ela! Obrigada por me deixar usá-lo, miga!**

**SHAKA:**Singhvi é o sobrenome de um senhor indiano que eu conheci na infância, numa visita de uma comitiva do Rotary Club International.

**DOHKO:** Tzeng eu achei no fórum, num processo.

**MILO:**Myrianthis foi encontrado enquanto eu pesquisava sobre as ilhas gregas. Não sei o que significa, mas achei bonito. Só a título de informação, Milo quer dizer "maçã" mesmo (fonte: Taizen).

**SHURA:** Alfonso foi sugestão da Fiat Noctum.O Hernández é uma homenagem a um grande amigo espanhol. Saudades de vocês, JMHF.

**CAMUS:** Armand porque eu gosto e Dervieux retirei do livro do Umberto Eco também.

**AFRODITE:** O sobrenome Larsson é bastante comum na Suécia. Os prenomes foram escolhidos pela sonoridade e pelo significado. Vincent quer dizer "aquele que vence" e Sebastian significa "reverenciado, idolatrado".


	7. Chapter 7

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**Nomes e/ou sobrenomes utilizados para os dourados nesta fic não são oficiais, são criações minhas, exceto Priamos, que é da Nina Neviani.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VII**

_Finalmente o restante dos dourados sai da loja de departamentos. Os que esperavam no banquinho do lado de fora estão bufando de raiva._

**(Kanon)** Até que enfim as dondocas saíram da loja!

**(Dohko, irônico)**É isso que eu mais gosto em vocês: o bom humor.

**(Mu)** Então, aonde vamos agora?

**(Aldebaran)** Comer! Estou morto de fome.

**(Milo)** Detesto concordar, mas eu também já estou com fome.

**(Dohko)**Então vamos comer! Onde estão Máscara da Morte e Saga?

**(Kanon)** Na livraria.

**(Dohko, pensando)** Hum... não estou gostando disso. **(para os demais)**Vamos andando, pegamos Máscara da Morte e Saga no caminho.

**(Kanon, resmungando)** Eu só queria saber por que temos que andar em bando.

**(Shura)** Porque o chefe mandou.

_Ao passar na frente da livraria, Dohko chama Máscara da Morte e Saga. Com o grupo completo, dirigem-se à praça de alimentação. Lá, juntam mesas e acomodam-se. Cada um escolhe um restaurante diferente. Enquanto eles almoçam, uma garotinha se aproxima de Milo._

**(Dimitra)** Ei, moço, de que banda vocês são?

**(Milo)** Ehr... Banda?

**(Dimitra)** É. Um monte de cabeludos... Vocês só podem ser uma banda de rock.

**(Shura, rindo e colocando-a no colo)**Somos da banda Guerreiros de Athena.

**(Dimitra)** Nunca ouvi falar.

**(Milo, rindo)** É uma banda nova, novíssima.

**(Dimitra, para Shura)** Você toca o quê?

**(Shura)** Hum... guitarra.

**(Dimitra, apontando para Milo)** E ele?

**(Shura)** Ele toca baixo.

**(Milo)** Por que baixo? Eu quero tocar guitarra também!

**(Shura)** Ah, é. Ele toca guitarra. Eu sempre esqueço.

**(Dimitra, apontando para Aldebaran)**E aquele?

**(Milo, rindo)**Aquele é o que toca baixo!

**(Dimitra, apontando para Aiolia)** E aquele?

**(Shura)** É o baterista.

**(Dimitra, apontando para Dohko)** E aquele?

**(Milo)** Aquele é o chefe, é quem manda na gente.

**(Shura)**É, ele é o nosso empresário.

**(Dimitra, apontando para Camus)** Aquele ali faz o quê?

**(Milo, rindo muito)**Aquele é o cara do gelo seco, sabe? Aquela fumaça que dá um efeito bonito no show.

**(Shura, rindo)**Gelo seco? Muito boa!

**(Dimitra)** Do que tá rindo, moço?

**(Shura, tentando se controlar)** Nada, querida, nada.

**(Dimitra, apontando para Shaka)** E aquele?

**(Milo)**Aquele é o cantor!

**(Dimitra, pulando no colo de Shaka)** Canta uma, moço! Canta!

**(Shaka, confuso)** Hã?

**(Shura, tirando Dimitra do colo de Shaka)**Ele está sem voz hoje.

**(Dimitra)** Ah, que pena! Queria tanto ouvir uma música de vocês!

**(Shaka)**Que história é essa?

**(Milo)** Nada não, fica na tua.

**(Dimitra)** Aí, ele falou! Num tá sem voz coisa nenhuma! Canta aí, moço!

**(Shura, murmurando)** Canta aí um dos seus mantras só que mais acelerado.

**(Shaka)** Como é que é?

**(Milo)** Aff... O santinho não entende nada mesmo. Olha, querida, ele está meio ruim da memória, não lembra nenhuma de nenhuma música, mas o tio Shura vai cantar pra você.

**(Shura)** Quê?

**(Milo)** Canta qualquer coisa, infeliz!

**(Shura)**Erh...

**(Milo)**Deixa pra lá. O tio Shura também não lembra de nenhuma música.

**(Dimitra, apontando para Máscara da Morte)**E aquele com cara de mau?

**(Shura, falando alto)** Todos os outros são nossos seguranças.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Como é que é?

**(Milo)** Fica quieto, Emanuele.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Emanuele é o caramba!

**(Dimitra)** Ô moço, quero um autógrafo de cada um. Quando vocês ficarem famosos eu vou ficar muito feliz.

**(Shura)** Claro, claro.

_Shura e Milo dão autógrafos à menina. Depois, explicam rapidamente a brincadeira a Aiolia, Aldebaran e Shaka e eles também concordam em dar autógrafos. Dimitra se afasta da mesa dando pulinhos de alegria._

**(Camus)** Vocês não têm vergonha de enganar a garota?

**(Aiolia) **O que é que tem? As crianças precisam de fantasia.

**(Camus)** Não acho certo enganá-la.

**(Shura)** Você não entende nada de psicologia infantil, gelinho.

**(Camus)** E você muito menos.

**(Aldebaran)** Eu digo que se a garotinha ficou feliz, está tudo certo.

**(Dohko)** O que foi dessa vez? Qual é a confusão?

**(Camus)** Enganaram uma garotinha dizendo que éramos uma banda de rock.

**(Dohko, rindo)**Poxa! Que legal! Por que não me chamaram? Disseram que eu tocava o quê?

**(Milo)** Bom... dissemos que você era o empresário.

**(Dohko)** Ah, eu queria ser o guitarrista.

**(Camus, perplexo)**Não acredito que o senhor concorda com essa mentira.

**(Dohko)** O que tem de mal? O máximo que pode acontecer é ela pensar a banda fracassou.

**(Aldebaran)** Isso aí, chefe.

**(Máscara)**Tomara que morra de decepção. Quem mandou ser curiosa? Eu detesto criança, sabia? O meu discípulo era um pestinha petulante quando chegou pra ser treinado. Mas eu logo dei um jeitinho nisso...

**(Mu)** Não quero nem imaginar o que você fez com ele.

**(Shura)** Emanuele, Emanuele, pedofilia é um crime muito grave.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Vai se ferrar, chifrudo! Eu não pego garotinho, não!

**(Milo)** Hum, garotão você pega, né, Emanuele?

**(Máscara)** Vem cá pra ver o garotão, vem? Vou arrebentar sua cara!

**(Dohko)** Parou! Aqui não é lugar pra vocês lutarem.

**(Máscara da Morte, irônico)** Ué? Não somos uma banda de rock? Temos que barbarizar! Vamos quebrar tudo!

**(Dohko)** Senta, Emanuele.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Porra! Até tu?

**(Dohko)** Foi sem querer. Com todo mundo chamando você assim, fica difícil não fazer. Acalma aí, tá bom? Não quero mais confusão aqui no shopping. Vão achar que somos malucos.

**(Kanon)** Vão achar? Desde a confusão no banco, todos estão se perguntando onde estão nossas camisas de força.

**(Saga)** Não exagera.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Pouco importa! Se continuarem a me chamar de Emanuele, vai ter morte. Não quero nem saber.

**(Dohko) **Tá, tá. **(pensando)**Agora eu sei porque o Saga pirou. Não é moleza controlar esse pessoal.

**(Shaka)** Será que agora já podemos ir embora?

**(Kanon) **Excelente idéia!

**(Aldebaran)** Jáááá?

**(Afrodite)** Ah, não! Quem quiser ir embora que vá, eu vou ficar.

**(Lithos)**Eu também não quero ir.

**(Afrodite)**E você, Santinho, como está no carro que eu estou dirigindo, se quiser ir embora vai ter que pegar um ônibus.

**(Shaka)** E por acaso tem ônibus que passe no Santuário?

**(Afrodite)** Ah, é. Vá a pé, então.

**(Dohko)**Bom, vejam aí o que querem fazer.

**(Lithos)**Eu queria ir pro cineeeeema! Nunca fui! Vamos, Olia?

**(Aiolia, sem entusiasmo)** Cinema, Lithos?

**(Lithos)** É! Vamos!

**(Aldebaran, com os olhos brilhando)** Aaaaaaaah, eu quero ir também!

**(Aiolia)** O que acha, Mestre?

**(Dohko)** Por mim, tudo bem.

**(Lithos e Aldebaran)**Êêêê!

_Lithos e Aldebaran decidem assistir "Três solteirões e um bebê"._

**(Aiolia, enciumado) **Epa! Você vai assistir filme com ela?

**(Aldebaran) **Assim você me ofende! Eu sou como um tio pra ela!

**(Aiolia) **Eu sei. Desculpa. Está bem, pode ir. Cuida bem dela.

**(Aldebaran) **Claro! Vamos, Li! Temos que comprar a pipoca.

**(Lithos)** Um balde enorme!

**(Aldebaran)**O maior que tiver!

_Máscara da Morte decide assistir "A Casa do Espanto II"._

**(Máscara, segurando Saga pelo braço)** Você vem comigo.

**(Saga)**Já disse que não gosto de boiolagem.

**(Máscara)** Não é isso! **(sussurrando)** Você tem que me ajudar na vingança!

**(Saga) **Tenho? Não me lembro de ter prometido nada. Eu disse que ia pensar.

**(Máscara)** Então, vem ver o mesmo filme que eu. Aí poderemos combinar as paradas.

**(Saga)** Tá, tá... enquanto eu não for você vai me encher o saco mesmo. **(para Kanon)**Está afim de ver Casa do Espanto II?

**(Kanon, desanimado) **Já é um espanto dividir a minha casa com você.

**(Saga) **Sua casa? Minha casa!

**(Máscara) **Ah, parem com essa bagaceira e vamos logo entrar na sala! Vem ou não vem, Kanon?

**(Kanon) **Vou. Melhor que assistir "Três Solteirões e um Bebê".

_Aiolia, Shura e Milo compram ingressos para "Máquina Mortífera"._

**(Milo) **Filme de porrada! Adoro!

**(Afrodite) **Espera! Eu vou ver esse também!

**(Shura) **Você?

**(Afrodite) **Claro! Por que não?

**(Aiolia) **Afrô, é filme policial. Não tem beleza.

**(Afrodite)** Como não? Mel Gibson é maravilhoso. Vamos logo.

_Dohko e Mu decidem assistir "O Último Imperador" e arrastam Shaka._

**(Mu) **Não vai ver filme nenhum Camus?

**(Camus) **Não tem nenhum que me interesse.

**(Mu) **Vamos ver esse, Camus. É um drama bem legal, a fotografia é esplêndida. Você não vai se arrepender.

**(Camus) **Está bem. Deve ser mais interessante que Máquina Mortífera.

**(Mu) **Com certeza! Filme de chinês. O Máscara da Morte ia adorar, não é, Dohko?

**(Dohko, irônico, rindo) **Com certeza!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na sala onde está sendo exibido "Três Solteirões e um Bebê"..._

**(Lithos)** Tio Deba, por que o Orfeu não veio?

**(Aldebaran)** Acho que o passeio era só para os dourados, querida.

**(Lithos)** Não acho certo. Ele é prateado, mas é um cavaleiro muito importante, não é?

**(Aldebaran)** Claro.

**(Lithos)** Ele devia ter vindo e deviam dar salário pra ele também.

**(Aldebaran)** Ele vai receber salário. Lithos, não estou entendendo esse interesse pelo Orfeu.

**(Lithos, nervosa)** Ah, tio, eu acho ele legal.

**(Aldebaran, desconfiado)** Sei. Aiolia sabe disso?

**(Lithos, mais nervosa)** Disso o quê, tio? Não tem nada! Já disse que só acho o Orfeu legal.

**(Pessoas)** Shhhhhhhhhh.

**(Aldebaran, gritando)** Desculpa, aí! **(para Lithos)** Depois a gente conversa. E relaxa, não vou contar para o Aiolia.

_Enquanto isso, na sala de "O Último Imperador"..._

**(Shaka, resmungando)**O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?

**(Mu) **Shaka, você precisa relaxar. Shaka? **(sacudindo-o levemente)**Shaka! Estava falando dormindo!

**(Shaka) **Ah, quem mandou você me acordar? Eu já estava sonhando.

**(Camus) **Cinema não é lugar de dormir.

**(Shaka) **Eu só estou aqui porque tenho que esperar vocês. Não vou voltar pro Santuário a pé. Então vejam o filme e me deixem cochilar em paz.

**(Dohko, rindo) **Tudo bem, pode dormir.

**(Camus) **Não adianta nada. Até dormindo ele reclama.

_E na sala de "Máquina Mortífera", Shura e Milo vibram a cada tiro e_...

**(Aiolia, entediado) **Afrodite, o filme está tão bom assim? Você nem pisca os olhos.

**(Afrodite)** Mel Gibson é Mel Gibson. Esse seu olhar perdido é saudade da Marin?

**(Aiolia) **É. Penso nela o tempo todo. O que será que ela está fazendo no Japão?

**(Afrodite)** Ela não foi para cuidar do Seiya? Deve estar com ele no hospital.

**(Aiolia)** Assim espero.

**(Afrodite)** Se você a ama, tem que confiar nela.

**(Aiolia)** Eu confio. O problema é que estou morrendo de saudade e por causa disso fico pensando besteira.

**(Afrodite)** É bastante ruim quando a pessoa que amamos está longe, mas no seu caso, não há o que temer. Marin é louca por você e logo estará de volta aos seus braços.

**(Aiolia)** É... você fala como se tivesse perdido alguém que amava.

**(Afrodite)**E quem nunca perdeu?

**(Shura)**Vocês vão ficar de papo ou vão ver o filme?

**(Afrodite)**Depois conversarmos mais sobre isso. Agora deixa eu continuar suspirando pelo Mel Gibson.

_Na sala de "Casa do Espanto II"..._

**(Máscara da Morte) **Vai, Saga, conta aí um podre do Milo. Só um! Conta!

**(Saga) **Você é um chato, Emanuele.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Emanuele é o caramba! Deixa de onda, Saga. Conta logo um podre do Milo.

**(Saga) **Bom, eu soube que quando ele era mais novo saiu com um travesti sem saber desse detalhe. Aí, na hora do "vamos ver" ele percebeu que havia algo estranho na "moça" e saiu correndo. Mas a história se espalhou, né?

**(Máscara)** Boa! Milo com um traveco! Adorei! E do Shura, o que você sabe?

**(Saga) **Podre do Shura só numa próxima ocasião!

**(Máscara) **Qual é? Conta logo!

**(Saga) **O que é que eu ganho se contar mais coisas?

**(Máscara)** Ganha o meu respeito, ora!

**(Saga)** Respeito! Eu não quero seu respeito! Quero que me conte todos os apelidos maldosos que usam pra se referir a mim.

**(Máscara)** Ixi... Vou ter que dedurar a galera?

**(Saga)** Ou isso, ou não conto os podres.

**(Máscara)**Ok. Aceito.

**(Saga)** Então tá. Conta um, além de maluco do zodíaco e cavaleiro da esquizofrenia.

**(Máscara)**Tá... Bom, às vezes chamam você de doidinho duas caras. Esse foi invenção do Milo.

**(Saga, indignado)**Ah é? Então ele vai ver do que o doidinho é capaz! Máscara da Morte, você acabou de ganhar um aliado na vingança.

**(Máscara, rindo)**Maravilha! Eles vão ver o poder da nossa revolta!

**(Saga, empolgadíssimo)**Sim! Hihihihihehehehehahahaha!

**(Pessoas)**Cala a boca, maluco!

**(Máscara da Morte)**Menos, Saga, menos.

_Continua..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Oi pessoas!_

_Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo!_

_Está aberta a temporada de caça aos apelidos maldosos do Saga. Quem quiser mandar sugestões, sinta-se à vontade!_

_Os filmes escolhidos foram lançados em 1987, ano em que se passa a fic. Agradecimentos a Lady Diana, que me ajudou na pesquisa._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	8. Chapter 8

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo VIII**

_Ainda na sessão de "Casa do Espanto II"..._

**(Máscara da Morte)** Conta mais, conta mais!

**(Saga)** Bom, o que eu sei sobre o Shura é que o espanhol é sonâmbulo.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Quem diria, hein? Milo com traveco e Shura sonâmbulo!

**(Saga)** Pois é.

**(Máscara)** Como é que você descobriu isso?

**(Saga)**Num certo dia, um dos soldados viu o Shura de cuecas, andando pra lá e pra cá, na frente da casa de Capricórnio, falando um monte de besteiras. Quando o soldado se aproximou, viu que ele estava dormindo. Lógico que o cara chamou outros soldados e todos ficaram rindo do Shura. Mas Capricórnio ficou sabendo e ameaçou todo mundo com a Excalibur. E assim a história foi abafada.

**(Máscara, agitado)**Gostei! Gostei!

**(Saga)** Agora mais um apelido.

**(Máscara)** Bom, Grande Maluco...

**(Saga, incrédulo)** Grande Maluco?

**(Máscara)** É... porque você era o Grande Mestre, agora é só o Grande Maluco...

**(Saga, ligeiramente irritado)** Isso é coisa sua, não é?

**(Máscara)** É. Mas não vai estressar, somos aliados.

**(Saga) **Tá, vou fingir que não foi você.

**(Máscara)** E o gelinho? Conta um podre do gelinho.

**(Saga, pensativo)** Camus, Camus, Camus... Eu não sei!

**(Máscara)** Como não sabe? Tem que saber!

**(Saga)** Acho que o gelinho não tem nenhum podre!

**(Máscara)** Ah, qual é? Em algum momento da vida ele tem que ter dado alguma mancada.

**(Saga)** Se deu, eu não sei!

**(Máscara)** Temos que investigar!

**(Saga)** Deixa comigo. Eu vou descobrir alguma coisa.

**(Máscara, apertando a mão de Saga)** Fechado. **(olhar maléfico)** Aqueles três vão ver só...

**(Saga) **Agora vamos embora, o filme acabou.

**(Máscara)** Ah, é... nem percebi. A vingança é tão saborosaaaa!

_Na sala de "O Último Imperador"..._

**(Dohko, cutucando Shaka)** Acorda, Shaka! O filme acabou!

**(Shaka) **Ah, que bom! Finalmente acabou a tortura. Vou poder voltar pra casa e tirar essa roupa desconfortável.

**(Mu)** Você precisa se acostumar.

**(Shaka)** Coisa nenhuma. Vamos embora logo.

_Na saída de "Máquina Mortífera"..._

**(Aiolia) **Você está quieto...

**(Afrodite) **Estou pensando no Mel Gibson.

**(Aiolia) **Está nada, você está pensando é naquela tal pessoa que você perdeu.

**(Afrodite) **É, eu estou. Você me fez lembrar essa pessoa.

**(Aiolia) **Desculpa, foi sem querer.

**(Afrodite) **Tudo bem. Eu fico sem pensar nessa pessoa, mas quando penso vem tudo de uma vez. **(suspirando) **Enfim, deixa pra lá...

**(Aiolia) **Se quiser conversar...

**(Afrodite, enxugando uma lágrima)**Não... Obrigado, Aiolia.

**(Milo)** Ih... Afrô está chorando. O que foi?

**(Afrodite) **Nada que seja da sua conta.

**(Milo, irônico)**Olha, está estressadinho?

**(Shura, sussurrando)**Deixa ele. Já decidiu aonde vamos quando sairmos daqui?

**(Milo) **Claro! Tenho tudo sob controle.

_Todos se reencontram na saída do cinema._

**(Dohko)** Vamos embora?

**(Aldebaran, com cara de cachorro pidão)** Podemos passar na praça de alimentação antes?

**(Lithos)** Eu e o tio Deba estamos com fome!

**(Aiolia) **Você levaram para o cinema praticamente uma bacia de pipoca!

**(Aldebaran)** Já deu fome de novo!

**(Dohko) **Certo. Vamos jantar e depois iremos embora.

_Na praça de alimentação, eles jantam, dessa vez sem tiete pedindo autógrafos da fictícia banda Guerreiros de Athena. No estacionamento, todos entram nos carros, divididos em grupos iguais aos da ida._

**(Milo, entrando no carro)** Vamos fugir, cambada! Entrem logo!

**(Máscara da Morte, com sorriso maléfico)** Demorou! **(pensando) **Tenho que acompanhar todos os passos do inimigo!

**(Shura)** Mulherada! Aqui vamos nós! Uhu!

**(Camus) **Vocês estão sofrendo de excesso de testosterona.

**(Máscara) **E você de falta!

_Todos os carros seguem em direção ao Santuário, exceto o que Milo dirige. Após desviar-se do caminho, ele pára num bar com show de strip tease. Os cavaleiros escolhem uma mesa bem perto do palquinho e se sentam._

**(Milo)** Isso aí, pessoal. Vai começar a brincadeira! Garçom, _ouzo_!

**(Máscara)** Olha só quanta mulher!

**(Shura)** Quanta mulher bonita! É importante ressaltar.

**(Camus) **Que lugarzinho de mau gosto, hein? Show de strip tease! Pensei que íamos a um lugar agradável, com música ao vivo.

**(Milo)** Música ao vivo? Lugar de pegar mulher é no brega!

**(Camus)** Eu só vim ver a noite, passear, não vim pegar ninguém, ok?

**(Máscara)** Me diz uma coisa, você é só chato ou também é gay?

**(Camus)** Que gay o quê? Apenas não me atrai sexo fácil, entendeu? Não sou um idiota desmiolado que se derrete por um par de peitos.

**(Shura)** Isso foi com vocês dois aí.

**(Milo)** Eu não me derreto pelas moças, elas que se derretem por mim. O que eu posso fazer se sou tão irresistível?

**(Camus, irônico)** Continue assim e você vai longe.

**(Milo)** Gelinho, gelinho, você não tem senso de humor.

**(Shura)** Sugiro um seminário.

**(Máscara)** Ele também não serve para ser padre. Pense na missa chata que ia ser... os fiéis iam mudar de religião.

**(Milo)** Verdade... Fora que ia ser uma igreja de gelo...

**(Shura)** Não viemos aqui pra falar do sorvetinho.

**(Milo)** Claro! Mulheres! Já viu a morena de olhos verdes?

**(Shura)** Sim. E ela está olhando pra mim, desista.

**(Milo)** Tudo bem, tudo bem. Hoje estou afim de uma loira.

**(Máscara) **Opa! Aquela lá é a Fatma!

**(Milo)** Ih, é mesmo. Ela deve vir aqui pegar uns caras! Hehehe!

**(Máscara, saindo da mesa e indo na direção de Fatma)**Olá, minha enfermeira predileta.

**(Fatma)** Masquinha! Ai, que surpresa encontrar você aqui!

**(Máscara)** Digo o mesmo. **(pensando)** Pelo menos contigo é de graça!

**(Fatma)** E então, vai ficar me olhando ou vai beijar logo?

**(Máscara, beijando-a)** Demorou.

**(Camus, da mesa)** Esse MDM não tem jeito mesmo... Não sei quem é pior, se é você ou ele.

**(Milo)** Ele pega bastante também. Mas não tem estilo, não tem _sex appeal_ e não tem a minha beleza, claro.

**(Shura)** Quem é que não pega essa Fatma, hein?

**(Milo)** Conhece ela também? Você estava morto quando ela apareceu no Santuário.

**(Shura)** Eu conheço de outros carnavais, ok?

**(Milo)** Agora conta tudo! Conhece de onde?

**(Shura)** Ah, desde novinha ela anda pelos arredores do Santuário. É aparentada de algum cavaleiro. Uma ninfomaníaca, pegadora voraz. Já ficamos. Na época ela era bem menos rodada...

**(Camus, irônico)** Revelações do espanhol.

**(Milo) **Puxa, eu sabia que ela era rodada, mas não pensei que fosse tanto.

**(Shura)** É. Ela é muuuito rodada.

**(Camus)** Vocês se metem com cada uma. Do jeito que essa aí é promíscua, vocês vão acabar pegando alguma doença.

**(Milo)** Eu sou pegador, mas não sou bobo, eu sei me cuidar, se é que você me entende, ô gelinho. E depois, a Fatma não me interessa mais.

**(Camus)** Bom pra você.

**(Milo, olhando uma loira que acabara de entrar)** É. Opa, opa! Chegou uma que se encaixa no meu perfil!

**(Camus)** Seu perfil? Que perfil? Que eu saiba pra você basta ter dois peitos e ... você sabe o quê.

**(Milo)** Não é só isso. Tem que bater a química. Vou lá. Boa sorte pra vocês.

**(Camus)** Química... sei...

**(Shura)** Gelinho, ficamos só nós dois na mesa. Que chato. Preciso encontrar logo uma moça.

**(Camus) **Suba na mesa e tire a roupa que as moças aparecem.

**(Shura)** Engraçadinho. Mas falando sério, você devia se abrir para a vida. Não digo sair pegando todas como o Milo, mas gostar de alguém e fazer amor com essa pessoa não é o fim do mundo. Não precisa manter essa pose de guerreiro sério e compenetrado. Às vezes é bom ser feliz um pouquinho.

**(Camus)** Eu tenho outros conceitos de felicidade.

**(Shura) **Desculpa, meu amigo, mas o que parece é que você não tem conceito nenhum. Está vendo aquela morena? Vou lá conversar com ela. Boa sorte. Quem sabe alguma destemida se aproxime de você?

**(Camus) **Espero que não. Uma mulher decente não viria a um lugar desses.

_Enquanto Máscara da Morte escapa com Fatma para um cantinho escuro, Milo e a loira trocam beijos ardentes e Shura conversa com a morena de olhos verdes. Camus continua sozinho na mesa, bebendo ouzo e beliscando petiscos. No palco, uma moça seminua dança insinuante. No ápice do show, ela tira a peça de baixo, dança um pouco e sai. Camus se sente aliviado por estar sozinho na mesa, tamanho seria o constrangimento se os outros estivessem lá. Envolto em seus pensamentos, não percebe quando alguém se senta ao seu lado._

**(Nefeli)** Oi.

**(Camus, balançando a cabeça)** Oi. **(perplexo)** Você é...?

**(Nefeli)** A stripper. Isso mesmo. Eu vi como você me olhava.

**(Camus, tentando manter o controle)**Como todos os outros.

**(Nefeli)** Não. Você me olhava diferente. Tinha mais desejo nos olhos que os outros. E quando eu fiquei completamente nua, você corou.

**(Camus)** Está louca.

**(Nefeli)** Não estou, não. É a primeira vez que vejo um homem corar aqui. O que um homem como você faz sozinho na mesa?

**(Camus)** Antes só do que mal acompanhado.

**(Nefeli)** Por que tem medo de mim? Você não me parece gay.

**(Camus)** E não sou.

**(Nefeli) **Então, por que não se rende? Sei que está me desejando e não venha me dizer "como todos os outros". Porque sim, eles me desejam, mas só eu desejo você.

**(Camus, desconcertado)** Eu...

**(Nefeli) **Ficou sem ação? Olha, vou ser ainda mais direta: eu vi você me olhando durante o show, gostei do seu jeito e adoraria fazer amor com você. Fui clara?

**(Camus)** Eu não sou desse tipo que você está pensando.

**(Nefeli)** Eu não estou pensando em nada, meu querido. Só estou dizendo que quero passar a noite com você. Não sou garota de programa. Sou apenas stripper. Quero ficar com você porque quero.

**(Camus)** Você não está entendendo. Eu não sou desses.

_Nefeli beija-o. Camus não resiste e corresponde._

**(Nefeli)** E agora?

**(Camus, sem fôlego)** Pára com isso...

**(Nefeli)** Tem um motel aqui ao lado... vamos lá?

_Camus se deixa conduzir por Nefeli até o motel. Na porta do bar, uma pequena confusão..._

**(Máscara) **Qual é cara?

**(Segurança)** Não pode transar aqui dentro, não! Cai fora!

**(Fatma)** Ai, moço, é que eu não agüentei esperar...

**(Máscara)** Cortou meu barato!

**(Segurança)** Rua!

**(Máscara)** Você está na minha lista negra! Vai ver só! Vejo você no inferno!

**(Fatma)** Vem, Masquinha, vamos continuar lá no motel!

**(Máscara)** Vamos, minha enfermeira boazuda... Eu tô dodói, tô dodói de tesão.

_Lá dentro..._

**(Milo) **Melhor a gente sair antes que nos expulsem, minha polonesa.

**(Oana) **Aham...

**(Milo, aproximando-se de Shura)**Você paga a conta, depois a gente acerta.

**(Shura) **Beleza!

_Milo e Oana saem do bar._

**(Milo, entrando no carro e dando partida)** Vou levar você num motel melhor que essa espelunca aí do lado.

**(Oana)** Não precisa. Pára o carro numa ruazinha tranqüila...

_Shura e a morena de olhos verdes evoluíram da conversa para beijos ardentes e não passou disso._

_Bem mais tarde, Shura, Milo e Máscara da Morte se reencontram na frente do bar._

**(Milo)** E aí, como é que foi a noite de vocês? A minha polonesa me deixou quebrado... Que mulher! Só falava "aham", mas fez o diabo comigo.

**(Máscara) **A Fatma também acabou comigo.

**(Milo) **E você, Shura?

**(Shura)** Não rolou nada além de beijos. A menina era muito gente fina, cara. Até peguei o telefone dela.

**(Milo)** Hum... capaz de dar namoro.

**(Shura)** Pois é. Aí eu não quis insistir.

**(Milo)** Cadê o Camus?

**(Máscara)** Eu vi ele saindo do bar com a dançarina!

**(Milo)** Camus? Com a dançarina? Mentira!

**(Máscara) **Ah, quem dera fosse! Saiu mesmo. Foi para o motel com ela.

**(Shura, perplexo)**Inacreditável!

**(Máscara)** Pois é, um milagre daqueles dignos de serem lembrados. E lá vem ele.

**(Milo, irônico, batendo palmas)** Parabéns, gelinho! Faturou a stripper!

**(Camus) **Sem gracinhas, Milo.

**(Máscara)** Agora que já sabemos que o gelinho não derreteu com o calor da moça, podemos ir embora?

**(Shura)** Está cansado, MDM?

**(Máscara)** Muito.

**(Milo)** Vamos. Entrem no carro. Gelinho, fala a verdade, quanto você pagou para a dançarina ir ao motel com você?

**(Camus)** Não paguei nada, seu imbecil.

**(Milo)** Jura? **(irônico)** E foi bom pra você?

**(Camus, sorrindo)**Foi. Sem mais comentários.

**(Milo)** Eu não vou desistir até você contar como a moça lhe convenceu a ir pro motel!

**(Camus)** Cala a boca e dirige.

**(Máscara)** Rooooooooonc.

**(Shura) **Já dormiu?

**(Camus) **Pelo menos ele não ronca alto como o Deba.

**(Milo, olhando para trás)** Conta aí, gelinho...

**(Shura)** Olha pra frente!

_Freada brusca. Sons de batida._

**(Milo) **Opa...

**(Máscara, acordando assustado)** O quê? Quê que foi?

**(Shura) **Milo bateu o carro num poste...

**(Máscara)** Tsc.. tsc... tinha que ser o Escorpião...

**(Milo, tirando o cinto de segurança)** Cala a boca, caranguejo dos infernos.

**(Máscara)** O que você está fazendo? Vai descer do carro pra quê? Entra aí e arranca, maluco. Ninguém viu. Vambora.

**(Milo)** É, né?

**(Máscara)** Dããããã! Escorpião é mesmo um bicho estúpido que tem um ferrão no traseiro...

**(Milo)** E caranguejo anda de lado.

**(Máscara) **E daí? Arranca, maluco.

**(Shura)** Da próxima vez, alguém fica sem beber pra voltar dirigindo. Não foi nada, mas podia ter acontecido algo grave.

**(Camus)** Não foi nada? Acabou com a frente do carro! Dohko vai adorar descobrir que destruímos o carro novo do Santuário.

**(Milo)** Ele não precisa saber.

**(Shura)** E você vai fazer o quê? Esconder o carro debaixo da cama e reformá-lo durante a noite?

**(Milo)** Eu vou dar um jeito.

**(Máscara)** Quando ele souber, eu vou dizer que a culpa é toda sua.

**(Milo)** Amigo da onça.

**(Shura)** Calem a boca. Temos que arranjar um jeito.

**(Camus)** Jeito coisa nenhuma. Eu mesmo vou contar a ele. E a culpa é dos quatro.

**(Milo)** Porra, gelinho, nem depois de pegar mulher seu humor melhora.

_Mais adiante, o carro engasga..._

**(Milo)** Ah, era só o que faltava! Pifou!

**(Máscara) **Eu sabia que essa merda não ia agüentar chegar no Santuba!

**(Camus) **E agora?

**(Milo)** Agora desce pra empurrar!

**(Máscara)** Ah, tô quebrado. Não vou empurrar nada.

**(Shura, empurrando Máscara)** Vai, sim! Desce!

**(Máscara)** Isso que dá sair com vocês...

_E assim eles seguem rumo ao Santuário. Empurram o carro, que pega no tranco e logo em seguida falha de novo. Descem novamente, empurram mais uma vez e alguns metros depois, apaga o fogo novamente. Quando está quase amanhecendo, o quarteto finalmente chega ao Santuário. Milo deixa o carro embaixo de uma árvore._

**(Milo)** Vamos para as casas sem fazer barulho. Depois veremos o que vamos fazer com o carro e...

**(Aiolia)** Bom dia, pessoal! **(ao ver a situação do carro)** O que vocês fizeram?

**(Milo, assustado)** O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora?

**(Aiolia)** Eu perguntei primeiro.

**(Shura) **Foi um acidente, tá?

**(Máscara) **Um acidente horrível. Deixamos um escorpião estúpido e bêbado dirigir o carro.

**(Camus)** Vamos falar com Dohko mais tarde, não se preocupe.

**(Aiolia)** É, com você envolvido eu acredito... mas se fossem só esses três...

**(Máscara)** Aí, qual é, Aiolia?

**(Aiolia)** Vocês são muito irresponsáveis.

**(Máscara) **A mãe que é.

**(Aiolia)** Não estou com tempo para brigar com vocês.

**(Milo)** Beleza, Leão. Agora dá licença, que nós precisamos dormir.

**(Aiolia) **Eu quero só ver a reação do Mestre.

**(Máscara)** Ah, que Mestre o quê? Aquilo lá é um general do caramba!

**(Milo)** Ah, não liguem pra esse chato desse Aiolia. Vamos dormir. Mais tarde vamos ter que enfrentar o chefe...

**(Shura)** Que Athena nos proteja da fúria do general.

**(Máscara)** Ah, se ele esquentar muito, o Camus taca o velho num esquife de gelo. Vamos dormir, que é melhor.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Oi pessoas!_

_Mais um cap! Quase que não saía por falta de tempo e revolta do que se recusava a subir o arquivo._

_"Grande Maluco" foi sugestão da Fiat Noctum! Valeu, moça!_

_Um agradecimento especial para a Kiah-Chan pela consultoria para assuntos Aquarianos. Olha o Tami aí, Kiah!_

_Até a próxima quinzena!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	9. Chapter 9

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IX**

_Aiolia acaba de encontrar o quarteto que vinha da farra. Tinha acordado cedo para buscar Marin e Shina no aeroporto. Ele pega um dos carros do Santuário, com autorização de Dohko, e dirige-se para lá. O vôo está meia hora atrasado e ele caminha impaciente pelo saguão. Quando o avião finalmente pousa, o coração do Leão começa a bater mais forte. Já não agüentava mais a saudade da amada e agora está a poucos minutos de tê-la nos braços outra vez._

**(Aiolia, abraçando-a)** Marin, quase morri de tanta saudade!

**(Marin)** Eu também, Olia. **(beijando-o)** Você não imagina a falta que me fez!

**(Aiolia)** Ah, eu imagino.

**(Shina, emburrada) **Podemos ir embora ou vocês vão ficar namorando aqui no saguão?

**(Marin)** Que mau humor, hein? Nós não temos culpa!

**(Aiolia)** Exatamente. O que quer que tenha acontecido com você, não desconte na gente.

**(Shina, fazendo uma careta)**Tá... vamos?

**(Aiolia)** É, vamos.

_No estacionamento..._

**(Marin) **Hum... a coisa melhorou por aqui. Carro novo.

**(Aiolia)** A srta. Kido comprou carros novos para o Santuário. O Milo já fez a gentileza de bater um deles.

**(Marin) **Aposto que vinha da farra.

**(Aiolia, rindo) **Claro!

**(Marin) **Você não estava com ele, estava?

**(Aiolia)** De jeito nenhum. Estava quietinho em casa, dormindo e sonhando com você.

**(Marin)** Assim espero. Você sabe que se estiver mentindo a Lithos vai me contar a verdade, não sabe?

**(Aiolia) **Claro. Lithos é a melhor vigia que você podia arrumar.

**(Marin) **Por falar nela, como ela está?

**(Aiolia)** Está bem. Mas é tão estressante essa coisa de ter uma adolescente em casa...

**(Marin)** É só uma fase. E ela nem é tão espevitada assim.

**(Shina, emburrada, sentada no banco de trás)**Aquele idiota daquele Orfeu ainda está na minha casa?

**(Aiolia) **Claro.

**(Shina)** Vou falar com o Mestre assim que chegarmos. Quero que ele despache aquele pé no saco pra algum lugar. Não quero ver ninguém nos próximos dias.

**(Marin)** Shina! Já está passando dos limites. Agora vai descontar sua raiva no Orfeu?

**(Shina) **A casa é minha! Tenho o direito de não querer ele lá.

**(Aiolia) **Shina, me desculpa, mas a casa não é sua... Ela faz parte do alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata e Orfeu tem tanto direito quanto você.

**(Shina) **A casa dele é lá no inferno, junto da tal de Eurídice. Eu vou falar com o Dohko.

**(Aiolia)** Então vá, mas eu duvido que ele autorize você a expulsar Orfeu.

**(Shina) **Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

_No Santuário._

_Obstinada e irritada, Shina sobe o Zodíaco Dourado e dirige-se diretamente às obras, onde Dohko comanda tudo._

**(Shina)** Mestre, eu preciso falar com o senhor agora!

**(Dohko, rindo)** Shina! Que bom vê-la de volta ao Santuário!

**(Shina)** Eu segui o seu conselho, fui para o Japão e agora estou pior que antes porque...

**(Dohko)** Por que?

**(Shina, revoltada)** Não deu certo! Nada deu certo!

**(Dohko) **Quando fazemos alguma coisa, sempre há duas possibilidades: dar certo e dar errado. Por que não encara isso como o fechamento de um ciclo e recomeça sua vida?

**(Shina)** Que ciclo o quê! Estou cansada das suas bobagens, dos seus conselhos. Não vou mais ouvir nada do que você diz. O que eu quero é outra coisa. Quero falar sobre aquele tal de Orfeu.

**(Dohko) **O que tem ele?

**(Shina)** Quero ele fora da minha casa agora! Invente qualquer coisa e mande ele sair de lá ainda hoje.

**(Dohko)** Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível.

**(Shina)** Como não? Você é o Mestre! Você manda!

**(Dohko)** Sim, sou. Mas não vejo razão plausível para Orfeu sair de lá.

**(Shina)** Eu quero ficar sozinha. Essa é a razão.

**(Dohko)** Lamento, Shina, mas não vou mandar Orfeu sair da casa. Você sabe muito bem que a presença dele é indiferente. O que você quer é tentar mostrar domínio sobre mim e não vai conseguir. Orfeu fica. E não tente fazer com que ele queira sair, porque eu vou ficar sabendo e terei que tomar uma atitude.

**(Shina) **Você é um imbecil!

**(Dohko) **Você sabe que eu posso puni-la por essa ofensa, não sabe?

**(Shina) **Conheço as regras! O que vai fazer? Vai mandar algum cavaleiro me surrar até que eu não me sustente em pé?

**(Dohko) **Não. Vou deixá-la ir. A dor física nubla os pensamentos, a dor espiritual faz pensar. O pior castigo pra você é deixá-la com seus pensamentos.

_Shina sai ainda mais irritada e retorna à sua casa._

**(Shina)** Ainda bem que aquele imbecil não está.

**(Orfeu, entrando na casa)** Olá, Shina! É bom vê-la de volta!

**(Shina)** Não estou vendo nada de bom... vá procurar o que fazer e me deixe em paz.

**(Orfeu, saindo)** Tudo bem, você está chateada e eu vou respeitar isso.

**(Shina)** Ai de você se não respeitar.

_Shina abre a mala que trouxe do Japão e, com raiva, joga todas as roupas para fora. Depois, senta no chão e chora copiosamente._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Por volta do meio-dia..._

**(Camus, balançando Milo)** Acorda! Temos que falar com Dohko!

**(Milo, ainda sonolento)** Não dá pra deixar pra amanhã?

**(Camus) **Não! Agora!

**(Shura, acordando)** É, vamos. É melhor levarmos a bronca logo.

**(Camus) **Levantem! Ainda temos que ir lá na outra casa para acordar o maluco do Máscara da Morte.

_Na casa vizinha, Máscara da Morte já os esperava na porta._

**(Máscara)** Eu vou dizer que a culpa é do Escorpião.

**(Milo)** Cala a boca, Emanuele.

**(Máscara)** Pára de me chamar assim!

**(Milo)** Que culpa eu tenho se esse é o seu nome? Reclama com a sua mãe!

**(Máscara)** Ela já morreu! E como é que ela ia adivinhar que eu viria morar na Grécia e teria amigos estúpidos?

**(Camus) **Olha, agora você me surpreendeu. Achei que ia soltar uma série de palavrões, que ia xingar sua mãe por causa do nome que ela escolheu, talvez até dissesse que tinha matado a pobre por causa disso.

**(Máscara) **Que é isso? Mãe é coisa sagrada. Com mãe não se brinca!

**(Camus)** Parabéns! Pelo menos você é sensível para alguma coisa.

**(Máscara) **Ah, mamãe me achava um anjo.

**(Shura) **Vamos logo! A essa hora Dohko está descendo para o almoço.

**(Milo)** Hum... Almoço! Gostei. A minha barriga está roncando.

_No refeitório, eles contam toda... erh... quase toda a história a Dohko._

**(Dohko)** Então vocês bateram o carro novo do Santuário?

**(Milo)** É... Mas foi sem querer...

**(Dohko)** Está bem. Não tem problema. Acidentes acontecem.

**(Shura, Camus, Milo e Máscara)** Ufa...

**(Dohko)** Mas vão ter que pagar.

**(Milo)** Pagar?

**(Máscara)** Como é?

**(Dohko)** Isso mesmo.

**(Camus) **Está bem. Pagaremos.

**(Máscara)** Pagaremos? Pagaremos um cacete! Não vou pagar pelo descuido do Milo!

**(Camus) **Fica quieto, MDM.

**(Milo)** Ah, eu não quero nem saber! Todo mundo vai entrar no bolo! Não vou pagar sozinho.

**(Dohko)** Claro! Se estavam juntos, a culpa é de todos.

**(Máscara)** É nessas horas que eu penso que devia ter ouvido a mamãezinha e me tornado pizzaiolo.

**(Camus)** Como vai ser o pagamento?

**(Dohko) **Bem simples, vocês vão voltar a trabalhar nas obras.

**(Máscara)** Ah, não! Ah, não! O escorpião bate o carro e todo mundo é castigado!

**(Dohko)** Não tem conversa. Depois do almoço, quero ver os quatro na reforma outra vez. Até daqui a pouco!

**(Milo)** Poxa...

**(Máscara)** Você é um filho de uma puta...

**(Camus)** Olha no que resultou essa noite desregrada! Nunca mais saio com vocês!

**(Shura)** O que está feito, está feito. Vamos almoçar rápido, tirar mais uma soneca e depois, ao castigo!

**(Máscara) **Vai tomar no cu, porra!

**(Dohko) **Máscaraaaaaa! Limpa a boca!

_Depois do almoço e da soneca, os quatro cavaleiros baladeiros sobem as escadarias até as obras..._

**(Milo, bocejando, com cara de sono)** Chegamos.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo!

**(Camus) **Então, o que vamos fazer?

**(Dohko) **Muito simples. Vão trazer os sacos de cimento e areia que estão lá embaixo.

**(Shura)** Quê?

**(Máscara da Morte)**Caralho...

**(Dohko, rindo)** Boa sorte. Vejo vocês na hora do jantar.

**(Máscara, sussurrando)** Boa sorte é o caralho, velho filho da puta. Só porque tá com esse corpo de boyzinho fica dando uma de gostosão. É uma porra! Esse chato chinês com pinta de ator de filmeco de luta fica só mandando na gente. Vai tomar no cu, seu viado safado.

**(Dohko, irado)**Ouvi tudo, EMANUELE.

**(Màscara, pensando)** Eita ouvido do caralho...

**(Dohko, rindo)** Mais tarde farei uma sessão de lendas chinesas só pra você, EMANUELE!

**(Camus)** Olha aí o que você pediu.

**(Máscara)** Cala a boca, gelinho. Sessão de lendas...**(pensando)** Sessão de lendas é o caralho, eu vou dar um jeito de fugir.

**(Shura)** É, cala a boca e desce. Vamos logo pegar esses sacos de areia.

**(Máscara) **Eu vou é enrolar um bocado.

**(Milo)** Vamos, Emanuele. Não reclama.

**(Máscara)** Emanuele é o caralho, porra!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Já que Shina não está de bom humor, Orfeu resolve dar uma volta na feira de Rodorio. Numa barraquinha de adereços, ele vê um colar que lhe chama a atenção._

**(Orfeu, consigo)** Eurídice gostaria desse colar...

_Ele compra o enfeite e, com o objeto numa das mãos, continua seu passeio solitário, pensando em Eurídice todo o tempo._

**(Orfeu, consigo, andando)**Ah, como tudo seria diferente se você não tivesse partido, minha querida. Nós já estaríamos casados, teríamos muitos filhos.

_Distraído, Orfeu esbarra em alguém..._

**(Lithos, sem olhar para quem lhe deu o esbarrão)** Ei, não presta atenção por onde anda?

**(Orfeu)** Desculpe, eu estava... Lithos! Parece que já está virando rotina nos esbarrarmos em Rodorio!

**(Lithos)** É, parece que sim! O que está fazendo?

**(Orfeu) **Só andando. Resolvi sair de casa porque Shina voltou do Japão de péssimo humor.

**(Lithos)** Hum... eu também saí de casa por causa desse retorno... Marin e a Aiolia estão lá matando a saudade. Aproveitei pra vir comprar algumas coisas. Vou fazer um bolo de amêndoas.

**(Orfeu)** É o meu preferido.

**(Lithos)** Ah, então quando estiver pronto, levarei um pedaço pra você.

**(Orfeu) **Eu vou gostar bastante!

**(Lithos)** Quer me acompanhar nas compras?

**(Orfeu) **Claro!

_Orfeu e Lithos passeiam por Rodorio, conversando amenidades e escolhendo os ingredientes para o bolo de amêndoas. O colar que ele comprara para Eurídice permanecia firmemente apertado entre os dedos, mas ele já não pensava tanto nela._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_De volta às obras._

_Camus, Milo, Shura e Máscara da Morte começam a subir as escadarias do Zodíaco Dourado com a primeira leva de sacos de areia._

**(Camus) **Pelos meus cálculos ainda vamos ter que subir umas 5 vezes até acabarem os sacos.

**(Milo)** Nem fala uma coisa dessas que me dá um desespero.

**(Máscara, jogando o saco no chão)** Vocês são uns otários mesmo! Essa porra desse carro nem é do chinês playboy, é do Santuba! E ele nem falou com a deusa pra saber se era pra punir a gente! Eu não vou cumprir esse castigo!

**(Shura) **Máscara, é melhor não se rebelar. O Dohko agora é o Mestre.

**(Máscara)** Tô nem aí! Vou vazar!

**(Camus) **Cara rebelde...

**(Milo)** Pessoal, acho que eu vou vazar também.

**(Camus)** Vai nada. Cala a boca e continua trabalhando.

_Na enfermaria..._

**(Máscara, esgueirando-se pelos cantos, próximo à janela)** Psiu... psiu... Fatma...vem cá.

**(Fatma, com voz sensual)** Masquinha!

**(Máscara) **Arruma um lugar pra eu me esconder.

**(Fatma) **Esconder? Hum... Claro, Masquinha. Entra.

**(Máscara)** Beleza, minha enfermeira predileta.

**(Fatma) **Do que você está se escondendo?

**(Máscara)** De um general chinês metido a mestre playboy.

**(Fatma)** O Mestre? Hum... ele é bem interessante.

**(Máscara)** Esqueça o velho. Ele nem deve saber mais como se faz...

**(Fatma) **Velho? Aquele gatão na flor da idade? Você bebeu, Masquinha?

**(Máscara)** As aparências enganam, lindona. Onde é que eu vou me esconder?

**(Fatma) **Lá no quartinho dos fundos, onde guardo os remédios.

**(Máscara)** Maravilha! Perfeito! Depois você vai lá me fazer uns carinhos?

**(Fatma)** Depois? Agoraaaaaaaaa!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Eeeeeeeee! Capítulo novo! Finalmente! Consegui dar uma adiantada boa, mas a fic ainda vai continuar quinzenal._

_O Máscara da Morte está com a boca sujíssima para ilustrar a revolta dele com o castigo. E não pensem que ele já esqueceu a vingança que está armando com Saga!_

_LIthos e Orfeu não estão fofinhos? Eu acho!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijins!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	10. Chapter 10

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo X**

_Noite no Santuário._

_Camus, Milo e Shura descem as escadarias._

**(Milo)** Eu estou quebrado...

**(Shura)** Eu só quero jantar e ir dormir.

**(Camus)** Eu também. Mas o Máscara, hein? Deu no pé e largou a gente nessa fria.

**(Milo)** Aquele caranguejo me paga. Se Dohko não pegar ele, eu pego!

**(Shura, apontando para Dohko)** Por falar em Dohko...

**(Dohko)** Onde está o Emanueleeeeeee?

**(Milo) **Fugiu. **(Camus o olha com cara de "você está queimando o filme do MDM!")** O que foi? Se é pra esculhambar, vamos esculhambar logo!

**(Dohko)**Eu estava vindo buscá-lo para a sessão de lendas chinesas! Ele tem que aparecer. Mais uma tarefa pra vocês: vão me ajudar a procurar o Máscara!

**(Milo)** O quê? Eu preciso jantar! Estou quase desmaiando!

**(Dohko)**Só vão jantar quando acharmos o Máscara.

**(Shura)** O problema é achar o Máscara? Então toca pra enfermaria que eu tenho certeza que ele está lá.

_O quarteto se dirige a enfermaria e encontram-na fechada._

**(Milo)**Pode apostar que ele está lá dentro atracado com a enfermeira.

_Dohko ergue o punho para bater à porta._

**(Milo) **Assim não retard..., digo, mestre! Se batermos, vamos dar tempo pra ele fugir. O lance é arrombar a porta.

**(Dohko) **Você entende dessas coisas.

**(Camus)** Vou congelar a fechadura para entrarmos, ok?

**(Milo) **Beleza, gelinho.

_Assim que Camus o faz, os quatro entram na enfermaria. Lá dentro, em cima do balcão, Máscara da Morte e a enfermeira estão em "situação constrangedora"._

**(Dohko)**Máscara! Fugiu do castigo para fornicar!

**(Máscara)** Esse cara é um pé no saco...

**(Fatma, fazendo movimentos de fornicação)** Não pára! Aproveita que agora temos expectadores.

**(Máscara)** Pára, Fatma. Assim não dá!

**(Fatma)** Aaaaaaaaaah, cortou meu barato...

**(Máscara, sentando-se no balcão)** O que foi agora?

**(Dohko, corando ao ver Fatma despida)** Você fugiu do castigo.

**(Fatma, para Dohko, insinuando-se)** Oi, Mestre...

**(Dohko, sem jeito diante daquela mulher desnuda)** Ehr... oi...

**(Fatma, aproximando-se)** Tudo bem?

**(Dohko, corando violentamente)** Erh.. Tudo...

**(Fatma)** Hum... **(sussurrando no ouvido dele)**Não quer ir ali comigo?

**(Dohko, vermelho como um pimentão)** Erh... Máscara da Morte, podemos conversar lá fora?

**(Máscara)** Você tem medo de mulher?

**(Dohko)** Ehr... claro que não.

**(Mácara)** Faz muito tempo que você não vê mulher pelada, né? Tô sacando...

**(Fatma)** Ai, você ficou sem sexo muito tempo?

**(Máscara, rolando de rir)** Uma eternidade! Mostra pra ele como é que se faz, Fatma!

**(Fatma)** Claro... Vem, gostosinho. Vou fazer você ver coisas que você nunca viu.

**(Dohko, totalmente estilo camarão, saindo)** EMANUELE, me aguarde!

_Milo, Camus e Shura observam a cena perplexos._

**(Milo)** Olha, eu tenho que admitir, Emanuele, você subiu no meu conceito. Fugiu do castigo, desafiou o Dohko e ainda está rindo da cara dele...

**(Shura)** É, temos que tirar o chapéu.

**(Camus)**Tirar o chapéu para insubordinação, desobediência às regras e safadeza? Vocês são loucos.

**(Máscara, rindo)** Eu sou o máximoooooooooooooo! Deixei o china de cara no chão! Eu me amo!

**(Milo)** Foi um golpe de mestre usar mulher pelada para intimidar o Dohko.

**(Máscara)** Foi sem querer! Mas funcionou!

**(Camus)** Ele não vai deixar barato.

**(Máscara)** Ah, amanhã é um outro dia! Agora vão embora que eu vou terminar meu assunto com a Fatma.

**(Milo)**É, vamos jantar que é o melhor que a gente faz! Parabéns, Emanuele.

**(Máscara)**Vão, vão. **(pensando)**O de vocês está guardado!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata._

_Orfeu está sentado em frente à casa de Shina. A amazona ainda está de péssimo humor e ele, sensível, achou melhor manter-se afastado dela. De onde está, ele vê Lithos sair da casa de Marin e se aproximar._

**(Lithos, tímida)** Oi.

**(Orfeu, sorrindo)** Oi. Tudo bem?

**(Lithos)** É, tudo. Trouxe o bolo que eu prometi pra você.

**(Orfeu)**Ah, obrigado.

**(Lithos)**Ainda não provei. Se não estiver bom, você mente e diz que está ótimo, certo?

**(Orfeu)**Não é legal mentir. Se não estiver bom, vou dizer que você precisa treinar mais.

**(Lithos)** Está bem...

_Orfeu prova um pedaço do bolo. Lithos o observa com apreensão._

**(Orfeu)** Lithos, esse bolo está...

**(Lithos)** Está ruim? Eu sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa! Mas da próxima vez vai ficar excelente.

**(Orfeu)**Está divino! Você leva jeito para a cozinha! Muito bom mesmo!

**(Lithos)** Ah, que maravilha! Então sempre que eu fizer alguma coisa vou trazer pra você!

**(Orfeu)**Eu agradeço a gentileza.

**(Lithos)**Posso ficar aqui com você? Garan já foi dormir, Olia e Marin estão no quarto fazendo você sabe o quê. Aí fiquei sem nada pra fazer. E você?

**(Orfeu)** Pode ficar sim. Será um prazer.

**(Lihtos)** Sabe jogar gamão?

**(Orfeu)**Claro!

**(Lithos)** Ótimo! Então vou buscar o tabuleiro!

**(Orfeu)**Você vai perder. Eu sou muito bom no gamão.

**(Lithos)**Isso é que nós vamos ver.

_Lithos vai até a casa buscar o tabuleiro. Dentro do quarto de Aiolia e Marin..._

**(Aiolia, acariciando os cabelos dela)** Que saudade da sua pele, do seu cheiro... Nunca mais fique longe de mim tanto tempo.

**(Marin)**Eu também senti muita saudade de você, meu amor. E não pretendo ficar mais um dia sequer longe de você.

**(Aiolia)**Assim espero!

**(Marin)** Não foi nada agradável ficar naquela pousada com a Shina resmungando o tempo todo quando tudo que eu mais queria ouvir era a sua voz dizendo que me ama.

**(Aiolia)**Humm... **(sussurrando ao ouvido dela)**Eu te amo... eu te amo... e eu te amo...

**(Marin)** Bom... muito bom... porque eu também te amo.

**(Aiolia)**Eu sei. Quer me contar o que houve no Japão?

**(Marin)**Olia, foi um saco. Eu passei a maior parte do tempo no hospital, no quarto do Seiya, com a Seika. Ela é meio desmioladinha, você sabe.

**(Aiolia)** É irmã do Seiya e basta.

**(Marin)**O Seiya não é desmiolado, só é crianção. Mas um crianção rodeado de mulheres. Quando a deusa ia visitá-lo e a menina do orfanato também saíam faíscas dos olhares das duas.

**(Aiolia)**Menina do orfanato? Quer dizer que além de Shina e da Athena ainda tem mais uma apaixonada pelo Pégaso? O que elas viram nele?

**(Marin)** Amor não se explica, né, Olia?

**(Aiolia)**Tem razão. E a Shina? Não partia pra cima das duas?

**(Marin)** Não. Ela só ia ao hospital escondida. Até que estava controlada, tirando as sacudidas que dava nele quando o pobre ainda tava em coma. Mas no jantar de despedida ele falou que ia para a casa de casa de campo da senhorita Saori. Aí já viu, né? Começou o mau humor da Shina.

**(Aiolia)** Poxa, mas foi um golpe duro saber que ele ia ficar com a outra.

**(Marin)**É, eu sei. Quando me coloco no lugar dela, me vejo agindo quase da mesma forma, sabe? Uma primeira fase de raiva intensa para ajudar a engolir a dor, depois uma fase mais introspectiva, buscando superar a perda.

**(Aiolia)**Falou bonito.

**(Marin)** Ah... Olia, você nem imagina o que aconteceu nesse jantar! Sabe o Shiryu?

**(Aiolia)**Claro. O que tem ele?

**(Marin)** Assumiu o namoro com a filha adotiva do Mestre.

**(Aiolia)**O Santuário inteiro sabia desse chamego. O Máscara fez questão de espalhar que o Shiryu ficou puto quando a menina quase morreu.

**(Marin)** É, eu sei, mas o menino não só assumiu o namoro como pediu a moça em casamento!

**(Aiolia)**Ele é praticamente uma criança!

**(Marin)**Pois é, mas pediu a moça em casamento. Todo mundo ficou meio chocado.

**(Aiolia)**Casamento, é? Já? Eles são muito novinhos, mas nós não... mais pra frente, quando tudo estiver ajeitado, eu quero me casar com você.

**(Marin)**Eu vou adorar, Olia. Eu já contei tudo que houve no Japão, agora me conte o que rolou aqui no Santuário, além de Milo ter batido o carro, claro.

**(Aiolia)** Isso aqui está cada vez mais legal. Em primeiro lugar, nós vamos ter um bom dinheiro para recomeçarmos a vida. A Fundação GRAAD agora está pagando um salário para os cavaleiros. Também poderemos ir à universidade ou ao trabalho.

**(Marin)** E você vai fazer o quê?

**(Aiolia)**Eu não sei. Estava esperando você voltar para decidirmos juntos. O que quer que eu faça a partir de agora, farei com você.

**(Marin)**Que lindo! Fico feliz por você pensar assim.

**(Aiolia)**Quando fui ao shopping, comprei um presentinho para você.

_Aiolia retira um pacote do armário e entrega-o a Marin. Ela abre o embrulho._

**(Marin)**Uau! Uma camisola preta... muito sexy... adorei!

**(Aiolia)**Veste pra eu ver como fica.

**(Marin, vestindo-a)**Perfeita!

**(Aiolia)**Sim, perfeita, maravilhosa. Agora eu vou tirá-la de você.

**(Marin)**Se eu deixar...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na porta da casa de Shina, Lithos e Orfeu jogam gamão._

**(Lithos)** Ah, você ganhou...

**(Orfeu)**Não falei que era o melhor?

**(Lithos)**Eu exijo uma revanche.

**(Orfeu)** Acho melhor deixar para outro dia. Já está um pouco tarde.

**(Lithos)** Tá legal. Eu ainda vou ganhar de você. Pode escrever!

**(Orfeu, olhando-a carinhosamente)** Quero só ver. Boa noite, Lithos.

**(Lithos, sorrindo timidamente)** Boa noite.

_Continua..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Oie!_

_Finalmente um novo capítulo! Gostaram de Olia e Marin? E Lithos e Orfeu?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	11. Chapter 11

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XI**

_Alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata._

_Camus, Milo e Shura acabam de chegar do jantar e imediatamente se jogam na cama. Aldebaran entra na casa sorrindo e cantarolando um sambinha._

**(Aldebaran)** Ué? Oito e meia da noite e vocês já estão dormindo?

**(Camus)** Se você deixar, a gente pretende dormir.

**(Aldebaran) **Isso não é hora de dormir! Alegria, gente boa!

**(Milo) **Cala a boca, Debão. Você sabe o que é passar um dia inteiro batendo perna no shopping, depois passar a noite na farra, bebendo _ouzo_ e pegando as gatas, depois bater o carro do Santuba, voltar pra cá, levar bronca do Dohko, passar o resto da tarde carregando sacos de areia escadaria a cima, depois sair pra procurar o Emanuele e encontrá-lo fazendo sexo selvagem com a enfermeira mais rodada do planeta? Sabe? Sabe o que é isso?

**(Aldebaran)** Eu não!

**(Shura) **Então se manda e deixa a gente dormir, faz favor.

**(Aldebaran)** Eu, hein... Tá bom! Boa noite, farristas! Sonhem com os anjos.

**(Milo)** Vai catar coquinho!

**(Shura)** Com esse tamanho todo, ele tira coco sem subir no coqueiro.

**(Aldebaran) **Quê?

**(Shura) **Cai fora, Deba!

_Noutra casa..._

**(Mu, aproximando-se de Dohko)**Posso saber o porquê desta cara de quem viu assombração?

**(Dohko)** Quem dera fosse assombração...

**(Mu)** E o que foi?

**(Dohko)** Máscara da Morte.

**(Mu)** O que foi dessa vez?

**(Dohko)** Bom, já soube que os quatro baladeiros bateram o carro?

**(Mu, rindo)** Já. Kiki veio me contar. O que é que o Kiki não sabe?

**(Dohko)** Pois é, eles bateram o carro. Não foi nada demais, mas eu fiz os quatro voltarem a trabalhar nas obras só pra dar um susto. Acontece que o Máscara da Morte se rebelou.

**(Mu)** Bom, estranho seria se ele não se rebelasse...

**(Dohko) **É, eu sei. Eu já esperava. Mas não foi isso que me perturbou... é que quando encontramos o MDM ele estava em situação... ehr... situação constrangedora com aquela enfermeira...

**(Mu, rindo)** Aaah... entendi...

**(Dohko)** Sabe há quanto tempo eu não via uma mulher despida?

**(Mu)** Posso imaginar. Ficou perturbado?

**(Dohko)** Não exatamente. Fiquei muito envergonhado. E ao mesmo tempo, isso me fez pensar em como a vida está recomeçando para mim, inclusive nesse aspecto. Tenho dezoito anos de novo, né?

**(Mu)** É verdade. Hormônios fervilhando...

**(Dohko, rindo)**Sim. Acho que vou entrar na fila da enfermeira.

**(Mu)** Dohko!

**(Dohko, rindo)**Estou brincando. Eu sou um rapaz sério.

**(Mu) **E quanto ao MDM, vai castigá-lo?

**(Dohko)** Vou.

**(Mu)** Não quero nem ver...

**(Dohko)** Vou castigá-lo de um jeito que vai mudar toda a vida dele. Pode apostar.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte._

_Shura acorda bem cedo._

**(Shura, sacodindo Milo)** Vamos, vagabundo! Ainda temos sacos de areia para carregar.

**(Milo)** Aaaaaaaaah, por que me acordou primeiro? Chama o Camus.

**(Shura)** Ele já está acordado há horas.

**(Milo)** Esse gelinho é um doente.

**(Camus, na cozinha)**Eu ouvi. O café já está pronto. Venha logo tomar, senão nos atrasaremos.

**(Milo, sentando-se à mesa)** Ai, qual é a sua? Por que acordou tão cedo?

**(Camus) **Não dormi bem.

**(Milo)** Cara! Impossível! Depois de tudo que a gente passou, só dava pra cair na cama e apagar.

**(Camus)** É, mas eu fiquei pensando na noite de ontem. Não foi certo ter ficado com a dançarina.

**(Milo)** Não acredito que você disse isso! Ela era super gostosa!

**(Camus)** É, ela era e a noite foi muito boa. Só que eu não sou um desmiolado como você. Não foi certo ter ido pra cama com aquela mulher.

**(Milo)** Você devia me agradecer por sair da seca.

**(Camus)** Seca! Ah, fala sério! Nunca mais faço isso, ouviu bem?

**(Milo)** Nunca mais vai fazer sexo?

**(Camus)** Nunca mais vou fazer sexo com uma mulher que não conheço e por quem não tenho qualquer sentimento.

**(Milo)** Camus, você não é bom da cabeça.

**(Camus) **E você é?

**(Milo) **Claro. Eu sou perfeito, pacote completo, bom, bonito, gostoso e cheio de amor pra dar, se é que você me entende. Já você, meu querido, é frio, meio ruim da cabeça e ainda por cima francês.

**(Camus) **Qual é o problema de ser francês?

**(Milo)**Todo francês tem fama de fresco.

**(Camus, dando de ombros)**Não vou ficar discutindo besteiras com você. Tenho mais o que fazer. Cumprir minha punição, por exemplo.

**(Milo) **Ô, chato!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Antes de subir para supervisionar as obras, Dohko vai à enfermaria._

**(Dohko, corando)** Bom dia, senhorita Fatma.

**(Fatma, voz sensual)** Bom dia, Mestre gost... erh... Mestre Dohko.

**(Dohko, rindo)** O Máscara da Morte, por favor.

**(Fatma)** Ele já foi embora, mas eu estou bem aqui na sua frente...

**(Dohko)** Agradeço a disposição, mas agora preciso mesmo falar com o Máscara da Morte. Sei que ele ainda está aqui, então, por favor, chame-o.

**(Máscara da Morte, rindo)** Não precisa. Olá, general!

**(Dohko) **Olá, EMANUELE.

**(Máscara, rindo)** Já se recuperou de ver mulher pelada?

**(Dohko) **Perfeitamente. Vim lhe dar seu castigo.

**(Máscara) **Ah é? E quem disse que vou recebê-lo? Escuta aqui, eu não estou nem aí pros seus castigos. Talvez eu aceite algum castigo se a própria deusa vier aqui me castigar, mas de você não aceito nada.

**(Dohko) **Eu só quero conversar com você.

**(Máscara)** Vai contar lendas chinesas? Nem se dê ao trabalho de começar.

**(Dohko)** Eu quero falar sobre você.

**(Máscara)** Sobre mim?

**(Dohko, sentando-se num banco)** É. E vou começar pelo seu nome. Emanuele vem do hebraico "immanuel", que significa "Deus está conosco", "Deus mora nos corações dos homens", dentre outros significados parecidos. Virou Emmanuel e, em italiano, Emanuele.

**(Máscara)** E daí? Que conversa mole é essa?

**(Dohko)** É um nome eminentemente religioso.

**(Máscara)** Blá, blá, blá. Não sou religioso.

**(Dohko)** Eu sei. Mas o que será que a sua mãe pensou quando escolheu esse nome para você?

**(Máscara)** Ela deve simplesmente ter achado bonito.

**(Dohko) **Ela deve ter pensado que o filho dela merecia o melhor, que ele seria um bom menino, que teria um futuro próspero.

**(Máscara, irritado)**Deixa a minha mãe fora disso.

**(Dohko) **Emanuele, eu quero saber uma coisa. O que vai fazer da sua vida? Vai continuar exercitando a concupiscência com essa coitada dessa enfermeira como se ainda fosse um adolescente ou vai dar um rumo concreto à sua vida?

**(Máscara)** Não é da sua conta. E, "coitada dessa enfermeira"? Ah, por favor! A Fatma não é coitada nem aqui nem na China, hehe!

**(Dohko) **As pessoas não são o que parecem. E eu tenho certeza de que, no fundo, você também não é o que parece.

**(Máscara)** Por que não cuida da sua vida e me deixa em paz?

**(Dohko) **O que a sua mãe pensaria se visse você desse jeito?

**(Máscara) **Pensaria que o filho dela é macho pra caramba.

**(Dohko) **"Ser macho" é usar uma mulher como se fosse um objeto dispensá-la quando se cansar? Eu não quero isso para mim.

**(Máscara, cruzando os braços)**Problema seu.

**(Dohko)** O que vai fazer agora que não há mais guerras? Agora que você já não pode mais matar ninguém porque não está sob o escudo da guerra santa e se o fizer terá que responder de acordo com as leis do mundo lá fora? O que vai fazer lá fora? Vai desafiar todas as autoridades? Qual o sentido da sua vida agora? Que futuro você quer ter? Sua mãe aprovaria seu comportamento ou lhe daria um belo puxão de orelha? Este é o seu castigo: refletir sobre a sua própria vida. Voltarei depois de alguns dias para buscar as respostas.

**(Máscara)** Vai esperando...

**(Dohko) **Eu voltarei.

_Dohko sai e Máscara da Morte sai logo em seguida, sem dar muita atenção às palavras do Mestre. Na casa onde Saga está alojado..._

**(Máscara da Morte)**Ei, maluco, descobriu alguma coisa sobre o Camus?

**(Saga)** Nada. Parece que o gelinho não sai da linha.

**(Máscara)** Ontem ele catou uma dançarina no bar, mas isso não é mico, isso é pra ter orgulho. Não vou dar essa colher de chá pro gelinho.

**(Saga) **Aí fica difícil.

**(Máscara)** É, mas já sei o que vou fazer com os outros dois. Sabe onde arrumo uma câmera?

**(Saga) **Câmera?

**(Máscara)** É. Câmera de vídeo.

**(Saga)** Tinha uma aqui no Santuário. Mandei comprar quando era Mestre.

**(Máscara)** Pra que raio você queria uma câmera?

**(Saga) **Pra me filmar. Eu queria ver como ficava a minha cara quando eu surtava.

**(Máscara)** Não ficava nada boa.

**(Saga)** Eu não pedi sua opinião.

**(Máscara)** Mas eu estou dando assim mesmo. A sua cara ficava péssima, mas a sua risada maléfica é ótima, você viu?

**(Saga)** Vi. Também gostei. Virou minha marca registrada. Hihihihehehehehahahaha!

**(Máscara)** Não precisa se empolgar, ok? Onde está essa maldita câmera?

**(Saga) **Costumava ficar no almoxarifado. Não sei se ainda continua lá. E também não sei se ainda funciona.

**(Máscara)** Tomara, pois não estou com vontade de gastar um dinheirão numa nova.

**(Saga)** Então vai lá ver se ainda está no almoxarifado. Eu quero só ver o que você vai aprontar.

**(Máscara, rindo)** Vai ser um espetáculo...

**(Saga)** Está me devendo um apelido em troca da informação sobre a câmera.

**(Máscara)** Ah, sim. Insano do Santuba. Criação do Shura. Fui!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dias depois..._

**(Milo)** Emanuele, você está estranho. Vive com cara de sono, parece que não dorme há dias.

**(Máscara) **E não durmo mesmo.

**(Milo) **A enfermeira está acabando com você.

**(Máscara)** Quem dera fosse ela...

**(Milo)** MDM, MDM... eu tô te estranhando.

**(Máscara)** Vê se me esquece.

_Madrugada._

_Máscara da Morte está de plantão na frente da casa onde Shura dorme, coisa que ele tem feito todos os dias, incansavelmente._

**(Máscara, consigo)** Quando é que esse chifrudo idiota vai levantar, hein? Já estou de saco cheio.

_Mais tarde, quando Máscara da Morte está quase cochilando, a porta se abre._

**(Máscara da Morte, sussurrando)** É hoje!

_Ele liga a câmera. Shura sai de casa, de cuecas, olhos fechados, falando coisas sem nexo. Máscara da Morte filma tudo._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte._

_Domingo._

_Todos vão para um restaurante em Atenas comemorar o fim das obras no Décimo Terceiro Templo. Shura e Milo tinham convidado as moças com quem passaram aquela noite na boate. Shina já está mais calma. Aiolia e Marin estão sentados lado a lado, sempre sorrindo e trocando carinhos. Lithos senta-se ao lado de Marin e Orfeu, do lado da menina. Fatma também participa da festinha e está sentada ao lado de Máscara da Morte. Mu e Shaka conversam sobre filosofia. Saga e Kanon, por sua vez, discutem acerca da divisão da Casa de Gêmeos. Aldebaran planeja uma festa na nova casa de Touro e Afrodite pensa no jardim de sua casa._

_Durante o almoço, uma visita inesperada se aproxima da mesa..._

**(Nicoletta Madonna)** Miluxooooooooooooooooooo!

**(Milo, olhando incrédulo para o travesti vestido de dourado que o chamava pelo apelido "fofolete")** Hein? Quem é esse traveco?

**(Nicoletta Madonna)** Miluxoooooo, amoreee, você nunca mais ligou pra mim!

**(Milo, em estado de choque)** Eu não conheço você.

**(Nicoletta Madonna)** Claro que conhece, amoreeeee. A noite que passamos juntos foi inesquecível!

**(Milo)** Que noite? Não passei noite nenhuma com você.

**(Nicoletta Madonna)**Claro que passou, amoreeeee! Foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

**(Milo) **Você se drogou? Cheirou o quê?

**(Nicoletta Madonna)** Cheirei você! E cheirei todinho! Ai, aquele seu escorpião tatuado(1). Delícia! Ui! Que calor! Mostra o ferrãozinho, mostra!

**(Milo, levantando-se da mesa)** Isso é armação sua, seu Emanuele dos infernos!

**(Máscara, rindo, levantando-se também)** Eu? Imaginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Milo, correndo atrás do Máscara )** Você me paga!

**(Nicoletta Madonna, correndo atrás de Milo)** Miluxo, amoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Vem cá!

_Todos os comensais estão morrendo de rir, exceto Shaka que não aprova esse tipo de coisa._

_Milo alcança Máscara e o agarra pelo colarinho._

**(Milo) **Foi você, não foi?

**(Máscara)** É pra você ver o que acontece com quem zomba do meu nome!

_O travesti alcança Milo e o agarra._

**(Milo)** Me soltaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu não conheço você!

**(Nicoletta Madonna)** Amoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**(Máscara)** Pode soltar ele, Nicoletta. Ele já entendeu que com o Emanuele aqui não se brinca.

**(Milo)** Você tá ferrado comigo!

**(Máscara)** Você que está! Experimente continuar gozando com o meu nome! Nicoletta, você estava ótima! Merece um Oscar. Acho que todo mundo acreditou que você tinha um caso com o Escorpião.

**(Nicoletta Madonna)** Eu sou ótima, fofy. Quando precisar de novo de mim, é só chamar. **(para Milo)** Amore, se estiver a fim, o Emanuele sabe onde me encontrar.

**(Milo) **Vão pro inferno que é de onde vocês dois nunca deviam ter saído!

_Continua..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Coloquei essa tatuagem no Milo porque certa vez vi um fanart lindo onde ele tinha um escorpião tatuado um pouco abaixo do umbigo. A fanart está assinada por Carla e é perfeita. Fica aqui minha homenagem a essa artista. Que trabalho maravilhoso!

Fonte de informações sobre o nome Emanuele/Emanuel: internet (putz, não lembro o site...) e livro Nomes de Bebês, que eu comprei na banca de revistas.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

"_Insano do Santuba" é coisa da Fiat Noctum! Obrigadinha!_

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Helloooooo!_

_Começo de vingança do MDM! Huhuhu! Esse almoço ainda vai render! Aguardem!_

_Nicoletta Madonna é mais um personagem meu. Eu sei, estou enchendo a fic de originais, mas é que esse povo do Santuba precisa de carne nova para fazer a história fluir. As ficantes de Shura e Milo não devem mais aparecer, não são importantes. Nicoletta pode aparecer eventualmente..._

_Ainda estou devendo a side gelada! Prometi postar durante a semana, mas não tive tempo de pegar no texto. Então, talvez ela saia no domingo, mas eu não garanto._

_Beijos!_

_Até a próxima quinzena!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	12. Chapter 12

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XII**

_Milo e o travesti chamado Nicoletta Madonna viram o assunto da vez durante o almoço._

**(Shura)** Pô, Milo, um traveco que atende pelo nome de Nicoletta Madonna?

**(Milo)** Vai pro inferno.

**(Camus)** Você devia ter vergonha.

**(Milo)** Eu não tenho nada com... com... com aquilo!

**(Oana)** Milooo... estou chocada.. Você gosta de travesti?

**(Milo) **Gosto coisa nenhuma! Foi armação desse italiano filho de uma cadela.

**(Máscara)** Respeita a minha mãe, seu comedor de traveco!

**(Dohko)** Olha a baixaria! Mas será possível? Acabou a bagunça, Máscara da Morte. E Milo, você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida. Ninguém tem nada a ver.

**(Milo)** Eu não tenho nada com aquele travecoooo!

**(Aldebaran)** A coitada até que era bonitinha.

**(Milo)** Leva pra casa e cria!

**(Aldebaran)** O tipo de fruta que ela gosta não me apetece.

**(Máscara, sorrindo sarcasticamente)** A Nicoletta se apaixonou pelo seu ferrãozinho! Huahauahuahauahahauahau!

**(Milo, levantando-se)** Ela nunca viu meu escorpião! Pro infernoooooooooooooo! Você e aquilooooooo!

_Muito irritado, Milo deixa a mesa. Oana sai atrás dele. Máscara da Morte também sai da mesa._

**(Oana)** Ei, já que é uma armação do carinha, tudo bem. Volta para a mesa.

**(Milo)** Eu volto. Mas nunca mais falo com aquele desgraçado.

_O almoço segue animado, todos comentando sobre o mico que o Máscara da Morte tinha feito Milo pagar._

_Mais tarde, já perto de todos irem embora, na televisão do restaurante começa a passar um vídeo muito interessante..._

**(Aldebaran) **Ué? Aquele lá na TV não é o Shura?

**(Aiolia)** Ih... É mesmo.

**(Mu)** Isso não vai prestar...

**(Shaka) **Ele podia pelo menos ter vestido uma roupa.

**(Shura, no vídeo, de cuecas, voz de galã)** Alma Patrícia, eu não quero me casar com a sua irmã Luísa Olívia... Eu quero me casar com você, Alma Patrícia.**(fazendo voz de mulher)** Plácido Gabriel, eu aceito me casar com você, mas antes temos que matar Luísa Olívia. **(voz de homem) **Claro, Alma Patrícia. Mataremos. **(voz mais grave)** Coooorta! Muito bom, Alfonso!

**(Aiolia) **Eu sabia que ele era sonâmbulo, mas o doido sonha que é ator!

**(Kanon)** E ator de novela mexicana! O espanhol foi falsificado no México!

**(Saga) **Hihihihehehehahaha! Shura quase pelado, andando de um lado para o outro, recitando texto de novela! Huahauhauahauhauahau! Isso deu um vídeo e tanto!

**(Orfeu) **O que tem de mais em sonhar que é ator?

**(Shura, roxo de vergonha)**Tem que eu estou pagando mico no meio do restaurante! Só pode ser coisa do Emanuele...

**(Milo)** Por falar no infeliz, onde ele está?

**(Shura)** Não sei, mas declaro aberta a caça ao caranguejo!

**(Milo)** Demorou!

**(Dohko)** Parou tudo! Vocês não vão caçar o Máscara da Morte!

**(Shura)** Por quê? O senhor viu o que ele fez conosco!

**(Dohko)** Ele vai ter seu castigo, não se preocupem. Agora vamos embora que esse almoço já deu o que tinha de dar.

_Na saída, uma mulher acompanhada de nove crianças entra no restaurante aos berros._

**(Mulher)** Armand Camus Dervieux!

**(Camus, impassível)** Pois não.

**(Mulher)** Seu safado, cachorro, miserável! Deixou seus nove filhos com fome!

**(Camus, tranqüilo)** Como?

**(Mulher)** Os nove filhos que você fez comigo, seu miserável! Não se lembra?

**(Camus, muito tranqüilo)** Não sei do que está falando.

**(Mulher)** Estou falando do Armand Jr., do Arnold, do Alfred, da Alice, do Adrian, da Angie, da Amber, da Aileen e da Anne-Marie.

**(Camus) **A senhora procure o Máscara da Morte que ele deve saber do que se trata.

**(Mulher)** Minha conversa é com o senhor, seu Camus!

**(Camus) **Olha, não vai adiantar dar escândalo. Não conheço a senhora, não tenho nenhum filho. Tenho minha consciência absolutamente limpa, portanto, diga ao senhor Emanuele Anceschi que comigo esse tipo de artimanha não funciona.

_Com a cara arrastando no chão, a mulher vai embora._

**(Mulher, consigo)** Insensível. Nem ligou. Não fez nem cara de vergonha.

**(Máscara, que observava tudo de longe)** Saco. O Camus é chato até pra isso.

_O pessoal do Santuário vai embora do restaurante, ainda comentando sobre a vingança de MDM. Saga sai de fininho e vai até onde Máscara da Morte está escondido._

**(Saga)** Ei, tenho que tirar o chapéu. Você acabou com o Milo e com o Shura!

**(Máscara)** Eu sou o máximo!

**(Saga) **Não é pra tanto, mas foi bem legal.

**(Máscara)** Claro! Agora eu vou comemorar! Vem comigo?

**(Saga)** Não, não. Boa sorte. Vou voltar para o Santuário e ouvir os comentários!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte._

_Milo, Shura e Camus estão saindo de casa para começar a cumprir mais um dia de punição. Máscara da Morte os espera na porta._

**(Máscara) **E aí, gostaram?

_Os três dão de ombros._

**(Máscara)** Aquilo foi para vocês saberem o que acontece quando se mexe com o Máscara.

_O trio continua em silêncio e segue para as obras, ignorando Máscara da Morte. Ao chegarem lá em cima, Dohko tem uma conversa com eles._

**(Dohko)** Fim do castigo, senhores. Podem voltar ao alojamento.

**(Milo)** Obrigado, Dohko.

**(Dohko)** Espero que esses dias de castigo tenham servido para vocês perceberem que sempre pagamos pelos nossos erros, de um jeito ou de outro.

**(Shura) **Serviu, sim, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Ótimo. Estão livres. Mas apareçam no almoço. Tenho um comunicado importante a fazer.

**(Camus) **Claro, mestre.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Meio-dia. Todos se reúnem nas mesas sob as árvores para o almoço. Após a refeição, Dohko se levanta e pede a atenção de todos._

**(Dohko)** Então, senhores, tenho uma notícia muito importante para lhes dar. Estou aqui com as chaves das novas casas de vocês.

**(Aldebaran)** Mas as casas nem estão prontas!

**(Milo)** E se estivessem, desde quando as Casas Zodiacais têm chave?

**(Dohko)** Não estou falando do Zodíaco Dourado. Estou falando do Condomínio Olympus.

**(Aiolia)** Condomínio?

**(Dohko) **É! O Condomínio Olympus...

**(Afrodite) **Olympus! Bem sugestivo.

**(Shura)** Também gostei!

**(Dohko)** É onde vocês vão morar a partir de agora. Uma residência civil, por assim dizer. Lá vocês podem fazer o que bem entenderem. Peguem os carros. Nós vamos até lá, não fica muito longe daqui.

Alguns minutos depois, já na frente do lugar, uma placa de mármore anuncia: Condomínio Olympus.

**(Milo) **Uau...

**(Afrodite) **É mais chique do que eu esperava.

**(Dohko)** Vamos entrar, então. Partindo da esquerda, na sequência zodiacal, temos as casas de Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Aiolia.

**(Kanon)** Não basta eu dividir minha casa de Gêmeos com você, ainda tenho que ser seu vizinho.

**(Saga)** Podia ser pior, podiam ter feito uma casa só.

**(Dohko)** Do outro lado, começamos com a casa do Shaka, depois a minha, a do Milo, a de Sagitário e a do Camus.

**(Máscara)** Uma casa para Sagitário? O cara morreu há séculos.

**(Dohko)** O que não quer dizer que nunca mais teremos um cavaleiro de Sagitário, não é, Máscara?

**(Aiolia)** Sim. E eu mesmo quero ter a honra de treinar o predestinado, Mestre.

**(Dohko)** Claro, Aiolia. Eu não pensaria em outra pessoa. Bom, para terminar, no fim da rua, temos a casa do Afrodite.

**(Afrodite, com os olhos brilhando)**Aaah! A minha fica lá no fim da rua? Não vou ser vizinho de ninguém? Que maravilha! Totalmente VIP.

**(Dohko, rindo) **Sintam-se à vontade, conheçam suas casas. São todas iguais, depois cada um pode dar seu toque pessoal.

**(Afrodite, em êxtase)** Quando poderemos nos mudar?

**(Dohko)** Quando quiserem. Mas fiquem avisados de que não quero todos aqui de uma vez só, sempre um mínimo de três no Santuário. Mas por enquanto, podem vir dormir aqui, já que o Zodiaco Dourado ainda não está pronto e vocês não gostam muito do alojamento de prata.

**(Afrodite)** Claro, que não. Aquele criadouro de pulgas! Mudo pra cá amanhã mesmo! E não vou trazer nada daquele pardieiro. Vou comprar tudo novo!

**(Dohko) **Aproveitando que já estão com suas casas, seus salários e tudo mais, quero dizer que os que desejarem, podem começar a se preparar para entrar na universidade, ressaltando que, obrigatoriamente, devem estudar em turnos diferentes para que sempre haja alguém disponível no Santuário.

**(Mu)** Eu vou permanecer no Santuário já que estarei consertando as armaduras.

**(Dohko)** Então, comigo ja são dois.

**(Shaka)** Eu não tenho interesse em ir para a faculdade e não me incomodo de estar no alojamento de prata, portanto, serei o terceiro a ficar no Santuário. O resto pode pecar à vontade.

**(Dohko)** Tem certeza?

**(Shaka)** Sempre tenho.

**(Aldebaran)** Então vamos conhecer nossas casinhas!

_Dohko mostra as casas uma a uma: amplos sobrados, com três quartos, garagem para dois carros. Depois, os rapazes vão conhecer a imensa área de lazer do condomínio: duas piscinas, campo de futebol, quadra de tênis e ginásio._

**(Dohko) **Como podem ver, a deusa quer o melhor para vocês. E ainda tem espaço para fazer muito mais coisas aqui.

**(Afrodite, ainda com os olhos brilhando)** É maravilhoso! Maravilhoso! Maravilhoso!

**(Aiolia, para Marin)** Agora temos uma casa só nossa. Não é ótimo?

**(Marin) **Sim... é a primeira vez que vou ter uma casa realmente minha.

**(Aiolia) **Acho que teremos que comprar móveis, eletrodomésticos. Enfim, nosso enxoval

**(Marin) **Vai ser ótimo!

**(Lithos, abraçando Aiolia)** Êêêê! Oliaaa, podemos comprar tinta rosa pra pintar meu quarto? Podemos? Podemos? Podemos?

**(Aiolia, rindo)** Podemos.

**(Lithos)** Êêêêêê!

**(Aldebaran)** Bom, então vamos logo comprar as coisas!

**(Afrodite)** Vamos!

**(Mu)** E o Santuário? Vai ficar sem nenhum dourado?

**(Dohko)** Só por algumas horas! Vamos lá! Também estou ansioso para arrumar minha casa!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário. Noite._

_Todos acabam de chegar das compras e estão reunidos sob as árvores outra vez._

**(Milo) **Estou morto... Odeio fazer compras.

**(Afrodite) **E eu estou empolgadíssimo, apesar de ainda ter de passar esta noite nesse casebre horrendo! Mas eu vou aguentar firmemente porque vou passar a noite planejando a decoração da minha linda casinha! Amanhã vou pintar tudo, depois, quando entregarem os móveis eu vou arrumar! Ah, que maravilha! Vai ficar tudo do jeito que eu sempre sonhei!

**(Aiolia)** Acho que agora realmente vamos começar a viver. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

**(Milo) **Claro. Quer dizer que acabou a farra, a comemoração por termos escapado com vida...

**(Dohko)** É verdade, Milo. Senhores, já pensaram no que vão fazer?

**(Aiolia) **Tenho pensado nisso todo o tempo.

**(Milo) **Faculdade, pegar gatas, curtir a vida, cair na night!

**(Camus) **Pelo menos ele pensa em ir para a faculdade. Já é alguma coisa.

**(Dohko) **Claro. E você, Camus, ainda quer receber um discípulo?

**(Camus) **Sim, Mestre.

**(Dohko) **Ótimo. Vou providenciar em breve. Não se preocupe, você poderá freqüentar a faculdade no mesmo horário em que seu discípulo freqüentar a escola.

**(Milo) **Os moleques irão para a escola?

**(Dohko)** Sim! Quero que todos recebam educação para não precisarem de certificados de conclusão de curso mais falsos que muamba da minha terra.

**(Milo) **Não humilha, mestre...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte, bem cedo._

**(Dohko) **Já que vamos morar lá no condomínio, sintam-se à vontade para procurarem seus criados ou arrumarem novos, o que é o meu caso, pois meu criado já morreu há séculos.

**(Mu)** Eu nunca tive um criado, mas acho que agora vou precisar. Pelo menos para cuidar da casa, já que passarei muito tempo no Santuário, cuidando da restauração das armaduras.

**(Aldebaran)** Então vamos a Rodorio! Vamos buscar nossos criados.

**(Afrodite)** Eu já mandei um recado para o Patricius. Sou organizado. Ele já está vindo.

**(Shaka)** Também já convoquei Surendra.

**(Milo) **Vocês são muito apressados...

_Os cavaleiros que ainda estão sem seus criados vão a Rodorio..._

**(Itimbira)** Voltar, mestre? Será uma honra!

**(Aldebaran)** Beleza! Pode se preparar que quando a casa ficar pronta vai rolar uma festa. Feijoada, caipirinha, acarajé.

**(Itimbira)** Deixa comigo que eu faço tudo do bom e do melhor.

**(Gus, aproximando-se com Shura)** Não tem nada de bom na sua terra.

**(Itimbira)** Ouço vozes... vozes do subterrâneo, das profundas... ah, é um argentino... então não é nada.

**(Aldebaran)** Vai começar a rivalidade. Itimbira, Gus, somos todos irmãos, todos latinos.

**(Itimbira)** Eu não sou irmão de um argentino.

**(Gus)** Nem em mil vidas serei irmão de um brasileiro.

**(Shura) **Parem com essa palhaçada.

**(Carmelo, chegando com Máscara da Morte)**Exatamente. Estamos todos no mesmo barco. Somos todos uns fodidos, não conseguimos ser cavaleiros.

**(Máscara) **Boa, Carmelo! Boa!

**(Shura, ignorando Máscara da Morte)**Vamos, Gus.

**(Gus)**Sim, senhor.

**(Aldebaran) **Ai, meu Deus. Um argentino, um brasileiro e um italiano... Vai sair faísca naquele condomínio! Vamos embora, Itimbira! Tem muita coisa pra fazer lá em casa!

_Noutro lado da vila de Rodorio, Camus e Milo se encontram..._

**(Camus)**Você já achou seu criado?

**(Milo) **Claro! Eu sabia exatamente onde ele estava: casa das moças de vida fácil.

**(Camus) **É um perdido, como você.

**(Milo) **Pelo menos não é gay como o seu criado.

**(Camus) **Quem disse que Horace é gay?

**(Milo) **Ah, não é? E o que ele fazia à noite lá nos fundos da casa de Peixes com o criado fresco do Afrodite?

**(Camus) **Não é da minha conta, nem da sua.

**(Milo) **Claro que não. Lá vem o Eudoxos. Tinha dado meia hora pra ele terminar o serviço lá com as moças.

**(Camus) **Ai, ai...Perdidos.

**(Milo) **O que é? Está fazendo curso para assumir o posto de santinho no lugar do Shaka?

**(Camus) **Ah, vamos procurar o Horace e depois partimos para o condomínio.

**(Milo) **Você não tem mais a principal prerrogativa para ser santinho: virgindade.

**(Camus, ligeiramente irritado) **Vamos embora!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Eeeeeeeeeebaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Mais um cap da fic dos dourados! Finalmente os criados apareceram. Logo, logo postarei os perfis deles no blog e no meu profile._

_É isso, pessoal. Não vou nem comentar muito esse cap!_

_Feliz Natal a todos e até 2008!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	13. Chapter 13

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIII**

_Condomínio Olympus._

_Kanon vai falar com Dohko._

**(Kanon)**Mestre, eu preciso de um criado. Como sei que o senhor também está procurando um, gostaria que me ajudasse.

**(Dohko)**Claro! Bom, então somos três os sem-criados: eu, você e Mu.

**(Kanon)**Meu irmão também.

**(Dohko)** Não, ele não.

**(Kanon)** Como não?

**(Dohko)** Saga convocou um ex-criado pessoal dos tempos em que ele era o Mestre. O rapaz ia me servir agora que eu ocupo o cargo mais alto da hierarquia dos cavaleiros, mas como ele conhece Saga muito bem, resolvi abrir mão dele.

**(Kanon)**Eu não sabia.

**(Dohko)** Pois é. Ele já deve estar chegando de Rodorio com o moço. Estou com os registros de outros criados do décimo terceiro templo, bem como os de rapazes que não conseguiram ser cavaleiros mas sobreviveram às provas finais. Se quiser, pode analisar as fichas comigo.

**(Kanon)**Quero sim. Preciso arrumar logo alguém que cuide da casa para mim. Não estou com nenhuma vontade de cozinhar, lavar, passar.

_Kanon e Dohko sentam-se na grama e analisam as fichas. Muitos minutos depois..._

**(Dohko)** Vou ficar com este: Arvanitakis. Grego, trinta e nove anos... Também era um dos criados pessoais do seu irmão.

**(Kanon)** Eu ainda não me decidi. Posso ficar com as fichas para analisar melhor?

**(Dohko)** Claro. Bom, vou indo. Boa sorte com a escolha do seu novo secretário.

**(Kanon)** Obrigado.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Shura e Aldebaran chegam acompanhados de seus respectivos criados._

**(Gus)** Como? Não vamos mais cuidar do Zodíaco Dourado?

**(Aldebaran)** Na verdade vocês irão aonde nós formos. Quando estivermos em casa, ficarão aqui. Quando formos ao Santuário, irão conosco. E claro, administrarão as duas casas.

**(Itimbira)** Moleza.

**(Gus)** Claro. Eu dou conta de cuidar das duas casas.

**(Shura)** Ótimo. Mas por hora, você vai me ajudar a deixar minha casa com meu jeito, começando pela pintura.

_Shura e Gus seguem para a nova casa._

**(Shura)** Primeiro vamos pintar o interior, depois faremos o exterior. Pegue as tintas lá no fundo, Gus.

**(Gus)** Claro, senhor. Mas...

**(Shura)** O quê?

**(Gus)** Não seria mais conveniente contratar um pintor profissional?

**(Shura)** Não. Gastei meu dinheiro praticamente todo com os móveis e as tintas. Seremos nós mesmos os "pintores profissionais".

(**Gus)** Ah, sim... **(pensando)** Mão-de-vaca...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Casa de Aldebaran._

_Uma fita de samba alegra a tarefa de pintar as portas e janelas com a tinta verde-bandeira. O dono da casa decide deixar as paredes brancas, para dar destaque à cor das portas._

**(Aldebaran)** Iti, logo terminaremos o serviço. Quando terminarmos eu vou sair com Aiolia para comprar algo para o rango. Você fica esperando o caminhão dos móveis.

**(Itimbira)** Sim, senhor.

_Pouco depois, Milo e Camus chegam ao condomínio com Horace e Eudoxos._

**(Milo)** Aí, Eudoxos, vamos deixar a casa assim mesmo, não precisa pintar nada. Para que esse trabalho, né? Você só vai me ajudar a arrumar as coisas.

**(Camus)** Não acho muito prudente você mesmo fazer a decoração, Milo.

**(Milo)**Bom, prudente não é, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não vou contratar um decorador!

**(Horace)** Sugiro convidar o senhor Afrodite para auxiliá-lo.

**(Milo)** Putz! Boa idéia, cara! **(sorrisinho sarcástico)** Vamos lá na casa do Frô-Frô. Aí você aproveita para ver seu bofe...

**(Horace, vermelho)** Que é isso, senhor?

**(Camus)**Horace, você vai até a minha casa. Milo que se vire com Afrodite.

**(Milo)** Deixa de ser chato. O que é que tem deixar seu criado ver o paquera?

**(Camus)**Você é muito inconveniente, Milo. Vamos para casa, Horace.

_Milo e Eudoxos seguem para a casa de Afrodite. Lá, ele e Patricius já estavam adiantados na pintura interna da casa, toda em tons de azul e rosa-bebê. Patricius, um grego de quase dois metros de altura, cantava uma música alegre enquanto pintava. Vez ou outra Afrodite o acompanhava no refrão. Milo e Eudoxos entram na casa._

**(Milo)**E aí, Afrô! Estou precisando falar com você.

**(Afrodite)** Pode falar.

**(Milo)** Desce da escada pelo menos, né?

**(Afrodite)**Não precisa. Ouço com os ouvidos. Pode falar.

**(Milo)** Aff. É que eu estou sem paciência para decorar minha casa, sabe? Aí o criado do Camus **(Patricius olha para Milo como se indagasse: "Ele está aqui?")** sugeriu que eu chamasse você.

**(Afrodite)** Por mim, tudo bem, mas vai ter que entrar na fila.

**(Milo)**Fila?

**(Afrodite)** Isso. Shaka e Mu falaram comigo antes. E depois que eu terminar as casas deles, vou dar uns retoques finais nas casas de Dohko, Saga e Kanon.

**(Milo)**Porra! Vou esperar um tempão!

**(Afrodite)** É. E além disso, vou cobrar caro.

**(Milo, fazendo uma careta)** Sueco mercenário.

**(Afrodite)** Estou brincando, imbecil. Não estou cobrando. Ainda.

**(Milo)**Então está bem, eu quero!

**(Afrodite)**Ótimo. Agora se não vai ajudar, deixe-nos trabalhar em paz.

**(Milo)**Beleza.

_Já do lado de fora..._

**(Milo)** Eudoxos, você vai lá pra casa esperar que tragam os móveis que comprei ontem. Eu vou lá ver aquela piscina maravilhosa. Estou louco para dar um mergulho.

**(Eudoxos)**Sim, senhor.

_Ao chegar na piscina, Milo avista Máscara da Morte sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras brancas dispostas na beira. Tem um impulso de dar meia-volta e se afastar, mas Máscara da Morte o chama._

**(Máscara)** Está com medo de mim?

**(Milo)**Medo de você? Por que eu teria? Você é um idiota.

**(Máscara)** Não é o que parece. Está fugindo de mim.

**(Milo)** Eu só não tenho nada para falar com você.

**(Máscara)** Por causa daquela brincadeira boba?

**(Milo, dando de ombros)**Pergunte a si mesmo.

_Pouco depois, Máscara da Morte aparece na casa de Afrodite._

**(Máscara)**Aí, tá ocupado?

**(Afrodite, pensando)** Outro... afff... **(para Máscara)**Estou. Mas se quiser, vai falando que eu respondo.

**(Máscara)**Pô, a galera ainda não está falando direito comigo.

**(Afrodite)** Você aprontou, né? Queria o quê? Que eles sorrissem e agradecessem?

**(Máscara)** Eu paguei na mesma moeda.

**(Afrodite)**Não mesmo. Você pegou pesado.

**(Máscara)**Nada. Nem foi coisa tão pesada assim.

**(Afrodite)**Pode até não ter sido, mas você era parceiro de farra deles. Alguma coisa se quebrou nessa amizade, entendeu?

**(Máscara)** Que bobagem! Eu só me vinguei porque gozavam com meu nome.

**(Afrodite)** Vá dizer isso para o trio que está com raiva de você.

**(Máscara)** Eles que se explodam. Não vou me importar porque não estão falando comigo.

**(Afrodite)**Se não se importa, por que veio aqui desabafar?

**(Máscara)** Ah, vai pro inferno. **(pensando)** Vou lá no Santuba dar uns pegas na Fatma para ver se eu me acalmo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Saga chega ao Olympus acompanhado de Bigalis, seu criado._

**(Kanon)** Você, hein? Nem pra me avisar que já tinha criado.

**(Saga)**Por que avisaria? Não lhe devo satisfação.

**(Kanon)**Na boa, vamos parar com essa hostilidade? Teremos que ser vizinhos, teremos que dividir a Casa de Gêmeos. Não é melhor começarmos a nos entender?

**(Saga)**Vou pensar no seu caso.

**(Kanon)** Eu que devia estar mais hostil, afinal fui eu que você prendeu no cabo Sunion.

**(Saga)** Não reclama!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Casa de Aiolia._

_Marin, Lithos e Garan se encarregam de receber os objetos e pintar as paredes. Aiolia arruma o ginásio, junto com Mu e Kiki, onde será servido o almoço coletivo._

**(Lithos, ao ver Garan terminando de pintar seu quarto de rosa)** Está simplesmente maravilhoso! É o meu paraíso!

**(Marin, abraçando-a)** Que bom que gostou, mocinha!

**(Lithos)** Adorei! Só tem uma coisa que não estou gostando nesse condomínio...

**(Marin)**E o que é?

**(Lithos)**Vou ficar longe do meu parceiro de gamão.

**(Marin)**Hum... parceiro de gamão? Sei...

**(Lithos)**É só isso!

**(Marin, puxando-a para o corredor)**Eu vi seus olhos brilhando ao olharem pra ele.

**(Lithos)** Gosto tanto de olhar para ele! Nós jogamos gamão várias vezes. Ele é tão encantador! Mas ele ama a Eurídice.

**(Marin)**Eurídice está morta.

**(Lithos)** Não no coração dele.

**(Marin)**É. Mas quem sabe se logo ele aprenderá a guardar esse amor num cantinho do peito, para deixar outro cantinho para um novo amor?

**(Lithos)**Bom, mas assim eu não quero. Desse jeito eu prefiro ficar só olhando pra ele.

**(Marin)** Ele se lembrar de Eurídice, não o impede de ser feliz e amar outra pessoa. E além disso, querida, é muito cedo para esse tipo de conclusão. Dê tempo ao tempo, continue se aproximando dele, jogando gamão. Quem sabe não nasce um amor tão grande quanto o que ele sente por Eurídice?

**(Lithos)** É... mas como? Ele agora vai ficar lá no Santuário e eu aqui! E quando eu for à escola vai ser pior ainda!

**(Marin)**Deixe isso comigo.

**(Lithos)**O que vai fazer?

**(Marin)** Em breve você saberá.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Meio-dia._

_A manhã no Condomínio Olympus tinha sido uma sucessão de caminhões entregando móveis, eletrodomésticos e outros objetos nas casas. Agora tudo que dourados e criados querem é um almoço farto e descanso, antes de recomeçarem os trabalhos._

_Aldebaran e Aiolia saem do condomínio para comprar o almoço. No caminho até o restaurante, Aldebaran freia abruptamente_.

**(Aldebaran, descendo do carro muito nervoso)** Atropelei o cachorrinho! Ai, meu Deus!

**(Aiolia)** Calma, Deba.

**(Aldebaran, pegando o animal nos braços)**Entra no carro! Vamos para o hospital veterinário. Você dirige!

**(Aiolia)** Vamos... Mas o cachorro parece bem, Deba. Está até lambendo você.

**(Aldebaran)** Não discuta! Toca pro hospital.

_No hospital, o médico veterinário constata que o cachorro, na verdade uma cadelinha, tinha apenas quebrado a pata dianteira direita._

**(Médico)**Ela vai ficar bem.

**(Aldebaran)**Não posso deixá-la na rua desse jeito. Vou levá-la pro condô.

**(Aiolia)**Um cachorro, Debão?

**(Aldebaran)**Por que não? Já temos o Máscara da Morte lá, outro cachorro não vai fazer diferença.

**(Aiolia, rindo)**Deixa ele saber que você o chamou de cachorro.

**(Aldebaran)** Ele devia ficar lisonjeado. Cachorro é um bicho muito inteligente.

_Aiolia e Aldebaran passam num restaurante, compram a comida e retornam para o Condomínio, onde todos esperavam no ginásio._

**(Milo)** Foram buscar a comida no Brasil?

**(Aiolia)**Não exatamente... mas a comida é brasileira. Debão achou um restaurante de comida típica do país dele.

**(Máscara)** Espero que preste. Mas cadê o infeliz?

**(Aiolia)** Foi deixar a cachorrinha em casa.

**(Marin)**Que cachorrinha?

**(Aiolia)** A que ele acabou de arranjar. Mas é uma longa história. Me ajudem a tirar a comida do carro e depois eu conto.

_Continua..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Pessoas!_

_Capítulo novooooooooooo!_

_Nem era para sair essa semana, mas estou boazinha._

_Ainda ia pesquisar as músicas que estava tocando na casa do Debão e do FroFro (o criado dele tava cantando, lembram?). Mas como resolvi publicar logo, deixei quieto._

_O criado do Kanon ficou pra depois por pura preguiça de criar um nome pra ele. No próximo capítulo eu coloco._

_Fichas dos criados no blog e no profile daqui nos próximos dias._

_Beijos, gente!_

_Feliz Ano Novo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	14. Chapter 14

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**O Condomínio Olympus também é criação minha.**

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIV**

_Ginásio do Condomínio Olympus._

_Marin, Aiolia e Garan acomodam em grandes travessas a comida que trouxeram do restaurante._

**(Marin, colocando feijoada em uma das travessas)** O que é isso?

**(Aiolia) **Aldebaran disse que se chama feijoada.

**(Marin)** Hum... Parece bom.

**(Aiolia) **É. Também acho.

**(Lithos, que observava tudo)** Parece nojento. Aquilo é um pé de porco?

**(Garan)** É sim.

**(Lithos)** Ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Aiolia) **Você nunca foi de ter frescuras!

**(Marin)** Agora ela é adolescente, Olia.

**(Garan) **Tem lingüiça no meio dessa tal de feijoada. Você pode comer, Lithos.

**(Lithos) **É, né?

**(Aiolia)** Também trouxemos outra coisa. Imaginei que alguns **(apontando Afrodite)** se recusariam a comer o prato exótico do Aldebaran e trouxe uma enorme porção de moussaka.

**(Lithos, abraçando Aiolia)** Oliaaaaaaaaa! Eu amo você!

**(Marin, rindo)** Eu também amo.

**(Aiolia, abraçando as duas)**Eu sei que vocês me amam, mulheres da minha vida.

**(Marin)** Convencido. Bom, vamos falar pro pessoal se servir.

**(Aiolia)** Certo. Vamos liberar o almoço antes que a galera desmaie.**(em tom mais alto)** Atenção, pessoal! Podem se servir!

_Todos atacam a comida mais ou menos civilizadamente. A feijoada do Aldebaran faz sucesso, menos com Afrodite, que como Aiolia esperava, passa direto pelas travessas e se serve de moussaka. Na grande mesa..._

**(Afrodite, com cara de nojo)**Camus, definitivamente não sei como você pode estar comendo isso...

**(Camus)** É exótico. Eu gostei. Além disso, todo mundo está comendo.

**(Afrodite)** Todo mundo menos eu. Troço estranho. Tem um pé de porco dentro...

**(Camus) **Está muito gostoso. Não sabe o que está perdendo.

**(Afrodite) **Nem quero saber.

**(Milo)** Esse negócio é muito bom, Afrodite!

**(Shura)** É, mas não coma tanto. É pesado.

**(Milo)** E daí? Depois eu durmo a tarde toda. Já entregaram minha cama nova. Aliás, que cama! Fiz questão de escolher a melhor. Vou usá-la muito! Heheheh!

**(Camus) **Sempre pensando naquilo...

**(Milo) **Já falei que você devia pensar também. Ei, na sua casa nem precisou comprar cama, né?

**(Camus)** Engraçadinho. Claro que sim.

**(Milo)** Cama vai ser um negócio que você não vai usar muito.

**(Camus)** Vou usar todos os dias.

**(Milo)** Pra dormir. Estou falando de outras coisas.

**(Camus)** Não é da sua conta.

**(Shura)** Quem vai usar menos a cama: Camus ou o Mestre?

**(Milo, rindo)** Nossa, disputa acirrada.

**(Afrodite)** Gente, o Máscara está tão sozinho lá na ponta da mesa.

**(Milo) **Azar o dele.

**(Shura)** Tomara que morra sozinho.

**(Camus)** O que é isso, Shura? Ele foi sacana, mas também não precisa rogar praga.

**(Shura)** Tá, foi mal. Mas o que ele fez comigo não tem perdão.

**(Milo, rindo)** É... mas foi engraçado pra caramba. Mais uma vez tenho que admitir que ele é bom.

**(Shura) **Já está querendo perdoar o folgado?

**(Milo)** Não. Só estou admitindo que ele foi genial...

**(Shura)** Foi genial ele fazer todo mundo achar que você comia o traveco?

**(Milo) **Isso não foi genial. Mas estou falando de você, quase pelado, sonhando que era ator. Ele foi genial quando teve a idéia de filmar e passar pra todo mundo ver.

**(Shura)** Idiota.

**(Kanon, sentando-se à mesa)** Só podia ser coisa daquele monte de músculos... que comida horrorosa.

**(Saga)** Eu achei boazinha. E depois, você já comeu coisa muito pior.

**(Kanon)** Quando eu não tinha opção. Agora eu tenho. Vou atacar o moussaka.

**(Afrodite)** Mais um que concorda comigo.

**(Kanon)** Infelizmente.

**(Aiolia)** Não reclamem. Essa tal de feijoada até que é boa.

**(Marin)** Um tanto pesada, mas boa mesmo.

**(Lithos) **Não sei o que vocês viram nesse troço estranho.

**(Aiolia) **É impressão minha, ou ela está de mau humor?

**(Marin) **Ela está.

_Na ponta da mesa, Máscara da Morte come em silêncio, com cara de poucos amigos. Afrodite se aproxima dele._

**(Afrodite) **Está tão ruim assim?

**(Máscara) **Nada. Até que é bom.

**(Afrodite) **A sua cara é que não está nada boa...

**(Máscara) **Dormi mal...

**(Afrodite)** Sei... por que não pede desculpas aos rapazes e acaba com esse mal-estar entre vocês?

**(Máscara) **Pedir desculpas? Eu não fiz nada!

**(Afrodite) **Seu italiano cabeça dura, não é melhor pedir desculpas e recuperar a amizade deles do que ficar aí com essa cara de bunda?

**(Máscara) **Cara de bunda tem a senhora sua mãe.

**(Afrodite, rindo)**Você é maluco, Emanuele. Bom, fique aí com seu mau humor.

**(Máscara) **Vai, vai, seu chato.

_Na outra ponta da mesa..._

**(Aldebaran) **E aí, mestre, gostou da feijoada?

**(Dohko)** Sim! Deliciosa! Vou até repetir. O Shaka é que parece que não está gostando muito.

**(Aldebaran, ao ver o prato de Shaka com apenas arroz e salada)**O que foi? Não gostou?

**(Shaka)** Nem provei.

**(Aldebaran)** Ah, prova! É uma delícia. Põe farofinha!

**(Shaka)** Não, obrigado.

**(Aldebaran)** Shaka, não é hora de dar uma de faquir. Come o moussaka, então! Aiolia trouxe porque sabia que o Afrô não ia comer a feijoada.

**(Shaka)** Não, obrigado. Vou comer arroz e salada.

**(Aldebaran)** Então tá! Você que sabe! Mas até o Mu está comendo a feijoada! Gostou?

**(Mu)** Muito boa! Não sei como você descobriu um restaurante da sua terra por aqui.

**(Aldebaran)** Na verdade, foi o Itimbira que encontrou quando foi fuçar no centro atrás de alguma brasileirinha perdida em Atenas.

**(Mu)** Ah, só podia ser. Esse seu criado é uma figura!

**(Aldebaran) **É. Mas e você quando vai achar um?

**(Mu)** Mestre Dohko vai procurar mais tarde. Agora não é necessário. É verdade que você arrumou uma cadelinha?

**(Aldebaran, em tom dramático)** Atropelei a coitada, Mu. Então, Aiolia e eu levamos a bichinha ao hospital veterinário. Ela está bem, só quebrou a patinha. Não podia deixá-la na rua de patinha quebrada, então resolvi adotá-la.

**(Shaka)** Hum... o primeiro animal do condomínio. Precisamos fazer uma assembléia para definir as regras, não quero esse cachorro solto por aí entrando nas casas.

**(Aldebaran, tranqüilo, sem alterar a voz)** Como é? Regras? Ela vai ser muito bem comportada e o primeiro animal do condomínio é você! Um animal em extinção, loiro e chato pra caramba.

**(Mu)** Deba, Deba. O Shaka tem razão, é bom definirmos algumas regras.

**(Aldebaran)** Você está dando razão pra esse loiro?

**(Dohko)** Não se irrite Aldebaran. Shaka, depois veremos isso. Tenho certeza que Aldebaran cuidará muito bem da cachorrinha e que ela não vai entrar na casa de ninguém que não a queira.

**(Aldebaran, erguendo as mãos)** Alguém me entende!

**(Dohko, rindo)** Já escolheu o nome da sua cadelinha?

**(Aldebaran)** Já. Feijoada!

**(Shaka)** Isso não é o nome dessa coisa que estão comendo?

**(Aldebaran)** Exatamente! Ela vai se chamar Feijoada.

**(Shaka)**...

**(Dohko) **Gostei! É engraçado!

_Depois do almoço todos se recolhem às suas casas, com uma sonolência irresistível, exceto os que não comeram a feijoada do Aldebaran, ou seja, Afrodite, Kanon e Lithos._

_Enquanto todos dormem, Afrodite recomeça a pintura de sua casa, Kanon pinta as janelas da sua e Lithos admira seu quarto rosa, enquanto pensa em Orfeu._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Semanas depois._

_Todos acabaram de arrumar suas casas._

_A casa de Mu foi pintada de azul clarinho, com portas de cor lilás, quase da cor que ele costuma usar nos cabelos. Dentro de casa, a cor clara da parede contrasta com objetos tibetanos de cores vibrantes. A sala tem apenas o sofá branco, uma mesinha de centro, a mesa de jantar alguns quadros. Na cozinha também apenas o indispensável. O quarto maior ficou para o dono da casa, o quarto seguinte para Kiki e o terceiro foi transformado num ambiente para meditar, quase um templo, com almofadas e incensário._

_Na casa vizinha, de Aldebaran, uma bandeira do Brasil é exibida na fachada. No jardim, um sorridente sapo de cerâmica segura uma placa onde se lê: "Aqui mora gente feliz!" em português e em grego. Uma casinha de cachorro pintada de verde e amarelo abriga a mais nova aquisição de Aldebaran: Feijoada, a cadelinha vira-lata que ele acabara de adotar. O ambiente interno é claro, a sala tem sofás de vime com grandes almofadas brancas. Na mesinha de centro, também de vime, um vaso com copos-de-leite. Uma televisão grande divide espaço com outra bandeira do Brasil. A sala de jantar ganhou uma mesa retangular com tampo de vidro e cadeiras em madeira clara. Metade de uma canoa indígena faz as vezes de estante(1). Na cozinha, os eletrodomésticos básicos e uma mesa simples. No quarto de Aldebaran uma cama king size dividia espaço com um grande sofá e uma escrivaninha. O segundo quarto foi transformado em academia, mesmo tendo todos os aparelhos disponíveis no ginásio, e o terceiro ficou vazio, por enquanto._

_A casa de Saga recebeu tinta verde-clara nas paredes, e verde-musgo nas portas e janela. Sem ver o que o irmão fizera, Kanon comprou exatamente as mesmas tintas. Também do lado interno as casas dos dois eram parecidas: móveis modernos, claros, tapetes brancos. Por mais que tentassem se distanciar, sempre descobriam que eram inevitavelmente iguais. Na casa de Saga as poltronas da sala eram azul-esverdeado, com pequenas estampas de losangos brancos. Na de Kanon, as poltronas eram brancas com arabescos azul-esverdeados. Nos quartos principais, apenas as camas e mesinhas de cabeceira. Os outros dois quartos permaneceram fechados e sem qualquer mudança._

_Máscara da Morte pintou a frente de sua casa de cinza. Portas e janelas receberam tinta preta. Depois de provar para Dohko que o esqueleto que comprara era de plástico, conseguiu permissão para pendurá-lo no hall de entrada. Dentro da casa, as paredes também ganharam cor cinza. O sofá vermelho-sangue ficava meio coberto por uma sombria manta preta. O quarto foi mantido branco, mas a cama era sempre forrada com alguma colcha estampada com motivos fúnebres, o que deixava o cômodo parecendo sempre preparado para o Halloween._

_Aiolia deixou sua casa por conta de Marin e Lithos e elas decidiram pintar a casa em tons de amarelo-claro e salmão, exceto o quarto de Lithos, que foi pintado de rosa. A sala ganhou poltronas de cor bege, com almofadas em xadrez branco e bege. Um tapete bege e vermelho decorava a sala. O quarto de Aiolia e Marin recebeu papel de parede amarelo claro com estampas de galhos e folhas. O quarto de Lithos ganhou móveis brancos, que foram presenteados por Aldebaran._

_Do outro lado da rua, a casa de Shaka é a primeira. A pintura branca original foi mantida, apenas portas e janelas foram repintadas de bege. Duas árvores foram plantadas na frente da casa. Em alguns anos, elas cresceriam e ficariam parecidas com as árvores gêmeas da Casa de Virgem. A parte interna recebeu tinta bege. Na sala, uma estátua de Buda recebia os visitantes. Poltronas alaranjadas com estampas douradas davam à casa ares de palácio indiano. O quarto, por sua vez, tinha apenas uma cama simples, contrastando com o luxo da sala. Um dos outros quartos foi transformado em ambiente de meditação, como na casa de Mu._

_Na casa de Dohko também foi mantido o tom branco das paredes, mas portas, janelas e telhas foram pintadas de vermelho. Na frente, uma árvore tinha sido plantada. Dois banquinhos e um balanço foram postos no jardim. No hall de entrada, dois grandes vasos de porcelana decorados com imagens de tigres e dragões recebiam os visitantes. A sala ganhou um grande painel com gravuras de flores e moldura de bambu. O papel de parede era branco e tinha um padrão que lembrava veios de madeira. Um grande sofá de listras verdes e vermelhas fora posto na sala. No quarto dele, apenas a parede onde ficava a cabeceira da cama recebeu papel de parede marrom com estampas florais. O quarto de visitas foi especialmente reservado para Shiryu e Shunrei e decorado com cores claras. O quarto de Dohko recebeu detalhes em marrom._

_Milo deixou a casa com os tons originais: paredes brancas e portas apenas envernizadas. Com a ajuda de Afrodite, ele escolhera móveis claros e sem muitos detalhes. Só se preocupou em comprar uma cama grande e resistente, com o melhor colchão possível, e duas das maiores televisões existentes no mercado, uma para a sala, outra para o quarto. Video cassete também foi um eletrodoméstico indispensável para o Escorpião. Afrodite tanto insistiu que ele concordou em aplicar papel de parede no quarto, desde que não fosse nada com flores. Peixes, então, escolheu um papel bege com curvas sinuosas estampadas um tom acima, o que agradou ao morador, já que as curvas lhe lembravam formas femininas._

_Camus mandara pintar a casa de azul-claro e branco-gelo. Usou papel de parede branco com listras azuis na sala e comprou móveis clássicos franceses, algumas réplicas de objetos de arte. Poltronas antigas de cor creme decoravam a sala. Nada exagerado demais. Apenas o necessário. O quarto recebeu papel de parede branco com folhagens azul-claro. A cama com dossel(2) dava um ar antigo ao cômodo. A ampla cozinha ganhou um balcão branco e marrom, bastante espaçoso para que o dono da casa pudesse começar a exercitar sua mais nova paixão: a gastronomia._

_Shura pintou a casa em tom salmão. A sala ganhou um papel de parede grená com estampa bege, extremamente delicado e de bom gosto. O sofá branco da sala contrastava com os demais móveis de madeira escura. Uma grande estante dominava a sala. A sala de jantar ganhou uma mesa quadrada de madeira maciça escura. Na parede um grande painel com inscrições em espanhol. O quarto ganhou uma cama king size, duas poltronas e uma mesinha, onde ele poderia tranquilamente fazer as refeições sem precisar descer até a cozinha._

_Na casa de Afrodite, a última da rua, dezenas de roseiras dominavam a entrada. A casa, pintada de rosa-bebê e portas azul-bebê. No hall de entrada, uma estátua da deusa Athena e ao lado dela, uma da deusa que dava nome ao cavaleiro. Dentro, móveis modernos, incluindo uma poltrona branca com estampas florais de cor lilás, que o próprio Afrodite desenhara. O papel de parede branco delicadamente florido de lilás dava um ar tranqüilo à sala. A mesa de jantar era oval e branca, com cadeiras também brancas. Nos cantos, duas colunas de mármore exibiam dois vasos antigos. Em todos os ambientes, tapetes em forma de flores. O quarto ganhou paredes em tom rosa-queimado e uma grande árvore em ouro-velho foi pintada na parede oposta à cama, do chão ao teto, espalhando seus galhos sobre todo o quarto. O closet, por sua vez, ganhou um tom rosa-claro. Um dos quartos de hóspede foi transformado em academia, como na casa de Aldebaran. O outro, ganhou papel de parede branco com estampas de rosas._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Noite._

_Dohko procura Máscara da Morte em sua casa._

**(Dohko, seco)** Vim buscar minhas respostas.

**(Máscara, emburrado)** Resposta é o caralho... Não vem encher meu saco.

**(Dohko)** Refletiu sobre sua vida?

**(Máscara)** Não.

**(Dohko) **Então eu vou ajudá-lo a refletir.

**(Máscara)** Não pedi sua ajuda.

**(Dohko) **Há algumas semanas eu lhe perguntei o que você faria agora que já não há mais guerra. Sua resposta foi: tramar com o Saga, aprontar uma vingança boba para seus amigos, fornicar com a enfermeira. Parece bom?

**(Máscara)** Vai se catar.

**(Dohko)** O que conseguiu com isso? A antipatia daqueles que gostavam de você. E sobre a enfermeira, você vai fazer o quê, já que não há amor nesse relacionamento?

**(Máscara)** Que relacionamento? Não tem relacionamento. Eu só transo com ela.

**(Dohko)** Outra pergunta que eu fiz: O que vai fazer lá fora? Já pensou sobre isso? Todos estão fazendo planos e você, o que fez além de armar estratagemas de vingança e ficar ruminando o dissabor de não ter mais a companhia dos seus amigos?

**(Máscara)** Não enche o saco, seu chato.

**(Dohko)** O que você quer da vida, Emanuele? Tem mais alguns dias para me responder. Agora eu vou fazer essa mesma pergunta a outra pessoa. Fique a sós com seus pensamentos.

_Dohko vai ao Santuário com Arvanitakis. Lá, dirige-se à enfermaria, que já está fechada._

**(Dohko, batendo à porta)**Senhorita Fatma! Está aí?

**(Fatma, abrindo a porta, insinuando-se)** Sim. **(mordendo os lábios sensualmente)** O que deseja?

**(Dohko)** Gostaria de conversar com a senhorita.

**(Fatma, ainda insinuando-se)**Só conversar?

**(Dohko) **É. Só isso.

**(Fatma, fazendo uma careta)** Que pena. Bom, entre.

**(Dohko)** E se conversássemos aqui fora? O céu está tão bonito hoje.

**(Fatma) **Por mim, tudo bem.

_Dohko e Fatma sentam-se na soleira da porta._

**(Fatma)** Sobre o que deseja conversar?

**(Dohko)** Gostaria de saber da sua história.

**(Fatma) **Não é uma história muito edificante...

**(Dohko)** Por isso mesmo. Tenho certeza de que há alguma coisa por trás desse seu comportamento tão... erh... incomum...

**(Fatma) **Está bem. Se quer saber, eu vou contar.

"_Eu tinha treze anos quando o meu pai me violentou pela primeira vez. Ele me ameaçou de morte caso eu contasse para alguém. Acuada, mantive silêncio e isso continuou a acontecer noite após noite, por meses. Até que um dia minha mãe nos pegou no flagra._

_**(Pai, para a mãe)** É culpa dela! Ela me tenta!_

_**(Fatma)** Mãe! Não é verdade! Ele me força a fazer isso!_

_**(Mãe, batendo nela)** Cala a boca, vadia! Você é a tentação do demônio! É o Satã invadindo essa casa. Rua!_

_**(Fatma)** Mãe, eu não tenho culpa. Foi ele!_

_**(Mãe)** Fora, vadia! Não admito safadeza na minha casa!_

_**(Pai) **Isso mesmo!_

_Eu me vesti e fui até meu quarto._

_**(Mãe)** Aonde vai?_

_**(Fatma) **Buscar minhas coisas._

_**(Pai)** Que coisas? Você não tem nenhuma! O que você acha que tem na verdade é nosso, pois fomos nós quem trabalhamos para comprar tudo._

_**(Fatma)** Mãe! Por favor! Me deixa levar pelo menos algumas roupas limpas! Me deixa tomar um banho!_

_**(Mãe)** Nada! Lugar de vadia é na sarjeta!_

_Eu saí de casa. Sem ter para onde ir, fiquei andando pela rua. Pouco depois meu pai me encontrou._

_**(Pai)** Trouxe algumas roupas e dinheiro._

_**(Fatma) **Obrigada, pai._

_**(Pai) **Vou arrumar um lugar para você ficar, mas tudo continua como antes. Você é minha._

_Eu nada disse. Peguei o primeiro ônibus para Rodorio. Nessa época, meu irmão, que estava aqui no Santuário treinando para ser cavaleiro, ainda não tinha morrido. Mandei-lhe um recado através dos soldados do Santuário e ele foi me encontrar no vilarejo. Contei-lhe tudo que tinha acontecido comigo. Ele quis matar nossos pais, mas eu não deixei. Enquanto Sahid estava vivo, tudo ia muito bem. Ele me trazia comida e eu até podia entrar no Santuário às vezes. Mas quando ele morreu, eu fiquei sozinha._

_Foi aí que comecei a trabalhar no bordel do vilarejo. Apesar de não ser mais virgem, os homens ficavam fascinados pelo meu corpo ainda quase infantil. Aqueles podres! Quanto nojo ao lembrar deles! Mais tarde, quando eu já estava com quinze anos, apareceu no bordel o doutor Alkistis, o médico com quem trabalho. Ele me viu lá, já veterana aos quinze anos de idade, atendendo clientes a noite inteira. Ele foi um dos clientes nessa noite e, depois de atendê-lo, ele perguntou: "Você quer sair dessa vida?"_

_O doutor me tirou do bordel, alugou um quartinho em Atenas, bem perto do consultório dele, pagou meus estudos, tanto a escola quanto o curso técnico de enfermagem. Obviamente nada nessa vida é gratuito. Eu lhe pagava com tudo que aprendi a fazer nos anos de prostituição. E nem era tão sacrificante, porque é preciso admitir uma coisa: eu gostava. Sexo é um negócio viciante. Não consigo mais ficar sem._

_No curso todo mundo sabia que eu era amante desse médico. As notícias correm. Mas como eu já estava perdida, não tinha mais dignidade, pouco me importavam o que diziam. Pouco importa o que dizem. Eu faço o que eu quero, sem me importar com mais nada._

**(Dohko) **Eu imaginei algo assim, mas não tão trágico.

**(Fatma) **Não é trágico. Cada um carrega sua cruz. Essa é a minha. E nem é mais tão pesada.

**(Dohko)** Mas então, Fatma, o que espera da sua vida? Quer sair dessa vida sem perspectiva? Porque a vida que você leva hoje ainda é praticamente a mesma de quando você era prostituta. Você continua sendo o objeto desses homens, mesmo que ache que é você quem os usa.

**(Fatma)** Se eu quero sair dessa vida? Claro que eu quero. Mas não consigo. Não vejo saída para mim.

**(Dohko)** Eu estou disposto a ajudá-la. E não quero nada em troca.

**(Fatma) **Ah, quer dizer que não vamos transar?

**(Dohko)** Talvez. O que estou dizendo é que não é uma troca. Vou ajudá-la porque quero, porque vejo a tristeza na sua alma, mas se acontecer algo mais...

**(Fatma, rindo)** Entendo. Se acontecer, está tudo bem. Eu espero que aconteça...

**(Dohko, repreendendo-a)** Fatma!

**(Fatma)** Não vá me dizer que ainda é virgem!

**(Dohko)** Não mesmo.

**(Fatma)** Então, como acha que pode me ajudar?

**(Dohko)** Você precisa entender o sentido da sua vida, precisa controlar melhor sua mente, precisa se valorizar mais... só então você poderá virar uma senhorita decente.

**(Fatma)** Senhorita decente? Eu? Eu já estou perdida.

**(Dohko)** Sempre há um caminho de volta para quem deseja percorrê-lo.

**(Fatma) **O senhor acredita mesmo em milagres, não é?

**(Dohko)** Fatma, pode ter certeza de que já vi muitos milagres acontecerem. Eu mesmo sou um deles.

**(Fatma) **Se você diz...

**(Dohko) **Amanhã, depois do seu expediente, vamos começar o seu treinamento.

**(Fatma)** Está bem. Vejo o senhor amanhã. **(pensando)** Eu não tenho mais jeito... mas vai ser bom ficar perto desse moço.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Na antiga casa da Laura Pausini tinha uma canoa dessas! Lembranças do tempo em que eu era absolutamente fã dela...

(2) Dossel: armação ornamental, forrada de tecido e franjada, que se faz na cama.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Ufa! Mais um capítulo!_

_Eu detesto feijoada, então foi preciso pesquisar o que tinha na dita cuja. Agradecimentos a Lady Diana, que me ajudou com isso._

_Essa parte de descrição das casas me deu um trabalhão. Nossa! Ainda faltam outros detalhes, com o tempo eu vou descrevendo melhor as coisas._

_E a Fatma, hein? Será que Dohko vai dar um jeito nela? Hehehe!_

_Até a próxima quinzena, gente!_

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_

_P.S.: Esqueci de colocar uma notinha sobre o moussaka! Achei que todo mundo conhecesse! É uma espécie de lasanha grega, mas ao invés de macarrão, eles usam fatias finas de berinjela. O resto é igual, molho de carne e molho branco. Eu não sou chegada em berinjela, mas até que seria capaz de experimentar._


	15. Chapter 15

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes. O condomínio Olympus também é criação minha.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XV**

_De volta ao Condomínio Olympus, Dohko encontra uma pequena reunião em frente à casa de Aldebaran. Todos estão presentes, exceto Máscara da Morte. Mu e Aldebaran acenam para que o Mestre se aproxime._

**(Aldebaran)** Estamos decidindo nosso futuro! Amanhã vamos fazer a inscrição para o vestibular.

**(Dohko)** Ah, que bom! E em que pé estão?

**(Mu)** Estão conversando sobre os cursos que eles desejam fazer.

**(Dohko)** Eles? Você não deseja nada?

**(Mu) **Por enquanto, não. As armaduras vão tomar todo o meu tempo.

**(Dohko)** Você poderia conciliar.

**(Mu) **Prefiro me dedicar integralmente a elas. Depois, certamente, farei algum curso.

**(Dohko)** Certo. Você sabe o que é melhor.

**(Aldebaran) **Então, eu vou fazer Veterinária! Quero cuidar muito bem da Feijoadinha!

**(Milo, esfregando as mãos)** Educação Física. Muitas gatas de roupas coladinhas!

**(Aiolia)** Eu prestarei para Engenharia Civil.

**(Shura) **E eu também.

**(Afrodite) **Arquitetura, claro!

**(Saga)** Direito.

**(Kanon)** Ah, eu ia fazer Direito também, mas não quero ser seu colega.

**(Saga)** Então não seja, idiota. Quer fazer o curso, mas não vai só por causa de mim. Tinha que ser você mesmo.

**(Kanon) **Cala a boca, doidinho duas-caras.

**(Saga) **Não me chame assim, traidor.

**(Kanon) **Eu já fui perdoado e já provei que sou um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena.

**(Saga)** Cavaleiro! Essa é boa. Nem armadura você tem.

**(Kanon)** Por enquanto.

**(Dohko)** Estão parecendo duas crianças do jardim-de-infância. Kanon, se quer mesmo fazer Direito e não quer ser colega do seu irmão, é só fazer em turno diferente. Mas eu acho uma bobagem, juntos vocês poderiam se ajudar.

**(Kanon) **Bom, é verdade...

**(Saga) **Depois veremos isso.

**(Dohko) **Ótimo. E você, Camus?

**(Camus) **Também já me decidi. Farei Gastronomia.

**(Shura) **É bem sua a cara, francês!

**(Camus) **Eu sei.

**(Dohko)** Hum... Shaka?

**(Shaka) **Não pretendo fazer nenhum curso.

**(Dohko)** Bom, é uma decisão só sua, mas será que não tem algo que gostaria de fazer ao menos hipoteticamente.

**(Shaka) **Ainda não pensei no assunto.

**(Dohko) **Então vamos ajudar você a pensar! Do que você gosta?

**(Shaka) **Meditar, fazer ioga, tomar meu chá, cuidar das minhas plantas.

**(Milo) **Plantas? Aff! Planta é uma coisa idiota. Não fala, não faz nada e você ainda tem que colocar água nela.

**(Afrodite, irado)** Milo é uma coisa idiota. Fala, mas não faz nada além disso.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Estamos falando sobre o Shaka. Não gostaria de fazer algo pelas pessoas?

**(Shaka)** Talvez. A parte do meu salário que não é necessária eu envio para os pobres da Índia.

**(Mu)** E se ao invés de ajudar as pessoas somente com seu dinheiro, você as ajudasse com seu trabalho?

**(Shaka)** Como assim?

**(Mu)** Acho que você seria um bom médico.

**(Shaka)** Não, eu não seria. Eu não sou exatamente um homem piedoso.

**(Dohko)** Os enfermos não precisam de piedade, precisam de competência, de cuidado. Eu acho que você seria bom nisso.

**(Shaka)** Eu sou bom em tudo que decido fazer, mas não é esse o caso. Não quero ser médico.

**(Milo)** Até porque todo mundo sabe que o vestibular para Medicina é paulada. Você não passaria.

**(Shaka)** E por que não? Você é que não passaria. Eu estou vários níveis acima de você.

**(Shura)** Humilhou o escorpião!

**(Milo) **Falar é fácil, quero ver fazer.

**(Shaka, ignorando o comentário de Milo)**Bom, já que estamos no campo hipotético, o que você faria, Mu?

**(Mu) **Provavelmente eu seria seu colega de faculdade.

**(Aiolia)** Achei que você talvez quisesse algo ligado às artes plásticas.

**(Mu)** Prefiro a arte da vida. E o senhor, Dohko?

**(Dohko)** Eu? Faculdade a essa altura da vida?

**(Saga)** E por que não? Aparentemente o senhor tem apenas dezoito anos.

**(Dohko)** É. Mas já passei da idade psicológica de estudar. Além disso, que documentos eu iria apresentar na faculdade? Não sei onde anda minha certidão de nascimento e se eu soubesse, não adiantaria muita coisa.

**(Mu)** Mas no campo hipotético?

**(Dohko, rindo)** Não sei. Não tem faculdade para ser avô.

**(Mu)** Não pensa em alguma coisa?

**(Dohko)** Talvez eu gostasse de fazer Agronomia. Ia ser interessante ter uma hortinha aqui atrás de casa.

**(Mu)** E por que não o faz? Os documentos não são exatamente um problema. A Fundação Graad sempre arruma uns certificados meio suspeitos...

**(Dohko)** Ah, Mu, eu tenho outras obrigações. Quando passar meu cargo ao sucessor, quem sabe? Mas digam uma coisa: onde está o Máscara da Morte?

**(Aiolia)** Não quis vir. Passei na casa dele e ele disse que não tinha nada para discutir e que ia ao Santuário. Saiu há uns vinte minutos.

**(Dohko)** Até já sei o que ele foi fazer...

**(Aiolia)** E quem não sabe?

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário._

_Enfermaria._

_Máscara da Morte bate à porta avidamente. Fatma abre, muito séria._

**(Máscara da Morte, agarrando-a)** Vem cá, minha enfermeira gostosona.

**(Fatma, tentando desvencilhar-se dele)** Me solta, Máscara.

**(Máscara)** Ué? Você está doente?

**(Fatma, séria)** Não.

**(Máscara, cara de sem-vergonha)** Então vem.

**(Fatma, enfática)** Eu não posso.

**(Máscara)** Ah, qual é? Está naqueles dias? Eu não ligo.

**(Fatma)** Não é nada disso. É que eu quero mudar.

**(Máscara)** Mudar como, mulher?

**(Fatma)** Mudar essa vida impura.

**(Máscara)** Não dá para mudar amanhã?

**(Fatma, hesitante)** Ah, não...

**(Máscara, agarrando-a outra vez e beijando a nuca dela)** Vem cá, amanhã você muda o que quiser. Hoje você vai ser minha.

**(Fatma, cedendo aos beijos de Máscara da Morte e abrindo a blusa)** Droga! Não consigo resistir! Eu me odeio! Eu me odeio! E odeio você também!

_Depois de fazerem "coisas selvagens", Fatma e Máscara da Morte conversam._

**(Fatma, deitada na cama)**Essa foi a última vez, senhor Máscara da Morte.

**(Máscara, também deitado, rindo)** Sei...

**(Fatma)** É sério. Não vou mais transar com você.

**(Máscara)** Está querendo o quê, hein? Que eu peça para namorá-la? Vai morrer esperando, hein...

**(Fatma)** Não quero nada de você. Só estou dizendo que não vou mais fazer isso.

**(Máscara)** Arrumou outro?

**(Fatma)** Arrumei a salvação.

**(Máscara)** Vai entrar para alguma igreja?

**(Fatma) **Não dá pra falar sério com você, né?

**(Máscara) **É que é tudo muito louco, Fatma. Você é a pegadora do Santuba e de repente vem com uma história de que não vai mais transar.

**(Fatma) **Eu vou fazer um tratamento. Vou sair dessa vida.

**(Máscara, descrente)** Tratamento?

**(Fatma)** É. Tratamento pra deixar de ser ninfomaníaca.

**(Máscara)** Quero só ver quanto tempo isso vai durar.

**(Fatma)** Muito tempo. Agora vai pra sua casa. Não quero que durma aqui.

**(Máscara, vestindo-se)** Está bem. Já vou. Mas amanhã estou de volta.

**(Fatma)** Vai perder a viagem.

**(Máscara) **Duvido! Até amanhã, minha enfermeira.

**(Fatma) **Vai pro infeeeeerno!

**(Máscara)** Eu não vou pra lá, só mando os outros. Fui!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dia seguinte._

_Dohko se prepara para ir ao Santuário. Marin bate à porta de sua casa. Arvanitakis deixa-a entrar e a leva até a cozinha, onde Dohko toma café._

**(Marin)** Bom dia, MMestre. Perdoe-me por perturbá-lo tão cedo, mas o assunto é importante.

**(Dohko)** Não se preocupe. Sente-se! Tome café comigo!

**(Marin)** Obrigada, mas já tomei café.

**(Dohko)** Então tome outra vez, ora essa! Arvanitakis está me saindo um belo cozinheiro. Prove estes biscoitos de laranja.

**(Marin, pegando um biscoito)**Está bem, obrigada.

**(Dohko)** Então, do que se trata?

**(Marin)** Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor sobre os demais cavaleiros de prata, ou seja, apenas Shina e Orfeu.

**(Dohko)** Ah, sim, pode falar.

**(Marin) **Só sobraram os dois além de mim e eu penso se não seria mais justo trazê-los para morar aqui no condomínio. Não é longe do Santuário e eles poderiam ter uma residência civil como os dourados.

**(Dohko) **Humm... sabe que preciso falar com a deusa para fazer algo assim, não sabe?

**(Marin)** Sim, senhor.

**(Dohko)** Também sabe que eu sei que está me pedindo isso por causa da protegida de Aiolia, não sabe?

**(Marin, rindo)** Bom, isso não sabia.

**(Dohko) **Eu já percebi que ela e Orfeu estão um tanto encantados um com o outro. Tenho faro para o amor. Sinto-o florescendo a quilômetros de distância.

**(Marin) **O senhor é realmente surpreendente, Mestre.

**(Dohko)** Não sou, não. Falarei com a deusa sobre a possibilidade de abrir mais uma rua no condomínio, uma rua "prateada". Mas, como isso vai demorar, eu tenho outra solução. Deixe comigo. Resolverei o problema. Adoro casaizinhos apaixonados.

**(Marin)** Muito obrigada.

**(Dohko)** Não há de quê. Agora tenho que ir.

**(Marin, levantando-se)** Claro. Até mais tarde.

**(Dohko) **Até, Marin. Arvanitakis, chame Afrodite, por favor. Ele vai ao Santuário comigo.

**(Arvanitakis, olhando pela janela)** O senhor Afrodite já está vindo, mestre.

**(Dohko)** Ah, sim, muito pontual o sueco.

_A Casa de Peixes já estava pronta, por isso Afrodite ia ao Santuário com Dohko. Precisava acertar os últimos detalhes da decoração e aprontar o jardim. Ele se aproxima da casa dirigindo um dos carros do Santuário e para na porta._

**(Afrodite)** Vamos, Mestre?

**(Dohko, entrando no carro)** Claro. Eu preciso tomar vergonha e aprender a dirigir.

**(Afrodite)** Não é difícil, mas temos que levar em conta que no seu tempo não existia nada além de carroça.

**(Dohko)** É. Sabe, eu era muito bom com os cavalos.

**(Afrodite)** Imagino. Eu também sou. Mas cavalos de raça, não cavalos xucros de puxar carroça.

**(Dohko) **Claro, claro. Você é muito refinado. Gostou de ver como ficou sua casa?

**(Afrodite)** Absolutamente! Ficou ainda melhor com as mudanças que eu fiz no projeto.

**(Dohko)** Eu sei. Você fez um bom trabalho lá e na sua casa do condomínio. As duas ficaram muito bonitas.

**(Afrodite)** Obrigado. Minha casinha ficou realmente perfeita, do jeito que eu sempre sonhei. E é ainda melhor porque fica no fim da rua e eu não tenho vizinhos.

**(Dohko)** Isso é bom. Eu sou vizinho do Milo, pode?

**(Afrodite)** Meus pêsames. Quando começarem as festas, o senhor não vai poder dormir...

**(Dohko)** Ele que experimente fazer barulho em excesso.

_Ao chegar no Santuário..._

**(Dohko) **Pode ir subindo, eu vou passar na enfermaria e depois tenho outra coisa para resolver.

**(Afrodite, desconfiado)** Hum... Certo, Mestre. **(pensando)** A enfermeira e o Mestre? Será? Não, não... eu devo estar vendo coisas. Melhor subir logo para cuidar da minha casinha.

_Na enfermaria._

**(Dohko)** Bom dia, senhorita Fatma.

**(Fatma, meio desanimada, fazendo uma careta)**Bom dia.

**(Dohko)** O que há com você?

**(Fatma) **Eu já comecei mal essa história de treinamento, sabe? Não resisti à tentação daquele italiano filho de uma cadela.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Estranho seria se você resistisse. Não se preocupe. No começo, você vai acabar caindo em tentação algumas vezes.

**(Fatma) **É?

**(Dohko, sorrindo)**É. Volto no final do dia para começarmos o treinamento. Até lá.

**(Fatma, tentando sorrir)** Até.

_Da enfermaria, Dohko segue para o alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata. Orfeu agora ocupa a casa que era de Marin e ele vai até lá._

**(Orfeu)** Bom dia, mestre. A que devo a honra?

**(Dohko)** Bom dia. Apenas estou com vontade de conversar. Como está a vida agora que os dourados já não estão mais aqui no alojamento?

**(Orfeu)** Tranqüila.

**(Dohko) **Não sente falta de nada?

**(Orfeu) **Sinto falta do movimento. Às vezes, o silêncio incomoda.

**(Dohko)** Bom saber. Lá no condomínio tem uma casa vazia.

**(Orfeu)** A de Sagitário, sim?

**(Dohko)** Exato. Como o predestinado para essa armadura ainda não foi sequer encontrado, não gostaria de ir morar lá? Seria um prazer ter um músico no nosso condomínio.

**(Orfeu, surpreso)** Eu adoraria. Mas acho melhor ficar por aqui. Seria como invadir o reduto dourado.

**(Dohko) **Ora, vamos, Orfeu. Morar lá é muito divertido.

**(Orfeu)** Certo. Não vou pensar muito. Aceito ir. Obrigado pelo convite.

**(Dohko, rindo)**Não me agradeça. Além disso, você ficará na casa do cavaleiro de Sagitário só por um tempo. Falarei com a deusa para construir novas casas. Só tem um pequeno inconveniente. Temos uma casa vazia e dois cavaleiros de prata: você e Shina. Terão que dividir a casa.

**(Orfeu)** Acho que ela não vai gostar muito da idéia. Quando eu estava na casa dela aqui, ela já não estava feliz.

**(Dohko) **É, ela não vai gostar. Mas pode deixar que com ela eu me entendo. Pode mudar para lá hoje mesmo, se quiser.

_Dohko sai da casa de Orfeu diretamente para a de Shina. A amazona, que acabara de acordar, está tomando café._

**(Dohko, batendo à porta entreaberta)**Bom dia, Shina.

**(Shina, sentada à mesa, tomando café, ainda meio despenteada)** O que tem de bom?

**(Dohko, rindo)**Nossa! Que bom humor!

**(Shina)** Veio aqui para fazer piadas? Por que não tenta o circo?

**(Dohko, entrando e sentando)** O circo seria interessante, mas eu gostaria de ser o domador de feras, não o palhaço.

**(Shina)** Alguém o convidou para entrar?

**(Dohko)** Eu me convidei. Sou o mestre do Santuário.

**(Shina)** Isso não quer dizer que possa entrar na casa dos outros sem autorização.

**(Dohko)** O que vai fazer? Me expulsar?

**(Shina)** Devia.

**(Dohko)** Ora, ora. Você fica muito bonita quando está ranzinza e descabelada.

**(Shina, arrumando os cabelos)** Cai fora!

**(Dohko, balançando a cabeça negativamente)**Não vai me oferecer café?

**(Shina)** Não. Diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

**(Dohko)** Vim fazer um convite.

**(Shina)** Não aceito. Tchau.

**(Dohko)** Um convite em nome da sua amiga Marin.

**(Shina)** O que ela quer dessa vez?

**(Dohko)** Quer que você vá morar lá no condomínio.

**(Shina)** Morar naquela droga? Pra quê? Estou muito bem aqui. Não aceito.

**(Dohko, pensando rápido)** Se não quer ir por bem, vai ter que ir por mal.

**(Shina)** Vai me obrigar?

**(Dohko)** Não, as circunstâncias vão. Vamos demolir o alojamento para fazer um novo, mais moderno, mais confortável. Todos terão de sair. Claro que "todos" significa "você e Orfeu".

**(Shina)** Bom, se é o jeito, eu vou pra esse tal condomínio.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Passo no fim do dia para buscá-la.

**(Shina)** Quem disse que eu vou hoje?

**(Dohko)** Não?

**(Shina)** Só vou quando começarem as obras.

**(Dohko, mais uma vez pensando rápido)** Começarão amanhã mesmo.

**(Shina, desconfiada) **Se isso for uma mentira, você vai ver só.

**(Dohko, rindo)**Não é mentira. E não vá se acostumando a me tratar desse jeito, hein? Eu sou o Grande Mestre e você é uma amazona de prata. Se me tratar assim na frente dos outros, terei que puni-la.

**(Shina) **Saiba que você já me puniu quando me incentivou a ir para Tóquio.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-_-_

_Ebaaaa! Mais um capítulo!_

_Dohko vai arrumar a vida de todo mundo, não acham? Ele é demais!_

_Um muitíssimo obrigada a minha beta-reader, Nina Neviani, que me ajudou a decidir quais cursos os douraditos gostariam de fazer! Foi ela quem sugeriu que o Debinha fizesse Veterinária! E eu adorei!_

_Vou nessa! Ainda tenho que postar o capítulo de Escute Seu Coração._

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	16. Chapter 16

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes. O condomínio Olympus também é criação minha.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVI**

_Santuário._

_Noite._

_Dohko vai à casa de Shina no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata._

**(Dohko)** Está pronta?

**(Shina)** É.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Ah, ali vem o Orfeu.

**(Shina, surpresa)** Ele vai também?

**(Dohko)** Claro. Se vamos derrubar o alojamento de prata, ele também vai precisar de um lugar para morar.

**(Shina)** Por que é que não estou gostando dessa história?

**(Dohko, rindo enigmático)** Porque é ranzinza e desconfiada.

**(Orfeu, carregando uma malinha)** Boa noite. Estou pronto, Mestre.

**(Dohko) **Certo. Afrodite está esperando os dois na saída do Santuário. Eu não vou agora. Tenho uma coisinha para resolver.

**(Shina)** Ainda bem. Será um prazer não ter sua companhia.

**(Dohko, rindo e se afastando)** Até amanhã, Shina.

**(Shina)** Se eu pudesse, diria até nunca mais.

**(Orfeu)** Por que tanta implicância com o Mestre?

**(Shina, andando)** Não é da sua conta, tocador de harpa.

_Orfeu e Shina dirigem-se à saída do Santuário, ela na frente, ele atrás. Dohko, por sua vez, vai à enfermaria._

**(Dohko)** Boa noite, senhorita Fatma.

**(Fatma, meio desanimada)**Boa noite, mestre...

**(Dohko) **Vamos começar?

**(Fatma)** E o que eu faço? Tiro a roupa?

**(Dohko, rindo)** Não. Sente-se no chão. Vamos começar trabalhando a respiração, o autocontrole. Depois, partiremos para algumas posturas de yoga. São muito importantes para melhorar a consciência corporal.

**(Fatma, sentando-se no chão)** Acha que eu vou conseguir?

**(Dohko) **Se você realmente quiser, vai.

_Dohko e Fatma detêm-se aos exercícios respiratórios por cerca de quarenta minutos. Depois..._

**(Dohko)** Muito melhor do que eu esperava. Achei que você fosse se desconcentrar com mais facilidade.

**(Fatma)** Pensei no Sahid, meu irmão. Lembrei dele treinando para se tornar um cavaleiro. O senhor precisava ver quanta determinação ele tinha...

**(Dohko)** Ótimo. Remeta-se à imagem dele sempre que precisar de força de vontade.

**(Fatma)** Força. Isso mesmo. Não sabe a força que eu fiz para não ficar olhando para o senhor.

**(Dohko, corando um pouco)** Imagino.

**(Fatma) **É muito difícil. O senhor é muito sábio, mas é tão novinho, tão cheio de vigor...

**(Dohko)** Erh... vamos parar por aqui hoje. Tente manter o controle até amanhã, ok?

**(Fatma) **Aquele italiano disse que vinha hoje.

**(Dohko) **Hum... Pense no seu irmão e mande-o embora.

**(Fatma)** Como se fosse fácil... o senhor não sabe como aquele italiano é persistente, nem sabe "os argumentos" que ele usa para me convencer.

**(Dohko)** Prefiro não saber! Até amanhã, senhorita Fatma.

**(Fatma)** Até.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na saída do Santuário, Afrodite se impacienta esperando Shina e Orfeu._

**(Afrodite) **Até que enfim, não é? Pensei que iam me deixar mofando aqui.

**(Shina)** Estou cinco minutos atrasada, seu retardado. Você não ia mofar em tão pouco tempo.

**(Afrodite) **Entra logo no carro, por favor. Eu tenho o que fazer em casa. Só fiquei aqui de motorista pra vocês porque o mestre me pediu.

**(Shina)** Entrou para a turma de puxas-saco dele?

**(Afrodite)** Olha lá como fala comigo. Não tenho a menor vocação para puxa-saco. Acontece que ele é o chefão. Tenho que obedecer. Além disso, temos que admitir, o sujeito é muito gente boa.

**(Orfeu) **É. Shion foi um mestre excepcional, mas Dohko é tão próximo de nós. Nos trata com tanta igualdade.

**(Shina)** É o jeito que ele tem para manter todos vocês como cachorrinhos.

**(Afrodite)** Aff... a pior coisa do mundo é mulher mal amada.

**(Shina)** O que disse?

**(Afrodite)** O que você ouviu.

**(Shina)** Para o carro que eu vou matar você agora!

**(Afrodite)** Quando chegarmos ao condomínio, você tenta me matar, sua mal amada. Orfeu, você está bem arranjado tendo que dividir a casa com essa mal amada.

_Orfeu fica em silêncio._

**(Shina)** Para de me chamar assim, seu infeliz florido.

**(Afrodite) **Florido, sim. Infeliz, jamais. Sou muito, muito feliz. Por que haveria de ser infeliz? Sou lindo, saudável, dourado, tenho um ótimo salário, duas casas para escolher e, importante, sou muito amado.

**(Shina)** Ah, é? E quem seria o pobre coitado?

**(Afrodite)** Eu mesmo.

**(Shina, gargalhando)** Essa é boa.

**(Afrodite)** Essa é a verdade. Você é tão mal amada porque nem você mesma se ama. Tem que começar por você, infeliz!

**(Shina) **Cala a boca. Parece aquele falso jovem daquele Dohko falando.

**(Afrodite)** Quem diria que a imponente Amazona de Ofiúco tinha problemas de auto-estima?

**(Shina)** Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

**(Afrodite)** Sei mais do que imagina. Chegamos.

**(Orfeu)** Graças a Deus, não agüentava mais ficar no meio desse fogo cruzado.

**(Afrodite, parando em frente à casa que seria do cavaleiro de Sagitário) **Essa é a nova casa de vocês. Ao que parece, não tem nada dentro. Mas além de lindo, eu sou generoso e vou lhes ceder dois colchões. Patricius trará daqui a pouco. E se quiserem, podem aparecer lá em casa para o jantar. Boa noite!

**(Orfeu) **Boa noite e obrigado por tudo.

**(Afrodite) **De nada, Orfeu. Tchau, mal amada.

**(Shina)** Tomara que você morra intoxicado com seus perfumes de rosa.

**(Afrodite)** Não morrerei intoxicado pelo perfume das minhas lindas irmãs. Já você, cuidado para não morder a língua.

_Orfeu abre a porta da casa para Shina. Ela entra, e vai conferir todos os ambientes. Ele a acompanha em silêncio. Ao fim, ela se volta para o cavaleiro de prata._

**(Shina)** Vamos definir umas coisinhas, ok?

**(Orfeu) **Como quiser.

**(Shina)** Bom, são três quartos lá em cima, um com suíte. Aqui embaixo, temos a cozinha, a sala, um banheiro e as dependências do criado, certo?

**(Orfeu) **Certo.

**(Shina) **Eu vou morar lá em cima. Você mora aqui embaixo. Você não entra na minha casa, eu não entro na sua.

**(Orfeu)** Não sei se você reparou, mas só tem uma cozinha.

**(Shina)** Eu reparei, seu idiota. Vou dar um jeito nisso depois. E nada de tocar essa droga de harpa o dia todo. Meu ouvido não é de aço.

**(Orfeu)** Tudo bem.

**(Shina, subindo a escada)** Ótimo.

**(Orfeu, sussurrando, enquanto vai para seu quartinho)** Acho que o Afrodite tem razão...

_Antes de ir para casa, Afrodite passa na casa de Aiolia e avisa a Marin da chegada dos dois novos moradores._

**(Marin, para Aiolia)**Vou lá ver como estão, ver se precisam de alguma coisa e convidar os dois para jantar.

**(Aiolia)** Certo. Mas acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia o Mestre Dohko trazer os dois para morarem aqui?

**(Marin)** Claro. Muito egoísmo de nossa parte deixar somente os dois morando naquele alojamento. Se ainda existissem muitos cavaleiros da nossa estirpe, mas não, só restaram os dois e eu.

**(Aiolia) **Está bem. Já me convenceu. **(beijando-a) **Não demora.

**(Marin)** Não vou demorar, ciumento.

_Marin atravessa a rua e vai até a casa que seria do cavaleiro de Sagitário. Ela toca a campainha, Orfeu atende._

**(Orfeu)** Boa noite, Marin.

**(Marin) **Boa noite, Orfeu. Gostou da casa nova?

**(Orfeu)** Sim, é bastante ampla. Espaço é que mais tem aqui, por enquanto.

**(Marin) **E a Shina?

**(Orfeu)** Está lá em cima. Eu vou ficar morando embaixo e ela em cima.

**(Marin) **Como é que é?

**(Orfeu)** Ela decidiu assim.

**(Marin)** Preciso conversar com aquela maluca.

**(Orfeu) **Vai ser bom pra ela conversar com você, pode acreditar.

**(Marin)** Bom, não querem jantar lá em casa?

**(Orfeu) **Adoraria. Mas temos um convite do Afrodite e...

**(Marin) **Não aceito um não. Vocês vão jantar lá em casa.

**(Orfeu)** Por mim, tudo bem. Agora tente convencer a Shina.

**(Marin) **É isso que vou fazer. Vou subir, certo?

**(Orfeu)** À vontade.

_Marin sobe a escada. Shina está no primeiro quarto, ainda vazio, sentada no chão. Sua mala jogada em um canto._

**(Marin)** Olá.

**(Shina)** O que quer?

**(Marin)** Quanta hostilidade! Estou até com medo.

**(Shina) **Também veio tirar onda com a minha cara?

**(Marin)** Também? Quem mais tirou?

**(Shina) **Ah... esquece.

**(Marin) **Vim convidar você e Orfeu para jantarem lá em casa.

**(Shina)** Não estou a fim de ver ninguém. Me deixa.

**(Marin)** Até quando vai ficar assim? Não acha que já está na hora de levantar a cabeça?

**(Shina) **Eu não quero.

**(Marin) **Eu sei que você ama o Seiya e que não é fácil saber que ele está com outra. Mas acho que já passou o tempo de ficar de mal com o mundo. Você já deu seu show, já descontou em todos ao seu redor. Agora chega de criancice.

**(Shina)** Quem é você para falar assim comigo?

**(Marin)** Sou sua amiga. Vamos. Levanta daí. Garan fez jantar para todos nós. E vê se pára de implicar com o pobre do Orfeu. Que história é essa de dividir a casa?

**(Shina) **Ah, não abro mão disso!

**(Marin)** Certo, teimosa. Depois falamos sobre isso.

_Marin e Shina descem a escada. Orfeu as espera na sala vazia._

**(Marin)** Precisamos arrumar uns móveis, não é? Vão morar nessa casa sem nada?

**(Orfeu)** Daremos um jeito depois.

**(Marin)** Onde vão dormir?

**(Orfeu) **Afrodite ficou de mandar colchões.

**(Marin)** Menos mal. Vamos?

**(Orfeu) **Pois não.

_Os três seguem juntos para a casa de Aiolia. Marin entra em casa e namorado a recebe com um beijo. Shina e Orfeu entram logo em seguida._

**(Aiolia)** Boa noite, pessoal.

**(Orfeu) **Boa noite.

**(Shina, emburrada)** Boa.

**(Marin)** Garan, pode servir o jantar. Com licença, pessoal, vou chamar a Lithos.

**(Orfeu)** Toda.

**(Aiolia)** Sentem-se.

_Lá em cima..._

**(Marin, batendo à porta do quarto de Lithos)** Posso entrar?

**(Lithos)** Claro, Ma.

**(Marin) **Tenho uma surpresa para você.

**(Lithos)** Que tipo de surpresa?

**(Marin) **Alguém de quem você gosta acaba de se mudar para o condomínio.

**(Lithos, dando um salto da cadeira)** Jura? Orfeu vai morar aqui?

**(Marin) **Já está morando. Ele está na casa que seria do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

**(Lithos) **Ai, meu Deus! Que maravilha! Eu estava com tanta saudade dele. Será que eu posso ir lá dar as boas vindas?

**(Marin) **Não precisa. Ele está lá embaixo. Convidei-o para jantar.

**(Lithos, abraçando Marin)** Ahhhhhh! Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Marin) **De nada. Agora controle-se. Não vai dar vexame na frente dele, vai?

**(Lithos) **Não, não.

**(Marin) **Ótimo. Respire fundo e vamos descer.

**(Lithos, ajeitando o cabelo)** Tá.

_Quando as duas chegam à sala, Orfeu, Aiolia e Shina estão sentados à mesa, os dois homens conversando animadamente, a amazona de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos._

**(Lithos, olhando para Orfeu)** Boa noite.

**(Orfeu, sorrindo)** Boa noite, senhorita Lithos.

**(Lithos)** Seja bem-vindo.

**(Orfeu) **Obrigado.

**(Marin) **Bom, vamos sentar, Lithos. Garan, pode servir o jantar.

**(Garan) **Sim, senhora.

_Garan serve o jantar. Lithos passa todo o tempo olhando para Orfeu que, por sua vez, também a olha ternamente. Por sorte, Aiolia está concentrado em Marin e não percebe. Shina mantém-se emburrada a noite inteira._

_Na hora de se despedirem..._

**(Lithos)** Quando vamos jogar gamão de novo?

**(Orfeu) **Quando quiser.

**(Lithos)** Pode ser hoje?

**(Aiolia)** Já está tarde, Lithos. Amanhã, durante o dia, vocês jogam.

**(Lithos, entristecida)** Está bem.

**(Orfeu)** Certo. Até amanhã.

**(Lithos)** Até.

**(Orfeu)** Obrigado pelo jantar.

**(Marin)** De nada. Podem vir fazer as três refeições aqui, já que ainda estão sem geladeira, fogão, mesa, cadeira...

**(Shina)** Se é o jeito, a gente vem. Até amanhã.

**(Marin)** Até. Vê se toma jeito, dona Shina.

_Shina sai sem falar nada. Quando voltam para casa, Shina e Orfeu encontram dois colchões num cantinho da sala. Sobre eles, um bilhete escrito em letra caprichada: "Aí estão os colchões que o senhor Afrodite mandou entregar. Deixei-os na sala por não saber onde queriam que deixasse. O senhor também mandou lençóis e travesseiros. Boa noite. Patricius."_

**(Shina) **Leva o seu que eu levo o meu.

**(Orfeu)** Certo. Boa noite.

**(Shina)** Só se for pra você, que ficou a noite inteira de chamego com a Lithos.

**(Orfeu, corando)**Eu?

**(Shina)** Eu não sou cega. **(campainha toca)**Vai atender. Estou sem paciência.

**(Orfeu, indo abrir a porta e pensando)** Eu ainda não vi você com paciência... **(para a visita)** Boa noite, Mestre!

**(Shina, para Dohko)** Veio encher meu saco?

**(Dohko)** Olá, Shina! Só vim dizer que amanhã vão trazer os móveis da casa de vocês.

**(Shina)** Que móveis?

**(Dohko) **Os que eu mandei trazer, ué! Ia convidá-los para dormirem lá em casa, mas pelo que vejo alguém já emprestou colchões.

**(Orfeu)** É. O Afrodite mandou.

**(Dohko, saindo)** Hum... ele é um cavalheiro. Bom, é isso. Os móveis chegam amanhã. Até mais. Boa noite.

**(Shina)** Boa. **(para Orfeu)**Ele é maluco, não é?

**(Orfeu)** Eu não acho.

_Da casa de Shina e Orfeu, Dohko segue para a mais excêntrica das casas do condomínio: a casa de Máscara da Morte. Carmelo o atende._

**(Carmelo)** Pois não, Mestre?

**(Dohko)** Senhor Emanuele, por favor.

**(Carmelo)** Um minuto. Entre e fique à vontade.

**(Dohko, olhando o esqueleto de plástico pendurado no hall de entrada)** Claro. Obrigado.

_O criado vai até o quarto de Máscara da Morte, onde ele se trocava para ir ao Santuário "ver" Fatma._

**(Carmelo) **Senhor, o Mestre Dohko o espera na sala.

**(Máscara) **Como é que é? Aquele pé no saco está lá na sala? Ninguém merece, viu? Chinês é um bicho muito chato. O mundo devia ser invadido pelos italianos. Ia ser muito mais legal.

**(Carmelo)** Concordo plenamente, senhor.

**(Máscara) **É pra concordar mesmo. Fala pro chato que eu estou descendo.

**(Carmelo)** Sim, senhor.

**(Máscara, consigo)** Ele deve vir com aquela história de respostas. Afff... esse cara não tem o que fazer, não?

_Na sala, Carmelo dá o recado ao Mestre, que se senta no sofá e espera. Minutos depois, Máscara da Morte desce, muito bem vestido e perfumado.._

**(Máscara)** Aí, fala logo que eu tenho compromisso.

**(Dohko)** Com a senhorita Fatma?

**(Máscara)** Não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida particular.

**(Dohko)** Ela tem sido sua única diversão agora que seus amigos não querem mais sair com você, não é?

**(Máscara)** Já disse que não interessa.

**(Dohko) **Interessa, sim. Fatma agora é um dever meu e você não vai encostar mais nenhum dedo nela.

**(Máscara)** Ah, é? Quem vai me impedir? Você?

**(Dohko)** Eu não. A própria Fatma.

**(Máscara, sorrindo de lado)** Ela nunca vai resistir ao meu talento.

**(Dohko)** Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

**(Máscara)** É uma disputa?

**(Dohko, confiante)** Não, porque eu já ganhei.

**(Máscara)** Ganhou coisa nenhuma.

**(Dohko)** Veremos. Aliás, senhor Emanuele, o senhor faltou à reunião sobre os cursos que seus colegas pretendem fazer. O que o senhor pretende?

**(Máscara)** Você sabe que nada.

**(Dohko)** Tem certeza?

**(Máscara)** Tenho. Agora cai fora que eu tenho que sair.

**(Dohko, sorrindo vitorioso)** Muito bem. Até mais tarde.

**(Máscara)** Que mais tarde o quê? Até nunca!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Ei, povo!_

_Semana de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos" com a fic postada sem atraso, o que é um milagreeeeeee! Eu adoro a bagunça que rola nessa fic!_

_Quanto a "Escute Seu Coração", não tem capítulo novo hoje, gente! Falta uma parte do capítulo e eu não tive tempo de pegar nele. Então, talvez, amanhã!_

_É isso!_

_Beijins pra todo mundo e até a próxima quinzena!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	17. Chapter 17

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes. O condomínio Olympus também é criação minha.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVII**

_Enfermaria do Santuário._

_Máscara da Morte bate à porta. Fatma não responde. Ele começa a se irritar e a bater com mais força._

**(Máscara)** Fatma! Eu sei que você está aí dentro! Vou derrubar a porta se você não abrir!

**(Fatma)** Vá embora, italiano dos infernos!

**(Máscara)** Eu vou derrubar a porta! Estou avisando!

**(Fatma, abrindo a porta)** Escuta aqui, seu imbecil, não sabe ouvir um não?

**(Máscara)**Sei. Mas só quando tenho certeza de que a mulher realmente não quer, o que definitivamente não é seu caso.

**(Fatma)** A partir de hoje esse é o meu caso, sim! Vá embora! E não pense que vai me convencer como fez ontem.

**(Máscara, agarrando-a)** Qual é, Fatinha? Vai me deixar na mão?

**(Fatma, desvencilhando-se dele)** Vou! **(batendo na cabeça dele)** Fora! Fora! Fora!

**(Máscara)** Eu vou, mas eu volto!

**(Fatma)** Volta nada! Se voltar eu vou jogar um balde de água com gelo em cima de você!

_Fatma fecha a porta, liga o ventilador na velocidade máxima, e se senta em frente ao aparelho._

**(Fatma)** Ai, meu Deus! Como é difícil resistir a esse italiano! Mas esse foi o primeiro passo. Que Sahid me ajude a continuar resistindo. Eu vou resistir! Eu vou!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Condomínio Olympus._

_Máscara da Morte retorna dirigindo em alta velocidade e freia bruscamente em frente à casa de Dohko. O cavaleiro desce do carro extremamente irritado e bate violentamente à porta. O próprio Dohko abre._

**(Dohko, sorrindo)** Boa noite, Emanuele. Eu não disse que você viria?

**(Máscara, muito irritado)** O que você fez com a Fatma?

**(Dohko, tranquilíssimo)** Nada.

**(Máscara, muito irritado, apontando o dedo indicador na direção de Dohko)** Você fez alguma coisa! Pode começar a falar.

**(Dohko)**E quem vai me obrigar? Você?

**(Máscara)** É.

**(Dohko)** Primeiro, acalme-se, senhor Emanuele. Não quer sentar?

**(Máscara)** Não, não quero.

**(Dohko, sentando-se)**Bom, se você não quer, tudo bem, mas eu vou me sentar.

**(Máscara)** Eu só quero que você me diga o que fez com a enfermeira.

**(Dohko)** A decisão de mudar de vida foi dela. Eu só ofereci ajuda.

**(Máscara, desconfiado)** Que tipo de ajuda?

**(Dohko) **De vários tipos, exceto do que você está pensando neste exato momento.

**(Máscara)** Isso não é justo! Não é!

**(Dohko)** Ora, ora, o velho Máscara da Morte falando do que é justo ou não. Numa certa ocasião, você mesmo falou que o conceito de justiça é relativo. Então acho que ele mudou agora. É extremamente justo que Fatma deseje evoluir. Aliás, meu caro, evoluir é o caminho inevitável. Até mesmo para você.

**(Máscara)** Pára com esse papo. Daqui a pouco vai começar com aquela conversa de respostas.

**(Dohko)**Não vou, não. As coisas já estão bem claras por aqui: todos estão crescendo, só você decresce. Agora está sem seus amigos e sem sua... sua... seja lá o que a Fatma era para você.

**(Máscara)** O que quer dizer?

**(Dohko)** Que é a sua vez de mudar, Emanuele. É inevitável. Aceite que Fatma não quer mais ser seu objeto sexual. Vá até seus amigos, admita que errou, reconquiste a confiança deles. Pense em dar um rumo decente à sua vida. É tão simples!

**(Máscara, sentando-se no sofá)** Simples... até parece.

**(Dohko)**É simples demais. E não é vergonha nenhuma voltar atrás. Pelo contrário.

**(Máscara)** Não vem, não! Isso não é nada simples e eu não vou voltar atrás coisa nenhuma.

**(Dohko)** A decisão é somente sua. Se quiser continuar sozinho, não vou me meter. Mas se quiser mudar, estou pronto para ajudá-lo.

**(Máscara, levantando-se e saindo da casa)**Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

**(Dohko)** Você é quem sabe.

_Máscara da Morte vai embora, enquanto Dohko se esparrama no sofá e sorri._

**(Dohko, suspirando)** Mais um que eu coloco nos eixos. É tão bom!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Depois de passar bons minutos sentado em seu frente à sua casa, Máscara da Morte decide procurar Milo. O cavaleiro de Câncer bate à porta da casa do Escorpião. Eudoxos, o criado, abre-a com cara de sono._

**(Eudoxos)** O senhor Milo já se recolheu.

**(Máscara)**Recolheu coisa nenhuma. Eu quero falar com ele. Vai logo chamá-lo.

**(Eudoxos)** Não vou incomodar meu senhor.

**(Máscara, empurrando Eudoxos)** Sai da frente, caramba.

**(Milo, descendo a escada, de bermuda e chinelos)** Epa! Que negócio é esse? Alguém convidou você para entrar na minha casa? E que jeito é esse de falar com meu criado?

**(Máscara)** Quero conversar com você.

**(Milo)** Não tenho nada para falar com você, portanto, rua!

**(Máscara)** É sério, cara.

**(Milo)** Então fala logo o que você quer.

**(Máscara)** Bom, eu quero... eu quero... eu quero...

**(Milo)** Fala!

**(Máscara, em tom baixo e bastante rápido)** Eu quero pedir desculpas pela brincadeira que fiz com você.

**(Milo)** Brincadeira? Aquilo foi ridículo, ofensivo e de mau gosto...

**(Máscara, interrompendo)** Tá, mas você também pediu, né? Precisava ficar gozando meu nome?

**(Milo)** Quem mandou você se chamar Emanuele?

**(Máscara)** A minha mãezinha que escolheu! Mas não vim aqui pra falar sobre meu nome! Eu errei, sim, mas pensei bastante e resolvi pedir desculpas.

**(Milo, muito desconfiado)** Isso não é uma armação, é?

**(Máscara)** Claro que não!

**(Milo, coçando o queixo)** É que é muito estranho você vir aqui pedir desculpas.

**(Máscara)** Estranho coisa nenhuma!

**(Milo)**Foi o Mestre quem mandou você pedir desculpas, né? Ele forçou você a ouvir intermináveis lendas chinesas, até você se render e aceitar pedir desculpas?

**(Máscara, muito irritado)**Não é nada disso! Aceita minhas desculpas ou não, idiota? Já estou perdendo a paciência.

**(Milo)** Hum... **(cruza os braços; pausa longa; Máscara da Morte olha-o com ansiedade)** Aceito... afinal, nem foi tão grave assim.

**(Máscara)**Ah! Que bom!

**(Milo)** Mas se está pensando em pedir desculpas ao Shura pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Ele não vai te perdoar, não, caranguejo.

**(Máscara)**Bom, vamos ver. Vai lá, comigo?

**(Milo)** Vou, né? Eu não vou perder o show, caso ele resolva encher sua cara de porrada.

_E os dois saem em direção à casa de Shura, Máscara da Morte ainda arrumado, Milo só de short e chinelos. Os dois batem à porta do cavaleiro. Ele mesmo abre._

**(Shura, emburrado)** O que é?

**(Milo)** O Máscara tem um negócio pra falar com você.

**(Shura, impaciente)** Fala logo.

**(Milo)** Calma, cara.

**(Shura)** Não foi você quem passou vergonha por causa desse energúmeno.

**(Milo)** Como não? Esqueceu daquela coisa cheia de purpurina dourada correndo atrás de mim?

**(Máscara)**O nome dela é Nicoletta Madonna, tá bom?

**(Milo)** Que importa?

**(Máscara)** Eu sei que errei, mas me desculpa, cara.

**(Shura)** Eu te perdôo porque eu não sou de recusar perdão a quem se arrepende de seus erros.

**(Máscara)** Cara! Parece o chato do Dohko falando!

**(Shura)** Mas você vai ter que provar que merece ter minha confiança de volta.

**(Máscara)** Papo de Dohko outra vez... Que saco. O que você quer?

**(Shura, sorrindo)** Estou brincando. Fico feliz por fazermos as pazes. E tenho certeza que você não vai aprontar mais.

**(Milo)** Aêêê! Já podemos voltar a ir para a "night" em bando!

**(Shura)** É! Estava sentindo falta!

**(Máscara)** Bem que podíamos sair agora. Estou na fossa...

**(Shura)** O que foi dessa vez?

**(Máscara)** Aquele pé no saco daquele Dohko fez alguma coisa com a Fatma e ela não me quis hoje.

**(Milo, malicioso)** Alguma coisa... sei... **(gritando a plenos pulmões)**O Mestrão tá pegando a enfermeira mais rodada da Grécia!

**(Shura)**Fala baixo! Olha, se estiver mesmo saindo com a Fatma, só posso dizer "coitado". Mas então, vamos sair ou não vamos?

**(Máscara)** Por mim, vamos!

**(Milo)** Por mim também! Vamos chamar o Camus?

**(Máscara, berrando)** Nãããããããooooo!

**(Milo)** Ué? Por quê?

**(Máscara)**Ah, o gelinho é um chato. Ele não sabe se divertir.

**(Milo)** É por isso que temos de chamá-lo, para ele aprender com quem sabe!

**(Máscara)** Vai, vai. Tá bom... Eu agüento seu amiguinho gelado.

**(Shura)** Enquanto vocês vão lá chamá-lo eu vou me arrumar.

**(Máscara)** Certo.

_Máscara da Morte e Milo vão até a casa de Camus. Já da porta um cheirinho inconfundível de pão assando faz os dois salivarem. Milo toca a campainha. De avental, Camus vem abrir a porta._

**(Camus)**O que querem?

**(Máscara, rindo)** Hahuauaua! Você fica ridículo de avental!

**(Milo, também rindo)** Tenho que concordar.

**(Camus)** Pouco me importa o que vocês pensam. Vão falar logo o que querem ou não? Tenho uns _croissants_ assando e eles vão queimar se eu ficar de papo furado com vocês.

**(Máscara, imitando Camus)** "Tenho uns croissants assando. Ui, ui, ui."

**(Camus, ameaçando fechar a porta na cara dos dois)** Bom, se não têm nada importante a dizer...

**(Milo, segurando a porta)**Espera! Viemos convidar você para sair.

**(Camus)** Eu não saio mais com vocês.

**(Milo)** Ah, Camus! Vamos comemorar o retorno do Máscara ao nosso grupo!

**(Camus)**Já esqueceu o episódio do travesti?

**(Milo)**É... eu estava mesmo sentindo falta do Manu.

**(Máscara)** Manu?

**(Milo)** Relaxa. Não estou gozando com seu "lindo" nome.

**(Camus)** Não posso ir.

**(Milo)** Por quê? Seus _croissants_não estão no forno? É o tempo de você se arrumar.

**(Camus)**É. Mas...

**(Milo)** Mas o quê? Vamos! Deixa de procurar desculpa!

**(Camus)** Está bem. Acho que preciso mesmo sair de casa.

**(Milo)** Isso! Então eu vou me arrumar. Encontre-nos em frente à casa do Dohko.

**(Camus, intrigado)** Por que lá?

**(Milo)** Porque o Emanuele estacionou o carro lá. Muito mal estacionado, por sinal. Praticamente no meio da rua.

**(Máscara)**Olha só quem fala! Você enfiou o outro carro num poste.

**(Milo)**Não foi culpa minha! Vocês me atrapalharam!

**(Máscara)**Ah, que seja! Vai logo trocar de roupa você também! Vou esperar lá no carro!

**(Milo)**Certo!

_Meia hora depois, os quatro se reencontram em frente ao carro._

**(Milo, olhando para a casa de Aldebaran, que fica em frente à de Dohko)**E se a gente chamasse o Deba, hein?

**(Máscara)**Por que motivo chamaríamos?

**(Shura)** Ah, o Deba é gente fina. Vamos chamá-lo?

**(Camus)** Por mim, tudo bem.

**(Milo, descendo do carro)** Perdeu, Emanuele. Vou lá. **(toca a campainha. Itimbira abre a porta)**O Deba está?

**(Itimbira)** Está sim, mas está ocupado vendo a novela.

**(Milo, perplexo)** Novela?

**(Itimbira)** Exato.

**(Aldebaran, gritando do sofá)** Entra aí, Milo! Vem ver a novela!

**(Milo,** **olhando a tela)**Onde é que passa isso?

**(Aldebaran)**Não passa aqui. A tia do Iti grava e manda para a filha, e ela empresta as fitas pro Iti. Não é o máximo?

**(Milo)** Você é meio grandinho pra gostar de novela, não?

**(Aldebaran)**Claro que não! Não tem idade para gostar de novela.

**(Milo)** Tá... Ô Debão, não quer dar uma volta com a gente? Máscara, Shura e Camus já estão lá no carro.

**(Aldebaran)** Só depois que acabar a novela.

**(Milo)** Ô retardado, é no video cassete! Você pára a fita e vê depois.

**(Aldebaran)** Mas está no meio do capítulo!

**(Milo)** Ah, não quer ir, não vai.

**(Aldebaran, levantando-se do sofá)**Tá bom, eu vou!

**(Milo, parado)** Não vai se arrumar?

**(Aldebaran)**Já estou arrumado.

**(Milo)** Você está de bermuda florida e camisa amarela.

**(Aldebaran)** Então, estou arrumado! A camisa do Brasil é a roupa mais linda do mundo. Iti, cuida da Feijoadinha.

**(Itimbira)** Sim, senhor. Se me permite uma sugestão, por que não vão ao bar onde minha prima trabalha?

**(Aldebaran)** Hum... é uma boa. Quero mesmo conhecer o lugar. Eu não sei onde fica, então você vem com a gente, Iti.

**(Itimbira, muito animado)** Claro, senhor.

**(Aldebaran)** Espera aí, Milo. Vou só dar um abraço na Feijoada.

**(Milo, batendo a palma da mão direita na testa)** Retardado! **(sai da casa e vai até o carro)**Re-tar-da-do!

**(Máscara)** Cadê o gigante? É pra hoje, meu irmão! Desse jeito a gente só chega na balada na hora do café da manhã.

**(Milo)** O tonto foi dar um "abraço" na cachorrinha... E ele vai levar o criado porque quer ir num bar onde a prima do criado trabalha.

**(Camus)**Contanto que não demorem...

**(Máscara)** Contanto que a prima seja gostosa...

**(Kanon se aproxima do carro)** O que estão aprontando?

**(Máscara, seco)** Nada.

**(Kanon)**Nada não é resposta que preste. Vocês vão para onde?

**(Shura)** Só Deus sabe.

**(Kanon)** Hummm... Posso ir também?

**(Milo)** Pode, né? Vamos lá na garagem pegar outro carro porque não cabemos mais nesse aí.

**(Máscara)** Daqui a pouco vamos ter que ir de ônibus.

**(Kanon)** Espera. Vou chamar meu irmão. Fica chato não convidá-lo. Você sabe, estamos tentando ter uma relação cordial.

**(Máscara)**Ih... Não falei? Já está virando bagunça. Coloca logo no alto-falante que nós vamos sair! Fica mais fácil!

**(Shura)** Ah, Emanuele, vai ser legal sair todo mundo junto. Isso dificilmente acontece.

**(Máscara)** O gigante, o criado dele, o esquizofrênico, o traidor... Só falta o chinês pé no saco querer ir conosco.

**(Dohko, saindo de casa)** Que agitação na minha porta!

**(Máscara)**Maldita boca! Maldita!

**(Aldebaran, acenando da porta da sua casa)**Mestre! Não está a fim de um passeio?

**(Dohko)**Já passei da idade. Obrigado, Aldebaran!

**(Aldebaran)** Não diga isso! O senhor está jovem outra vez! Vamos? Será uma honra ter a sua companhia!

**(Dohko)** Bom, já que insiste...

**(Màscara da Morte, consigo, bufando)** Saco, saco, saco, sacooooo.

**(Camus, rindo, dando um tapinha nas costas de Máscara da Morte)**Você vai sobreviver.

_Casa de Aiolia e Marin._

_Ela está na janela, observando o movimento, enquanto ele está deitado na cama._

**(Marin)** Olia, está a maior agitação lá fora. Vem ver.

**(Aiolia, levantando-se da cama, debruçando-se sobre a janela e abraçando Marin)** Humm... estão aprontando, com certeza.

**(Milo, que passava em direção à garagem, acena para o casal)** Vamos passear. Não querem ir conosco?

**(Marin, olhando para Aiolia)** Vamos?

**(Aiolia)** Quer mesmo?

**(Marin)** Quero. Vou adorar sair um pouco.

**(Aiolia)** Então vamos. **(para Milo)** Desceremos em alguns minutos!

**(Milo)** Beleza! **(pensando)**Bom, o certo é chamar o Afrodite também, então, vamos lá.**(batendo à porta de Afrodite; Patricius abre)** O Afrodite está?

**(Patricius)**Sim, senhor. Só um minuto.

_Pouco depois Afrodite aparece na sala, de roupão branco, com o monograma VSL gravado em linha dourada.(1)_

**(Afrodite)**Olá, Milo! O que é que está acontecendo nesse condomínio? Da janela vi uma movimentação intensa na frente da casa do Mestre.

**(Milo)**É uma longa história. O que importa é que eu vim te convidar para a farra. A galera vai sair. Acho que vamos para algum barzinho. Está afim?

**(Afrodite)** Não faz meu estilo...

**(Milo)** Certo. Até amanhã, então.

**(Afrodite)**Não faz meu estilo, mas eu não vou perder! Tenho certeza de que vocês vão encher a cara e vão acabar aprontando alguma. Vou me arrumar.

**(Milo)**Se demorar, fica! Estou avisando!

_De volta à "concentração" em frente à casa de Dohko..._

**(Dohko, na casa de Shaka)** Então, vai também?

**(Shaka)** Nem morto.

**(Dohko)** Todo mundo vai!

**(Shaka)** Eu não sou todo mundo. Faça bom proveito da sua noite, Mestre, mas eu não aceito o convite.

**(Dohko)**Está bem. Você decide.

**(Shaka)**Claro. Eu num barzinho? Era só o que faltava! Tenho mais o que fazer!

**(Dohko)**Então até amanhã!

_Da casa de Shaka, Dohko vai até a casa de Mu._

**(Dohko)**Seu amigo Shaka já recusou meu convite. E você?

**(Mu)** Eu aceito.

**(Dohko)** Está brincando!

**(Mu)** Não. Eu aceito. Acho que vai ser bem interessante...

**(Dohko) **Olha, achei que você não aceitaria.

**(Mu) **Estou precisando sair um pouco.

**(Dohko) **Fico feliz por vê-lo animado.

**(Mu) **Obrigado. Digo o mesmo em relação ao senhor.

**(Dohko) **Não quer tentar convencer seu amigo Shaka? Eu o convidei, mas ele recusou.

**(Mu) **Posso tentar, mas duvido que ele aceite.

**(Dohko) **Vamos lá, então!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) VSL: Victor Sebastian Larsson, o nome que eu uso para o Afrodite.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Voltei!_

_Agora já devidamente livre da monografiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Foi simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-sooooooooooooooooooooooo! Lindoooooooooooo! Eu fiquei nervosa antes da apresentação, mas na hora mesmo eu estava caaaaaaaaalma! Amei!_

_Aos poucos vou voltando ao ritmo normal das fics. Esta e "Mit Dir" quinzenalmente e "Escute Seu Coração" semanalmente. "Sobrado Azul", a princípio, continua mensal. Se eu conseguir dar um andamento bom, ela pode vir a ser quinzenal. Além dessas, tem umas coisas novas vindo aí... Coisas que eu prometi, continuações, coisas realmente novas..._

_Também vou retomar o blog, a "Seção Reply" e outras coisinhas que costumo postar lá._

_Mais tarde tem capítulo novo de "Escute Seu Coração" e, provavelmente, de "Mit Dir"._

_Beijos para todos os leitores que esperaram a minha volta, que me cobraram caps novos, que reclamaram de saudade das fics. Eu também estava com saudade!_

_Até já!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	18. Chapter 18

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes. O condomínio Olympus também é criação minha.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XVIII**

_Condomínio Olympus._

**(Mu)** Vamos, Shaka! É apenas um passeio, vamos ficar num barzinho, coisa de família. Não é nada pecaminoso.

**(Shaka)** Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa. Não tente me convencer, pois não vai conseguir.

**(Mu)** Então vou ter que ficar com os pecadores, não é? Você era a minha esperança de um papo inteligente na noite.

**(Shaka)** Um mortal comum cairia nos seus argumentos, mas eu não sou comum.

**(Mu)** Não seja marrento, vamos. Voltaremos cedo.

**(Shaka)** Com quem aprendeu a ser chato?

**(Mu) **Quer mesmo que eu diga?

**(Shaka) **Está bem. Eu vou.

**(Mu) **Não vai se arrepender.

**(Shaka)** Acho que vou sim.

_Mais adiante, na casa que Orfeu divide com Shina..._

**(Dohko)** Não quer mesmo ir comigo? Digo, conosco?

**(Shina)** Não. Pode ir. E não me trate como sua amiguinha porque eu não sou.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Ok, dona ranzinza. E você, Orfeu?

**(Orfeu) **Não, Mestre, obrigado.

**(Dohko) **Então até amanhã.

**(Orfeu) **Até.

**(Shina) **Até nunca.

_Pouco depois todos estão acomodados em três carros e saem do condomínio numa alegre comitiva._

_Depois que eles saem, Orfeu pega sua lira e se senta na porta de casa. Antes de começar a tocar, ele olha para Shina, que está sentada na grama, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho._

**(Orfeu, intrigado)**Não vai reclamar? Não vai dizer pra eu não fazer muito "barulho"?

**(Shina)** Não vou. Pode tocar. Mas não fica tocando até altas horas, certo?

**(Orfeu, sorrindo e começando a tocar)** Certo.

_Minutos depois, Shina se aproxima de Orfeu._

**(Shina)** Está tocando para a espevitadinha, não é?

**(Orfeu)** Espevitadinha? Refere-se à Lithos? Sim, estou tocando para ela.

**(Shina)** Tomara que ela goste de lira, porque se não gostar você não vai ter chance.

**(Orfeu) **Ela gosta.

**(Shina)** Está mesmo apaixonado por ela, não é?

**(Orfeu)** Estou. Lithos faz com que eu me sinta vivo.

**(Shina)** E a morta?

**(Orfeu)**Por que não as chama pelo nome?

**(Shina)** Tá, desculpe. E a Eurídice?

**(Orfeu)** Eu amei e amo Eurídice, mas ficou no passado. O que eu sinto por Lithos hoje é diferente do que sinto por Eurídice. E ela nunca foi egoísta. Sei que ela quer me ver bem, e que fica feliz ao me ver reconstruindo a vida.

**(Shina, depois de uma longa pausa)** Eu sei como é isso de querer ver a outra pessoa feliz...

**(Orfeu)** E por que razão não se deixa ser feliz também?

**(Shina)** Porque eu sou italiana, tenho o sangue quente.

**(Orfeu)**Acho que no fundo você espera que ele volte a ser seu...

**(Shina)** Ele nunca foi meu e... ah, não vou ficar falando essas coisas com você. Continua tocando sem falar nada que estava melhor assim.

**(Orfeu, rindo)** Certo.

_Casa de Aiolia._

_Lithos cochila, alheia ao burburinho que acabara de acontecer lá fora, e é acordada pelo som da lira de Orfeu._

**(Lithos, sentando-se na cama)** Orfeu! Ele está tocando.

_Ela corre até a janela entreaberta e olha pela brecha._

**(Lithos)** Que bonitinho! Mas a Shina está lá com ele... então ele está tocando para ela e não para mim. Humph! Ah, mas eu não vou ficar quieta, não.

_Escancarando a janela e debruçando-se sobre o peitoril, ela acena para Orfeu, que responde com um sorriso._

**(Shina, levantando-se)** Ih... deixa eu me mandar. Estou sobrando. Vou dar uma volta.

**(Lithos, consigo)** Ah, ela está saindo! Eu vou lá!

_Lithos veste uma túnica por cima da camisola que usa, calça chinelos e desce em disparada._

**(Garan, à porta da cozinha)** Aonde pensa que vai, senhorita? Sabe que o mestre Aiolia não gosta que saia à noite.

**(Lithos)** Ai, Garan! Vou só aqui na porta. E não fique bisbilhotando!

**(Garan) **Se o Mestre Aiolia perguntar eu vou dizer aonde você foi.

**(Lithos) **Deixa de ser fofoqueiro, Garan! Você precisa de uma namorada!

**(Garan) **Mocinhas dessa idade são tão impulsivas.

_Lithos atravessa a rua principal do condomínio Olympus e vai até Orfeu._

**(Lithos, tímida)** Oi.

**(Orfeu, sorrindo)** Oi.

**(Lithos, apontando a soleira)** Posso?

**(Orfeu, sorrindo) **Claro. Gosta dessa música?

**(Lithos)** Muito. Você é realmente muito bom nisso.

**(Orfeu)** Sou só um entusiasta da boa música. Como você está?

**(Lithos)** Estou bem. Olia me matriculou numa escola que parece ser a melhor da cidade, sabe? Ele disse que depois quer me ver na faculdade e sei lá mais onde.

**(Orfeu)** E você, o que quer?

**(Lithos)** Às vezes eu quero mesmo ir para a escola e depois para a faculdade. Outras vezes, eu quero apenas ter uma casinha só minha, um marido...

**(Orfeu)** Você pode ter as duas coisas.

**(Lithos)** Talvez.

**(Orfeu)** Pode sim.

**(Lithos) **Tomara.

_Os dois ficam olhando-se ternamente, Orfeu tocando sua lira, Lithos ouvindo-o carinhosamente._

_Na piscina do condomínio, Shina está sentada na borda, com os pés dentro d'água._

**(Shina, consigo)** Aqueles dois bobocas não devem vir para cá... os criados já devem ter se recolhido... Acho que vou tomar um banho. **(despindo-se)** É, eu vou.

_Shina mergulha na piscina totalmente despida. Enquanto nada, ela pensa em Seiya._

**(Shina, pensando)** Seiya, seu moleque, o que você estará fazendo agora? Na certa está com ela, quem sabe até na cama, não é mesmo? Orfeu tem razão, eu devia estar feliz por você, mas eu não consigo. Eu o amo tanto, Seiya.

_Depois de alguns minutos nadando, Shina sai da piscina e começa a se vestir. Da janela dos fundos da casa de Shura, alguém a observa..._

**(Gus)** Vem ser gostosa assim aqui no meu quartinho!

_Enquanto isso, na cidade..._

**(Itimbira, para Aldebaran, que dirigia um dos carros)** É só dobrar à esquerda e já estamos lá.

_Ao seguir a instrução, logo se avista um letreiro luminoso onde se lê Diabolos._

**(Itimbira)**Chegamos.

_Aldebaran pára o carro. Os dois outros que o seguiam também param e estacionam perto do dele._

**(Afrodite)** Hum... Já ouvi falar desse bar. Dizem que é o melhor de Atenas.

**(Shaka) **Mu, você disse que era um programa "família". Olha o nome do lugar!

**(Mu) **É só um nome, amigo.

**(Milo) **Eu adorei!

**(Dohko) **Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos entrar.

_O grupo entra no bar, que já está bastante movimentado. Apesar do nome, o lugar parece mesmo ser respeitável. Garçons juntam mesas e todos se acomodam._

**(Milo, dando uma olhada panorâmica no lugar)** Onde estão as mulheres desacompanhadas? Só estou vendo casais.

**(Máscara)** É, isso não está legal, não... opa! Além de ter que andar com esse bando, ainda não vou pegar ninguém essa noite?

**(Milo, apontando para a garçonete) **Olha lá que maravilha vem vindo!

**(Máscara, voltando-se para a morena que se aproximava)** Uau! Que mulher!

**(Itimbira, orgulhoso)** É a minha prima.

**(Dulce, aproximando-se do primo)** Iti! Que surpresa boa!

**(Itimbira)** Dulcinha, querida! Este é o meu patrão, senhor Aldebaran, e os demais são amigos dele.

**(Dulce, sorridente)** Sejam bem-vindos ao Diabolos. O que vão querer?

**(Aldebaran)** Primeiro, muito ouzo!

**(Shaka)** Pra mim, uma água com gás.

**(Dulce, afastando-se)**Ok. Já trago.

**(Milo, olhando Dulce deixar a mesa)** Rapaz, que traseiro!

**(Aldebaran)** Ô Milo, a prima do Iti não é pro seu bico.

**(Milo)** Veremos.

_Dulce volta à mesa com copos e outra garçonete traz as bebidas._

**(Milo)** Então seu nome é Dulce?

**(Dulce, indiferente)** É.

**(Milo)** Ela nem olha direito pra mim.

**(Máscara)** Vai ver que você não faz o tipo dela. Ela deve gostar de italianos gostosões.

**(Milo) **Italianos gostosões? Está se achando o todo-bom, não é MdM?

**(Máscara) **Eu sou o todo-bom.

**(Milo) **Sei... nem a perdida da Fatma lhe quer mais.

**(Máscara) **Mas só por culpa do chinês. Ele fez alguma coisa com ela!

**(Milo) **Tá, tá. Mas mudando de assunto, a outra garçonete também é bem gostosinha...

**(Shura) **É, mas elas estão trabalhando, idiotas. Não vão mesmo dar bola para vocês. Pelo menos, não agora.

**(Milo)** E por que não? Eu sou irresistível.

**(Aiolia)** Pessoal, eu estava pensando, se quisermos mesmo começar a faculdade, temos que fazer a inscrição para o vestibular.

**(Aldebaran)**Ih, é mesmo.

**(Camus)**E isso é só o primeiro passo. Teremos que estudar, não?

**(Kanon)**E vai dar tempo? Temos dois meses até a prova.

**(Saga)** Isso vai dar problema.

**(Dohko) **Onde está a inteligência dos santos de Athena? Ai de quem não passar no vestibular!

**(Máscara)** Aí o que vocês queriam. O cha..., digo, o mestre vai pegar no pé de vocês.

**(Dohko)** Vou mesmo. Tenho certeza de que todos têm condição de serem aprovados.

**(Shaka)** Eu não teria tanta certeza.

**(Dohko)** Por quê?

**(Shaka)**Simples. Como sujeitos que nunca pegaram num livro escolar terão condições de concorrer com adolescentes que estão na escola desde tenra idade? Para os disciplinados que se dispuserem a estudar muitas horas por dia eu até acho possível uma aprovação. Mas como disciplina não é o forte desse grupo...

**(Dohko)**Se o problema é esse, vamos disciplinar a turma!

**(Milo)** Como?

**(Máscara)**Lá vem bomba!

**(Dohko)** Que tal um grupo de estudos? Organizado, com horários, regras. Cada um ensinará ao outro o que souber melhor.

**(Saga) **Eu acho uma boa idéia.

**(Aiolia)** É, eu também.

**(Camus)** Concordo.

**(Aldebaran)** Eu estou dentro.

**(Milo)** Ah, grupo de estudos? Que coisa mais chata.

**(Kanon) **E como seria isso? Onde?

**(Dohko)** Podíamos usar o ginásio. Eu posso arrumar uns livros para vestibulandos, depois, se tivermos dúvidas em alguma matéria podíamos chamar algum professor para dar uma aula particular. Mas tem que levar a sério. Não vou começar isso para ver vocês largando aos poucos.

**(Afrodite)** Parece bom. Fechado.

**(Todos)** Fechado.

**(Milo)** É, agora vamos mudar de assunto porque eu não vim pro bar pra conversar sobre estudos.**(chamando Dulce)** Traz _keftedes_ pra todo mundo, querida.

**(Dulce, irônica, fazendo uma careta)** Pois não, querido.

**(Máscara)** Itimbira, convida sua prima para nadar na nossa piscina. **(imaginando-a de biquini)** Vai ser bom demais!

_O criado olha para Máscara com uma cara horrível._

**(Máscara) **Acha que eu tenho medo de cara feia de criado? Você não me conhece.

**(Shura) **Segura tua onda, Máscara.

**(Camus) **Voltando ao assunto do vestibular...

**(Máscara) **Ah, não!

**(Camus) **Se não gosta do assunto, vá dar uma voltinha.

**(Máscara) **Só não vou porque quero saber o que vocês estão armando.

**(Camus) **Você é quem sabe. Bom, voltando, quando começaríamos esse grupo de estudos?

**(Dohko) **O mais breve possível. Amanhã mesmo posso ver se arrumo uns livros. Até sei quem pode me ajudar.

**(Saga)** Quem?

**(Dohko)** A Fatma.

**(Milo)** A enfermeira pervertida?

**(Máscara) **Essa é boa! A Fatma ajudando vocês a passar no vestibular!

**(Dohko) **Claro! Fatma é enfermeira, como você bem disse. Ela passou no vestibular, conhece o procedimento, sabe o que terão de estudar. Ela é perfeita.

**(Afrodite) **Faz sentido. Acho que pode ser uma boa.

**(Máscara) **Ela vai é querer fazer uma suruba com vocês.

**(Dohko) **Emanuele, contenha-se!

**(Máscara) **Certo. Não vou falar mais nada.

**(Dohko, erguendo um copo de ouzo) **Então é isso! Vamos fazer um brinde!

**(Saga) **Ao nosso recomeço!

**(Todos)** Ao recomeço!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Sobre o nome do bar: Eu peguei uma apostilinha de grego há um tempo atrás. Muito legal, dá para ter uma boa noção da língua. Mas é uma apostila de grego bíblico! Quando pensei no nome do bar, lembrei da apostila e fui dar uma olhadinha nela para ver se achava alguma palavra interessante. Obviamente todas as palavras dela eram "santas" demais para um bar, exceto "diabolos", diabo em grego. Seria mais adequado para uma casa de strippers, mas deixei esse para o barzinho mesmo. Estava com preguiça de procurar mais._

Ouzo: bebida típica da Grécia. É um destilado forte de anis, que os gregos bebem que nem água.

Keftedes: bolinhos fritos de carne de boi ou novilho, semelhantes a almôndegas, servidos como entrada.

_Mais um cap de SSE!_

_E a cambada se prepara para o vest! Ainda vai dar rolo!_

_Já vou. Estou doente hoje!_

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	19. Chapter 19

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XIX**

_Os dourados têm uma noite comportada e agradável no Diabolos. Pouco antes da meia-noite..._

**(Dohko) **Bom, pessoal, foi um prazer, mas eu, Shaka e Mu decidimos ir embora.

**(Shaka) **Isso mesmo. Já passou da hora, aliás.

**(Mu) **E eu tenho bastante trabalho amanhã. Vocês querem suas armaduras de volta, não querem?

**(Afrodite)** Mestre, quer que eu vá dirigindo?

**(Dohko) **Não precisa, Afrodite. Podemos ir de táxi.

**(Aiolia) **Eu e Marin já estávamos pensando em ir, Mestre. Posso levá-los.

**(Dohko) **Ah, dessa forma está bem. Até mais, pessoal.

**(Milo) **Até.

**(Máscara) **Já vai tarde.

**(Dohko, rindo) **Sempre tão espirituoso, Emanuele!

**(Máscara, riso irônico) **É.

_Dohko, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia e Marin despedem-se e deixam o bar._

**(Máscara) **Agora sim! Os chatos se mandaram, o casalzinho também! O que estamos esperando para cair fora daqui? Aqui não tem mulher pra pegar!

**(Milo) **Falou bonito, Emanuele! Vamos nessa!

**(Camus) **Nem pensar! Eu vou pegar um táxi e voltar para casa.

**(Milo) **Qual é, gelinho? É a nossa chance! Se você não quiser ficar com ninguém, não fica!

**(Aldebaran) **É isso, aí.

**(Afrodite) **Para que tipo de lugar vocês pretendem ir?

**(Milo)** Para um inferninho, claro! Aquele da dançarina, lembra, Camus?

**(Camus)** Não, eu não lembro.

**(Aldebaran, malicioso) **Dançarina, né? Hummmm...

**(Máscara)** O gelinho catou uma dançarina, levou pro motel, depois se arrependeu.

**(Afrodite)** Inacreditável. Camus, nunca pensei que você cairia tanto assim.

**(Camus) **Muito engraçadinho você, seu Vincent.

**(Afrodite) **Obrigado, senhor Armand.

**(Kanon)** Sim, mas por que se arrependeu, Camus?

_Camus ignora a pergunta e Milo responde por ele._

**(Milo)** Ele disse que não é interessante fazer sexo pelo sexo simplesmente, que tem que ter amor, e blá blá blá.

**(Afrodite) **Bom, ele está certo.

**(Aldebaran) **Eu concordo, mas de vez em quando é bom aliviar as tensões, entende?

**(Milo)** Isso aí, Debão! Vamos nessa! Vamos aliviar as tensões!

**(Aldebaran)** Dulcinha, a conta!

_Dulce se aproxima e entrega a conta aos rapazes, ainda sob o olhar insistente de Milo._

**(Aldebaran) **Obrigado, Dulcinha.

**(Milo) **Aproveita e paga, Deba.

**(Aldebaran) **É dividido, não?

**(Camus) **Claro. Aqui está a minha parte.

**(Shura) **E aqui, a minha.

**(Afrodite, entregando o valor total da conta a Dulce) **Guardem esse dinheiro. Toma, querida. Obrigado.

**(Dulce) **De nada. Voltem sempre.

**(Aldebaran) **Voltaremos, Dulcinha! Ei, você tem mais fita de novela?

**(Dulce)** Tenho sim. Depois eu mando pelo Iti, certo?

**(Aldebaran)** Beleza. Aparece lá no condomínio na sua folga. É bem legal, tem piscina, quadra.

**(Dulce)** É. Pode ser. **(abraçando o primo)**Tchau, Iti!

**(Itimbira) **Tchau, prima. Até mais.

_Os rapazes levantam-se da mesa e deixam o Diabolos._

**(Milo) **Só não entendi por que você pagou a conta, Afrodite?

**(Afrodite) **Para evitar a cena deprimente de ficar juntando os trocados! Agora passem suas partes na conta para mim.

**(Máscara da Morte) **E se eu não quiser?

**(Afrodite, rindo) **Vai ter trabalho retirando espinhos de rosa do seu corpo.

**(Máscara, tirando o dinheiro da carteira) **Toma.

_Do Diabolos, os rapazes seguem para o inferninho sem nome que Milo, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Camus conheceram algum tempo atrás._

**(Milo, sentando-se numa mesa)** Aê! Esse é meu habitat natural!

**(Máscara, olhando ao redor)** Aqui é que tem mulher!

**(Saga) **Bom, é um lugar de gosto bastante duvidoso, mas é inegável que tem mulher.

**(Kanon)** Já estive em lugares piores, então vamos curtir. **(para um garçom meio amarfanhado e com cara de poucos amigos) **Chefia,_ouzo!_

**(Camus, com a mão na testa)** O que é que eu vim fazer aqui de novo?

**(Milo) **Relaxa, Camus!

**(Shura)** Desde que não nos atrapalhe, você pode fazer o que quiser.

**(Milo)** Isso aí.

**(Afrodite, rindo, depois de dar um olhar panorâmico pelo lugar) **É esse tipo de lugar que vocês frequentam? Que deprimente! De tão tosco chega a ser engraçado.

**(Milo) **Não gosta, se manda.

**(Afrodite) **Perder a chance de rir das mulheres com quem vocês vão ficar? Nem morto!

_Uma música sensual começa a tocar e uma dançarina seminua sobe ao palco._

**(Milo, acotovelando Camus)** Camus, está reconhecendo a moça?

**(Camus)** Pára, Milo.

**(Afrodite)** Foi essa a moça com quem Camus saiu?

**(Máscara)** Essa mesma. Não é incrível?

**(Afrodite) **Até que é bonita, mas uma beleza demasiadamente vulgar.

**(Milo) **O importante é que seja gostosa!

**(Afrodite)** Milo, você é um ser inacreditavelmente tosco. E você também, Camus. Cair nas garras de uma dançarina de um boteco qualquer? Francamente.

_Camus ignora o comentário._

**(Milo)** Pense o que quiser, mas hoje ela vai ser minha, pode apostar.

**(Máscara) **Estou pagando pra ver.

**(Aldebaran) **Por que não relaxam e deixam as coisas fluírem. Quem tiver de ficar com alguém ficará! Para quê esse clima de competição?

**(Shura) **Falou bonito, Deba.

_Uma figura loira, metida num apertado macacão pink, se aproxima da mesa._

**(Nicoletta Madonna, mascando um chiclete)** Manu? Manu! Ó!

**(Máscara)** E aí, Nicoletta?

**(Nicoletta)** Bofe, estou passada! Você por aqui?

**(Máscara)** Qual é, eu já estive aqui antes.

**(Nicoletta, olhando para Milo) **Jura? Então foi num dia em que eu não apareci. Ai, é o bofe da tatuagem de escorpião. **(sentando perto de Milo)** E aí, gato?

**(Milo)** Ô, senta longe de mim!

**(Nicoletta, piscando os olhos freneticamente)** Calma, gato. Eu só mordo quando pedem.

**(Milo)** Emanuele, fala para sua "amiga" que eu não gosto do que ela gosta.

**(Máscara, rindo muito) **Eu não. A Nicoletta pode investir em quem ela quiser.

**(Nicoletta) **Falou bonito, Manu.

**(Milo)** De onde que você conhece essa coisa, MdM?

**(Máscara) **É o Nicola, meu amigo de infância. Antes de eu ser mandado para o Santuário ele era meu melhor amigo. Quando eu voltei à Sicilia reencontrei Nicoletta ao invés de Nicola, e na sarjeta, cara. Eu não podia deixar meu amigo na mão, né? Aí trouxe ele pra cá, arrumei um quartinho pra ele morar e a partir daí ele se virou sozinho.

**(Milo) **Se virou, né? Sei como ele se virou.

**(Máscara) **Isso aí não é problema meu e muito menos seu.

**(Nicoletta)** Manu é O CARA! Não sei o que seria de mim sem ele.

**(Máscara) **Já está bom, Nicoletta. Se você continuar falando assim vão achar que temos um caso.

**(Aldebaran)** Poxa, quem diria que o Máscara, o mauzão do zodíaco, seria capaz de ajudar alguém?

**(Máscara)** Ah, eu sou sacana, mas amigo é para essas coisas, né, Deba?

**(Nicoletta)** Manu é meu amigão!

**(Mascara)** Isso aí.

**(Milo) **Não sei como não tem vergonha de ser amigo de uma coisa assim...

**(Máscara)** Vergonha? Eu? Eu não tenho vergonha de nada, muito menos do meu amigo Nicola.

**(Nicoletta)** Assim é que se fala, Manu. Então, já que o escorpião gostosão não quer nada com a Nicoletta aqui, vocês querem companhia? Umas amigas minhas estão chegando aí...

**(Milo)** Amiga sua? Dispenso.

**(Nicoletta)**Amigas sem o equipamento que eu possuo, bofe.

**(Máscara)** Relaxa, Nicoletta. Não precisa mandar ninguém, não. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

**(Nicoletta) **Ok, querido. Vou dar uma volta. Preciso de uns clientes, não é? Mas se alguém quiser uma amiguinha "equipada" como eu, posso arranjar num estalar de dedos.

**(Milo) **Vê se o Afrodite quer.

**(Nicoletta) **Você gosta da fruta, _amore?_

**(Afrodite) **Depende da procedência da fruta.

**(Nicoletta) **Hum... posso arrumar uma de "boa procedência".

**(Afrodite) **Obrigado, mas estou de dieta.

**(Nicoletta) **Ok! Até já, Manu e amigos! Qualquer coisa, me chamem.

**(Máscara) **Até.

_Nicoletta sai da mesa rebolativamente._

**(Milo, rindo) **Hummmmmmm! Fruta de boa procedência, Afrodite?

**(Afrodite, também rindo) **Claro. Não como qualquer porcaria. Já você...

**(Milo) **Eu o quê?

**(Afrodite)** Você sabe.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Duas horas da manhã._

_Os dourados se reencontram em frente ao bar e dividem-se em dois grupos, cada um num carro._

**(Milo, sentando-se ao volante)** Vamos embora. Já estou caindo de cansaço.

**(Máscara, puxando Milo pelo braço)** Ô! Sai daí! Você não vai dirigir hoje não! Vai que você bate o carro de novo? Aí o chinês pé-no-saco arruma um castigo idiota para a gente. Não! Pode sair.

**(Milo, saindo)** Eu saio, mas quem vai dirigir?

**(Máscara da Morte e Shura) **O Afrodite dirige!

**(Afrodite)** Eu?

**(Máscara)** Você quase não bebeu.

**(Afrodite, sentando-se ao volante) **Claro. Eu sei me controlar, entrem logo que eu quero chegar em casa.

**(Camus) **Eu também. Estou morto.

**(Milo) **Claro! Falou que não ia pegar a dançarina de novo, mas não resistiu, né? Ainda vou descobrir o que essa mulher faz de tão especial...

**(Camus)** Cala a boca.

**(Máscara, reclinando o banco da frente)** É, cala a boca e vamos embora que aquelas duas morenas acabaram comigo.

**(Shura) **Quem mandou pegar duas?

**(Máscara)** Culpa da Fatma que me deixou no atraso.

**(Shura)** Não sei o que você viu nessa enfermeira. Todo mundo já pegou.

**(Máscara)** Não se trata do que eu vejo, mas do que ela faz, entende? E você, como ficou com a sua garota?

**(Shura) **É, foi legal.

_**(**_**Afrodite) **"Foi legal" quer dizer exatamente o quê?

**(Máscara) **Que não rolou nada, né?

**(Shura) **Trocamos uns beijinhos.

**(Milo) **Estou estranhando você, espanhol!

**(Shura) **Não valia a pena.

**(Afrodite) **Não valia mesmo.

**(Shura) **Ora, só porque a moça fala errado?

**(Afrodite) **Ela não fala errado, ela é um erro ambulante. Imagino como ela escreve. Se é que ela sabe escrever... A dançarina do Camus era melhorzinha. Pelo menos era bonita. Vulgar, mas bonita.

**(Afrodite) **Aliás, as duas que saíram com você eram profissionais, não eram, Máscara?

**(Máscara) **Eram. Mas estavam de folga e não resistiram ao meu charme.

**(Afrodite) **Conta outra, meu querido. Prostituta fazendo de graça? Isso não existe. E a sua, Milo? A pior de todas! Aquela mulher com quem você ficou era o símbolo da periferia. Tinta vagabunda no cabelo, sobrancelha fina demais e num formato errado para o rosto dela, unhas descascando, perfume barato...

**(Milo) **Você percebeu isso só de olhar para a moça?

**(Afrodite)**Claro. Eu tenho olho clínico. Percebo falta de classe a quilômetros de distância.

**(Milo) **Sei... Mas para o que eu queria ela até que tinha talento. Isso é o que importa.

_Enquanto isso, no outro carro..._

**(Saga) **Qual de nós vai dirigir?

**(Kanon) **Eu posso dirigir, mas fica de olho em mim, Saga. Se eu der um cochilo você segura o volante.

**(Saga)** Melhor não. Itimbira, você está legal?

**(Itimbira, hesitante)** É... tô...

**(Saga)** Então dirige aí. Deba, ele vai dirigir e...

**(Aldebaran) **Roooooooooooonc

**(Itimbira, empolgado, sentando-se ao volante)** O mestre é assim mesmo. Basta encostar em algum lugar que ele já dorme.

**(Saga)** Já sabemos.

**(Itimbira, pensando, dá a partida e sai cantando pneu) **Ê, que carrão! Coisa mais linda! Um dia ainda vou ter um desses!

**(Saga)** Ô, vai mais devagar.

**(Itimbira, acelerando mais)** Claro, claro. **(pensando)** Nem morto eu perco a chance de dirigir um carrão desses em alta velocidade!

**(Kanon)** Deixa, Saga, deixa.

**(Saga) **Deixa nada! Se ele bate o carro, Dohko vai achar que somos uns irresponsáveis. Mais devagar, Itimbira!

**(Itimbira, diminuindo a velocidade) **Sim, senhor. **(pensando) **A criadagem não pode nem se divertir. Que tédio.

**(Saga) **Você sumiu, Kanon. Onde estava?

**(Kanon) **Eu não devia lhe dar satisfação, mas estou bonzinho hoje. Saí com uma moça... não era bem uma moça. Já era madura, sabe? Muito boa. E você?

**(Saga) **Fiquei quietinho na mesa, só apreciando o show de strip-tease e conversando com Afrodite e Camus sobre os planos para o vestibular. Depois que o show acabou a dançarina se aproximou, jogou uma conversa no Camus e o gelinho não resistiu...

**(Kanon) **Camus nervoso deve ser impagável!

**(Saga) **É, sim. Ele faz umas caretas muito estranhas.

_Os dois grupos que estavam na farra acabam de chegar ao Condomínio Olympus. Cada cavaleiro vai para sua casa, uns mais cambaleantes que outros, mas vão. Itimbira acorda Aldebaran, que ainda dormia no banco de trás do carro. O cavaleiro vai para casa, se joga no sofá da sala e ali mesmo volta a dormir. Milo e Máscara da Morte pelo menos se dão ao trabalho de ir até o quarto, mas se jogam na cama ainda com as roupas que usavam na noite anterior. Saga, Kanon, Shura e Camus tomam banho e também vão dormir. Afrodite demora-se no banho um pouco mais que os outros por causa do ritual de passar seus cremes antes de dormir._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Por volta de oito da manhã._

_Dohko já está de pé e chama Arvanitakis para levá-lo ao Santuário._

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Aiolia, Marin está sentada à mesa, escrevendo, quando Lithos desce a escada bastante sorridente._

**(Marin) **Bom dia, mocinha.

**(Lithos, abraçando-a) **Bom dia, Marin.

**(Marin, sorrindo) **Quer me contar alguma coisa?

**(Lithos) **Aaaah! Marin! Orfeu tocou para mim ontem.

**(Marin) **Hum... que romântico! E aí?

**(Lithos) **Eu fui para lá e ficamos juntos conversando enquanto ele tocava. Foi tão lindo, Marin!

**(Marin) **Do jeito que vai não demora muito até vocês começarem a namorar!

**(Lithos) **Será que ele não me acha muito criança?

**(Marin) **Se está se interessando, não deve achar.

**(Lithos) **Quantos anos ele tem?

**(Marin) **Quando ele foi ao Meikai tinha 19, segundo contam.

**(Lithos) **E isso já foi há muito, muito tempo, não é?

**(Marin) **É. Mas o tempo não passa no inferno como passa aqui. As coisas lá são diferentes.

**(Lithos, intrigada) **Hum...

**(Marin) **Isso não é importante, querida. O que importa é que vocês estão se aproximando cada dia mais.

**(Lithos) **Ah, sim, já é alguma coisa. O que está fazendo?

**(Marin) **Estou escrevendo para o Seiya. Já faz tempo que não dou notícias.

**(Lithos) **Tem muitas novidades para contar, não é?

**(Marin) **Muitas! Vou falar para ele da minha nova família.

**(Lithos) **Eu adoro quando você fala que somos uma família.

**(Marin) **Mas não é isso que somos?

**(Lithos) **É! Adoro você, Marin.

**(Marin) **Também adoro você, querida. Desde que você chegou ao Santuário e ainda mais agora.

**(Lithos) **Eu sei. Ma, quando você e Olia vão me dar um irmãozinho?

**(Marin, rindo)** Não estamos pensando nisso ainda. Você quer um irmão?

**(Lithos)** É... bom, é que se tiver um bebê aqui o Olia vai voltar a atenção para ele e não vai ter tanto ciúme de mim.

**(Marin) **É um bom argumento, mas acho que ainda não é hora. Olia e eu queremos curtir um pouco o namoro.

**(Lithos) **Namoro? Humpf! Casamento! Morar junto é estar casado.

**(Marin) **É, sim, mocinha! Vamos tomar café? Depois continuo a carta do Seiya.

**(Lithos) **Vamos! Estou mortinha de fome!

_E na casa que Orfeu divide com Shina..._

**(Orfeu, sentado à mesa, tomando café) **Não vai tomar café, Shina?

**(Shina) **É... vou...

**(Orfeu) **Senta aí.

**(Shina, sentando-se)** Aham. Como é que foi lá com a protegida do Aiolia?

**(Orfeu) **Conversamos, mostrei algumas músicas para ela.

**(Shina) **Hum...

**(Orfeu) **E você, o que fez?

**(Shina) **Fui nadar nua na piscina.

**(Orfeu, engasgando e corando) **N-n-nua?

**(Shina, rindo)** É, nua, pelada, sem roupa.

**(Orfeu, ainda corado) **Não ficou com medo de alguém vê-la?

**(Shina) **O idiota do criado do Shura viu.

**(Orfeu) **E você fez o quê?

**(Shina) **Nada. Às vezes é bom fazer uma caridade. Onde que aquele idiota vai ver uma mulher como eu sem roupa?

**(Orfeu) **Nossa...

**(Shina, ****pensando) **O moleque do Seiya faria o que o criado fez... acho que foi por isso que deixei ele me olhar... é, foi por isso.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário_

_Dohko vai direto à enfermaria para o treinamento de Fatma. Ele e a enfermeira repetem exercícios de meditação e relaxamento. Depois, sentados em posição de lótus, os dois conversam._

**(Dohko) **Então, como se sente?

**(Fatma) **Devagarzinho estou melhorando. Acho que logo vou conseguir me controlar.

**(Dohko) **Não se trata só de controle. Você vai ter consciência de que seu corpo é um templo sagrado e vai aprender a respeitá-lo e a exigir que os outros respeitem-no.

**(Fatma) **É o que eu mais quero.

**(Dohko) **Ótimo. Fatma, eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

**(Fatma, surpresa) **Quê?

**(Dohko) **Uma proposta muito séria. Você acha que consegue dar aulas para os rapazes?

**(Fatma) **Aulas de quê? O senhor sabe que o eu sei fazer melhor é...

**(Dohko, interrompendo) **Sei, sei. Não é isso. Queria que desse aulas de algumas matérias para o vestibular.

**(Fatma) **Hummm... acho que consigo. Aulas de Biologia, um pouco de Química, talvez eu ainda me lembre alguma coisa de Física. Mas o problema é: eu vou me concentrar com tanto homem por perto?

**(Dohko) **Vai sim. Eu estarei lá.

**(Fatma) **Fico feliz, mas não sei se vou conseguir...

**(Dohko)** Vai dar tudo certo, Fatma. Não se preocupe. Agora tenho que ir. Pratique os exercícios respiratórios que ensinei. Vejo você amanhã. Se tiver tempo, e eu sei que você terá já que não tem nenhum doente nessa enfermaria, pense nos assuntos que poderão ser dados nas aulas, veja alguns livros.

**(Fatma) **Pode deixar. Vou preparar alguma coisa. Obrigada por tudo, Dohko.

**(Dohko, sorrindo) **De nada. Até amanhã.

**(Fatma) **Até.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Posição de Lótus: posição básica para meditar, onde as pernas ficam cruzadas e os pés descansam sobre as coxas_.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Oi pessoas!_

_De volta!_

_Dessa vez optei por não retratar toda a noite deles no bar e mostrá-los já contando como foi. Sei lá, estava com a impressão de repeteco daquele capítulo em que o quarteto dourado foi para o bar. Achei melho fazer assim._

_Participação especial de Nicoletta, ex-Nicola. Acho que ela ainda aparecerá alguma vezes. Gosto dessa doida!_

_É isso!_

_Agora vamos ver se arrumo o cap novo de Mit Dir para postá-lo amanhã._

_Beijoooooooooooos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	20. Chapter 20

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XX**

_Dias depois._

_Todos os dourados estão inscritos para o vestibular, exceto Mu, apesar da insistência de Dohko para que ele o fizesse. Aldebaran estava mesmo decidido a cursar Medicina Veterinária. Milo inscreveu-se para Educação Física, enquanto Aiolia resolveu fazer Engenharia Civil, mesmo curso de Shura. Afrodite prestará para Arquitetura e Camus para Gastronomia. Saga e Kanon entraram em acordo e resolveram ser colegas do curso de Direito. Shaka optou por Medicina e Dohko acabou resolvendo prestar para Agronomia, mais para dar apoio moral aos rapazes que por vontade de ir para a universidade. E Máscara da Morte, que antes não queria nem ouvir falar em mudar de vida, acabou resolvendo cursar Educação Física junto com Milo._

_Ginásio do condomínio._

_Sete horas da manhã._

_Todos estão reunidos. Dohko mandara colocar mesinhas e cadeiras num canto, bem como um quadro negro, criando uma sala de aula. Sentados em seus lugares, os dourados esperam pela primeira aula de preparação para o vestibular._

**(Milo, bocejando)** Não pensei que teríamos de acordar tão cedo.

**(Máscara da Morte, também bocejando)** Eu avisei que o chato do chinês ia pegar no pé! Eu falei! Vocês não quiseram me ouvir.

**(Milo)** É, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse exigir tanta disciplina assim. Só falta querer que a gente use uniforme.

**(Shura)** Não exagera, Milo. E depois, se queremos mesmo entrar na faculdade, vamos precisar de muito estudo.

**(Milo)** Já estou quase deixando para lá essa história de universidade.

**(Camus) **Vai desistir frente à primeira dificuldade, Escorpião? Não estou reconhecendo o espírito dos cavaleiros de Athena em você.

**(Milo) **Ué? Não é para sermos normais a partir de agora? Então estou sendo muito normal.

**(Camus) **Persistência, Milo! Persistência! Estamos pensando no futuro. Vai viver a vida inteira com o salário que a Fundação GRAAD paga?

**(Milo, sorrindo) **Não é má idéia. Nem consigo gastar tudo que ganho!

**(Shura) **Não tem vergonha de pensar em passar a vida vagabundeando?

**(Milo) **Eu não estou vagabundeando! Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena! Posso ficar fazendo a proteção do Santuba.

**(Camus) **Proteção contra o quê?

**(Milo) **Ah, sei lá. Qualquer coisa...

**(Shura) **Melhor você começar a levar a sério o vestibular. É o nosso futuro.

**(Milo) **Ok. Vou levar...

**(Máscara da Morte, ao ver Dohko entrar no ginásio acompanhado de Fatma) **Chegou o mala.

**(Dohko) **Bom dia, pessoal! **(todos respondem um tanto desanimados)** Mas que desânimo é esse? Quero todos animados! Pessoal, vocês já conhecem a Fatma, é a enfermeira do Santuário...

**(Milo, cochichando com Máscara da Morte)** É! Conhecemos. Conhecemos por todos os lados, ângulos e perspectivas...

**(Máscara)** Pois é. Tenho saudade dessa danada, sabia? Era diversão gratuita e de qualidade. Aí chegou esse chinês e estragou a Fatinha.

**(Camus) **Você é simplesmente inacreditável. Tratar uma mulher como "diversão gratuita e de qualidade"! Inacreditável.

**(Shura) **Já parou para pensar que ela pode vê-lo da mesma forma?

**(Máscara) **E daí? Não me importo.

**(Fatma, nervosa)** Bom dia, pessoal. **(murmurando para Dohko) **Eu não vou conseguir... Quando eu começar a tirar a roupa, não venha reclamar.

**(Dohko)** Vai conseguir, sim! E eu não vou deixar você começar a tirar a roupa.

**(Fatma)** Certo. **(respira fundo) **Bom, pessoal, o mestre Dohko me convidou para ajudar vocês durante a preparação para o vestibular e eu aceitei. Vou tentar fazer o melhor possível.

**(Dohko) **É. **(olhando para Milo e Máscara da Morte) **Comprei livros, cadernos e demais materiais para vocês, pois já esperava que alguns não providenciassem. Vou começar a distribuir.

**(Máscara, rindo)** Caralho! Estou na pré-escola! Só falta ele distribuir lancheirinhas com leite e biscoito.

_Dohko entrega o material a Milo e vai entregar o de Máscara da Morte._

**(Máscara)** Não quero não. Só vim ver qual é.

**(Dohko) **Já que está aqui, quer sim! Entrou no ginásio, tem que estudar!

**(Máscara)** É obrigatório?

**(Dohko)** É.

**(Máscara)** E se eu não quiser?

**(Dohko)** Mando suspender seu salário.

**(Máscara)** Sacanagem, pô!

**(Dohko)** É pegar ou largar. **(pensando) **Eu vou dar jeito nesse italiano. Ah, vou!

**(Máscara)** Me dá logo essa porcaria de material.

**(Dohko, sorrindo vitorioso) **É assim que eu gosto de ver.

**(Máscara, para Milo)** Porra! Chinês mala!

**(Milo)** Esse caderno é bem vagabundo, hein?

**(Máscara) **Deve ter sido o mais barato. Ele tem cara de mão-de-vaca, não tem?

**(Camus) **Parem de reclamar. Se queriam algo melhor, por que não compraram?

**(Milo) **Porque eu não quis! Vou só prestar atenção na "aula".

**(Máscara) **E na professora!

**(Milo) **Aposta que ela não agüenta ficar aqui com esse monte de homem?

**(Máscara) **Não, ela vai agüentar. O chinês fez algo estranho com ela. E eu vou descobrir o que é.

**(Dohko, sentando-se numa cadeira na ponta oposta à de Máscara da Morte)** Bom, então pode começar, Fatma.

**(Fatma)** Certo. Eu selecionei alguns assuntos que eu acho mais importantes das matérias que tentarei ensinar, ou seja, Química, Física e Biologia. Vamos começar com o intensivo de Biologia, ok? Elaborei uns resumos com os principais assuntos: botânica, citologia, ecologia, doenças, genética e anatomia humana. Vamos conversar somente sobre os tópicos onde vocês tenham dúvidas, ok?

**(Máscara, para Milo)** Ah, de anatomia ela sabe tudo. Quanto ao resto, tenho lá minhas dúvidas. Eu acho que ela matava aula para se esfregar nos caras pelos corredores da faculdade.

**(Camus) **Máscara, você vai ficar quieto ou terei que chamar o Dohko?

**(Máscara)** Deixa de ser chato, francês.

**(Dohko)** Algum problema, Camus?

**(Máscara)** Eu já falei que ele tem ouvido ninja?

**(Camus)** Só o senhor Emanuele que está atrapalhando a aula, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Emanuele, por favor, concentre-se e deixe seus amigos se concentrarem.

_Máscara responde com uma careta de insatisfação e Fatma começa a aula._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Aiolia, Marin recebe a correspondência._

**(Marin, sorrindo, com um envelope entre as mãos) **Carta do Seiya! Como será que está aquele moleque? E a maluquete da Seika? Quem diria que eu sentiria saudades dele?

_Ela abre o envelope._

"_Querida Marin,_

_finalmente você e Aiolia assumiram o que já estava no ar há tempos! Estou muito feliz por vocês. Aiolia é um cara legal e vai cuidar de você direitinho. Essa tal de Lithos eu não conhecia, não. Ela é bonita? Tem certeza que não é uma filha que o Aiolia fez por aí? Olha lá!_

_É verdade, já não preciso mais da cadeira de rodas! É um alívio não usar mais aquela maldita. Ainda mais porque rolava uma disputa entre Seika e Saori para decidir quem me empurrava. Pois é, eu e Saori estamos namorando. Aos trancos e barrancos, mas estamos. Não é fácil._

_Seika está muito bem. Ela está estudando. Quer ser professora. E eu, por enquanto, estou curtindo a vida. Depois acho que vou abrir um negócio qualquer. Herdei muita grana do Kido, nem preciso trabalhar, mas quando o Shiryu telefona, ele fica me enchendo o saco e dizendo que eu vou virar playboy filhinho de papai... mas não é bem assim porque eu até faço trabalho voluntário com as crianças do orfanato. Jogo futebol e video game com elas! E isso é importante para o desenvolvimento saudável (foi a Seika quem disse isso, mas é claro que ela não estava se referindo ao futebol e ao video game!)_

_Fui._

_Seiya"(1)_

**(Marin, consigo, rindo) **Continua um crianção... um adorável crianção! Uma pena que esteja tão longe.

_Na casa que divide com Orfeu, Shina também recebe a correspondência._

**(Shina, desconfiada, recebendo uma caixa)** Do Seiya? O que aquele moleque quer?

**(Carteiro)** Falou comigo?

**(Shina)** Não. Pode ir, pode ir.

_Com a caixa em mãos ela sobe até seu quarto. Num gesto brusco, ela abre a caixa e tira seu conteúdo, um volume envolto em papel de presente decorado com bichinhos sorridentes, que ela rasga sem pena._

**(Shina, gritando)** Que imbecil! Uma cobra de pelúcia! Que diabos eu vou fazer com essa porcaria? Ele pensa que eu sou criança!

_Um papel dobrado descuidadamente cai da cobra. Ela o desdobra e lê._

"_Shina!_

_Hoje acordei pensando em você, acredita? Não? Pois é a mais pura verdade, sua teimosa! Aí resolvi escrever uma carta e espero que você não a rasgue antes de ler._

_Como você está? Já se acostumou a viver sem a máscara? Do jeito que você é do contra, acho que não. Eu gosto mais de você sem ela, sabia?_

_Quando é que você vem pro Japão de novo? Queria levá-la para passear. Da outra vez que você veio, infelizmente eu estava meio arrebentado, mas agora já posso ser seu guia turístico._

_Hum... vou parar por aqui porque não sei mais o que escrever. Não sou mesmo muito bom com essas coisas._

_Um abraço._

_Seiya"_

**(Shina)** É um bobo mesmo. Mas lembrou de mim... E até que foi um presente bem humorado. Bem humorado exatamente como ele é. Nunca tem tempo ruim para aquele nanico.

_Ao pensar nele, Shina sorri. Cuidadosamente, ela arruma o presente sobre a cama. Depois redobra a carta e a guarda na gaveta do criado mudo._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_De volta ao Ginásio..._

**(Dohko, tocando um sininho) **Pessoal, hora do almoço!

**(Máscara da Morte, rindo) **Ele é muito sem noção, cara! Chega a ser engraçado!

**(Milo)** Ah, esquece ele e vamos para casa comer. Estou quase desmaiando de fome! E ainda tem a tarde toda de aula!

**(Camus) **Isso mesmo. E acho bom o Emanuele se comportar, senão vou ser obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas.

**(Máscara)** Pra que você quer prestar atenção? O que interessa esse negócio de fotossíntese, ecologia e o caramba? Quem liga para o ecossistema? É tudo muito entediante.

**(Camus)** Quando vier o aquecimento global e as calotas polares começarem a derreter, você vai ligar para tudo isso.

**(Máscara)** Quem é que liga para o gelo? Só você!

**(Camus) **Acho bom começar a se preocupar.

**(Milo)** Vamos logo que a aula da tarde é de anatomia! Huauahuuha! Quando ela der aula de aparelho genital feminino, eu vou pedir para ajudar! Sei tudo disso.

**(Shaka, que passava por eles) **Ah, sabe? E o que é o corpo lúteo (2)?

**(Milo)** Hein?

**(Shaka)** Trompa de Falópio? (3)

**(Milo)** Como?

**(Shaka)** Glândula de Bartholin? (4)

**(Milo) **De quem?

**(Shaka) **Você não sabe nada.

**(Milo, intrigado) **Sim, mas e como é que você sabe?

**(Shaka)** Já estudei todo o livro de Biologia na noite passada.

**(Shura, perplexo)**Você faz leitura dinâmica? Um livro numa noite!

**(Shaka)** Eu me dedico aos estudos. Já que resolvi entrar na faculdade, farei meu melhor.

**(Shura)** Desse jeito vai passar em primeiro lugar!

**(Camus) **Ele tem que estudar mesmo. Medicina não é para qualquer um.

**(Shaka) **Eu não sou qualquer um.

**(Aldebaran) **Ah, mas se o Mu fosse fazer a prova também, ia ser briga de cachorro grande.

**(Saga) **Vai ser briga de cachorro grande! Porque eu vou passar em primeiro lugar geral.

**(Shaka, rindo)** Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

**(Saga)** Pode apostar.

_Todos vão para suas casas. Dohko leva Fatma para almoçar na casa dele._

**(Fatma, para Dohko) **Então, como me saí?

**(Dohko) **Maravilhosamente bem! Você se empenhou na aula.

**(Fatma) **Sim. Tomara que seja útil para os rapazes.

**(Dohko) **Será. Eles vão se animar com as aulas e vão começar a estudar a sério.

**(Fatma) **Você pensa em tudo, não é?

**(Dohko) **Quase sempre.

**(Fatma) **Mestre, é verdade o que falam por aí sobre o senhor?

**(Dohko) **E o que falam?

**(Fatma) **Que o senhor tem mais de duzentos anos...

**(Dohko) **De certa forma, sim.

**(Fatma) **Mas é impossível.

**(Dohko) **Algumas coisas impossíveis acontecem.

_Em casa, Dohko e Fatma são recebidos pelo criado._

**(Arvanitakis, muito sério)** Senhor, o almoço está na mesa.

**(Dohko) **Obrigado, Arvanitakis.

**(Arvanitakis) **Estou aqui para servi-lo, senhor. **(entregando um envelope grande e volumoso) **A propósito, o correio entregou este pacote oriundo da China.

**(Dohko, alegre)** Ah! Da China! Shiryu e Shunrei! Até já sei do que se trata. **(abrindo) **Como eu imaginava! Os convites para o casamento! Fizeram como manda a tradição chinesa: vermelho e dourado, com o ideograma da felicidade e a foto dos noivos. Estão tão felizes na foto! Justo como eu sempre quis vê los. É até bom que eu não esteja lá, para que eles tenham mais privacidade. Se bem que, certinhos como eles são, acho que nem faz diferença. Olha, Fatma! Meus filhos do coração.

**(Fatma) **São lindos!

**(Dohko) **São mesmo!

_Dohko abre a carta que estava junto com o pacote de convites, escrita primeiro com a caligrafia firme e caprichada de Shiryu, e concluída com os traços finos da caligrafia de Shunrei._

_"Mestre,_

_como vai o senhor? Shunrei e eu estamos muito bem. Resolvemos escrever para contar que marcamos a data do nosso casamento. Escolhemos o dia do meu aniversário. Aí estão convites para o senhor e para todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Contamos com vocês._

_Depois do casamento, passaremos a lua de mel em Santorini, o que acha? Vimos algumas fotos quando escolhemos o lugar. Parece maravilhoso! Agora a Shunrei vai escrever um pouco._

_Olá, mestre. É tão inacreditável que em breve estaremos realizando nosso sonho! Sei que o senhor sempre torceu por nós dois e que agora deve estar muito feliz, assim como nós estamos._

_Obrigada por tudo, mestre. Esperamos a sua bênção._

_Abraços._

_Shiryu e Shunrei."_

**(Dohko, chorando)** Esses dois... Eles me fazem lembrar coisas tão especiais na minha vida... Coisas que deixaram muitas marcas, Fatma...

**(Fatma, emocionada) **Imagino. Eles parecem adoráveis.

**(Dohko) **Eles são mais que isso. Bom, vamos almoçar, não é? Daqui a pouco temos de voltarpara a aula.

**(Fatma) **Ah, sim!

_Duas horas da tarde._

_Todos voltam para o ginásio._

**(Dohko) **Bom, pessoal, antes de recomeçarmos a aula da tarde, tenho que fazer um anúncio muito especial que é motivo de grande felicidade para mim. Shiryu e Shunrei vão se casar em outubro. Eles mandaram convites para todos vocês.

**(Aldebaran)** Ah! Que maravilha! Eu imaginava que eles não demorariam a casar.

**(Dohko)** Eu também!

**(Milo)** Esse discípulo do mestre não é muito bom do juízo. Como é que alguém se casa tão novinho? Ele está na idade de curtir, de pegar todas!

**(Shura)** Algumas pessoas não pensam assim. E ele é muito certinho.

**(Máscara) **Pára de defender aquele babaca! Você também é do fã-clube dele?

**(Shura) **Eu acho o Shiryu um garoto extremamente competente, sério, inteligente...

**(Máscara) **Babaca, exibido, chato... Aliás, do jeito que ele é imbecil, deve estar casando só para poder transar logo com aquela menina irritante. Aposto que são virgens.

**(Milo) **Com certeza!

**(Shaka)** Fazem muito bem em manter a castidade antes do casamento.

**(Máscara)** "Manter a castidade" prejudica o juízo! O que faz bem é atender ao chamado dos hormônios.

**(Afrodite)** Bom, talvez seja um tanto antiquado, mas tenho que admitir que é bastante romântico casar virgem. Ainda mais para um rapaz.

**(Aldebaran)** Com certeza. Acho que vai ser um casamento muito bonito.

**(Milo)** Se vai ser bonito eu não sei, mas deve ter mulher lá na festa, então estou dentro.

**(Aldebaran)**Onde vai ser a festa, mestre?

**(Dohko, rindo, distribuindo os convites)** Lá em Rozan. Providenciarei um avião da Fundação GRAAD para irmos.

**(Máscara)** Eu não vou para o casamento do babaca com a irritante.

**(Dohko)** Seria uma ótima chance de você mostrar que não é tão rancoroso quanto parece. Shiryu já mostrou que não é e mandou um convite especialmente para você. Eu o eduquei muito bem.

**(Máscara)** Rancoroso... eu? Só porque não quero ir a um casamento idiota?

**(Dohko) **Você é quem sabe. Pronto. Já estão com seus convites! Agora a Fatma vai recomeçar a aula e eu vou dar um pulinho no Santuário.

**(Fatma, nervosa, murmurando para Dohko) **Vai me deixar sozinha aqui com eles?

**(Dohko) **Eu confio em você.

_Dohko vai até o Santuário. Lá, dirige-se até o local onde Mu reconstrói as armaduras com o auxílio de Kiki._

**(Dohko) **Então, Mu? Muito trabalho?

**(Mu) **Bastante. Todas as armaduras estão extremamente danificadas.

**(Dohko) **Já estão precisando de sangue?

**(Mu) **Ainda não. Tenho um trabalho muito longo até precisar do sangue para revivê-las.

**(Dohko) **Certo. E Kiki?

**(Mu) **Está descansando um pouco. Ele gosta de tirar um cochilo depois do almoço. Mas o que o trouxe aqui? Não deveria estar nas aulas?

**(Dohko) **Deveria. Mas vim lhe trazer uma encomenda especial.

**(Mu) **Pela sua expressão julgo que seja algo muito bom.

**(Dohko) **Sim. É o convite para o casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei.

**(Mu) **Ah! Vão se casar! Mas que ótima notícia!

**(Dohko) **É, sim! Estou muito feliz! Shiryu mandou seu convite com um bilhete especial. Por isso não quis esperar até seu retorno ao condomínio e vim trazer pessoalmente.

**(Mu, abrindo o pequeno envelope que acompanhava o convite) **Obrigado.

"_Olá meu bom amigo Mu._

_Como Dohko já deve ter contado, Shunrei e eu nos casaremos no próximo mês. Por essa razão, eu quero lhe pedir um favor especial. Eu quero tatuar o nome dela nas minhas costas, exatamente dentro da garra do Dragão. Como sei que você tem experiência com tatuagens, gostaria de saber se pode me fazer esse favor. Se não puder, não tem problema._

_Um abraço_

_Shiryu"_

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Bom, ele me pediu uma coisa, mas eu não vou contar o que é.

**(Dohko) **Ah, meu amigo, Shiryu não se importaria.

**(Mu) **Mesmo assim não contarei...

**(Dohko)** Está bem, não vou insistir porque sei que não conseguirei convencê-lo.

**(Mu) **Não vai mesmo...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_As semanas até o vestibular são preenchidas com aulas de manhã e à tarde. Fatma consegue manter o controle e não ataca ninguém. Máscara da Morte acaba por se comportar durante as aulas, depois de muitas broncas de Dohko._

_Dia do vestibular, bem cedo. Todos estão na frente do ginásio, esperando por Dohko._

**(Aldebaran)** Está pronto?

**(Shura, com o caderno na mão)**Sim. Só estou revisando as fórmulas de Física. Não me atrapalhe.

**(Afrodite)** Agora não adianta mais estudar.

**(Shura)** Adianta sim. Fica quieto.

**(Milo, bocejando)** Que sono! Fiquei revisando essa porcaria desse resumo de Química a noite inteira.

**(Máscara) **Revisando Química? Só se for a fórmula da cerveja que a gente bebeu ontem.

**(Milo) **Cala a boca, animal!

**(Camus)** Bebendo antes da prova? Isso não vai acabar bem.

**(Aiolia)** Pois é, devia ter dormido bem, descansado bastante.

**(Shaka) **Não vai fazer diferença. Ele não sabe nada mesmo.

**(Milo)** Quem disse? Eu vou passar, seu idiota!

**(Dohko, chegando)** Todos prontos?

**(Todos) **Sim.

**(Dohko) **Então vamos. Peguem os carros.

**(Marin, abraçando-o) **Boa sorte, Olia.

**(Aiolia) **Obrigado, amor. Vai dar tudo certo e em alguns anos você vai estar casada com um engenheiro.

**(Marin, rindo) **Um engenheiro dourado!

**(Aiolia) **É. Eu te amo.

**(Marin) **Também te amo.

**(Aiolia) **Até daqui a pouco.

_Os dourados dividem-se nos carros de acordo com o lugar em que cada um fará a prova. No final da prova, os grupos reencontram-se em frente ao ginásio._

**(Máscara)** E aí, animal?

**(Milo, emburrado)** E aí o que?

**(Shura)** A prova, né?

**(Milo)** Moleza.

**(Aiolia) **Moleza nada! Eu acho que errei tudo!

**(Shaka)** Errar coisas fáceis como aquelas? Ah, por Atena. Parecia prova de criança! Eu não precisava ter estudado nem metade do que estudei.

**(Milo)** Criança! Criança não sabe para que a porra da trompa de num-sei-quem serve.

**(Shaka)** É trompa de Falópio. Eu falei dela pra você numa das primeiras aulas. Devia ter pesquisado.

**(Milo) **É, né?

**(Aldebaran)** Não se preocupe. No próximo semestre tem vestibular de novo.

**(Milo)** Não joga praga, não, grandão! Eu vou passar nesse! Arrastado, mas vou.

**(Shura)** O que o Saga está fazendo com aquela caderneta na mão?

**(Afrodite)** É o gabarito. Diz ele que acertou a prova toda.

**(Shaka)** O gabarito é a minha prova, não a dele. **(aproximando-se de Saga)**

**(Saga)** O que é? Veio ver quantas questões errou?

**(Shaka, conferindo as anotações de Saga)** Eu não errei nenhuma. Mas você errou a de número 30.

**(Saga)** Errei coisa nenhuma!

**(Shaka, sorrindo)**Errou, sim.

**(Saga)**Eu não errei!

**(Shaka) **Claro que errou! A resposta dessa é letra E. A escarpa oriental do Planalto de Decã é que aumenta a chuva em Bombaim em alguns meses do ano. Não é culpa das monções. (5) Sinto muito, mas o primeiro lugar é meu.

**(Saga, irritado) **Seu filho da mãe!

**(Shaka, sorrindo) **Não adianta ofender.

**(Kanon) **Está esquecendo que da centena de moleques que também fez a prova?

**(Shaka) **Nenhum deles é páreo para mim.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_(1) As cartas de Seiya foram retiradas da fic O Casamento._

_(2) Corpo lúteo: estrutura temporária que surge no ovário após a ovulação. Serve para liberar os hormônios necessários à manutenção da gravidez, quando ela acontece. Se a mulher não engravidar, ele regride, seca e passa a ser chamado de "corpo branco"._

_(3) Trompa de Falópio: essa todo mundo sabe! As trompas de Falópio (ou tubas uterinas) são dois canais extremamente finos que ligam os ovários ao útero das fêmeas de mamíferos. O nome é em homenagem ao seu descobridor, o anatomista italiano do século XVI, Gabriele Falloppio. Fonte: Wikipedia_

_(4) Glândula de Bartholin: são glândulas secretoras de muco, cuja função é lubrificar a vagina._

_(5) Retirado do site Cola da Web. Se estiver errado, a culpa é deles. Não me lembro mais nada do vestibular._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Pessoaaaassss!_

_Finalmente! (Já está virando costume começar a nota com essa palavrinha...) Mas pelo menos continuo atualizando uma ficzinha de vez em quando!_

_Douradinhos no vest! Já se passou tanto tempo desde o meu! E já já é o casório! Vixi! Vai dar um trabalho reescrever as cenas... oh, meu Deus!_

_Vou aproveitar e agradecer a todos que me desejaram Feliz Aniversário na segunda-feira! Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! E também quero agradecer todos os presentinhos, inclusive a fic que ganhei da tenshiaburame e a comunidade no Orkut feita pela minha amiga Nina! Tem link para as duas no meu profile!_

_Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulooooooo!_

_Chiisana Hana_

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_**Capítulo editado e corrigido em agosto de 2010, graças à leitora Nandinha82, que é ninja, e não deixa passar nenhum detalhe! Obrigada!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXI**

_Fim de tarde, quinze dias depois do vestibular. _

_Os dourados acabam de chegar da universidade, onde foram conferir a lista de aprovados no vestibular, e agora estão comemorando na beira da piscina. Os criados preparam aperitivos e servem bebidas. Dentro da piscina, os rapazes comemoram._

**(Aiolia) **No final das contas, todos nós fomos aprovados no vestibular. Não é incrível?

**(Aldebaran, pulando)** Ah! Pois é! Eu nem acredito que passei! Eu passei! Eu passei!

**(Shura)** Menos, grandão, menos. Todos estamos felizes, mas não precisa pular tanto.

**(Milo)** Olha, se até o Máscara passou, esse negócio não tem credibilidade. Ele passou em último lugar, mas passou.

**(Máscara da Morte)** E você em penúltimo!

**(Milo)** Pois é. Eu sou o cara, mas daí a você conseguir passar...

**(Máscara)** E por que não? O que você tem de mais?

**(Milo)** Quer mesmo que eu diga?

**(Aiolia)** Parem com isso. É hora de comemorar.

**(Afrodite)** Eu não só passei, como fui o primeiro lugar no meu curso!

**(Saga) **Não fale nisso. Ainda não acredito que perdi o primeiro lugar geral para o imbecil do Shaka por causa de uma única questão.

**(Kanon)** Bom, o jeito é se conformar.

**(Saga) **É... **(pensando) **Mas eu ainda vou conseguir ser o melhor!

**(Camus)** Por falar em Shaka, onde ele está?

**(Aiolia)** Em casa. Foi fazer uma prece em agradecimento e disse que não vinha para a festa.

**(Milo)** É a cara dele fazer isso.

**(Aiolia) **Pois é, já falei pra ele parar com essa coisa de ser santinho.

**(Dohko, aproximando-se do grupo) **Ah, que cena bonita! Todos comemorando a aprovação no vestibular. Meus parabéns! **(olhando para Máscara da Morte)** Eu realmente não esperava que todos fossem aprovados, mas já que o foram, meus sinceros cumprimentos.

**(Milo)** Agora eu sou um universitário! Quem diria, não é mestre?!

**(Dohko)** Agora todos nós somos!

**(Afrodite) **Alguns não sei como, afinal gente como o Milo aqui não deve ter encostado no livro.

**(Milo)** Bom, estudar, estudar, eu não estudei! Mas freqüentei as aulas do cursinho do Mestre. Elas devem ter servido para alguma coisa. Aliás, Mestre, a nossa professora não vem?

**(Dohko)** Mas é claro! Arvanitakis foi buscá-la no Santuário.

**(Milo, olhar malicioso)** Isso! Precisamos dividir com ela essa alegria.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Nem conte com isso. Depois que ela se bandeou para o lado do chinês, ela não faz mais as coisas legais que fazia.

_De biquíni, Marin se aproxima do grupo._

**(Marin)** Parabéns a todos, mas agora vou levar meu futuro engenheiro.

**(Aiolia, saindo da piscina)** Com licença, pessoal.

**(Todos)** Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!

**(Milo) **Vai lá, dominado!

**(Aiolia) **Sou mesmo! E você também vai ficar quando se apaixonar.

**(Milo) **É ruim! Eu nunca vou me apaixonar.

**(Aiolia) **Isso é o que você pensa. E no dia em que acontecer, eu quero estar aqui pra ver.

_O casal se senta numa mesinha perto da churrasqueira._

**(Aiolia)** Gostou da notícia, não é?

**(Marin)** Muito. Breve teremos um engenheiro em casa. Muito interessante. Acho que vou querer estudar também.

**(Aiolia)** Ah, Marin, deixa isso para mim.

**(Marin) **Por quê? Você é do tipo que acha que mulher é para tomar conta da casa?

**(Aiolia)** Não é isso.

**(Marin)** É o quê então?

**(Aiolia)** Quando nos casarmos, vamos querer ter filhos e...

**(Marin)** E? Olha lá, não me venha com machismos, Olia. Estou gostando dessa fase caseira, mas logo, logo posso enjoar. Não sou mulher de ficar dependendo de homem! Vou querer trabalhar!

**(Aiolia, um tanto insatisfeito)** E o que você pensa em fazer, Ma?

**(Marin)** Não sei. Passei a vida treinando ou sendo treinada. Agora é estranho. Acho que não sei fazer outra coisa.

**(Aiolia)** Eu acho que você seria uma boa professora.

**(Marin)** Acha mesmo?

**(Aiolia) **Acho.

**(Marin) **É um caso a pensar. Mas não professora de criança! O Seiya já me tomou a paciência! Professora universitária, que tal?

**(Aiolia)** Hum... Não sei. Algum aluno pode acabar se apaixonando.

**(Marin) **Não seja bobo, Olia. O importante é por quem eu estou apaixonada.

_O casal troca beijos e carinhos. Enquanto isso, o grupinho de dourados continua conversando na piscina. _

**(Shura)** Engraçada a vida, né? Poucos meses atrás estávamos lutando numa guerra que, pensávamos, seria o fim de tudo. Agora estamos aqui, comemorando como adolescentes por termos sido aprovados no vestibular!

**(Aldebaran)** É verdade. Não sei direito, mas sinto que é hora de acalmar, de me dedicar aos estudos, encontrar uma boa moça, casar. Eu sonho em me casar, sabia?

**(Milo)** Casar? Isso para mim é sinônimo de pesadelo.

**(Shura)** Debão tem razão. É hora de acalmar. Esses meses de farra foram muito bons, mas não se pode viver só disso, não é?

**(Saga)** Além do mais, vejam como Aiolia está feliz. Deve ser bom ter alguém com quem dividir a vida.

**(Kanon, pensativo) **Com certeza.

**(Milo)** Ih... vocês estão ficando muito sentimentais. Vou sair daqui porque pode ser contagioso.

**(Camus)** Fica aí, escorpião, estamos só conversando.

**(Milo) **Só falta você dizer que quer casar.

**(Camus) **Talvez. Depende de eu encontrar alguém especial.

**(Milo) **É hoje que o mundo acaba! Gelinho pensando em casar!

**(Camus)** Não estou pensando nisso. Só disse que se aparecer alguém especial, pode ser que eu me case.

**(Milo)** Eu quero distância de casamento. E vamos falar de outra coisa, que esse assunto me dá calafrios. Lembram de logo que voltamos do inferno?

**(Máscara)** Como eu poderia esquecer? O chinês pé no saco fez a gente trabalhar nas obras.

**(Milo) **Pois é, mas até que foi legal.

**(Kanon) **E o Shaka, que não queria nem ouvir falar em universidade e acabou sendo aprovado em primeiro lugar no vestibular?

**(Afrodite) **Isso foi surreal. Nunca pensei que o quase-santo faria isso.

**(Shura) **Nem eu. Sempre achei que ele ficaria enfiado no Santuário, meditando para sempre.

**(Milo) **Camus também andou com umas histórias de receber um discípulo, lembram?

**(Camus) **Eu ainda gostaria de receber um. E acho que se for como Dohko disse, se as crianças tiverem de freqüentar a escola, eu poderei ir à faculdade no mesmo horário.

**(Milo) **Esquece isso!!

**(Aldebaran)** Foram dias divertidos. Mas agora começa outra fase, não menos divertida, afinal é tudo novo, mas com mais responsabilidade.

_Nicoletta Madonna, convidada por Máscara da Morte, chega à festa de maiô dourado e sainha preta. Máscara da Morte sai da piscina para recebê-la._

**(Máscara da Morte) **Aí, que bom que veio!

**(Nicoletta) **Acha que eu ia perder festa de graça, bofe? Quem diria, hein? Você na universidade! Milagre acontece.

**(Máscara)** Milagre... olha lá como fala comigo! Eu passei porque sou o máximo.

**(Nicoletta)** Bofe, eu conheço você bem demais para saber que você não estudou nada. E sem estudar, só sendo milagre.

**(Máscara)** Ah, ninguém acredita que eu passei por meus próprios méritos!?

**(Nicoletta)** Seu passado lhe condena. Mas relaxa, bofe, só comemora. Não vou espalhar que foi milagre. E obrigada pelo convite. Preciso mesmo de uma festinha com homens bonitos.

**(Máscara)** Não se anima, não. A galera aqui não gosta do seu tipo.

**(Nicoletta, tirando a saia)** _Amore, _nunca se sabe.

**(Máscara)** Ei, vai ficar só de maiô??

**(Nicoletta)** Claro! Eu sou uma moça.

**(Máscara, rindo)** Moça? Essa é boa!

**(Nicoletta)** Não sei qual é a graça.

**(Máscara)** Me diz uma coisa, como é que você esconde o "equipamento"?

**(Nicoletta)** Segredo profissional, _amore_.

_Dohko se aproxima de Shina, que observa a festa de um cantinho. _

**(Shina) **Não sei para que esse alvoroço todo. Só vão sair da faculdade daqui a quatro, cinco anos. Isso se saírem, porque tem uns aí que vão acabar empacados, sem conseguir concluir o curso. Você por exemplo.

**(Dohko)** Eu? Imagina. Eu sairei no tempo normal. E você, não pensa em ir à faculdade?

**(Shina)** É bobagem. Sou uma amazona, vou morrer amazona.

**(Dohko)** Uma vez teimosa, sempre teimosa.

**(Shina)** Não ligo para o que você pensa.

**(Dohko)** Vai ao casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei?

**(Shina)** Não.

**(Dohko)** Ah, Shina, vai ser muito bonito.

**(Shina)** Eu não gosto de casamentos.

**(Dohko)** Não gosta porque eles te emocionam e sem a máscara você não consegue esconder isso, né?

**(Shina)** Vai catar coquinho e me deixa em paz.

**(Dohko, levantando-se ao ver um carro se aproximar)** A amargura que guardamos no coração só faz mal a nós mesmos. Compre um vestido bonito para o casamento de Shiryu. Essa festa vai ser importante para você.

**(Shina)** Nunca mais ouvirei seus conselhos.

**(Dohko, afastando-se)** Não foi um conselho. Foi uma premonição.

**(Shina, em voz alta)** Engula suas premonições.

**(Dohko)** Nos falamos depois do casamento.

_Arvanitakis chega do Santuário, trazendo Fatma, Mu e Kiki. Dohko os recebe._

**(Dohko) **Olá! Sejam bem vindos à festa! Fatma, você fez um ótimo trabalho com os rapazes. Está de parabéns.

**(Fatma)** Obrigada! Mas sem você eu não teria conseguido.

**(Dohko)** Só conseguiu porque realmente desejou isso. **(cumprimentando Mu e Kiki) **Olá, meu amigo! Olá, Kiki.

**(Mu)** Olá! Então, está feliz com os resultados?

**(Dohko)** Muito!

**(Mu)** Por que é que algo me diz que tem dedo seu nisso?

**(Dohko, rindo)** Meu? Imagina!

**(Mu)** O tempo que eles estudaram jamais seria o suficiente, Dohko. Sem uma "ajudinha" poucos passariam.

**(Dohko)** Digamos que a Fundação GRAAD é muito influente também aqui na Grécia.

**(Mu)** Sei...

**(Dohko)** Eles precisam de motivação! Precisam que as coisas aconteçam rapidamente! Alguns teriam de estudar anos até conseguirem a aprovação. Achei melhor dar uma mãozinha. Claro que há exceções. Alguns deles realmente se dedicaram. E se você tivesse feito, com certeza passaria sem ajuda.

**(Mu) **Talvez.

**(Dohko)** Passaria, sim. Que tal me acompanhar na difícil missão de convencer o Shaka a vir para a festa?

**(Mu)** Claro, vamos lá enfrentar a fera.

_Acompanhado por Mu, Dohko toca a campainha da casa de Shaka. O criado dele atende._

**(Surendra)** Mestre Shaka está meditando e não quer ser interrompido.

**(Dohko, entrando na casa)** Ah, vamos interromper, sim. **(falando alto ao ver o cavaleiro de Virgem sentado no chão, em posição de lótus) **Shaka! Parabéns pelo primeiro lugar no vestibular.

**(Shaka, sem se mexer) **Obrigado. Eu fiz por merecer.

**(Mu)** Não vai à festa, meu amigo?

**(Shaka)** Não.

**(Mu)** Ah, até eu vou! Vamos lá, Shaka. Você é o herói do vestibular, tem que participar da festa!

**(Dohko)** Isso mesmo! Como vai ter festa sem o melhor ?

**(Shaka, levantando-se)** Está bem. Vou dar uma olhada nessa tal festa. Depois volto para continuar minha meditação.

**(Dohko, dando um tapinha nas costas de Shaka) **Bom! Muito bom! **(para Mu) **Até que foi fácil.

**(Mu, rindo) **É.

_Os três chegam à piscina e todos aplaudem._

**(Milo)** Aê! O Mestre conseguiu trazer o quase-santo para a farra!

**(Aldebaran, aproximando-se)** Parabéns, Shaka.

**(Shaka, esboçando um sorriso)** Obrigado.

**(Shura) **Está de parabéns mesmo. Não é fácil ter o primeiro lugar geral.

**(Shaka)** Também não foi difícil. Já fiz coisas mais árduas que passar numa provinha.

**(Milo)** Pára de fingir que foi fácil!

**(Shaka)** Mas foi mesmo. Pode ter sido difícil para você, não para mim. Você não é como eu.

**(Milo)** Ainda bem que eu não sou mesmo. Que graça tem em ser branquelo, chato e virgem?

_Todos riem_,_ menos Shaka, que se sente envergonhado mas não cora, e responde: _

**(Shaka) **Eu é que não gostaria de ser ignorante, mal educado e desprovido de decoro.

**(Milo) **Quem precisa de decoro?

**(Shaka, afastando-se da piscina) **Com licença.

**(Mu, rindo, e entrando na piscina) **Ele é uma figura, não é?

**(Shura) **Demais!

**(Camus) **Só faltou você fazer vestibular também.

**(Mu) **Algo me dizia que eu não deveria fazer, então segui meu instinto. No próximo ano, porém, quem sabe não estarei comemorando também?

**(Aldebaran) **Tomara! Você vai ver como é bom!

**(Mu) **Imagino.

_Shaka se senta numa mesa vazia. Nicoletta Madonna se aproxima e senta ao lado dele._

**(Nicoletta) **Ei, você é o que chamam de quase-santo, não é?

**(Shaka) **Alguns me chamam assim.

**(Nicoletta) **Hum... se você é quase-santo deve ter alguma conexão com Deus, não é?

**(Shaka) **De certa forma, sim.

**(Nicoletta) **Então, quando você falar com Ele, avisa que eu já estou cansada dessa vida e preciso de um bofe lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom.

**(Shaka, intrigado) **Bofe?

**(Nicoletta) **Bofe, homem, namorado, entendeu?

**(Shaka, franzindo a testa) **Sim, sim. Falarei.

**(Nicoletta) **Não é fácil, sabe?

**(Shaka) **O quê?

**(Nicoletta) **Achar um cara legal. Ainda mais sendo como eu...

**(Shaka, esboçando um sorriso) **Ah... boa sorte pra você.

**(Nicoletta) **Obrigada. Quer um churrasquinho? Vou lá buscar.

**(Shaka) **Não como carne de vaca.

**(Nicoletta) **Ah, não? Nossa. Você é estranho. E muito sério também. Devia sorrir mais, sabia?

**(Shaka) **É?

**(Nicoletta) **É. Você é bonito, bem apessoado. **(Shaka arregala os olhos) **Não estou cantando você, bofe? Sério. Sem segundas intenções. Simpatizei com você apesar de você ser assim estranho. Acho que é porque é loiro e loiro se entende com loira. Bom, meu cabelo é pintado, mas tudo bem. Ninguém mais precisa saber. Mas continuando, meu bem, você devia mesmo se soltar mais.

**(Shaka, levantando-se) **Com licença. **(pensando) **Detesto receber conselhos.

**(Nicoletta) **Ai, ai, esses homens quietinhos quando se soltam dão o que falar. Um desses não cai na minha rede. Se bem que eu prefiro os morenos sarados. Esse aí está muito magrinho pro meu gosto.

_Kiki se aproxima de Nicoletta olhando intrigado para ela._

**(Nicoletta) **O que foi? Nunca viu?

**(Kiki) **Na verdade, não. Você é o quê?

**(Nicoletta) **Eu sou eu, bofinho! Sou única!

**(Kiki) **Sei...

--S--A--I--N--T--S--

_Lithos sai de casa para ir à festinha. Antes, passa na casa de Orfeu._

**(Lithos)** Não vai?

**(Orfeu) **Não. Eu não sou muito de festas.

**(Lithos)** Ah, vamos!! Por favor!! Vai ser legal! Se você não for, eu vou conversar com quem?

**(Orfeu)** Lithos, desculpa, mas eu não com vontade. Não vai ser legal. Vou ficar meio deslocado.Não prefere ficar aqui? Preparei umas almôndegas(1). Se quiser, pode jantar comigo. E depois podemos jogar uma partidinha de gamão, o que acha?

**(Lithos, um pouco nervosa) **Ah, eu quero!

**(Orfeu, sorrindo) **Entra.

**(Lithos) **Tá. Não sabia que você cozinhava. **(pensando) **Ele cozinha! Que fofo! Que coisa mais linda!

**(Orfeu) **É, mas não sou nenhum _chef_. Faço só umas coisinhas simples, o bastante para o dia-a-dia.

**(Lithos) **Pensei que a Shina cozinhasse. **(pensando) **Aquela bruta faz meu Fefeu de empregado?

**(Orfeu) **Ela nem chega perto do fogão. Então eu assumi o controle da cozinha da casa. Eurídice cozinhava muito bem e eu gostava de vê-la fazendo isso. Acabei aprendendo alguma coisa.

**(Lithos) **Hum...

**(Orfeu, puxando a cadeira para Lithos) **Ela me ensinou muita coisa. Muita mesmo. Não só de culinária.

**(Lithos, sentando-se) **É... né? **(pensando) **Ai, não estou gostando disso. Ele está falando muito na Eurídice.

**(Orfeu, trazendo à mesa uma tigelinha com as almôndegas e outra com arroz)** É. Bom, aqui estão as almôndegas! Espero que goste.

**(Lithos) **O cheiro está ótimo. **(pensando) **Ih, parece bom mesmo! Ai, que perfeito!

**(Orfeu, servindo-a) **Vamos ver o sabor.

**(Lithos, depois de provar) **Que delícia! Melhor que a do Garan. Muito melhor! **(pensando) **Ai, será que dei muita bandeira?

**(Orfeu, um pouco envergonhado) **Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

--S--A--I--N--T--S--

_De volta à festa, Dohko e Fatma conversam._

**(Fatma) **É incrivel como eu mudei. Eu já não faço as coisas que eu fazia, eu não me sinto mais um objeto, eu me sinto gente.

**(Dohko) **É pra se sentir! Você é gente, é uma linda mulher, e merece ser valorizada.

**(Fatma, com os olhos marejados) **Você me faz sentir isso. **(abraçando Dohko) **Obrigada.

**(Dohko) **De nada. Fico feliz por ter ajudado.

_Sem pensar, Fatma beija o mestre, e ele corresponde. O corpo dele reage ao beijo com vigor, o que o deixa um tanto constrangido._

**(Dohko)** Opa... eh... há muito tempo que eu não... que eu não beijo uma moça... e sabe como é... corpo de dezoito anos... hormônios fervilhando... não consegui controlar... e... e... desculpa... erh...

_Fatma encosta o dedo indicador nos lábios dele._

**(Fatma) **Não fala nada. Eu vou beijar você de novo.

_Dentro da piscina, o pessoal se diverte alheio ao beijo da enfermeira e do mestre, até que..._

**(Máscara, gritando) **Caralho! O china tá pegando a Fatma!

_Todos se voltam para a direção dos dois._

**(Milo) **Ih!! É mesmo!!

**(Camus) **Ora! Parece que nunca viram um beijo! Deixem o mestre namorar em paz!

**(Saga) **O gelinho tem razão.

**(Máscara) **Eu sabia que esse filho da mãe tinha segundas inteções! Queria ficar com a Fatinha só pra ele! Filho de uma cadela chinesa!

**(Kanon) **Nossa, desse jeito parece que você é apaixonado pela enfermeira.

**(Máscara) **Eu? Eu gostava de pegar ela... até que esse chinês estragou meu divertimento.

**(Aldebaran) **Sorte dela!

**(Máscara) **Que sorte o quê? Trocar um italiano gostosão por um chinês pé no saco? Isso é burrice!

**(Milo) **Manu, você perdeu.

_Shina também observa o beijo._

**(Shina, levantando-se)** Humph. Agora ele perdeu a vergonha de vez. Eu vou para minha casa que é o melhor que faço...

_Shina entra em casa e vai até a cozinha, onde Lithos e Orfeu jogam gamão. Ela abre a geladeira, tira uma garrafa d'água e pega um copo. _

**(Orfeu)** Nós já jantamos, mas se quiser jantar, acabei de colocar as almôndegas na geladeira.

**(Shina) **Estou sem fome. Lithos, Aiolia sabe que você está aqui?

**(Lithos, constrangida) **Não, mas qual é o problema? Estamos só jogando gamão.

**(Shina, saindo da cozinha) **Sei...

**(Orfeu, para Lithos) **Não ligue para ela. O mau humor é crônico.

**(Lithos) **Eu sei! Bom, vamos continuar!

--S--A--I--N--T--S--

_De volta à festa..._

**(Dohko, abraçado a Fatma)** Todo mundo está olhando.

**(Fatma)** Deixa. Queriam estar no nosso lugar. Dohko, é sério isso de que faz tempo que não beija?

**(Dohko) **Se é. Faz muito tempo. E nem ver beijo, eu via. Shiryu não tomava a iniciativa e beijava logo a Shunrei!

**(Fatma)** Então aquela história de que você tem mais de duzentos anos...?

**(Dohko)** É verdadeira.

**(Fatma, rindo)** Uau! Beijei o homem mais velho do mundo!

**(Dohko, também rindo)** É.

**(Fatma) **Isso é tão impressionante. **(sussurrando)** E me deixa tão excitada.

**(Dohko) **Fatma... mais de duzentos anos sem isso... eu não garanto auto-controle...

**(Fatma)** Quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? Vamos para a sua casa?

**(Dohko)** Tem certeza?

**(Fatma) **Absoluta.

**(Dohko) **Então vamos.

_Os dois saem da festa sob os olhares atentos de todos._

**(Milo) **Vão pra cama! Vão pra cama!

**(Shura)** Huhu! Isso vai ser explosivo! Ela em abstinência por causa dele e eles sem sexo há duzentos anos! Vão quebrar a cama!

**(Milo)** Se aguentarem chegar no quarto! Aposto cem pratas que ficam no sofá mesmo.

**(Saga)** Parem de discutir as intimidade do Mestre! Que coisa mais desagradável!

**(Máscara)** Se ele acha que agüenta a Fatma, está muito enganado. Além do mais, ela está acostumada comigo, com minha potência, meu vigor, minha sensualidade mediterrânea. Aquele ali com um pauzinho de chinês não vai dar conta. Não vai mesmo.

**(Kanon)** Vocês vão continuar a festa ou vão ficar falando do mestre?

**(Saga) **Do jeito que são, é bem capaz de que montem plantão na frente da casa do Dohko?

**(Máscara, estalando os dedos e gritando)** Boa idéia! Carmelo, vem cá!

**(Carmelo, aproximando-se) **Pois não, mestre.

**(Máscara) **Vai lá para frente da casa do chinês, presta atenção em tudo, cola o ouvido na parede e depois me conta tudo que ouviu. Claro que se der para dar uma espiadinha, vai ser muito melhor.

**(Carmelo) **Sim, senhor.

**(Camus) **Não acredito que você fez isso.

**(Máscara)** O que tem? Quero saber a reação da Fatma quando ela se decepcionar com o china e sentir minha falta.

**(Camus) **Você é doente.

**(Mu) **Deixa, Camus, deixa. Um dia ele toma jeito.

**(Camus) **Duvido.

--S--A--I--N--T--S--

_A festa continua noite adentro. Na casa de Dohko, outro tipo de festinha acontece..._

**(Fatma, deitada no sofá, no colo de Dohko) **Uau. Você me deu uma canseira.

**(Dohko) **Eu nem comecei.

**(Fatma, dando uma gargalhada)** Ai, meu Deus, ainda bem que eu tenho fôlego de gato. Vamos lá, garotão, vamos para o terceiro _round_!

Continua...

--S--A--I--N--T--S--

(1) As almôndegas gregas são feitas geralmente com carne de carneiro e levam canela no tempero.

--S--A--I--N--T--S--

_Ufaaa! Saiu! Que drama! Eu quase não conseguia pegar na fic, fui fazendo de pedacinho em pedacinho. Eu, hein! Espero não demorar tanto para postar o próximo, mas o mais provável é que demore... _

_É isso, povo! Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijins!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	22. Chapter 22

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXII**

_Casa de Dohko._

_Ele e Fatma estão deitados no tapete, despidos, ela com a cabeça sobre o peito dele._

**(Fatma, ofegante, acariciando o peito de Dohko)** Você não perdeu o jeito mesmo.

**(Dohko, rindo) **A gente não desaprende essas coisas, Fatma.

**(Fatma, rindo)** Você é a prova viva disso, meu bem.

**(Dohko)** Pois é, senhorita Sollen. Que tal um relaxante banho de banheira? Se estivéssemos na minha terra, eu sugeriria um banho de cachoeira, mas...

**(Fatma)** A banheira é perfeita.

**(Dohko) **E que tal a senhorita sair do quartinho dos fundos da enfermaria e vir morar aqui na minha casa?

**(Fatma)** Ah, Dohko, não exagera na empolgação.

**(Dohko) **Estou falando sério.

**(Fatma)** Pára. Não gosto dessas brincadeiras.

**(Dohko)** Não é brincadeira. Quero que venha morar comigo. Estamos namorando.

**(Fatma)** Estamos?

**(Dohko)** Claro.

**(Fatma)** Você é mais maluco que o Máscara! Ele não quer nada com nada e você já quer praticamente casar. Que loucura isso!

**(Dohko)** É, pode ser. Se não quiser vir, tudo bem.

**(Fatma) **Eu acho melhor não.

**(Dohko) **Então, deixemos as coisas como estão.

**(Fatma) **É melhor. Não vai ficar chateado, vai?

**(Dohko) **Não vou, não.

_Enquanto isso, Carmelo volta à casa de seu patrão para contar tudo que aconteceu na casa de Dohko. Máscara da Morte dorme em um sofá, e Nicoletta Madonna, que resolvera ficar no condomínio depois da festa, em outro. O criado acorda Máscara da Morte._

**(Máscara, esfregando os olhos)** E aí, o que rolou?

**(Carmelo, balançando a cabeça negativamente)** Não são boas as notícias, mestre.

**(Máscara)** Fala logo, diabo!

**(Carmelo)** Bom, o chinês e a enfermeira fizeram sexo três vezes.

**(Máscara, fazendo uma careta e gritando)** Três? Caralho! Puta que pariu aquele chinês!

**(Nicoletta, acordando do cochilo com os gritos)** Qual é o babado, bem?

**(Máscara)** Aquele puto daquele chinês comeu a Fatinha e comeu bem comida.

**(Nicoletta)** Ai, que linguajar, hein, bofe? Por isso que a tal Fatinha foi atrás do chinês. Aposto que ele não fala assim. "Comeu bem comida." Vê se pode. Não se fala assim com uma moça!

**(Máscara)** Ô, você também vai me criticar?

**(Nicoletta)** _Amore_, você precisa ter tato, precisa saber tratar as moças. Nunca, nunquinha, jamais diga que "comeu uma moça".

**(Máscara)** Tu tá me irritando, Nicola. Eu vou acabar batendo em você.

**(Nicoletta)** Nicoletta. Ni-co-let-ta. Bofe, o segredo pra você é aula de etiqueta e banho de loja, porque vamos combinar, _amore_, essas suas roupinhas são bem mais ou menos. Eu disse mais ou menos? Não, meu bem, elas são o fim. Eu bem que podia ser sua _personal stylist._

**(Máscara)** Vamos parar com a boiolagem? Mulher gosta é de macheza, não de bichice.

**(Nicoletta) **Queridão, tem que equilibrar a macheza com a delicadeza.

**(Máscara)** Não me fale em equilíbrio que isso me lembra o chinês.

**(Nicoletta, mostrando-se interessada)** Por falar nele, Carmelo, como é que ele é? Digo, como é pelado?

**(Carmelo, fazendo uma careta)** Eu tenho mesmo que responder a essa pergunta, mestre?

**(Máscara) **Fala.

**(Carmelo)** Não é lá muito bem dotado, mas sabe o que faz. A enfermeira não deve ter do que reclamar.

**(Nicoletta)** Ui, chegou a me dar arrepios!

**(Máscara)** Arrepio por um pauzinho chinês? Tá brincando!

**(Nicoletta)** _Amore_, já disse e repito: você precisa de uma reformulação total. Partindo do jeito de falar, passando pelas roupas e passando inclusive por esse cabelinho que é totalmente fora de moda.

**(Máscara)** Ninguém merece ter amigo boiola, cara.

**(Nicoletta) **Conselho de amiga, bofe: renasce das cinzas. Como a Fênix.

**(Máscara)** Porra de fênix! Fênix me lembra cavaleiros de bronze, e isso me lembra o idiota do discípulo do chinês.

**(Nicoletta) **É esse que vai casar, né?

**(Máscara) **É, esse idiota mesmo.

**(Nicoletta) **Você vai ao casamento?

**(Máscara) **Só se eu fosse doido.

**(Nicoletta) **Ué? Mas ele não mandou convite para você?

**(Máscara)** Mandou. Joguei lá na mesa, mas ainda hoje jogo no lixo.

**(Nicoletta, indo pegar o convite)** Oh, que bonitinhos! A noiva tem uma cara de fofa e o rapaz parece um bom menino.

**(Máscara)** Bom menino é o caralho. **(levantando-se do sofá e saindo da sala)** Ainda mato os dois. Mato o chinês pé no saco também. Mato todos os chineses. O mundo vai ser melhor sem aqueles putos.

**(Nicoletta, consigo)** Coitado do meu amigo. Tão maluquinho! Se eu pedir será que ele me leva ao casamento?

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Uma semana depois._

_Mu vai até a casa de Dohko. Os dois estão sentados na sala, conversando e tomando um chá oolong.(1) Dohko segura o convite de casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei carinhosamente._

**(Dohko)** O casamento deles coube certinho na nossa "agenda". As aulas começarão assim que voltarmos da China.

**(Mu) **Perfeito, mas ninguém deixaria de ir por causa das aulas. Não perderiam o primeiro casamento de um cavaleiro de Athena na era moderna. Até onde eu sei, este será o primeiro, não?

**(Dohko, nostálgico)** Sim. O primeiro. E eu estou muito orgulhoso disso.

**(Mu)** Quem diria, não? Shiryu e Shunrei se casando! E tão rápido.

**(Dohko)** Eu sempre soube. Sempre.

**(Mu)** Como podia ter tanta certeza?

**(Dohko, misterioso)** Porque eu sei que um veio ao mundo para amar o outro. Simples assim.

**(Mu)** Outra vez aquele ar de mistério.

**(Dohko)** Não tem mistério. Nunca tem.

**(Mu, rindo)** Sei...

**(Dohko)** Exceto aquele pedido do Shiryu que você não quer me falar do que se trata.

**(Mu)** É mesmo. Só digo que estou indo para Rozan hoje.

**(Dohko)** Não vai me falar do que se trata?

**(Mu)** Não devia...

**(Dohko, rindo)** Mas vai, né?

**(Mu)** Bom, ele me pediu para tatuar o nome dela dentro da garra do dragão.

**(Dohko)** Que romântico!

**(Mu)** É, e ela pediu para tatuar o nome dele também.

**(Dohko)** Shunrei? Tatuada? Não acredito!

**(Mu) **Eu também não. Farei _kakoushibori_(2) nele, como o seu tigre e o dragão. A dela será com tinta comum.

**(Dohko)** Ah, sim? Eu não sabia que você tinha dotes de tatuador.

**(Mu, rindo orgulhoso)** Eu faço muitas coisas.

**(Dohko)** Estou vendo.

**(Mu) **Bom, tenho de ir. O casalzinho me espera.

**(Dohko) **Claro. Diga aos dois que estou com saudades.

**(Mu)** Direi.

_Mu vai até em casa, pega uma sacola de couro com os apetrechos necessários para as tatuagens, e chama Kiki._

**(Mu)** Preciso sair. Você vai ficar quietinho até eu voltar.

**(Kiki)** Claro, mestre! Até parece que eu não sei me cuidar! Mas aonde o senhor vai?

**(Mu)** Você não pode saber. Creio que voltarei ainda hoje, mas não tenho certeza.

**(Kiki, intrigado) **Está bem...

**(Mu) **Até a volta, então.

**(Kiki, sorrindo) **Até, mestre!

_Mu se teletransporta para Rozan. Lá, ele bate à porta da casa de Shiryu e Shunrei._

**(Mu, batendo à porta da casa) **Boa noite, Shunrei! Vim fazer meu presente de casamento.

**(Shunrei) **Ah, boa noite, Mu. Pode entrar! Está aberta.

**(Mu) **Estou entrando! Tudo bem?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Mas Shiryu ainda não chegou.

**(Mu) **Ele já deve estar vindo. Está cheia de coragem?

**(Shunrei) **Sim. Shiryu falou que vai doer, mas eu não estou com medo.

**(Mu) **Não vai doer tanto assim. Eu sou bom nisso. Shiryu está chegando.

**(Shunrei) **Eu sei. Também posso sentir.

**(Mu, surpreso) **O cosmo dele?

**(Shunrei)** Não sei se é o cosmo, mas eu sinto quando ele está chegando.

**(Mu) **Interessante...

**(Shunrei)** Não é? O mestre diz que é porque eu o amo demais.

**(Mu) **Deve ser.

**(Shiryu, entrando na casa) **Mu? Já? Estou atrasado.

**(Mu) **Não, não. Eu me adiantei.

**(Shiryu, beijando a testa de Shunrei) **Boa noite, meu amor.

**(Shunrei) **Boa noite, querido. O jantar já está pronto.

**(Shiryu) **Então, Mu, jantamos primeiro ou fazemos o trabalho primeiro?

**(Mu) **Acho melhor jantarmos logo. O trabalho vai ser demorado.

_Os três jantam juntos e depois, seguem para o quarto._

**(Mu) **E agora, começo por você, Shiryu? Ou primeiro a dama?

**(Shiryu) **O que você prefere, minha florzinha?

**(Shunrei, respirando fundo) **Você primeiro. Quero ver como é.

**(Mu) **Melhor assim. Dá tempo de ela desistir se se assustar muito.

**(Shiryu) **Se eu a conheço bem como penso, ela não vai desistir.

**(Shunrei)** Não mesmo!

**(Mu) **Vamos lá. Shiryu, tire a camisa e eleve seu cosmo para que eu possa ver o dragão em suas costas. Você quer dentro da garra direita, não é?

**(Shiryu) **Sim.

**(Mu) **Bom, então vamos lá, vamos fazer sua segunda 'kakoushibori'.

**(Shiryu) **Todo mundo acha que o dragão aparece nas minhas costas por mágica.

**(Mu)** E ele não passa de uma kakoushibori. Uma tatuagem oculta, feita com produtos químicos, como o óxido de zinco. Ela só aparece em ocasiões especiais, como após uma relação sexual, ou quando a pessoa está alcoolizada. No seu caso, ela aparece também quando seu cosmo se eleva.

_Mu começa a tatuar o nome de Shunrei com a tal tinta especial, exatamente dentro da garra direita do dragão. Utiliza 'agulhas' de bambu muito rudimentares. Sangra um pouco. Ao terminar, ele simplesmente passa a mão sobre a tatuagem e ela pára de sangrar._

**(Mu) **Shunrei, é a sua vez. Tem certeza de que quer fazer?

**(Shunrei)** Claro!

**(Mu) **Você é corajosa! Como você quer?

**(Shunrei)** Com a tinta comum eu quero o nome dele, pequeno, no mesmo lugar que você tatuou meu nome nas costas dele. Não é aí que do outro lado temos o coração?

**(Shiryu) **Isso mesmo.

**(Mu) **Corajosa e decidida. Boas qualidades. Vamos começar, por favor. **(envergonhado, gesticulando para que ela se dispa) **... a blusa...

_Um pouco envergonhada, ela tira a blusa. Mu começa a fazer a tatuagem com tinta comum. A pele da menina sangra bastante, o que assusta Shiryu um pouco. Shunrei, no entanto, agüenta firme. Ao terminar, Mu repete o processo de estancamento do sangue._

**(Mu) **Acabou.

**(Shunrei)** Mu... eu gostaria de uma kakoushibori também...

**(Shiryu) **Shunrei, não vai ser muito doloroso?

**(Shunrei)** Não. Eu quero.

**(Mu) **O quê e onde você a quer?

**(Shunrei, corando) **Shiryu, não quero que você veja. Mu disse que a kakoushibori aparece quando se faz amor... você só vai vê-la quando isso acontecer...

**(Shiryu, sorrindo intrigado e também ruborizando) **Está bem... mas veja lá o que e onde vai tatuar. E Mu, veja lá o que vai fazer sozinho com minha florzinha aqui nesse quarto!

**(Shunrei, para Shiryu)** Você vai gostar.

**(Shiryu, beijando-a na testa, mas bastante envergonhado por ela ainda estar sem blusa) **Tenho certeza que sim. Eu amo você.

**(Shunrei) **Também amo você.

_Shiryu sai do quarto e se senta no sofá. Algum tempo depois, Mu e Shunrei também saem._

**(Shiryu) **Até que enfim! Achei que tinham morrido aí dentro.

**(Mu) **É que a tatuagem foi meio trabalhosa. Nem achei que ela fosse agüentar...

**(Shunrei)** Como não? Eu não sou uma molenga!

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a) **Claro que não é.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, juntos)** Obrigado, Mu.

**(Mu) **Por nada. As kakoushibori vão sumir em algumas horas e só vão reaparecer quando vocês... bom, vocês já sabem...

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, olhando-se envergonhados) **Sim.

**(Mu) **Então, obrigado pelo jantar. Agora tenho que voltar para Atenas.

**(Shiryu)** Nós é que agradecemos.

**(Mu)** Foi um prazer. Estarei aqui na véspera do casamento, certo?

**(Shiryu)** Certo. Obrigado, Mu.

**(Mu)** De nada. Ah, quase me esqueci! Dohko mandou dizer que está com saudades.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo) **Diga a ele que nós também estamos.

**(Mu) **Claro. Direi. Então, até o dia quatro.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Até!

_Do lado de fora da casa, alguém que espreitava a conversa por uma brecha da janela é pego em flagrante..._

**(Mu)** Muito bonito, não é?Acha que eu não senti o mocinho me seguir o tempo todo?

**(Kiki)** Erh... bom... eu... o senhor... sabe... eu...

**(Mu)** Devia ficar de castigo e não vir pro casamento!

**(Kiki)** Ah, mestre, o senhor não é tão mau assim!

**(Mu)** A sua sorte é que eu realmente não sou. Vamos embora.

**(Kiki)** Tá. Sabe, mestre Mu, eu também gostaria de fazer uma tatuagem.

**(Mu)** Daqui a seis anos conversaremos sobre isso.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Condomínio Olympus. _

_Dia seguinte, à tarde. _

_Aiolia está confortavelmente sentado no sofá de casa, assistindo o jogo do seu time favorito, quando Marin desce a escada apressadamente._

**(Marin) **Vamos, Olia, temos que dar uma saída. Preciso comprar vestidos para mim e Lithos e um terno para você.

**(Aiolia)** Para que raio de coisa vocês precisam de vestidos agora?

**(Marin)** Acorda, Olia! Casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei na semana que vem!

**(Aiolia) **Mas tem que ser agora?

**(Marin, fazendo um bico de insatisfação)** De preferência, sim!

**(Aiolia) **Mas está no meio do jogo! Você não pode ir só com a Lithos?

**(Marin) **Você tem que provar o terno! E pagar a conta, claro.

**(Aiolia)** Ah, Ma, espera terminar o jogo.

**(Marin)** Levanta logo do sofá e vamos embora!

**(Aiolia)** Por que não adianta as coisas e vai pedir ao Dohko para usarmos o carro?

**(Marin, mostrando a chave) **Pedi de manhã! Veste uma camisa e vamos logo! Não vou querer ver meu namorado desarrumado na festa.

**(Aiolia, resignado, desligando a tevê)** Cadê a Lithos?

**(Marin)** Já está lá fora. Você estava tão concentrado nesse maldito jogo que nem a viu passar.

_O casal sai. Lithos está impacientemente sentada no meio-fio._

**(Lithos) **Nossa, achei que só íamos sair na hora do casamento.

**(Aiolia)** Engraçadinha. Eu estava vendo o jogo. Vamos lá pegar o carro.

**(Marin) **Você vai, amor. Lithos e eu vamos lá na casa da Shina. Se ninguém arrastar a doida até uma loja, ela acaba não comprando roupa para o casamento.

**(Aiolia, dando um beijinho na testa de Marin)** Certo. Já volto.

**(Marin)** Tá.

**(Lithos, com os olhos brilhando)** Ai, vamos chamar o Orfeu também, não é?

**(Marin, sorrindo cúmplice)** Vamos.

_As duas atravessam a rua em direção à casa de Shina e Orfeu. Marin toca a campainha. Orfeu atende. _

**(Marin)** Olá, Orfeu. A Shina está?

**(Orfeu)** Está lá em cima. Pode subir.

**(Marin)** Certo.

_A amazona entra na casa deixando Orfeu e Lithos a sós. Antes de subir, ela olha para a cunhada e pisca o olho. Lithos sorri. Orfeu convida a mocinha para entrar._

**(Lithos, tímida)** Então... tudo bem? Quase não nos falamos direito depois da festa.

**(Orfeu)** É verdade. Quase não nos vimos. Nem sei o porquê.

**(Lithos)** Foi uma semana estressante. Eu estava preparando as coisas para a escola. Uniforme, material, sabe? Estou tão empolgada!

**(Orfeu)** Que bom! Deve ser legal ir à escola.

**(Lithos)** Deve ser sim! Erh... Orfeu, nós vamos ao shopping comprar roupa para ir ao casamento. Não quer ir conosco?

**(Orfeu) **Ainda não tinha pensado nisso, mas pode ser.

**(Lithos, sorrindo radiante) **Ótimo!

_Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shina, Marin tenta convencer a amiga a ir ao casamento._

**(Shina) **Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não vou a essa droga de casamento?

**(Marin) **Pode falar à vontade, mas você vai! Nem que eu a arraste!

**(Shina)** Está para nascer mulher que vai me fazer ir para algum lugar que eu não queira.

**(Marin)** Acontece que eu sei que você quer ir, só não quer dar o braço a torcer.

**(Shina) **Pára de querer adivinhar o que eu sinto!

**(Marin)** Não precisa adivinhar. Está escrito na sua testa, em letras garrafais: QUERO VER O SEIYA.

**(Shina, tentando ser convincente)** Mas eu não quero!

**(Marin)** Quer sim. Vamos logo. Você vai, vê o moleque e pronto.

**(Shina)** Ele vai estar lá com a deusa Athena.

**(Marin)** Bom, vai. Mas e daí? Ponha um decote maior que o dela e com certeza ele vai olhar.

**(Shina, esboçando um sorriso)** Você, hein...?

**(Marin)** Eu o quê? Conheço aquele moleque. E conheço você. Ponha um decotão e desfile linda e poderosa, mesmo que esteja se roendo por dentro.

**(Shina)** Está bem, sua sacana. Eu vou!

**(Marin)** Assim é que se fala! Tem que botar moral!

**(Shina, hesistante)** É... Não sei por que ainda ouço você. Mas me conte, você e Aiolia, como estão?

**(Marin)** Estamos muito bem. Como marido e mulher! Não é uma graça? Fiz ele largar o futebol para sair com a gente.

**(Shina) **E não vão casar mesmo?

**(Marin) **Não sei. Talvez. Não é tão importante. O importante é estar lá com ele. O resto a gente vê depois.

**(Shina)** Claro, claro.

_Aiolia buzina em frente à casa. _

**(Marin) **Vamos. Já fiz o pobre largar o jogo, não vou deixá-lo esperando um século aí na porta.

_Shina e Marin descem e encontram Lithos e Orfeu na sala. Os quatro saem da casa e entram no carro._

**(Aiolia, para Marin)** Só você pra me fazer largar meu joguinho e ir pro shopping.

**(Shina) **Aproveita, Marin. Essas coisas só acontecem no comecinho da relação.

**(Marin)** Ai dele se não fizer isso sempre!

**(Shina)** Os homens são todos iguais. No começo são uns amores, depois...

**(Aiolia, interrompendo)** Desde quando você entende de homem, Shina?

_A amazona faz uma careta, bufa, mas fica calada. _

**(Aiolia)** Contra fatos não há argumentos, né?

**(Shina) **Cala a boca.

**(Orfeu, mudando de assunto) **Ah, Marin, eu queria que você me ajudasse a escolher um presente para os noivos.

**(Marin)** Não se dá presente. No oriente a tradição é oferecer um envelope bonito com uma quantia em dinheiro.

**(Aiolia)** Jura? Que coisa.

**(Marin)** É. Nesse caso, vai ser simbólico, porque os noivos não precisam de dinheiro. Shiryu acabou de herdar alguns milhões.

**(Aiolia)** Menos mal. Eu ia me sentir culpado se desse pouco.

**(Marin, rindo)** Eu não deixaria você dar pouco se eles precisassem. Agora você está podendo também.

**(Aiolia) **Podendo? Meu salário nem é tão alto assim!

**(Marin) **É bem melhor que o meu!

**(Shina) **Que o nosso! Mandam uma quantia ridícula para os cavaleiros de prata.

**(Orfeu) **Agora até que está bom! Pelo menos mandam!

_Algum tempo depois o quinteto chega ao shopping. Marin e Aiolia andam à frente, sempre de mãos dadas. Shina vai logo atrás deles e Lithos caminha lado a lado com Orfeu. Os cinco param numa loja de trajes de festa. Dois rapazes conhecidos pagam uma conta no caixa._

**(Shina)** Milo? Camus?

**(Milo)** Ah, vocês? Olá! Vieram comprar a roupa para o casamento?

**(Aiolia, meio entediado) **É.

**(Camus)** Nós também.

**(Milo)** É, resolvi me livrar logo disso e chamei o gelinho para ajudar. O resto do pessoal vem mais tarde. Acho que ficaram vendo um jogo.

**(Aiolia)** O jogo... o jogo que eu devia estar vendo nesse momento.

**(Marin) **Devia nada.

**(Milo) **Está dominado mesmo, hein, Aiolia?

**(Aiolia)** Só posso dizer que sim! Mas é bom, viu? Nada como amar e ser amado.

**(Milo)** Eu, hein? Essa parte eu dispenso. Bom, galera, legal encontrar vocês, mas estamos indo. Temos um compromisso daqui a pouco.

**(Aiolia, malicioso)** Compromisso? Sei...

**(Milo)** Infelizmente não é isso aí que você está pensando.

**(Aiolia)** Ah, não?

**(Milo)** Não.

**(Camus)** Se fosse, eu não estaria com ele.

**(Milo)** É, o gelinho não pega mais só pelo prazer de pegar.

**(Camus)** Sutil como um elefante.

**(Milo)** Como sempre. Bom, isso que Aiolia pensou fica para mais tarde. Vamos embora, gelinho, senão perdemos a hora.

**(Camus)** Tem razão. Até mais, pessoal.

**(Marin e Aiolia)** Até.

**(Shina)** Já vão tarde.

**(Milo, para Shina)** É por isso que você não arruma namorado!

**(Shina, fazendo uma careta)** Chato. Dois chatos.

**(Marin)** Na sua opinião, quem não é chato?

**(Shina)** Hummmmm... bom... todos são chatos.

**(Aiolia)** Shina, você é muito doida.

**(Shina) **Pedi sua opinião?

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Condomínio. _

_Casa de Aldebaran._

_Ele, Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte assistem ao jogo de futebol. Afrodite pára o carro na frente de casa e entra._

**(Afrodite)** Ainda demora?

**(Aldebaran) **O segundo tempo começou agora!

**(Afrodite)** Desse jeito vamos sair daqui à noite. Eu não vou mais.

**(Saga)** Não vai comprar uma roupa nova para o casamento?

**(Afrodite)** Já comprei. Chegou ontem. Só vou para fazer o favor de ajudar vocês a não exagerarem na breguice.

**(Kanon)** Chegou de onde?

**(Afrodite)** Da Itália. Um amigo meu mandou um terno Armani para mim. Mas para vocês, os ternos mal cortados do shopping servem.

**(Saga) **Mal cortado coisa nenhuma. São muito bons.

**(Afrodite)** Muito bons para os bons. Eu sou excelente, portanto preciso de um terno excelente também.

**(Kanon)** Você é um chato. E por falar em chato, Camus não vai?

**(Afrodite) **Já foi com o Milo. Depois iam passar no cabeleireiro.

**(Saga e Kanon)** Huuuuuuuuuum! Cabeleireiro! Juntos!

**(Máscara da Morte) **Aqueles dois, hein? Sei não.

**(Afrodite) **Ih, ali não tem nada, não. É só amizade mesmo.

**(Kanon) **Se você diz...

**(Saga)** A propósito, Afrô, tem um palmo de raiz do seu cabelo aparecendo.

**(Afrodite)** Meu querido, acha mesmo que eu a deixaria aparecer se eu não quisesse? Vou voltar à minha cor natural: loiro platinado. Aliás, todos deviam voltar a usar suas cores naturais ou pelo menos usarem cores normais. Vai ser ridículo chegar na faculdade assim. Principalmente vocês, gêmeos. Já passaram da idade de posar de rebeldes de cabelo azul. Sugiro que voltem ao preto, no mínimo um castanho médio, porque claro demais não combina com vocês.

**(Kanon) **Eu gosto do meu cabelo azul.

**(Saga) **Eu também, mas acho que o Afrô até tem razão. Vai parecer meio ridículo na universidade.

**(Afrodite) **Pois é. O mesmo serve para você, Máscara. E todos precisam cortar as jubas.

**(Máscara)** É, a Nicoletta já tinha me dito isso...

**(Afrodite)** Então, aproveite e faça o que "aquilo" disse.

**(Máscara)** Por que "aquilo"?

**(Afrodite)** "Aquilo" lá não sabe se é homem ou mulher.

**(Máscara)** Ele diz que é uma mulher em corpo de homem.

**(Kanon)** Não muito diferente de você, Afrodite.

**(Afrodite, indignado)** Como? Eu sou um homem, num corpo perfeito de homem. Estou satisfeitíssimo com meu sexo.

**(Saga, dando uma risadinha)** Sei...

**(Afrodite)** Estou mesmo. Nunca quis nem vou querer ser mulher. Mulheres são coisinhas complicadas, cheias de problemas, sangram, ficam grávidas, fazem xixi sentadas. É horrível.

**(Kanon)** Mulher é a melhor coisa que existe!

**(Afrodite)** Pra você, não pra mim. A melhor coisa que existe no mundo sou eu mesmo. Bom, enquanto essa porcaria desse jogo não acaba, vou até a casa do quase-santo ver se ele não quer uma roupinha também.

_Na casa de Shaka..._

**(Shaka)** Mas eu já não comprei roupas "comuns"?

**(Afrodite)** Já, mas você vai para o casamento com roupas de loja de departamento e ainda por cima, já usadas? Pelo amor de Deus, Shaka! Você tem que comprar umas camisas bonitas. Uma calça bem feita. Eu recomendaria comprar uns ternos italianos como os meus, mas aí já seria querer demais. Umas coisinhas de qualidade satisfatória serão o suficiente.

**(Shaka)** Qualidade satisfatória?

**(Afrodite)** É.

**(Shaka)** Não sou homem de "qualidade satisfatória". Onde arrumo roupas de qualidade excelente?

**(Afrodite)** Assim é que se fala. Posso ver se ainda consigo que me mandem alguma coisa do seu tamanho lá do Armani.

**(Shaka)** Ar-quem?

**(Afrodite)** Armani.

**(Shaka)** Quem é esse?

**(Afrodite) **Não interessa. Vou ver se consigo, certo? Já vou avisando, vai custar caro, mas você não vai se arrepender. Garanto.

**(Shaka) **Está bem. Vou confiar em você.

**(Afrodite)** Será que o Mu também não precisa de alguns ternos?

**(Shaka)** Não faço idéia.

**(Afrodite) **Estou gostando dessa idéia de arrumar vocês.

**(Shaka)** Você vai acabar sendo representante desse Ar-num-sei-quem.

**(Afrodite)** Quem dera!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_De volta ao shopping. Aiolia experimenta o terno acinzentado que Marin escolhera._

**(Marin)** Ai que lindo! Você vai usar assim, sem gravata. Vai ficar ótimo.

**(Aiolia)** Tem certeza de que isso está bom?

**(Marin) **Está maravilhoso. Você vai ser o mais bonito da festa. Agora deixa eu ir lá ajudar a doida da Shina a escolher um vestido. Senta e espera, porque eu acho que vai demorar.

**(Aiolia, sentando-se num banquinho)** Como se eu não soubesse disso.

_No provador feminino, Shina experimenta um vestido azul com um decote profundíssimo._

**(Marin)** Uau! Demais! Olia me mataria se eu usasse algo assim, mas você pode.

**(Shina)** Bebeu? Nunca vou usar isso! Estou praticamente nua!

**(Marin)** Nada! Está linda!

**(Shina, mostrando outro vestido)** Não, esse não. Vou vestir esse bege!

**(Marin)** Com esse decote quadrado horroroso?

**(Shina)** Esse mesmo!

**(Marin)** Nem a pau eu deixo você levar esse.

**(Shina) **Ué? Vai querer mandar nas minhas roupas?

**(Marin) **Sua tonta, você tem que ir poderosa e não enfiada num vestido bege apagado. Leva o azul do decotão.

**(Shina)** Não. O bege de decote quadrado discreto.

**(Marin) **Tá, se quer ir apagada, então, vá.

**(Shina)** Vou mesmo. E você, já escolheu o seu?

**(Marin) **Já. Esse listradinho aqui. Não é bonito?

**(Shina) **É meio "cheguei". Tem laranja demais!

**(Marin) **"Cheguei" coisa nenhuma! Vamos lá ajudar a Lithos. **(batendo à porta do provador) **Querida, quer ajuda?

**(Lithos, ao abrir a porta)** Sim! O que acha desse?

**(Marin, fazendo uma careta) **Tem cara de mulher fatal. Não combina com você. Temos que arranjar um vestido adequado à sua idade.

**(Lithos, mostrando um vaporoso vestidinho amarelo)** Como esse?

**(Marin)** É, exatamente como esse.

**(Lithos) **Parece vestido de criança.

**(Marin) **Não é não, veste ele para eu ver como fica.

_A mocinha veste o vestido amarelo._

**(Marin)** Bem melhor, não acha?

**(Lithos)** Não estou mesmo muito criança?

**(Marin)** Meu bem, você tem que ser o que você é. Se fantasiar de mulher fatal não vai ajudar.

**(Lithos) **É. Tem razão. Então vamos levar esse mesmo. E o seu?

**(Marin, mostrando)** Olha que lindo! Um ombro só.

**(Lithos) **Demais! Colorido! Adorei!

**(Marin) **A Shina falou que era "cheguei".

**(Lithos) **É lindo!

**(Marin)** Também acho! Vamos pagar e correr para a sapataria. Precisamos de sapatos também.

_As três saem dos provadores. Aiolia já está impaciente no banquinho. _

**(Marin)**Acabamos, Olia! Pode pagar!

**(Aiolia, levantando-se do banquinho)** Certo, amor, certo. **(para Shina) **Bota o seu na conta também.

**(Shina)** Claro que não! Não preciso de você.

**(Aiolia)** Coloca. Aproveita a minha generosidade.

**(Shina) **Já disse que não precisa.

**(Aiolia) **Então tá, mal agradecida.

**(Lithos)** Olia, cadê o Orfeu?

**(Aiolia) **Está lá fora. Comprou o terno e foi lá para o café.

**(Lithos) **Ah, certo, vou lá.

**(Aiolia, desconfiado)** Para quê? Já vamos sair.

**(Lithos, afastando-se)** Porque eu quero, ora essa!

**(Aiolia, para Marin) **Ela está rebelde.

**(Marin) **Ela é igualzinha a você.

_Depois de pagar a conta, o quinteto segue para uma sapataria. Mais uns bons minutos de tédio para Aiolia até que ele recebe o chamado:_

**(Marin) **Olia! Pagar a conta!

**(Aiolia, rindo)** Claro, amor, claro.

_Na saída do shopping, eles encontram outro quinteto que chega para as compras._

**(Afrodite)** Olá, pessoal! Vou tentar dar um banho de loja nesses toscos. Na medida do possível, claro.

**(Marin)** Faz muito bem. Vai ser bonito ver todo mundo arrumado, bem vestido, perfumado.

**(Afrodite)** É. Acho que vai dar para melhorar bastante a aparência desses aí.

**(Saga) **Pára de falar como se fôssemos uns homens das cavernas! Eu nem sei porque aceitei vir aqui com você.

**(Afrodite) **Está bem, GM, não falo mais.

**(Saga) **GM?

**(Kanon, rindo) **Grande Maluco.

**(Saga) **Sua sorte é que agora eu estou sob controle.

**(Afrodite, irônico) **Está? Ainda bem, não?

**(Aiolia)** E aí, Deba, como foi o jogo?

**(Aldebaran)** Cinco a zero pro nosso time!

**(Aiolia)** Mentira! Fala que eu não perdi isso!

**(Aldebaran)** Ih... perdeu.

**(Aiolia)** Poxa, tudo por causa dessas benditas compras.

**(Marin) **O jogo é mais importante que eu? Porque se for é bom que você diga logo.

**(Aiolia)** Claro que não, Ma.

**(Marin) **Melhor assim. Bom, pessoal, agora temos que ir. Boas compras.

**(Afrodite) **Obrigado. **(depois que Aiolia, Marin, Lithos, Orfeu e Shina saem) **Tenho até medo das roupas que esse quinteto pode ter comprado.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Chá Oolong. Chá semi-fermentado, feito com folhas de _Camellia Sinensis, _mesma planta utilizada no chá verde, no chá preto e no branco. A diferença entre eles é o ponto de colheita das folhas e a fermentação.

(2) De fato, a kakoushibori existe e aparece nas tais situações que eu citei e também quando o sujeito toma banho quente. A minha amiga Nina Neviani (grande Nina!) indagou se ela não apareceria também quando da prática de esportes intensos e, pesquisando um pouco mais, descobri que pode acontecer sim. Ao que parece, na vida real, esse tipo de tatuagem aparece somente com um tom de vermelho ou marrom e não colorida como o dragão de Shiryu, mas em anime pode tudo...

Fontes de pesquisa sobre a kakoushibori:

Revista Mundo da Tatuagem, tese de Célia Ramos

www (ponto) irezumi (ponto) us

Inscriptions Tégumentaires de la Loi (não lembro o autor... já fiz muito em lembrar o nome do livro...)

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_E depois de um séculoooooooooooo..._

_Mais um capítulooooooo!_

_Apenas uma curiosidade: a cena das tatuagens de Shiryu e Shunrei aparece exatamente no capítulo XXII de O Casamento e no mesmo XXII de Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos!_

_Está chegando o casório. Ai, meu pai, vai ser um trabalho reescrever tudo na visão dos dourados. Mas vamos ver no que vai dar. Espero não demorar tanto para postar o próximo!_

_Beijo pra todo mundo!_

_Chii_

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

**_Capítulo editado e corrigido em agosto de 2010, graças à leitora Nandinha82, que é ninja, e não deixa passar nenhum detalhe! Obrigada!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXIII**

_Uma semana depois..._

_Aeroporto de Jiangxi._

_Os dourados acabam de desembarcar na China. Um micro-ônibus os espera para levá-los a Rozan. Depois de se acomodarem no veículo..._

**(Dohko)** Estão todos aqui? Ninguém se perdeu?

**(Máscara)** Porra, ele acha mesmo que somos crianças! Idiota!

**(Dohko)** O que foi, senhor Emanuele?

**(Máscara)** Nada, porra, não posso nem falar?

**(Dohko)** Pode, mas modere as palavras, sim?

**(Máscara, imitando Dohko)**"Modere as palavras, sim?". Chato.

**(Nicoletta)** Bofe, bofe, quando eu falo para você tomar jeito você não me ouve.

**(Máscara)** Fica na sua que ainda dá tempo de desistir de levar você para a festa. Aí eu deixo você aqui no aeroporto e você que faça programa pra arranjar dinheiro para voltar.

**(Nicoletta)**Nem fale uma coisa dessas! Estou adorando a China! São tão engraçadinhos os chineses! As caras todas iguais! Eu bem que podia arranjar algum cliente só para ver como é.

**(Máscara)** Você perdeu a noção do perigo, hein?

**(Nicoletta)**Ah, meu bem, nunca ouviu falar em unir o útil ao agradável? Ganho uns trocados e ainda vejo o que é que o chinês tem.

**(Máscara)**Vai precisar de lupa para ver.

**(Nicoletta)**Relaxa, amigo. Esquece esse seu ódio. Areja a cabeça.

**(Máscara)**Eu só vim para arejar mesmo. Arejar e comer de graça. Nem vou falar com o noivo.

**(Nicoletta)** Eu, hein! O que você tem contra o rapaz? Ele é tão gatinho! Ui.

**(Máscara)**Tu tá pedindo para eu te largar aqui.

**(Nicoletta)** Não falo mais nada! Juro!

_Milo e Camus também conversam._

**(Milo)** Será que vai ter mulher nesse casamento?

**(Camus)** Você vai para prestigiar a união ou para paquerar?

**(Milo)** As duas coisas, principalmente a segunda.

**(Camus)** Quero só ver como vai ser no dia em que você só tiver olhos para uma única mulher.

**(Milo)** Se eu posso ter todas, por que vou me conformar com uma só?

**(Camus)** É, né? Veremos se será assim.

**(Milo)** Seu discípulo deve vir não é?

**(Camus)** Provavelmente. É o casamento do meio-irmão dele.

**(Milo)**E você vai se derreter todo ao vê-lo!

**(Camus)**Engraçadinho.

_Saga e Kanon, que já estão mais amigos, também falam sobre o casamento._

**(Saga)**Passagem de ida e volta de avião, micro-ônibus para nos levar ao hotel e hospedagem, tudo por conta do noivo. Estão nadando em dinheiro esses cavaleiros de bronze.

**(Kanon)** Por isso mesmo que nem trouxe o tal envelope com dinheiro pra dar de presente. O moleque já arranjou tanta grana...

**(Saga)** Eu não trouxe dinheiro, mas trouxe um presente. Não é de bom tom chegar de mãos vazias!

**(Kanon)**Estou me lixando para isso.

**(Saga)**Você não é exatamente um exemplo de boa educação.

**(Kanon)**Mas então, o que você comprou?

**(Saga)**Uma coisinha para a casa.

**(Kanon)**Não dá pra dizer que é nosso?

**(Saga)**Agora você quer dar presente, né?

**(Kanon)**Põe meu nome no cartão. O que é que custa?

**(Saga)**Está bem. Eu coloco. Não vou brigar com você por causa disso.

**(Kanon)**Assim está melhor.

_Aldebaran fala com Dohko._

**(Aldebaran)** O Mu já está lá, não é, mestre?

**(Dohko)** Sim, Shiryu pediu que ele fosse antes. Estou só imaginando como o meu garoto deve estar nervoso.

**(Aldebaran)**Com certeza. Casar-se deve ser uma emoção muito grande.

**(Dohko)**É sim.

**(Aldebaran)**O senhor já se casou, mestre?

**(Dohko)**Bom, posso dizer que sim. Mas foi há muito tempo...

**(Aldebaran)**Imagino.

**(Dohko)**Pois é.

_Minutos depois, o micro-ônibus chega ao hotel, um prédio moderno, de seis andares, com um belo jardim em frente._

**(Dohko, ao descer)** Chegamos!**(respirando profundamente)** Como é bom estar de volta à minha terra.

**(Aldebaran)**O lugar é lindo mesmo, mestre!

**(Dohko)** É sim. E esse hotel é o melhor de Rozan. Shiryu realmente não fez economia!

**(Máscara, imitando Dohko)**"Shiryu não fez economia". Saco. Quando eu falo você acha ruim, Nicoletta.

**(Nicoletta)**Relaxa, bofe. Abstrai! Evapora! Ui, estou louca ou tem uns bofes loiríssimos ali no saguão?

**(Máscara)** É, tem uns oxigenados pálidos.

**(Nicoletta)** Jesus! Aquele grandalhão tem uma cara tão máscula!

**(Máscara)** Se tem cara máscula como é que vai querer algo com você?

**(Nicoletta)** Meu querido, você não sabe da missa um terço! Meus clientes são quase todos machões.

**(Máscara)** Um bando de viado enrustido isso sim.

**(Nicoletta)** Ai, ai, a classe passou longe de você.

**(Máscara)** Tá, tá. Vamos parar com essa chateação!

_Marin e Aiolia também notam a presença dos ocidentais._

**(Marin, para Aiolia)**São os asgardianos. Aquele do cabelo rosa é o Alberich.

**(Aiolia)**Esse é o filho da mãe que machucou você?

**(Marin)**É, Olia, mas calma aí, ok? Estávamos em batalha!

**(Aiolia)**Não fui com a cara dele. Parece dissimulado.

**(Marin)**E é. Mas relaxa. Não vai começar uma confusão aqui, hein?

**(Shina)**Até que eles são bonitos. Quando estive lá não reparei direito.

**(Aiolia)**O mundo vai acabar hoje! Shina elogiando alguém.

**(Shina)**Fica na sua, Aiolia.

_Enquanto todos fofocam sobre os asgardianos, que subiam para seus quartos, Dohko se aproxima do balcão e pega uma lista._

**(Dohko)** Bom, pessoas, aqui está a lista dos convidados e seus respectivos quartos.

_Dohko vai chamando os cavaleiros um a um, e entregando-lhes suas chaves. Apenas Marin, Aiolia e Lithos ficam juntos. Ao final da "chamada"..._

**(Nicoletta)**E eu, bofe mestre?

**(Dohko, rindo)**Você não estava na lista de convidados, querida. Como Shiryu ia adivinhar?

**(Nicoletta)** Bom, é verdade. Então eu fico no quarto do MdM.

**(Máscara)**Nãoooo!

**(Nicoletta)** Ai, pensei que fosse meu amigo!

**(Máscara)** E eu sou! Mas porra, Nicola, assim queima o filme!

**(Nicoletta)** Bofinho, querido, eu sou linda, loira e discreta! Só quem me vir pelada é que vai saber que eu não sou exatamente uma mocinha.

**(Máscara)** Não é bem assim como você pensa. E eu já me arrependi de ter trazido você, sua peste!

**(Nicoletta)** Meu bem, com viagem _free_, hotel _free_, festa de casamento bombante totalmente _free_ e possibilidade de arranjar um amante chinês, você pode me chamar do que quiser! Mas pelo menos me deixa ficar no seu quarto! Vou dormir onde depois da festa?

**(Dohko)**Então vamos arrumar isso. Alguém oferece seu quarto para a Nicoletta ou se dispõe a dividir com ela?

_Diante do silêncio..._

**(Máscara)**Tá, tá, eu fico com a mala!

**(Nicoletta, abraçando Máscara)**Sabia que você não ia me decepcionar!

**(Máscara)**Fazer o quê?

**(Milo)**Escolher melhor os amigos!

**(Dohko, rindo)** Bom, pessoal, quem quiser almoçar, almoce. Quem preferir descansar, pode subir, mas quero que estejam prontos às três da tarde.

**(Aldebaran)**Mas o casamento não é só às quatro?

**(Dohko)**Shhhhhhh... Eu disse às três para ver se ficam prontos às quatro!

_Três e meia da tarde, no saguão do hotel._

**(Saga)**Até que você fica ajeitado quando se arruma.

**(Kanon)** Eu sou igualzinho a você, Saga. Se você fica bem eu também fico.

**(Saga)**Somos iguais só na aparência, você não tem a minha elegância. Eu fui o Grande Mestre do Santuário.

**(Kanon)**Só porque foi Grande Mestre acha que é elegante? Ah, me poupe.

**(Saga)**Ok, não vamos começar a discutir.

**(Kanon)** Melhor mesmo.

**(Milo, aproximando-se)**E aí? Cadê o resto do pessoal?

**(Saga)**Quem sabe? Não sei para que tanta demora. É só vestir a roupa. Mas parece que tem gente fazendo cabelo e maquiagem.

**(Milo)**O Afrodite com certezaaaa!

**(Kanon)**Pois é. E tem as mulheres. Shina, Marin, Lithos.

**(Milo)**Verdade. Por falar em mulher, tomara que tenha muita nessa festa. Nem faço questão de comida, quero é mulher!

**(Camus)** Mas será possível? Você só sabe falar em mulher?

**(Milo)**Gelinho, não se incomode com o que eu falo, ok?

_Mu chega acompanhado de Kiki._

**(Mu)** Olá pessoal! Dohko!

**(Dohko, cumprimentando-o)** Mu! E Kiki!

**(Aldebaran)** Olha isso! O carneiro de terno!

**(Mu)** Fico bem, não fico?

**(Aldebaran)** Bastante.

**(Mu)**Você também.

**(Aldebaran)**Obrigado. E o Kiki de roupa social! Quem diria?

**(Kiki)**Estou doido para tirar essa camisa que o mestre Mu me deu! Faz um calor danado aqui dentro.

**(Dohko)**O que veio fazer aqui, Mu? Veio nos buscar? Eu conheço o caminho até a minha casa!

**(Mu, rindo)**Eu sei! Vim para levar os demais convidados a pedido de Shiryu.

**(Dohko)** Ah, sim! Que bom, então. Ele deve ter intuído que os dourados se atrasariam.

**(Mu)** Creio que sim. Ah, os asgardianos já estão prontos! Lá vêm eles! Vou subindo, então. Nos veremos lá, Dohko!

**(Dohko)**Pontuais esses asgardianos. Poderiam ensinar isso a alguns dourados.

**(Mu)**Parece que não os conhece, Dohko! **(aproximando-se de Hilda e fazendo uma mesura)**Boa tarde, alteza.

**(Hilda)**Boa tarde. Por favor, me chame de Hilda.

**(Mu)**Como quiser. Bom, eu sou Mu de Áries e os levarei até o alto da montanha a pedido do noivo.

**(Hilda)**Ah, é muita gentileza. Bom, deixe-me apresentar-nos. Este é Siegfried, meu noivo. Aquela é Freya, minha irmã, e seu noivo Hagen. Os demais são Alberich, Thor, Mime, Fenrir, Shido e Bado.

**(Mu)**Prazer em conhecê-los. O meu discípulo vocês já conhecem, não é?

**(Freya)**Claro! Como ia me esquecer dele? Tudo bem?

**(Kiki)**Tudo ótimo, Freya! Estou adorando essa coisa de festa! Nunca fui a uma!

**(Freya)**Ah, não?

**(Mu)**Bom, vamos lá? Vocês conversam durante a subida.

**(Hilda)**Claro. Vamos, sim.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Área ao redor da casa de Dohko, onde agora moram Shiryu e Shunrei._

_Tudo está pronto para o casamento. As mesas foram postas do lado de fora, cobertas com toalhas vermelhas e decoradas com discretos arranjos de flores brancas. Uma mesa ao fundo serve de apoio para o livro de casamentos, onde o juiz de paz já os espera. Um painel com pequenas flores douradas e o ideograma da felicidade completa a decoração. A primeira parte da cerimônia tradicional chinesa será suprimida, principalmente porque a maioria dos rituais exige a presença dos pais dos noivos, o que, no caso de Shiryu e Shunrei se resume a uma só pessoa: Dohko. Por esse motivo, apenas a cerimônia civil acontecerá. Os convidados mais próximos dos noivos já estão acomodados nas mesas que lhe foram reservadas. Shiryu conversa com Minu e Jabu quando Mu chega trazendo os asgardianos e os acomoda em suas mesas. O noivo se aproxima para cumprimentar os recém-chegados._

**(Shiryu)**Hilda, Siegfried. Sinto-me muito honrado por vocês terem aceitado meu convite.

**(Hilda)**Obrigada, Shiryu. Não poderíamos recusar um convite tão amável.

**(Freya)**E já faz tempo que não temos festas em Asgard!

**(Hilda)**Freya, querida, contenha-se.

**(Hagen, vendo Hyoga ao longe e puxando Freya)**É, contenha-se, Freya.

**(Siegfried)**Fico feliz por revê-lo, ainda mais numa ocasião especial como esta.

**(Shiryu)**Eu também. Afinal, somos bem parecidos em vários aspectos!

**(Siegfried)**Verdade.

**(Fenrir)**Bom, Shiryu, esse lugar é mesmo muito bonito. Acho que eu teria gostado de crescer aqui.

**(Shiryu, rindo)**Pra ficar com um gosto bom?

**(Hilda)**Como?

**(Fenrir)**É que eu disse a ele que possivelmente sua carne teria um gosto bom porque ele cresceu numa terra ensolarada...

**(Todos riem)**

**(Shiryu)**Não foi muito agradável ser mordido por seus lobos, mas tudo bem. Parece que foi há tanto tempo.

**(Alberich)**O lugar é lindo, sim, mas faz um calor infernal. Acho que vou derreter.

**(Mime)**Não está quente, Alberich. Pare de reclamar sem razão.

**(Alberich, resmungando baixinho)**Ah, não, né? Nadinha...

**(Thor)**É, pare de reclamar. Você sabe que a Hilda não gosta.

**(Alberich, ainda sussurrando)**E você sabe que ela vai se casar com o Siegfried, mas continua apaixonado por ela.

**(Shido)**Vai começar.

**(Bado)**Não quero nem saber. Por mim, que se matem.

**(Mime)**Não provoque, Alberich.

**(Alberich)**Eu não provoco. Eu só falo a verdade. Doa a quem doer.

**(Shiryu)**Bom, fiquem à vontade. Com licença.

_Mais adiante, um grupo de pessoas se aproxima, liderado por alguém que Shiryu conhece muito bem._

**(Shiryu)**Mestre!

**(Dohko, abraçando o discípulo)**Shiryu!

**(Shiryu, chorando)**É tão bom revê-lo!

**(Dohko)**Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Já tive muitos sonhos nessa minha longa vida, mas o maior deles era ver você e Shunrei juntos, felizes. Agora eu sei muito bem o que um pai sente ao casar um filho. Sim, porque se eu tivesse um filho, eu gostaria que ele fosse exatamente igual a você.

**(Shiryu, chorando)**Mestre, o senhor sabe que sempre o considerei meu pai.

**(Dohko)**Eu sei. Agora pare de chorar. Não quero que se case com a cara vermelha.

**(Shiryu, enxugando as lágrimas)** Claro, mestre.

**(Dohko)**Agora vou lá dentro buscar Shunrei. Já está na hora de começar a cerimônia.

_Dohko entra na casa. Os dourados que vieram com ele acomodam-se nas mesas._

**(Ikki, para Shaka)**Ora, ora. Você também veio. Achei que não gostasse de festas. Vai um vinhozinho?

**(Shaka)**Eu não tenho o mau hábito de consumir álcool.

**(Ikki)**Toma um golinho. Isso não vai afetar a sua santidade.

**(Shaka, afastando-se)**Não, obrigado.

**(Mu, para Shaka)**Eu aceito, Ikki. Que tem de mal em tomar um pouco de vinho? Isto aqui é uma festa! E você, Shaka, tente se divertir pelo menos uma vez na vida!

**(Shaka)**Olha só quem fala! Você também não é de freqüentar festas!

**(Mu)**Sim, é verdade, mas hoje eu vou me divertir à beça! Pode crer! Estou sentindo que vai ser ótimo! Essa festa promete!

**(Milo)**O carneiro está animadíssimo!

**(Mu)**E por que não estaria? É uma festa!

**(Aldebaran)** Você não começou a beber antes da hora?

**(Mu)**Qual é o problema de vocês? Um homem não pode se alegrar?

**(Shura)**Assim, do nada, não.

**(Mu)**Do nada? Um grande amigo vai se casar hoje! É um bom motivo para eu me alegrar. Vocês são mesmo uns insensíveis. Até você, Afrodite.

**(Afrodite)**Eu? É que eu não ligo muito para casamentos.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Mas para a decoração da festa você liga, não é?

**(Afrodite)**Bom, tenho que admitir que a decoração está bonita. Esse vermelho é muito elegante. E apesar de terem usado o dourado, foi só em alguns detalhes. Ficou de muito bom gosto.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Depois dessa análise, eu preciso de uma bebida bem forte!

**(Afrodite)**Já não posso dizer o mesmo das roupas de alguns convidados.

**(Nicoletta)**Concordo com você, santa!

**(Afrodite)**Como é? Santa?

**(Nicoletta)**Santa, mona, biba, essas coisas.

**(Afrodite)**O meu nome é Afrodite!

**(Nicoletta)**O nome de guerra, né?

**(Afrodite, indignado)**Nome de guerra? Por favor, me respeite! Eu sou um dourado!

**(Nicoletta)**Ok, mona, vou chamar você de Afrô.

**(Afrodite)**Você é inacreditavelmente inconveniente.

**(Nicoletta)**Devo ser. Mas mona, digo, Afrô, realmente as roupinhas, hein? Aquela branquela que chegou agora está péssima. Ela é linda, mas o vestido dela parece uma camisola antiga, sabe? Daquelas fechadonas.

**(Afrodite)**Bom, é verdade, mas ela tem classe. É uma princesa. Fica bem até num trapo.

**(Nicoletta)** Princesa de verdade?

**(Afrodite)** É. Princesa Hilda de Asgard. O loiro ao lado dela é o futuro marido.

**(Nicoletta)**Jesus! Linda, princesa e com um marido desses? Eu não ia querer mais nada nessa vida, mona.

_Afrodite lança um olhar mortal para Nicoletta._

**(Nicoletta)**Afrô, Afrô! Não é mona, não.

**(Afrodite)**Melhor mesmo. A loira dos cabelos volumosos é a irmã dela e o loiro bronzeado é o namorado.

**(Nicoletta)**Nossa! Parece o He-Man!

**(Afrodite, rindo)**Pior que é verdade. O do cabelo rosa acho que se chama Alberich.

**(Nicoletta)**Hihihihi... esse camufla!

**(Afrodite)**Como?

**(Nicoletta)**Está no armário, bem.

**(Afrodite)**Não parece, apesar do cabelo rosa.

**(Nicoletta)**Eu tenho faro para essas coisas. Camufla. Certeza absoluta. Pode até gostar de mulher, mas tem um pezinho no mundo purpurinado.

**(Afrodite)**Que língua ferina...

**(Nicoletta)**Fazer o quê se eu sinto cheiro de mona a quilômetros!

**(Afrodite)**Continuando. O baixinho se chama Fenrir. **(tentando demonstrar desinteresse)**O ruivo acho que se chama Mime.

**(Nicoletta)**Gostou dele, mo..., digo, Afrô?

**(Afrodite)**Fica na sua que eu não sou seu amigo.

**(Nicoletta)**Ok. Eu gostei do grandalhão. Já tinha reparado nele lá no hotel. Um desses eu levava pra casa sem pensar. Se eu tivesse uma casa.

**(Afrofite)**E não tem?

**(Nicoletta)**Não. Moro num quartinho alugado.

**(Afrodite)**Ah, sim. Voltemos às roupas, certo?

**(Nicoletta)**Certo, certo.

**(Afrodite)**Esse vestido da Shina é tão, tão...

**(Nicoletta)**Sem graça!

**(Afrodite)**É! Ela é bonita, mas não sabe se arrumar. É o mesmo caso da deusa, só que pelo menos os vestidos dela são de grife.

**(Nicoletta)**Deusa? Aquela que dizem ser a reencarnação de Athena?

**(Afrodite)**Ela é! Mas não sabe se arrumar. Veja, o vestido é bem bonito, com certeza é de grife e custou caro, mas os acessórios não combinam, falta glamour na maquiagem, e esse cabelão dela, hein? Já passou da hora de mudar o corte.

**(Nicoletta)**_Amore_, onde é que aquilo tem corte? Corte tem o meu cabelo! E do salão mais caro da cidade. Obviamente eu sou amiga da mona dona do salão e ela corta e pinta meu cabelo de graça. Mas sei lá, talvez essa tal de deusa não queira chamar atenção. Veja o olhar melancólico dela.

**(Afrodite)**É, pode ser. Mas podia ser uma melancolia mais classuda.

**(Nicoletta)** Bom, isso é verdade.

**(Afrodite)**Sabe, a impressão que eu tinha de você era outra. Você parecia tão brega, tão ridícula, mas até que não é.

**(Nicoletta)**É que naquele episódio do restaurante eu tinha que parecer uma bichona tresloucada senão o seu amiguxo Milo não passava vergonha e o Máscara não me pagava. Mas em geral, eu sou bem educada e discreta, principalmente com os clientes.

**(Afrodite)**Ah, precisa ser, não é?

**(Nicoletta)**Totalmente.

_Seiya se aproxima do grupo._

**(Seiya)**Fala, povo do Santuba! Tudo na paz?

**(Aldebaran)**Tudo beleza, Seiya!

**(Seiya)**Tudo! Assim que é bom! Muita alegria! Vamos nos alegrar e... **(ao ver Nicoletta)** Opa! Quem é essa?

**(Nicoletta)**Nicoletta Madonna, a seu dispor.

**(Seiya)**Não fala isso que eu gamo!

**(Milo)**Seiya, isso é um traveco amigo do Máscara!

**(Seiya)**Ui! Mas parece mulher.

**(Nicoletta)**Sou quase mulher, bofe. Quase. Qualquer coisa, se quiser experimentar algo novo, te dou meu telefone.

**(Seiya)**Não, obrigado! Estou a perigo, mas não tanto!

_Seiya sai de fininho e corre até onde estão Marin, Aiolia e Lithos._

**(Seiya)**Marin!

**(Marin)**Olá, Seiya!

**(Seiya)**Hum... quer dizer que vocês estão juntos mesmo, hein? Finalmente desencalhou, hein, mestra!

**(Marin)**Você não aprende a ter boas maneiras, hein? E eu não estava encalhada, engraçadinho!

**(Seiya)** Sei... Quem é essa? É a tal de Lithos?

**(Lithos, indiferente)**Sou eu mesma. E você é o discípulo babaca da Marin.

**(Seiya)**Quê?

**(Lithos)**Todo mundo fala no cavaleiro de Pégasus. Eu pensei que você fosse mais alto e mais bonito.

**(Seiya)**Eu sou lindo!

**(Lithos)**Só se for para o padrão do inferno.

**(Seiya)** Garota chata!

**(Aiolia, rindo)**Ela é geniosa. E hoje está de péssimo humor.

**(Marin)**Tem em quem se espelhar. Alguém aqui era exatamente assim na adolescência.

**(Aiolia, rindo)**Imagina! Eu era um anjo!

**(Marin)**Anjo onde? Mas Seiya, você já viu quem está ali conversando com o Orfeu?

**(Seiya, procurando Orfeu com o olhar)**Shina!

**(Aiolia)**Se eu fosse você, ia lá falar com ela.

**(Seiya)**É, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

**(Marin)**Acho bom. Essa é a sua chance.

_Seiya respira fundo e se aproxima de Shina.._

**(Seiya, para Orfeu)**Oi, Orfeu. Tudo bom, Orfeu? Tchau, Orfeu. Dá licença que eu quero falar com a Shina.

**(Orfeu)**Tudo bem, mas podia pelo menos ser mais educado, não?

**(Seiya)**Não estou com tempo para educação. Preciso resolver uma coisa**. (para Shina, nervoso)**Olá, Shina.

**(Shina)**Diga logo o que você quer.

_Seiya e Shina conversam, ele tentando falar seriamente, enquanto ela responde ríspida. Orfeu aproxima-se de Lithos._

**(Orfeu)**O Seiya é bem mal-educado.

**(Lithos, seca)** Totalmente.

**(Orfeu)**O que foi?

**(Lithos)**Nada.

**(Orfeu)**Por que está respondendo assim?

**(Lithos)**Já disse que não é nada!

**(Orfeu)**Não está gostando da festa?

**(Lithos)**Está legal.

**(Orfeu)**Lithos, não estou entendendo você.

**(Lithos)**Ah, não?

**(Orfeu)**Não. O que foi que eu fiz?

**(Lithos)**Nada.

**(Orfeu)**Se você não falar, não vou poder consertar.

**(Lithos)**Não foi nada. Já passou.

**(Orfeu)**Ainda bem. Você não fica bem quando está de mau humor.

_Orfeu sorri e a abraça. Suas faces ficam tão próximas que um pode sentir a respiração do outro. Mas eles logo se afastam, pois a cerimônia está prestes a começar._

_Defronte ao juiz, Shiryu, de cabelos amarrados e vestindo um terno preto, aguarda ansiosamente por sua noiva._

_Dentro da casa..._

**(Dohko, bastante emocionado)**Como você está bonita, filha!

**(Shunrei)**Obrigada, Mestre! Eu estou tão feliz! Dei uma espiadinha pela janela. Está tudo como eu sempre sonhei. **(suspirando)**E ele, ele está mais bonito que nunca.

**(Dohko)**É porque agora ele também está feliz, Shunrei. Já está na hora, querida. Vamos lá?

**(Shunrei, respirando fundo)**Sim!

_Conduzida por Dohko, a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que tivera, Shunrei finalmente sai da casa. Shiryu a olha cuidadosamente, como se fosse a última vez. Seus olhos ficam marejados, mas ele contém o choro. Ela usa um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, longo, com discretos bordados da mesma cor. Tem os cabelos presos num coque que fora cuidadosamente adornado com pequeninas flores vermelhas e douradas. Está levemente maquiada, apenas para realçar sua beleza natural. Pequenos brincos de rubi e uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de coração complementam o vestido. Diante da mesa onde o juiz está, Dohko a entrega ao noivo. Os dois olham-se ternamente e sorriem. Visivelmente emocionado, Dohko toma a liberdade de abrir a cerimônia._

**(Dohko)**Estamos aqui, caros amigos, para celebrar ao amor desses dois jovens. Um amor que resistiu à dureza de seis anos de treinamento incessante, seguido por mais alguns anos de duras batalhas(1). Certamente em algum momento de suas vidas alguém já lhes disse que um cavaleiro não deve jamais prender-se ao amor de uma mulher, pois a função do guerreiro é proteger a deusa a quem serve. Assim, criar laços afetivos e formar uma família supostamente não seria algo que um cavaleiro deva fazer. Entretanto, não é nisso que acredito. Eu acredito que não há vitória completa para o guerreiro que não conhece o amor. Somente um sentimento de tamanha nobreza pode torná-lo ainda mais corajoso. Shiryu, Shunrei, o amor de vocês tem a bênção dos deuses.

_Todos aplaudem efusivamente e o juiz assume a cerimônia._

**(Juiz)**Boa tarde aos noivos e a todos os presentes.

_Shiryu e Shunrei trocam olhares ternos e respondem ao cumprimento do juiz murmurando timidamente._

**(Juiz)**Como foi dito, estamos aqui para celebrar a união deste jovem casal que, diante do imenso amor que sentem, buscaram na lei a autorização para que se unissem em matrimônio.(2) E contra o amor, o que podemos fazer além de curvar-nos? Quando o jovem Shiryu esteve diante de mim semanas atrás, perguntei-lhe por que desejava casar-se tão cedo e ele me respondeu: "Desejo casar-me porque a amo, porque quero que ela seja minha esposa o mais breve possível para que eu possa cuidar dela como ela merece". Depois, conversei com a senhorita Shunrei e lhe fiz a mesma pergunta. E a resposta dela foi: "Eu o amo. Sonho com nosso casamento desde que o conheci, quando ainda era uma criança. Não é razão suficiente?". E eu lhe disse: "Sim, é razão suficiente". Assim, sem mais delongas, comecemos a cerimônia. Senhor Shiryu, é de livre e espontânea vontade que deseja receber a jovem Shunrei como sua legítima esposa?

**(Shiryu, sorrindo, muito firme)**Sim.

**(Juiz)**Senhorita Shunrei, é de livre e espontânea vontade que deseja receber Shiryu como seu legítimo esposo?

**(Shunrei, sorrindo, com uma lágrima deslizando pela face)**Sim!

**(Juiz)**Então, de acordo com a vontade que ambos acabais de afirmar perante mim, de vos receberdes por marido e mulher, eu, em nome da lei, vos declaro casados. (3)

_Shiryu e Shunrei beijam-se. Shiryu retira do bolso a caixinha com as alianças, abre-a e segura a menor delas. Depois, toma a mão esquerda de Shunrei entre as suas e, muito emocionado, diz:_

**(Shiryu, olhando nos olhos de Shunrei e colocando a aliança no dedo dela)**Todos os dias eu agradeço por ter sorteado Rozan como meu lugar de treinamento. Este lugar é o templo aonde vim para aprender e onde acabei por encontrar tudo que se tornou precioso para mim: o homem que me ensinou tudo que sei e a mulher que amo. Shunrei, você sempre fez com que eu me sentisse importante e amado. Sei que muitas vezes fiz com que pensasse que eu não sentia por você o mesmo amor que você sente por mim, mas a partir de hoje não restarão mais dúvidas. Esse amor é tudo que precisamos. E estou certo de que ele será eterno, que nos acompanhará nessa e em todas as outras vidas. Eu amo você, Shunrei, meu primeiro e único amor.(4)

**(Shunrei, chorando, colocando a aliança no dedo dele)** Shiryu, eu também amo você, desde o primeiro dia que o vi. Quando você chegou aqui foi como se eu tivesse encontrado uma razão para viver. Você é minha razão.

_Shiryu e Shunrei beijam-se novamente e assinam os papéis, bem como os padrinhos, os cavaleiros de bronze. Todos aplaudem e eles se beijam mais uma vez._

**(Nicoletta Madonna, chorando)** Ai, eu sempre me emociono em casamentos!

**(Máscara)**Deve ser porque você nunca vai casar.

**(Nicoletta)**Quem disse?

**(Máscara)**Ainda não deixam homem casar com homem!

**(Nicoletta)**Disse bem: ainda! Um dia esse mundo evolui e eu arranjo um bofe lindo e sarado pra casar.

**(Máscara)**Vai sonhando, vai.

**(Nicoletta)**Claro, meu filhinho, se eu não sonhar, o que é que me resta?

**(Aldebaran)**Foi bem bonito mesmo, não?

**(Saga)**Foi sim.

**(Aldebaran)**O mestre falou coisas tão profundas que deu até vontade de casar.

**(Kanon)**Só falta arranjar a mulher, grande.

**(Aldebaran)**Bom, é.

**(Milo)**Em mim não deu não. Pelo contrário. Fico triste por ver um rapaz tão novo se amarrar desse jeito.

**(Shura)**Ele é um bom menino, não é da sua laia.

**(Milo)**Da nossa laia, você quer dizer, né?

**(Shura)**Eu não sou igual a você! Não chego ao seu nível de safadeza.

**(Milo)**Adoro elogio! Mas você entrou para a turma dos fãs do Dragão mesmo, hein? **(rindo maliciosamente)** Até sua espada você deu para ele.

**(Shura)**Dei o dom e o direito de usar a Excalibur porque ele merece. Dohko tem razão em admirá-lo como admira. Ele é realmente um grande homem.

**(Milo)**Sei... Fala isso perto do Máscara que ele manda você pro Yomotsu.

**(Shura)**O Máscara tem problemas. Ele precisa é de um psiquiatra para tratar essa obsessão pelo Shiryu.

**(Milo)**Fala isso pra ele. Olha lá quem também está se derretendo por um bronzeado: Gelinho! Fica só babando no Hyoga.

**(Shura)**É discípulo dele. O que você queria?

**(Aldebaran)**Pois é, se eu tivesse um discípulo capaz de fazer o que esses meninos fizeram, também teria orgulho dele.

**(Milo)**Pois eu não. Vocês criam uma relação muito forte com esses guris.

**(Aldebaran)**Eles merecem. São muito especiais.

**(Milo)**Acho que quero entrar para o clube anti-bronzeados do MdM.

**(Shura)**Por falar nele, ele disse que a noiva era feia, que tinham ajeitado ela na foto do convite e tal, mas a menina é uma graça, parece uma boneca de porcelana.

**(Milo)**Ela é bonita, sim, mas meio sem gracinha. Branca demais, baixinha demais. Não faz meu tipo.

**(Saga)**Pode até não fazer seu tipo, mas Shura tem razão, feia ela não é.

**(Kanon)**Não dá para levar em conta nada que o Máscara diz, ainda mais quando se trata de coisas relacionadas ao Shiryu.

**(Milo)**Isso é verdade.

_E assim, a cerimônia termina e dá lugar à festa. Os garçons começam a servir os convidados. Os noivos cortam o bolo e o primeiro pedaço que é oferecido a Dohko. Os três brindam com champanhe._

**(Dohko)**Felicidades, meus filhos!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)**Obrigado, mestre!

**(Dohko)**Agora sim vocês estão como eu sempre quis que estivessem!

**(Shiryu)**Parece tão irreal, mestre. É como se eu estivesse sonhando. Sempre achei que não viveria o suficiente para que o casamento acontecesse.

**(Dohko)**Mas está vivo e se casou com a mulher que ama. Isso é o que importa!

**(Shunrei)**Já eu, no fundo, sempre cultivei a certeza de que esse dia chegaria.

**(Dohko)**Que bom! Otimismo é uma ótima virtude. Bom, agora se apressem para começar a peregrinação entre as mesas!

**(Shiryu)**Essa parte é cansativa! Cumprimentar todos os convidados e brindar com eles!

**(Dohko)**É sim! Não bebam de verdade! Finjam que estão bebendo a cada brinde, senão vão chegar à última mesa de quatro.

**(Shunrei)**Claro, mestre!

**(Dohko)**Agora vão! Terminem logo com os brindes e vão embora para consumar o casamento!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei, corando)**Mestre!

**(Dohko, rindo)**Para os noivos, a melhor festa é a que eles terão entre quatro paredes.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_(1) Em O Casamento coloquei um ano, mas isso porque em 2004 eu era meio sem noção e ainda não existia o manga Next Dimension, onde o Kurumada define como data para a Saga de Hades "meados de 1990", ou seja, passam-se quatro anos da Guerra Galáctica até a última batalha._

_(2) A idade legal para casar na China é 22 anos para homem e 20 para mulher. Shiryu e Shunrei ainda não têm essas idades na fic. Levando em conta a data citada no Next Dimension, Shiryu teria 18 e Shunrei 17._

_(3) Palavras sacramentais exigidas pela lei brasileira. Na China, segundo encontrei nas pesquisas que fiz, o juiz pergunta à noiva "Você acha que é capaz de cozinhar bons pratos para o seu marido?"._

_(4) Inspiradíssimo na música The Marriage, da cantora italiana, Elisa._

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_De voltaaaaaa!_

_O casamento de Shishu! Quem lê "Escute Seu Coração" ou leu "O Casamento", sabe que essa festa é um ponto-chave na história de quase todos os dourados. Então, para "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos", eu reescrevi tudo a partir da perspectiva deles. Dei uma melhoradinha em alguns diálogos, em outros eu achei que podia melhorar, mas resolvi deixar como eram para manter o "frescor" da fic original. Eu gostei do resultado!_

_Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	24. Chapter 24

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXIV**

_Shiryu e Shunrei começam a passar de mesa em mesa, cumprimentando os convidados e agradecendo-lhes a presença. Eles seguem à risca a orientação de Dohko e, ao brindarem com os amigos, apenas fingem sorver a bebida ou tomam um gole mínimo. Na mesa onde estão os dourados..._

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado por terem vindo!

**(Saga)**Imagina, foi uma honra. Parabéns pelo casamento!

**(Shiryu)**Obrigado. Acho que vocês ainda não conheciam minha noiva, quer dizer, minha esposa.

**(Shunrei, rindo envergonhada)**Olá.

**(Shiryu)**Estes são Saga e seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Este é o Aldebaran, aquele é o Milo, do lado dele, Afrodite. **(tom respeitoso)** Por último, Shura. Pessoal, esta é Shunrei, minha esposa.

**(Shunrei)**Prazer em conhecê-los. **(cumprimentando Shura)**Ouvi falar muito de você.

**(Shura)** Ah, sim?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Shi me contou sobre a espada e tudo mais que aconteceu.

**(Shura)**Não são histórias muito delicadas.

**(Shunrei)**Eu bem sei. Apesar de ele acabar por omitir os detalhes mais violentos, eu podia ter uma idéia quando via os machucados que ele sofria. Mas enfim, passou! Hoje é dia de comemorar! Que tal um brinde?

**(Shura, intrigado)**Claro!

**(Saga)**Isso! Aos noivos!

_Todos erguem suas taças e brindam. Logo em seguida os noivos seguem para a mesa ao lado, também ocupada por dourados: Mu, acompanhado de Kiki, Shaka, Aiolia e Marin. Shiryu e Mu abraçam-se._

**(Mu)**Parabén_s_, meu amigo. O casamento foi muito bonito! E eu sei que vocês serão muito felizes, que terão muitos filhos.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado, Mu. Obrigado por tudo.

**(Mu)** Não há de quê. Estou às ordens. E você, Shunrei, agora é a senhora Suiyama!

**(Shunrei)** Sim! Estou tão feliz, Mu!

**(Mu)** Eu imagino!

**(Shunrei)** Obrigada! **(ao ver Kiki)**Kiki!

_O garoto pula e abraça Shunrei carinhosamente._

**(Kiki)**Aê, casou com o Shi!

**(Shunrei)**Pois é, não é lindo?

**(Kiki)**Ah, foi bonito mesmo. E ainda bem que foi rápido. Pensei que o juiz ia ficar falando umas duas horas sem parar!

**(Shunrei, rindo)**Ainda bem que não.

**(Aiolia)**Parabéns, Shiryu. Pelo casamento e, sobretudo, pelas palavras que disse à sua esposa.

**(Shiryu)**Obrigado, Aiolia.

**(Marin)**Parabéns. E afinal, este é o primeiro casamento de um cavaleiro de Athena em séculos! É um marco!

**(Shiryu)**É verdade. Mas tenho certeza de que o nosso foi o primeiro de muitos que ainda virão.

**(Marin, olhando para Aiolia)**Assim espero!

_Os quatro riem, e os noivos partem em direção à mesa vizinha._

**(Marin)**São uma graça juntos, não são?

**(Aiolia)** São sim.

**(Mu, em tom confessional)** Fiz uma tatuagem em cada um.

**(Marin, surpresa)** Na garota também?

**(Mu)** Nela também. Tatuei uma frase nas costas dela e o nome dela nas costas dele, dentro da garra do famoso dragão.

**(Marin)** Todo mundo sabe que ele gosta de tatuagem, mas não imaginei que ela tivesse coragem de fazer uma.

**(Mu)** É, mas ela teve. E quer saber? Tenho a impressão de que ela ainda vai surpreender muito.

**(Aiolia)** Do que fala exatamente?

**(Mu)** Nada. Só uma impressão. Com licença.

**(Aiolia)** À vontade, misterioso Mu!

**(Mu, rindo)**É, eu gosto de um suspense! Vamos, Kiki!

**(Kiki)**Sim, mestre Mu!

**(Aiolia, rindo)**Esse carneiro... **(ao ver Lithos dançando com Orfeu)**Ei, Ma, não é melhor chamar a Lithos?

**(Marin)** Por quê?

**(Aiolia)** Ela está muito grudada nesse Orfeu, Marin.

**(Marin)** Deixa eles, Olia. Ela está na idade de namorar.

**(Aiolia, arregalando os olhos)** Namorar? Eles estão namorando?

**(Marin)** Que eu saiba, ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo.

**(Aiolia, levantando-se da cadeira)** Eu vou lá buscar a Lithos!

**(Marin)** Para com isso! Olha o vexame, Aiolia. E você queria o quê? Que ela virasse freira? Deixa a menina namorar em paz. E aproveita para me namorar também.

**(Aiolia, conformando-se e tornando a sentar)**É melhor mesmo!

_Noutro canto, Hyoga e Camus conversam._

**(Hyoga)**Como vai, mestre?

**(Camus)**Muito bem, Hyoga. E você, como vai?

**(Hyoga)**Estou bem. Começando a viver. Eu acho.

**(Camus)**Como está a vila?

**(Hyoga)** Do mesmo jeito, suponho. Não moro mais lá. Estou morando em Moscou agora.

**(Camus)** Achei que você sairia de lá, mas não tão rápido.

**(Hyoga)**Surgiu uma oportunidade de trabalho. Achei que seria bom pra mim. Virei modelo.

**(Camus)**Ora, ora! Quem diria? Espero que obtenha muito sucesso.

**(Hyoga)**Ah, sim, minha carreira está indo bem. E tem outra coisa que você ainda não sabe: eu vou ser pai.

**(Camus, surpreso)**Pai? Já? Nem sabia que você tinha namorada!

**(Hyoga)**É. Nós começamos a namorar assim que saí do hospital. Quando voltei para a Rússia ela foi comigo e agora está grávida.

**(Camus)**Parece que vou me tornar avô...

**(Hyoga)**Você vai. Você é como um pai para mim.

**(Camus, abraçando Hyoga)**Fico feliz que pense assim, Hyoga.

**(Hyoga)**Eu sei. Vou tentar mandar notícias sempre. E quando o bebê nascer, gostaria que você fosse o padrinho.

**(Camus, tentando não demonstrar muita emoção, mas sem conseguir)**Será uma honra!

**(Hyoga, abraçando Camus)**Obrigado, mestre!

**(Camus)**Não tem de quê, Hyoga. E a honra será toda minha.

**(Hyoga)**Obrigado, mais uma vez. Agora vou lá falar com os noivos. Até já.

**(Camus)**Até.

_De volta à mesa de Saga e Kanon..._

**(Milo)**Na boa, fui só eu que percebi um certo encantamento do Shura pela noiva?

**(Shura)**Não se trata disso.

**(Milo)**Aha! Então houve mesmo um encantamento!

**(Shura)**De certa forma. Não sei exatamente, mas ela parece ter uma aura familiar.

**(Milo)**Aura familiar? Fala sério! Vai se apaixonar pela mulher do seu queridinho?

**(Shura)**Já disse que não se trata disso.

**(Saga)**Acho que sei o que quer dizer, Shura.

**(Shura)**Sabe?

**(Saga)**É, eu sei. Mas depois falamos sobre isso. Não é hora.

**(Shura)**Certo. Depois...

**(Kanon)**Quanto mistério só pra dizer que sentiram cosmo na garota.

**(Saga)**Você também sentiu?

**(Kanon)**Claro.

**(Milo)**Ela não devia ter desenvolvido cosmo. Nem é amazona.

**(Saga)**Algumas pessoas despertam-no sozinhas.

**(Kanon)**É, e essa garota desconcentrou o Máscara da Morte.

**(Milo)**Não deve ser muito difícil desconcentrar aquele italiano.

**(Shura)**Ele é um dourado como nós. Pode ser maluco e desbocado, mas é um cavaleiro de ouro.

**(Saga, enfático)**Bom, chega desse assunto.

**(Milo)** Pois é. Aliás, alguém sabe onde ele e sua amiguinha se meteram?

**(Kanon)**Saíram de fininho quando os noivos se aproximaram.

**(Saga)**Máscara cumprimentando Shiryu e a esposa! Essa é uma cena que eu gostaria de ver!

**(Shura)**Pois era o que ele deveria fazer mesmo. Não sei por que tanta raiva do garoto.

**(Máscara da Morte, voltando à mesa)**Ainda bem que já foram embora.

**(Saga)**Fugiu do Shiryu, Máscara?

**(Máscara)**Imagina se eu ia ficar aqui para posar de amiguinho dos dois patetas e desejar "felicidades" a eles! E também não ia deixar a Nicoletta aqui para vocês apresentarem-na como minha amiga e ele ficar sabendo que eu trouxe penetra para essa droga de casamento.

**(Shura)**Máscara, Máscara, eleve seu espírito! Esqueça essa rivalidade boba que só existe na sua cabeça! Shiryu não dá a mínima importância para você.

**(Máscara)**Nem morto, presidente do fã-clube do Dragão!

**(Shura)**Que bobagem!

**(Máscara)**Não têm coisas mais interessantes para falar?

**(Milo, olhando ao redor)**É melhor mudar de assunto mesmo. Cara, achei que ia ter mais mulher na festa, mas é uma escassez absoluta.

**(Saga)** Verdade. Pouquíssimas moças.

**(Kanon)**Poucas, mas boas. Aquela Pandora, hein? Muito sexy.

**(Milo)**Vai fundo, meu filho, envolva-se com a mulher do Ikki. Quero só ver o _fight_depois.

**(Kanon)** Não estou falando que vou dar em cima dela, só comentei que é gostosa.

**(Camus, aproximando-se)**Um tanto vulgar.

**(Milo)**Ah, voltou? Cansou de puxar o saco do discípulo?

_Camus faz uma careta indignada._

**(Milo)**O vestido pode até ser vulgar, mas é fácil de tirar.

**(Shura)**Tirar?

**(Milo)** Aham. Não reparou que ela e o Ikki sumiram assim que o juiz acabou de falar?

**(Kanon)** Hum... é verdade.

**(Milo)** Acha que foram fazer o quê? Cochilar? Estão é se atracando em alguma moita aí.

_Os músicos contratados continuam a tocar animadamente. Muita gente se arrisca a dançar. Milo, Máscara da Morte e Shura dão nova conferida nas opções de paquera e se entristecem ao ver que continuam sendo quase nulas. Enquanto isso, Aldebaran prova todas as comidas. Afrodite e Nicoletta continuam empenhados em analisar detalhadamente o visual de cada convidado._

**(Nicoletta)** Os bofes até que estão bem vestidos, não é?

**(Afrodite)** Não estão tão ruins quanto podiam estar. Agora o Shaka, você viu?

**(Nicoletta)**Vi. Está de Armani, não é? Reconheço um Armani de longe. O outro loirinho lá também está de Armani.

**(Afrodite)**É o Hyoga, discípulo do Camus. Ouvi dizer que agora é modelo.

**(Nicoletta)**Hum... ele é gatinho. Aliás, esse seu Armani também está muito bonito. Combina com você.

**(Afrodite)**Qualquer coisa de alto nível combina comigo.

**(Nicoletta)**Eu tenho que admitir que sim, mona.

**(Afrodite)**Quando é que você vai parar de me chamar de mona?

**(Nicoletta)**Ai, é que é difícil! Você com essa cara, esse gloss, esse perfume...

**(Afrodite)**Tá, tá. Reparou no terno do noivo?

**(Nicoletta)**Não parece de grife, mas é bonito.

**(Afrodite)**É. E o que achou da noiva?

**(Nicoletta)**Ah, eu preferia que fosse um vestido branco, com um véu enorme arrastando no chão, mas Manu disse que na China a tradição é casar de vermelho.

**(Afrodite)**É sim.

**(Nicoletta)**Bom, sendo assim eu gostei. É um modelo bem simples, com um brilhinho discretíssimo. E ela é uma graça, tão branquinha, pequeninha. Manu disse que os dois são virgens! Claro que ele não disse assim com essa delicadeza, não é?

**(Afrodite)**O Máscara comenta até as intimidades dos dois? Psiquiatra nele, já!

**(Nicoletta)** Pois é. Eu acho que uma namorada já resolvia. Assim ele teria com o que se preocupar. Mas, enfim, ele disse que o moço é muito tonto, que não deve ter feito nada com ela ainda.

**(Afrodite)**Tinha que ser o Máscara. Pessoalmente, acho bem poética essa coisa de casar virgem, de se guardar para o outro.

**(Nicoletta)** Ah, isso é. E é tão romântico imaginar a primeira noite! A mocinha assustada, ainda que ansiosa, corando ao ver o moço sem roupas e pronto para o amor. Ele nervoso, com medo de decepcioná-la, de machucá-la e tantos outros medos bobos que os homens têm.

**(Afrodite, franzindo a testa)** Que tipo de coisa você lê?

**(Nicoletta)**Devoro todos os romances de banca, bem!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto todos se divertem na festa, Eiri vai até a outra face da montanha, ponto mais alto da cachoeira de Rozan. Na beirinha da pedra, ela olha para baixo: um grande abismo até o primeiro dos três níveis da cachoeira._

**(Eiri, consigo, transtornada)**Hyoga, você vai se arrepender profundamente por me desprezar. Eu vou me jogar daqui. Logo serei mais um fantasma para atormentá-lo. Você vai carregar a culpa da minha morte e da morte de seu filho. Será que você pode aguentar isso? Será?

_Ela olha a água que corre violentamente, abre os braços e se joga, mas para de cair subitamente e fica flutuando no ar._

**(Eiri, assustada)**O que é isso?

**(Mu)**Nada extraordinário. Somente uma técnica para controlar a matéria.

**(Eiri)** Deixe-me cair! Eu não quero mais viver!

**(Mu)**A senhorita é muito jovem para morrer. Eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

**(Eiri)** Tire esse feitiço de mim! Eu quero cair! Você não entende o que eu falo? Eu quero pular!

**(Mu)**Não, você não quer. O que você quer é fazer Hyoga se sentir culpado.

**(Eiri)** Como você sabe disso?

**(Mu)**Eu sei muitas coisas. Vou colocá-la no chão, certo?

_Lentamente, Mu desloca Eiri da cachoeira para perto de onde ele está._

**(Mu)**Pronto, agora você está segura.

**(Eiri, muito nervosa)**Por que fez isso? Eu... eu... queria morrer... e...

_A moça curva o corpo para frente e vomita, sujando um pouco a barra do vestido._

**(Eiri)**Droga!

**(Mu)**Fique calma.

**(Eiri)**Eu não quero ficar calma, eu quero morrer!

**(Mu, aproximando-se de Eiri)**Não é isso que eu sinto.

**(Eiri)**Só agora eu estou te reconhecendo. Você é aquele amigo esquisito do Shiryu.

**(Mu, sorrindo)**Esquisito? Eu? Imagine! Meu nome é Mu. E você se chama Eiri, certo?

**(Eiri)** Sim. Como soube que eu estava aqui? Está me seguindo?

**(Mu)**Muitas perguntas... Bom, eu não estava seguindo a senhorita, apenas senti que alguma coisa grave aconteceria aqui e vim ver o que era.

**(Eiri)**Por que você me salvou? Eu não queria ser salva. Se eu morresse, todos os meus sofrimentos acabariam.

**(Mu)**Está enganada. Você continuaria sendo uma alma atormentada. Para termos paz no outro mundo, precisamos morrer sem mágoas, sem ódio no coração. E seu filho, que já tem alma, também não teria paz no outro mundo.

**(Eiri)**Como sabe que estou grávida?

**(Mu)**Eu sinto. A alma dele já está presente. Estou vendo. Eiri, tenha paciência por causa do bebê. Reze, peça a Deus que acalme seu coração e lhe dê coragem para tomar decisões importantes.

**(Eiri)** Eu... eu vou tentar. Disse que está vendo a alma do meu filho?

**(Mu)**Sim, estou. E ele sorriu pra mim.

**(Eiri)**Não acredito nisso.

**(Mu)**Não faz diferença. O fato é que ele está aqui. Ou melhor, ela. É uma menina.

**(Eiri)**Menina...? Hyoga queria mesmo que fosse menina...

**(Mu)** Sim, é uma garotinha. Pense um pouco mais nela. Seja paciente. Não faz bem ficar remoendo mágoas. Que tal voltar para a festa?

**(Eiri)** Sujei o vestido. Não quero aparecer lá assim.

**(Mu)**Resolvo isso num instante. Kiki! **(o menino aparece)**Vá até a casa de Shiryu e procure a mala da senhorita Eiri. Traga-a até aqui rápido.

**(Kiki)**Certo, mestre Mu. **(resmungando consigo)**Droga! Ele sempre sabe quando estou espiando. Que saco! E ainda me manda fazer coisas.

**(Mu)**Kiki, não reclame. Faça logo o que mandei! **(Kiki se teletransporta; Mu sorri)**Ele é meu discípulo. Um pouco temperamental, mas um bom discípulo.

**(Eiri, ignorando as informações sobre Kiki)** O que mais você sabe sobre mim?

**(Mu)**Sei que você tem tido dias difíceis. **(segurando as mãos de Eiri)**Isso vai deixá-la mais calma.

**(Eiri)** Sua mão é tão quente, passa uma energia tão acolhedora. Sinto-me melhor, mas ainda não entendo como você consegue fazer essas coisas.

**(Mu, agora com uma das mãos sobre a testa de Eiri)**Não procure entender, apenas sinta. Isso ajudará a evitar pensamentos ruins.

**(Kiki, teletransportando-se)**Aqui está a mala, mestre Mu!

**(Mu)**Obrigado, Kiki.

_Eiri abre a mala, escolhe um vestido qualquer e torna a fechá-la._

**(Mu)**Agora pode ir, Kiki. Leve a mala de volta. E não fique espiando atrás das árvores.

**(Kiki)**Eu não estava espiando!

**(Mu)**Sei... Pronto, Eiri. Pode trocar de roupa. Eu vou me virar para o outro lado. Não se preocupe, eu não vou olhar.

**(Eiri)** Obrigada. **(enquanto troca de roupa)**Você também mora aqui?

**(Mu)**Não. Eu moro num lugar chamado Jamiel, não fica muito longe daqui. Não para os meus padrões.

**(Eiri)** Quem sabe um dia eu possa ir visitá-lo.

**(Mu)**Jamiel não é um lugar muito agradável. O ar é muito rarefeito, não tem nenhuma paisagem bonita, somente pedras.

**(Eiri)** Pode olhar agora, já terminei. Vou deixar esse vestido sujo aqui mesmo. Você mora sozinho?

**(Mu)**Não. Meu discípulo também mora lá. Se bem que atualmente estamos morando em Atenas. Mas se algum dia eu puder escolher onde morar, acho que gostaria de viver aqui.

**(Eiri)**É um lugar muito bonito. Agora podemos voltar.

**(Mu, oferecendo o braço a Eiri)**Claro.

_Eiri retorna à festa de braços dados com Mu. Todos observam a cena intrigados, inclusive Hyoga._

**(Mu, deixando-a perto do namorado)** Está entregue, sã e salva.

**(Eiri)** Sim, graças a você.

_Mu sorri e se afasta._

**(Hyoga)**Onde você estava?

_Eiri dá de ombros._

**(Hyoga)**Por que trocou de vestido?

**(Eiri)**Porque eu vomitei. Aliás, um milagre você ter percebido.

_Eiri corre até Mu._

**(Eiri)**Esqueci de agradecer. Obrigada por tudo, Mu. Somente agora eu percebi o quão terrível era o que eu ia fazer. Acabaria com a festa, deixaria um rastro de tragédia no casamento. Obrigada por ter impedido. Eu estava descontrolada.

**(Mu, sorrindo)**Não foi nada.

**(Eiri)**Você gosta de dançar?

**(Mu)**Digamos que eu não levo muito jeito.

**(Eiri)**Venha, eu vou lhe ensinar!

**(Mu)**Bom, eu não sou de rejeitar desafios e aprender a dançar realmente vai ser um! Vamos lá!

_Mu e Eiri passam bons momentos dançando juntos e parecem tão felizes que acabam chamando a atenção de todos._

**(Milo, para Camus)**Eu não quero dar uma de fofoqueiro mas parece que o Hyoga está levando um belo par de chifres.

**(Camus)**Humpf... e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ou melhor, o que você tem a ver com isso? Não se meta na vida dos outros.

**(Milo)**Nossa! Que estresse, hein, Camus. Só porque seu discípulo está levando chifrinhos?

**(Camus, afastando-se)**Com licença.

**(Milo)**Vai, vai!

**(Aldebaran)**O que me surpreende é que nunca tinha visto o Mu tão feliz. Aliás, eu nunca o tinha visto realmente se divertindo.

**(Shura)**Eu acho que ele está se apaixonando por essa moça.

**(Máscara da Morte)**O cara passa a vida inteira sozinho e quando finalmente se apaixona é por uma mulher comprometida! O carneiro gosta mesmo de confusão.

**(Afrodite)**Uma coisa me aflige...

**(Todos)**O quê?

**(Afrodite)**Será que ele é paranormal também na hora H?

**(Milo)**Não sei e nem quero saber.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Muito menos eu.

**(Nicoletta)** Como é? Ele é paranormal? Ui, que delícia!

_Milo, Máscara da Morte e Shura riem._

**(Milo)**Eu até entendo o Mu. As poucas mulheres da festa são comprometidas. A loira gostosona que veio com o ex-Poseidon nem olhou pra gente, foi direto no pessoal de Asgard.

**(Shura)**Está faltando mulher mesmo.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Faltando mulher e sobrando perfume de rosa. Afrodite exagerou na dose hoje.

**(Afrodite)**Ainda não acostumou comigo?

**(Máscara da Morte)**Hoje está demais. E ainda junta com o perfume da Nicoletta. Não tem nariz que aguente.

**(Afrodite)**Você devia me agradecer por ter o privilégio de sentir o meu perfume, que é uma edição limitadíssima.

**(Nicoletta)**E eu economizei muito para comprar esse perfume francês, viu, bofe?

**(Máscara da Morte)**Prefiro o cheiro de morte da minha antiga casa.

**(Milo)**Que se dane o perfume do Afrodite, eu quero é mulher! Vim da Grécia até a China e não vou pegar nenhuma! Cadê as chinesas? Tem chinesa solteira nessa joça não?

**(Shaka)**Você só pensa nisso, é?

**(Milo)**E você quer que eu pense em quê? As melhores coisas que existem na vida são mulher e comida.

**(Shaka, afastando-se)**Que os deuses tenham piedade de você.

**(Shura)**Vai lá rezar e pedir perdão pelos nossos pecados, enquanto a gente procura alguém pra pecar mais.

**(Shaka)**Eu vou mesmo!

**(Máscara da Morte)**Vai, santinho! Vai! Ele nunca tomou um trago e é literalmente virgem.

**(Milo)**Coitado... nem deve saber como se faz.

**(Afrodite)**Melhor pra vocês. Um concorrente a menos. Ele é lindo, inteligente e loiro. Se resolvesse partir para o ataque aí é que vocês não teriam chance.

**(Milo)**É ruim, hein? Eu me garanto!

**(Máscara da Morte)** Coitada da mulher que me trocar por aquele loiro anêmico. Só pode ser doida.

**(Afrodite)**Ele é muito bonito, Máscara. E além disso, ele deve conhecer o _kama sutra_ de cor e salteado.

**(Nicoletta)** _Kama sutra_? Gostei! Manu, esses seus amigos são tão excêntricos! Eu daria um dedo para fazer...

**(Máscara)**Não complete essa frase!

**(Milo)**Pode até ser que ele saiba o _kama sutra_, mas na teoria.

**(Shura)**E de que adianta saber na teoria se não puser em prática?

_Depois de dar uma volta, Camus senta-se ao lado de Saga e Kanon._

**(Camus)**Vou ficar aqui com vocês, ok? A conversa lá na outra ponta da mesa não está muito boa.

**(Kanon)**Tudo bem. Se você não se importar com a minha língua enrolada. Já estou meio alto.

**(Saga)**Ele não pára de beber vinho.

**(Camus)**Não me importo.

**(Saga)**Saiu de perto do Milo por causa dos comentários sobre a namorada do seu discípulo?

**(Camus)**Também. Às vezes, Milo é muito inconveniente.

**(Kanon, enrolando a língua)**Isso é verdade.

**(Saga)**Mas sobre a namorada do seu discípulo, não é nada demais o que o carneiro está fazendo. O problema é que esse tipo de coisa sempre gera muitas fofocas.

**(Kanon)**O Hyoga deveria estar lá, puxando o Mu pela gola da camisa, no entanto, simplesmente ignora.

**(Camus)**Conheço o Hyoga. Ele finge que não se importa, mas deve estar morrendo por dentro. Ainda mais porque a moça está grávida.

**(Saga)**Grávida? Nossa!

**(Kanon)** Isso que é precocidade.

**(Camus)** Pois é. Estou preocupado com ele. Ainda é muito cedo para ter um filho.

**(Saga)** E como é.

**(Camus)** E esse relacionamento dele começou tão rapidamente. Não levo muita fé.

_Ao longe, Milo avista um grupo de mulheres se aproximando. Elas param e falam com Shun. Uma delas sai com ele e as outras ficam e conferem a festa, exceto uma, que se senta e olha sempre para baixo._

**(Milo)** Eu bebi demais, ou Deus atendeu meu pedido e mandou mulheres?

**(Shura)** São mulheres sim!

**(Milo)** Opa! Agora ficou bom! Uma ruiva, duas morenas e três loiras... é hoje!

**(Máscara da Morte)**Uma das loiras está vindo pra cá.

**(Milo)**Aposto que vem falar comigo.

**(Violet, aproximando-se de Aldebaran)**Oi... como se chama?

**(Aldebaran, confuso)**Ehr... Al-Al-Aldebaran.

**(Violet)**Um nome bastante exótico e imponente como o dono.

**(Aldebaran, acalmando-se)**Ah, sim. E o seu?

**(Violet)**Me chamo Violet.

**(Aldebaran)**Muito bonito.

**(Violet)** Eu não gosto muito! Quando eu e minhas irmãs nascemos, nossos pais queriam nos dar nomes de flor. A primeira se chama Rose, a segunda Lily e eu, que fui a última a nascer, Violet. Mas, então, quer dançar, Aldebaran?

**(Aldebaran, oferecendo o braço a ela)**Claro.

**(Milo, em choque)**Não acredito que ela preferiu o Deba!

**(Shura, conformando-se)**É, parece que o grandalhão agradou a loiraça.

**(Milo)**Saco. Uma a menos.

**(Shura)**Não sei o que ela viu nele.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Esqueçam o Deba. Ainda restam a ruiva, duas morenas e as outras duas loiras iguais a essa! Vou chegar na ruiva selvagem!

**(Milo)**Ótimo. Eu quero uma das trigêmeas.

**(Shura)** Ok. A morena de olhos azuis é a minha!

**(Milo)**Máscara, vê se não usa mais uma de suas cantadas baratas.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Eu posso até usar, mas saiba que eu não ganho na cantada, eu ganho no _sex appeal_.

**(Milo)**Sei... Hehe

**(Shura)**Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou tirar minha pequena pra dançar. Fui!

**(Milo)** Então, também vou nessa!

_Shura se aproxima de Angélica._

**(Shura)** Olá.

**(Angélica, sorrindo)** Oi.

**(Shura)** Quer dançar?

**(Angélica, sorrindo)** Ah, sim. Aceito.

**(Shura)**Eu sou Shura. Como se chama?

**(Angélica)**Me chamo Angélica.(1)

**(Shura)** Latina?

**(Angélica)** Mexicana. Mas morava nos Estados Unidos.

**(Shura)** Eu sou espanhol, mas moro na Grécia.

**(Angélica)** Uau! Espanhol que mora na Grécia?

**(Shura)**Exatamente!

**(Angélica)** A Grécia deve ser linda! Aquelas ilhas parecem o paraíso.

**(Shura)** São sim. Eu moro em Atenas, mas quando quiser conhecer alguma ilha, posso ir com você.

**(Angélica)** Eu adoraria, mas minha treinadora agora nos levou para o Japão. É muito longe da Grécia.

**(Shura)**É nada. Todo mundo vai e vem de lá a todo instante.

**(Angélica)**Todo mundo que é rico! Passagem de avião custa caro, Shura!

**(Shura)**Se você quiser me visitar lá em Atenas, eu posso dar um jeito. Você não vai gastar nem hospedagem. Pode ficar na minha casa.

**(Angélica)**Então, eu juro que vou tentar visitá-lo.

**(Shura)**Mas me fale de você.

**(Angélica)**Bom, meu nome você já sabe. Eu sou mexicana, tenho 18 anos, pratico _tae kwon do_ há dez.

**(Shura)**_Tae kwon do?_ Interessante. Você parece muito delicada para uma praticante dessa luta!

**(Angélica)**Só pareço. E você, o que faz?

**(Shura)**Eu sou cavaleiro.

**(Angélica)**Hum, como a June e o carinha de quem ela gosta?

**(Shura)**É, só que eles são da estirpe de bronze e eu sou de ouro, a estirpe mais alta.

**(Angélica)**Ouro, é? Gostei. Eu não entendi exatamente o que vocês fazem, mas parece ser interessante.

**(Shura)**Bom, era um tanto estressante às vezes, mas agora está tranquilo. Já não há mais guerras. Por conta dessa vida tranquila, vou começar a faculdade de Engenharia Civil.

**(Angélica)**Uau! Muito interessante! Quer dizer que daqui a alguns anos você vai construir aqueles prédios enormes?

**(Shura)**Assim espero.

**(Angélica)** Legal! Às vezes eu tenho vontade de fazer arquitetura.

**(Shura)**É um bom curso. Um amigo meu vai fazer.

_Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte tenta faturar a portuguesa Celina Luz._

**(Celina)**Ô, seu, Máscara, dá para subir um pouco essa mão?

**(Máscara da Morte)**Ela só faz o que ela quer.

**(Celina)**Ah, é? A minha também só faz o que quer e se a sua não se comportar, a minha vai parar bem no meio do seu rosto. Entendeu?

**(Máscara, rindo)**Ok. Vou me comportar.

**(Celina)**Ótimo. Vou te dizer uma coisa.

**(Máscara)**Pode dizer o que quiser.

**(Celina)**Você tem uma cara de safado danada, mas eu estou gostando disso. E quer saber mais? Eu vou te beijar.

**(Máscara)**Demorou.

**(Celina, depois do beijo)**Nada mal.

**(Máscara)**Você também não é nada mal.

**(Celina)**Eu sou ótima. Então, o que faz da vida?

**(Máscara)**Atualmente, nada. E você?

**(Celina)**Eu dou umas surras numas garotas aí. Sou lutadora de _tae kwon do._

**(Máscara)**Muito sexy. Mulher brava é muito sexy.

**(Celina)**É.

**(Máscara)** Eu vou começar a faculdade de Educação Física.

**(Celina)** Ah, é? Interessante. Mas deixemos a conversa de lado, e vamos logo para a ação, certo?

**(Máscara)**Claro, claro. **(pensando)**Hummm... Enfermeira Fatma em versão portuguesa. Vou me dar bem! Gostei!

_Aldebaran e Violet também estão se entendendo muitíssimo bem._

**(Violet)**Então você é brasileiro?

**(Aldebaran)** Sim. Mas estou na Grécia há muitos anos. E você?

**(Violet)** Eu sou americana, mas estou me mudando para o Japão com minha treinadora.

**(Aldebaran)** Nossa, que mudança radical.

**(Violet)**Pois é. Mas a "chefa" quis assim.

**(Aldebaran)** Vocês moram com ela?

**(Violet)** Aham. Somos todas órfãs. Meus pais morreram num acidente.

**(Aldebaran)** Sinto muito.

**(Violet)** Tudo bem. Já me conformei.

**(Aldebaran)** Também sou órfão.

**(Violet)** Ah, mentira!

**(Aldebaran)** Sério.

**(Violet)** Que pena. Mas que tal falarmos de coisas alegres?

**(Aldebaran)** Claro!

_Os dois continuam conversando, até que os músicos começam a tocar uma música mais lenta e eles se aproximam ainda mais. A proximidade é tamanha e eles acabam por beijar-se._

**(Violet)**Hum... Não é à toa que dizem que os brasileiros beijam bem.

**(Aldebaran)**Assim fico sem jeito, Violet.

**(Violet)**Você fica ainda mais fofo quando está envergonhado.

_Enquanto dança com Rose, Milo observa os colegas já trocando beijos com suas parceiras e não gosta nada da maneira fria com que a americana o trata. Assim, ele investe mais intensamente, puxando-a mais para perto de si._

**(Rose)**Dá pra não me abraçar com tanta força?

**(Milo)**Que é isso, Rose? Ah, não vai me dar nem um beijinho?

**(Rose)**Você acabou de me conhecer!

**(Milo)**Mas eu sei que pode rolar um clima entre nós. Vem cá, deixa eu beijar você. Você não vai resistir ao meu charme depois de me beijar.

**(Rose, desvencilhando-se de Milo )**Você é muito convencido para o meu gosto. Dá licença.

**(Milo, incrédulo)**Quê?

_Depois de levar o fora, Milo volta à mesa desolado. Só Afrodite e Nicoletta ainda estão lá._

**(Milo, sentando-se)**Saco.

**(Afrodite, batendo palmas)**Belo fora! Parabéns!

**(Nicoletta)**Isso aí, bofe, é assim que se leva um fora!

**(Milo)**Vocês duas vão retocar a maquiagem!

**(Afrodite)**Já retoquei. E é DOIS, porque eu sou homem e isso aí, apesar de parecer mulher, é homem.

**(Nicoletta)** Meu amor, o que importa é o que eu sinto e eu me sinto uma moça.

**(Afrodite)** Azar o seu.

**(Milo)**Ainda bem que olhar não arranca pedaço, não é, Afrodite? Porque se arrancasse os guerreiros-deuses já tinham se desintegrado.

**(Afrodite)**Ora, não diga bobagens. Só estou admirando a beleza deles. E os ternos muitíssimo bem cortados, claro. Um primor.

**(Milo)**Deles ou de um em especial? Diz aí, Afrô, por qual deles você está caidinho?

**(Nicoletta)** Eu sei qual, mas não vou dizer.

**(Afrodite)**Você só fala besteiras. Por isso que a moça lhe dispensou sem cerimônias. E você, coisa, fique calada.

**(Nicoletta)** Calma, mona. Ficar nervosa dá rugas.

**(Afrodite)**Não me chame de mona!

**(Nicoletta)**Desculpa.

**(Milo)**Ela me dispensou? Eu que cansei dela!

**(Afrodite)**Eu não sou surdo. Ouvi a garota dizer que você é convencido.

**(Nicoletta)**Eu também ouvi, Miluxo.

**(Milo, encabulado)**Ah, Afrô, não muda de assunto. Qual é o guerreiro-deus que está fazendo seus olhos brilharem? Nem adianta negar. Todos nós sabemos que você é chegado.

**(Afrodite, indignado)**Chegado? Que palavra horrenda. Eu sou um ser superior, belo e perfeito.

**(Milo)**Gay mudou de nome agora.

**(Nicoletta)** Ih, querida, ele agora cutucou a ferida.

**(Afrodite)**Pensem o que quiserem. Vocês nunca serão perfeitos como eu.

**(Milo, rindo)**Ah, não mesmo! Nisso você tem razão.

**(Nicoletta)** Amiga, para mim só falta dinheiro. Não existe bicha feia, existe bicha pobre, _amore_. Deixa eu ficar rica para você ver como eu vou ser A MONA do pedaço.

**(Afrodite)**Fique quieta, criatura do outro mundo.

**(Milo)**Diz uma coisa, Afrô, você e o Misty tinham uma certa 'ligação', não tinham? Ele copiava até seu batonzinho.

**(Afrodite)**Não é batom, é gloss. E não interessa a minha relação com o Misty. Não vou falar sobre isso.

**(Milo)**Você ficou bem abalado quando ele morreu.

**(Nicoletta)** Como é, bofão? Conta direito esse babado!

**(Afrodite, levantando-se da mesa)**Já disse que não interessa. Com licença.

**(Milo, gritando)**Isso foi um sim!

**(Afrodite)**Só não vou mandar você ir para aquele lugar porque eu sou uma pessoa de classe.

**(Nicoletta )** Conta direito, bofe. Ele pegou outro lá no Santuba?

**(Milo)** Você já está chamando o Santuário de Santuba?

**(Nicoletta)** É. Manu só chama assim.

**(Milo)** Mas é uma falta de respeito!

**(Nicoletta)**Que seja. Mas conta a história, conta!

**(Milo)**Bom, todo mundo acha que o Afrô pegava um cara chamado Misty. Esse cara também usava o mesmo batonzinho que o Afrô e era absurdamente gay.

**(Nicoletta)**Logo se vê que você não entende nada de bibas. Bofe, biba que é biba, gosta de macho. Ou pelo menos que pareça macho. Uma mona que se preze não pega outra igual. Aposto que eram só amigas. Ou algo tipo, mestra e discípula, sabe? A outra mona idolatrava o Frô-Frô, entende?

**(Milo)**É, faz sentido.

**(Nicoletta)** E você?

**(Milo)** Eu o quê?

**(Nicoletta)**Pega quem?

**(Milo)** Agora nesse exato momento, infelizmente, ninguém.

**(Nicoletta, insinuando-se)** Se estiver afim...

**(Milo)**Ô, vamos parar com a boiolagem! Eu gosto é de mulher!

**(Nicoletta)** Estou sabendo, mas não custa tentar! Vai que de repente, por algum milagre inexplicável, você aceita ficar comigo!

**(Milo)**Se isso acontecesse não seria milagre, seria o apocalipse.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Angélica: a pronúncia hispânica é algo como "anrrélica"_._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_De volta! Nem demorei, né, povo? Pelo menos não do capítulo de "Escute Seu Coração" para esse. Postei ESC dia 28 de janeiro e hoje, 02 de fevereiro, já estou postando SSE. Foi rapidinho!_

_Mais uma vez, boa parte do texto está na fic "O Casamento". Hoje eu acho alguns trechos meio bobos, mas deixei alguns como estavam e mexi levemente em outros. Não tenho vontade de mexer radicalmente na fic original. Gosto dela como está. É aquela coisa do "frescor original" que comentei na nota do capítulo anterior._

_Obrigadinha a minha beta amada e idolatrada, Nina Neviani, que me ajudou em muiiitas coisas, e a Lannyluck, que também deu uma forcinha._

_É isso!_

_Beijins e até já!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	25. Chapter 25

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Antes de começar, um aviso: Mime e Afrodite se aproximam bastante nesse capítulo. A cena está tranquilíssima, mas se você tem pavor de ver relacionamento entre homens, melhor não ler._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

**Capítulo XXV**

_Shaka deixa a festa à procura de um lugar tranquilo para meditar. O cavaleiro se senta em posição de lótus no bosque atrás da casa, embaixo de uma grande árvore._

**(Seika)** Droga de vida! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **(gritando ao tropeçar em Shaka)**

**(Shaka, sem abrir os olhos)**Tente não tropeçar em mim. Estou meditando, não dá perceber?

**(Seika)** Quem mandou ficar sentado no meio do bosque! Você é maluco?

**(Shaka)**Não, eu não sou maluco. Vim para cá porque quis e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

**(Seika)**Tá... me desculpe. A culpa é minha. Eu não prestei atenção. Mas você está todo arrumado, de terno... estava na festa, não é?

**(Shaka, ao abrir os olhos)**Estava. Meu nome é Shaka.

**(Seika)** Hum, o cavaleiro de virgem... **(pensando)**Seiya me falou dele... disse que é o homem mais próximo de Deus...**(para Shaka)**Por que veio para o bosque?

**(Shaka)** Não gosto muito de festas. Prefiro meditar. Precisava de um lugar tranquilo para isso. Mas acabei sendo atropelado por uma garota chorando. Por que não volta para a festa e me deixa meditar em paz? O que quer que tenha acontecido com você, vai passar, ok? Volte para a festa.

**(Seika, sentando-se no chão)** Não quero voltar. Estou bem aqui. Sua presença me acalma. Não é à toa que me disseram que você é o homem mais próximo de Deus.

**(Shaka)**As pessoas dizem muitas coisas a meu respeito. Parece que não vou me livrar de você tão facilmente.

**(Seika, sentando-se ao lado dele)**Ah, não vai mesmo!

**(Shaka, estranhamente resignado)** Você não me disse seu nome.

**(Seika)**Me chamo Seika.

**(Shaka)**A irmã do Seiya?

**(Seika, sorrindo)** É. Eu mesma.

**(Shaka)**Por que estava correndo?

**(Seika, lembrando-se que vira Shun e June, em situação muito íntima, na casa de Shiryu)**Eu vi coisas que não queria ver... mas quer saber? Já esqueci. Ai, me conta como é ser um cavaleiro de ouro? Meu irmão disse que já apanhou de você!

_E os dois começam a se conhecer. Seika se sente estranhamente feliz na companhia de Shaka. Ele, por sua vez, sente uma vontade inexplicável de não mais se afastar da menina._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Afrodite há pouco deixara a mesa onde estava para se afastar dos comentários de Milo. Logo seu olhar se volta para a direção de Mime. O guerreiro-deus também se levanta e se aproxima do cavaleiro._

**(Mime, pausadamente, estendendo a mão)**Sou Mime.

**(Afrodite, apertando a mão do guerreiro-deus)**Afrodite de Peixes.

**(Mime)**Afrodite não me parece ser seu nome.

**(Afrodite)**Não é. Mas é preciso me conhecer muito intimamente para saber meu verdadeiro nome.

**(Mime, sedutor)**Quem sabe um dia eu não tenha esse privilégio.

**(Afrodite)**É... quem sabe. Ouvi dizer que você toca harpa.

**(Mime)**Sim. Música é minha verdadeira paixão.

**(Afrodite)**Gosto muito de música. É uma das muitas faces da beleza.

**(Mime)** Música é beleza e perfeição. E me traz muita paz.

**(Afrodite)**Eu sou um grande admirador de tudo que é belo e perfeito. Gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar.

**(Mime)**Eu trouxe a harpa. Nunca viajo sem ela. Mas ficou no hotel, claro.

**(Afrodite)**Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso depois da festa.

**(Mime)**Então está convidado para um solo de harpa.

**(Afrodite)**Excelente. Eu vou adorar.

_Os dois seguem conversando elegantemente, sempre trocando olhares e galanteios discretos._

**(Alberich, irritado, observando a cena)**Esse Mime é a vergonha de Asgard.

**(Thor)**Deixa o coitado ser feliz.

**(Fenrir)**Pois é. Sorte dele que arrumou o que fazer e não está aqui na mesa reclamando o tempo todo igual a você.

**(Alberich)**Se ele estivesse dando em cima de uma mulher, tudo bem! Mas foi logo dar em cima dessa coisa de batom. Que ridículo!

**(Hagen)**Você precisa se apaixonar para deixar de ser chato.

**(Alberich)**Você se apaixonou e mesmo assim continua insuportável.

**(Hagen)**Você quer morrer?

**(Alberich)**Quem vai me matar? Você? Não seja ridículo também.

**(Hagen)**Franjinha, franjinha, acabo com você num piscar de olhos.

**(Alberich, já se levantando da mesa)**Ah, é? Estou pagando pra ver.

**(Hilda, interferindo, calmamente)**Sente-se, Alberich. Não quero saber de confusões aqui.

**(Alberich)**O Hagen começou, alteza.

**(Hagen)** Eu?

**(Hilda)**Parem com isso. Não importa quem começou.

**(Freya)**Deixa isso comigo, Hilda. **(arrastando Hagen)**Vem, vamos dançar!

**(Alberich, resmungando)**Vai, chato, vai.

**(Siegfried)**Hilda, não gostaria de dançar também?

**(Hilda)**Acho que não devemos.

**(Siegfried)** E por que não? Ah, vamos, Hilda.

**(Hilda, levantando-se)**Está bem, você venceu.

_O casal dança junto a canção romântica que os músicos estão tocando._

**(Siegfried)**Viu como os noivos parecem felizes?

**(Hilda)**Sim. Eles estão muito felizes mesmo.

**(Siegfried)** Eu gostaria de proporcionar essa felicidade a você, minha amada. Hilda, eu gostaria de me casar com você.

**(Hilda)**Siegfried! Ainda é muito cedo. Tenho que resolver muitas coisas em Asgard antes de decidir me casar.

**(Siegfried)** Eu posso ajudá-la em tudo que for preciso. Eu a amo muito, Hilda.

**(Hilda)**Eu também amo você, Sieg. Mas acho que é muito cedo para pensarmos em casamento.

**(Siegfried)** Está bem. Respeito sua decisão. O que eu posso fazer além disso, não é?

**(Hilda)**Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, meu amor.

**(Siegfried, beijando Hilda)** Eu faço tudo que você quiser.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente terminam a peregrinação mesa a mesa e se acomodam em uma com Dohko._

**(Shiryu)**Isso é cansativo, mestre!

**(Dohko)**Imagino, filho. Mas eu adoraria ter de passar por algo assim.

**(Shunrei)** Agora, com esse corpo jovem, o senhor pode arranjar uma noiva e se casar!

**(Shiryu)**Pois é!

**(Dohko, misterioso)** É, veremos... Fora o cansaço, como estão se sentindo?

**(Shiryu)** Acho que nunca me senti tão bem! É como um sonho. E veja como as pessoas estão felizes, como se divertem.

**(Dohko)** A maioria, como raras vezes em suas vidas. É o começo de uma nova era.

**(Shiryu, suspirando)**É. Ah, mestre, o senhor não sabe o que Shunrei acabou de fazer.

**(Dohko)**O quê?

**(Shunrei, rindo)** Dei um fora no Julian Solo.

**(Dohko)**Ora, ora! Minha pequena mostrando as garras! Mas o que ele fez?

**(Shunrei)** Ah, ficou dando indiretas, dando a entender que achava que nosso casamento seria brega, que a comida seria ruim e a bebida de má qualidade. Ele olhou pra mim e disse: **(imitando Julian)**"Nem esperava que servissem camarões". Depois falou que não esperava também que servíssemos um vinho tão caro e sem economizar. Aí Shi falou que nossos convidados mereciam, e eu olhei bem nos olhos do Julian e disse: "Pelo menos a maioria deles".

**(Dohko, rindo)** Boa! Bem feito!

**(Shiryu)** Quase morri de vergonha, mas ele realmente mereceu.

**(Shunrei)** É! E tem mais mestre, eu não gosto do olhar dele, não gosto mesmo.

**(Dohko, intrigado)** Por quê?

**(Shunrei)** Não sei dizer, mestre. Apenas não gosto. Quando olhei nos olhos dele foi... estranho.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso, Shaka e Seika ainda conversam no bosque._

**(Seika, chegando cada vez mais perto de Shaka)** Ai, Shakinha, posso chamar você de Shakinha, não posso?

**(Shaka, confuso)**Erh... pode.

**(Seika)**Shakinha, você é tão lindo! E esses seus olhos azuis! Ah, esses olhos são a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro! Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Porque eu acho que me apaixonei por você

**(Shaka, muito confuso)** Bom... eu... eu não sei se acredito... porque... porque... eu... Seika, acho que devíamos voltar para a festa.

**(Seika)** Ah, não. Continua, Shakinha. Por que você o quê?

**(Shaka, mais confuso ainda)** Porque... porque... eu... eu não sei como dizer isso...

**(Seika)** Apenas diga, Shakinha! Você...

**(Shaka)** Eu me sinto estranho...

**(Seika, agarrando Shaka)** Então, deixa eu dizer uma coisa...

**(Shaka, intrigado)** O quê?

**(Seika, beijando Shaka)** Isso!

**(Shaka, pasmo, vermelhíssimo)**Seika! Eu... eu... eu... eu...

**(Seika)**Você? Completa a frase, Shakinha! Não precisa ficar gago por causa de um beijo!

**(Shaka)**Eu... eu acho que gostei...

**(Seika)** Ah, Shakinha! Eu também!

**(Shaka)** E agora?

**(Seika)**Você quer ser meu namorado?

**(Shaka)** Erh... não deveria ser eu quem faz o pedido? **(pensando)**Por Buda! O que deu em mim?

**(Seika)**Então faça!

**(Shaka, respirando fundo)**Certo. Seika, você gostaria de ser minha namorada?

**(Seika, beijando Shaka de novo)**Clarooooo! Uauuuuuuuuuu! Arrumei um namorado! **(pensando)** E dourado! Não é nenhum cavaleiro de bronze que nem o molenga do Shun! Agora sim minha vida vai mudar!

**(Shaka, ainda confuso, segurando a mão de Seika)** Ehr... vamos voltar para a festa?

**(Seika)**Não, né? Vamos ficar namorando aqui. Depois a gente volta. **(pensando)** Aff! Se eu voltar agora meu irmão vai me encher o saco! Eu vou beijar muiiiiiiito antes de voltar! Hehehehe!

**(Shaka)** Está bem...

**(Seika, antes de dar mais um beijo em Shaka)**Então vamos começar logo!

**(Shaka, pensando)** O que é que eu estou fazendo?

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Mais tarde._

_Os noivos já se retiraram e a festa começa a chegar ao fim. As comemorações continuarão no dia seguinte com um grande almoço. Os convidados começam a se retirar. Os cavaleiros de bronze ficarão hospedados na casa dos noivos, enquanto os demais retornarão ao hotel._

_O helicóptero que levará Saori e Julian para a parte de baixo do povoado acaba de pousar ali perto. A deusa convida Hilda e Siegfried para compartilharem o meio de transporte e eles prontamente aceitam. Freya também é convidada, mas prefere descer à pé com Hagen._

_Tétis não decide se prefere Shido ou Bado e por isso, continua na companhia de ambos. Aldebaran acompanha Violet na descida._

**(Violet)** Você vai muito ao seu país, Debinha?

**(Aldebaran)** Não. Infelizmente já faz muito tempo que não vou lá.

**(Violet)**Eu também já não vou aos Estados Unidos há tempos. Vivemos de país em país, com a "chefa".

**(Aldebaran)** Por quê?

**(Violet)** Eu não sei. De repente, do nada, a Agatha resolve mudar de país. Não estou reclamando, sabe? Não sei o que seria de nós sem ela. Mas é que às vezes eu tenho vontade de ficar mais tempo nos lugares...

**(Aldebaran)** Entendo. Deve ser complicado.

**(Violet)** Sim. Mudamos para um lugar, fazemos amigos, nos adaptamos, mas quando menos esperamos Agatha diz que teremos de nos mudar mais uma vez. Não acha isso estranho?

**(Aldebaran)** Sim, muito. Meio misteriosa a sua "chefa", não?

**(Violet)** Um pouco. Mas o que podemos fazer?

_Shura e Angélica também descem juntos, conversando em espanhol, língua natal de ambos. Ela fala animadamente sobre seu país, o México, que amava mesmo tendo poucas recordações. Ele fala da Espanha, da cidadezinha onde nasceu e passou seus primeiros anos. Relembra com carinho da avó que o criava, e também de tios e primos._

**(Angélica)**Sério que você tinha muitos primos?

**(Shura)** Sim, mas já não os vejo há muitos anos. A vida de um cavaleiro acaba por afastá-lo de seus parentes, mas eu ainda tenho sorte por ter parentes para lembrar. Alguns não têm nem isso.

**(Angélica)** Nossa, que triste. Acho que também tenho de me sentir afortunada por ter lembranças dos meus pais.

**(Shura)** Deve sim. Não imagina o quanto são preciosas.

_Ao invés de descerem a montanha civilizadamente como os demais, Celina Luz e Máscara da Morte embrenham-se no bosque, tal qual Ikki e Pandora fizeram horas atrás, ainda durante a cerimônia._

**(Máscara da Morte, agarrando-a)** Eu sabia que você não era do tipo que faz doce. Desde o primeiro olhar senti que você é do tipo que topa tudo.

**(Celina)** É, eu sou. Mas não vá se vangloriar demais. Topei facilmente devido às circunstâncias excepcionais...

**(Máscara)** Que circunstâncias?

**(Celina)** Digamos que uma mulher como eu, depois de um certo período de abstinência, pode fazer loucuras como se embrenhar no mato com um sujeito que não conhece, que tem uma enorme cara de safado e que atende pelo sugestivo nome de Máscara da Morte.

**(Máscara)** Cara de safado eu tenho mesmo, mas não se preocupe. O mal que vou fazer é apenas aquele que você deseja.

**(Celina, levantando parte do vestido)** Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer.

_Nicoletta desce montanha observando as pessoas, especialmente os indivíduos do sexo masculino, tentando identificar alguma possibilidade de arranjar companhia para o fim de noite._

**(Nicoletta, pensando)**Com uns bofes desses, eu não ia nem querer pagamento. Seria totalmente de graça. Ou melhor, eu seria até capaz de pagar. Ui! Me arrepio!

_Afrodite e Mime passam por ela conversando, em clima de intimidade, como se fossem velhos amigos._

**(Nicoletta, pensando)**Mas olha isso! A mona Afrodite se faz de macho a festa inteira e agora está lá toda prosa com o Mine! Ou Mime. Ou algo assim. Ih, isso vai dar coisaaaaa! Queria ser uma mosquinha para ver o que vai rolar. Mosquinha não, que mosca não é _fashion._Queria ser uma borboletinha coloridérrima.

_Ela observa também a aproximação entre Saga e Agatha._

**(Nicoletta, pensando)**Ai, mas esses gêmeos são tão gatinhos! **(olhando ao redor)** Cadê o outro? Com esse aí eu não tenho chance, já que ele quer mesmo é pegar a vitaminada ali. Fazer o quê, não é?

_Sem notar os olhares de Nicoletta, Saga puxa conversa com Agatha._

**(Saga)**Oi.

**(Agatha)**Oi.

**(Saga)**Amiga dos noivos?

**(Agatha)** Penetra. Com a maior cara de pau.

**(Saga, rindo)** Quanta sinceridade!

**(Agatha)** O que é eu que eu vou fazer? É a verdade! Somos penetras mesmo. June é amiga de um tal de Shun. Muito amiga. Ela me pediu para que vir a esse casamento porque queria muito vê-lo. Como estávamos por aqui por causa de um campeonato, viemos.

**(Saga)** Campeonato de...?

**(Agatha)** De _tae kwon do_. Sou a treinadora das garotas.

**(Saga)** Hum... que interessante.

**(Agatha)** Acha mesmo?

**(Saga)**Acho. Essa coisa de artes marciais, mulheres lutadoras e tal. Você lutou por muito tempo?

**(Agatha)**Comecei aos dez anos. Fui campeã estadual, campeã americana, tricampeã mundial. Depois larguei tudo. Foi quando comecei a cuidar das meninas. E você, o que faz?

**(Saga, com ar importante)** É difícil explicar para as pessoas que não fazem parte do "nosso mundo", mas eu posso tentar.

**(Agatha)**Você é o que a June chama de cavaleiro?

**(Saga)** É, exatamente isso. Sou um caveleiro de ouro.

**(Agatha)** Digamos que eu entendi, mas não compreendi. June falou sobre uma deusa que vocês seguem.

**(Saga)**A deusa a quem protegemos.

**(Agatha, desdenhando)** Sim, essa. Eu gostaria de conhecer essa tal deusa.

**(Saga)** Ela estava na festa, bem perto de você.

**(Agatha, irônica)** Jura? Nem notei. Ela não deveria ser especial ou coisa assim?

**(Saga, rindo)** Talvez sim, mas ela é uma pessoa comum.

**(Agatha)** Vocês são bem estranhos. Os noivos também são cavaleiros?

**(Saga)** O noivo, sim. A noiva não é amazona.

**(Agatha)** Ah, sim. Interessante. June falou de um Santuário na Grécia.

**(Saga)**Sim, há um Santuário.

**(Agatha)** E a deusa mora lá?

**(Saga)** Não. Ela mora no Japão.

**(Agatha)** Muito confuso isso. Uma deusa grega que mora no Japão.

**(Saga)**Um pouco.

**(Agatha)** Vi que você tem um irmão gêmeo. Aliás, não sei com quem estou falando.

**(Saga)**Tenho sim. Eu me chamo Saga e meu irmão, Kanon.

**(Agatha)** Ele também é um cavaleiro?

**(Saga, parecendo insatisfeito)** Agora é... isso é uma longa história.

**(Agatha)** Ih, pelo jeito você não está muito feliz com isso.

**(Saga)** Bom, é que tenho que dividir a minha Casa Zodiacal com ele e...

**(Agatha)** Casa Zodiacal?

**(Saga)** É, no Santuário temos as doze casas zodiacais.

**(Agatha)** Fisicamente? As casas existem?

**(Saga)**Sim, a minha, por sinal, é a de Gêmeos.

**(Agatha)**Por isso você tem que dividi-la com seu irmão?

**(Saga)** Isso é uma longa história.

**(Agatha)**Sei, e esse povo todo que estava na festa mora lá?

**(Saga)**Uma boa parte morava. Agora o Santuário está em reformas e nós passamos a morar num condomínio próximo a ele.

**(Agatha)** Interessante, muito interessante. Mas afinal, o que vocês fazem, ou faziam nesse tal Santuário?

**(Saga)** Protegemos o lugar, o solo sagrado da deusa.

**(Agatha)** Protegem-no do quê? O que pode ameaçar o Santuário de uma deusa da mitologia grega nos tempos atuais?

**(Saga)**Outros deuses, claro. E alguns humanos também.

**(Agatha)** Isso é bem esquisito. Melhor eu nem tentar entender.

**(Saga)**Com o tempo, entenderá.

**(Agatha)**Não sei se quero.

_Enquanto Agatha e Saga continuam a conversa, Camus, Kanon e Milo descem juntos, bem atrás de todos. O Escorpião ainda está inconformado com a rejeição de Rose._

**(Milo)** Não acredito que levei um fora daquela loira!

**(Kanon)** É bom para você aprender que o charme que você acha que tem não funciona com todas as mulheres.

**(Milo)** É, quando elas não gostam de homem não tem jeito. Mas as que gostam não costumam resistir.

**(Camus)** É só isso que você pensa das mulheres? Surpreendente.

**(Milo)** Bom, não é só isso, mas esqueça. Que tal esticarmos a noite no bar do hotel? Ainda é relativamente cedo, deve ter alguma chinesinha solitária por lá.

**(Kanon)** Não conte comigo, estou cansado.

**(Milo)** Camus?

**(Camus)** Pode ser.

_Rose e Lily passam por eles, a primeira falando bastante alto._

**(Rose)** Queria saber de quem você puxou essa sua falta de estilo. Deve ter sido de algum ancestral muito remoto, pois até onde lembro mamãe e papai eram belos e elegantes, bem como vovô e vovó. Só você saiu assim... sem graça.

**(Lily, constrangida)** É... deve ser...

**(Rose)** Para completar, você não colabora! Usa essas roupas ridículas, não passa nem um batonzinho para quebrar essa sua palidez de lesma.

**(Lily)** Eu sei o que eu sou, não precisa ficar me lembrando.

_A menina aperta o passo e se afasta da irmã, que sorri por ter conseguido perturbar a gêmea._

**(Milo, para Camus)**Que garota mais mal educada! Tudo bem que a magrela é mesmo sem graça, mas precisava jogar isso na cara da coitada?

**(Camus)**Já não é falta de educação, é crueldade.

**(Milo)** Eu gosto de mulher brava, mas desse jeito eu dispenso.

**(Camus)**Faz bem, mas nesse caso foi ela quem dispensou você!

**(Milo)**Ainda bem!

_À frente do grupo, Mu guia os convidados de volta ao hotel. Despedira-se de Eiri há pouco e ainda saboreia o beijo que ganhara na face. Sente-se verdadeiramente encantando pela moça, e pensa nela durante todo o percurso. Ao chegarem ao hotel, Mu se despede de todos e vai para seu quarto, levando Kiki. O garoto se joga na cama sem tirar os sapatos._

**(Mu, sorrindo)**Não vai tomar banho?

**(Kiki, afundando o rosto no travesseiro)**Não, mestre. Estou tão cansado. E eu adoro dormir...

**(Mu)**Pelo menos tire os sapatos, mocinho.

**(Kiki, quase dormindo, tirando os sapatos e jogando-os longe)**Aham... boa noite.

**(Mu)**Boa noite.

_Enquanto o garoto dorme, Mu lentamente se despe, tira os sapatos e vai para o banho. Demora-se longamente ali, pensando em Eiri. Pensando em fazê-la feliz..._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Milo e Camus passam pouco tempo no bar do hotel. Há pouca gente ali, apenas alguns homens solitários e nenhuma mulher, para tristeza do Escorpião._

**(Camus)** Bom, agora eu vou dormir mesmo.

**(Milo)** Eu vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco.

**(Camus)**Certo. Boa noite.

**(Milo)** Boa noite.

_Do bar, Milo vai para o jardim do hotel._

**(Milo, consigo, sentando-se num dos bancos)** Fiquei tão no canto quanto aquela magricelinha. E eu sou bem diferente dela. Que irônico.

_Uma pessoa se aproxima do cavaleiro._

**(Alberich)** E aí, noitezinha sem graça não é?

**(Milo, desconfiado)** Um pouco.

**(Alberich)** É, até em Asgard a noite é mais animada.

**(Milo)**Em Asgard? Com aquele frio que dizem que faz? Duvido.

**(Alberich)** Pois acredite ou não, a noite lá é muito animada. Temos algumas tabernas capazes de esquentar qualquer um, se é que você me entende.

**(Milo)** Taberna, é?

**(Alberich)** Isso não te dá uma ideia?

**(Milo, fazendo-se de desentendido)** Não, não. Só me faz lembrar que estou com sono. Boa noite.

**(Alberich)** Boa noite.

_Milo dirige-se até o elevador, resmungando pelos corredores._

**(Milo, consigo)** Qual é a desse cara de Asgard? Já vem se achando meu amiguinho. É mole? E logo esse que pretendia trair a princesa. Belo exemplo, um homem da guarda de elite, que tinha planos de traição. Desse tipo, eu quero é distância.

_O rapaz entra no elevador. Para sua surpresa, Lily também está nele. Ela se mantém o tempo todo de cabeça baixa. Ele, eventualmente, volta seu olhar para ela e, pela face vermelha, percebe tinha chorado há pouco. Pensa em alguma coisa para dizer mas, não sabendo o quê, permanece calado. Ela desce em seu andar, enquanto ele segue para o próximo, onde divide o quarto com Camus. O cavaleiro de Aquário parece dormir, mas assim que Milo senta na cama, ele puxa papo._

**(Camus) **Já voltou?

**(Milo, pensativo)**É, não tinha nada interessante para fazer no bar.

**(Camus)**Eu sei. Estava vendo quanto tempo você demoraria para admitir e voltar para o quarto. Ei, você está com uma cara estranha.

**(Milo)**Não foi nada. Só estou pensando nos que estão se divertindo... Shura, Aldebaran, MDM.

**(Camus)**Mas é justamente isso que está estranho. Você não é de ficar pensando. Você é de agir. O que houve?

**(Milo)** Nada não. Vou dormir que é melhor. Boa noite.

**(Camus)** Certo. Boa noite.

_Enquanto isso, num quarto do primeiro andar..._

_Mime abre o estojo de sua harpa com extremo cuidado e desliza os dedos sobre ela, quase como se acariciasse o instrumento. Depois, retira-a do estojo e se senta na borda da cama._

**(Mime, para Afrodite, indicando uma poltrona)** Sente-se, por favor. O que você quer ouvir?

**(Afrodite)**O que você achar que eu mereço.

_Mime começa a tocar uma música desconhecida, sob os olhos e ouvidos atentos de seu único expectador. Ao final, Afrodite aplaude o músico com grande entusiasmo._

**(Afrodite)** Bravo! Bravo! Nunca ouvi nada tão emocionante.

**(Mime)**Obrigado. Você é um ouvinte excepcional.

**(Afrodite)** Não, não. Você é que é magnífico. Magnífico. Mas, Mime, eu não conheço essa música.

**(Mime)**Obviamente que não. É uma composição minha. Eu a chamo de "Alma sob a neve".

**(Afrodite)** Lindo! Acho que isso merece um brinde.

**(Mime)** No frigobar só tem suco enlatado.

**(Afrodite)** Não é o ideal, mas serve.

_Mime retira duas latas de suco do frigobar e oferece uma a Afrodite._

**(Afrodite)** Ao músico mais excepcional que eu conheço... e ao mais bonito também.

**(Mime)**Obrigado. Sabe, não é muito apropriado brindar com suco enlatado.

**(Afrodite)** Verdade. Mas embora o apropriado seja brindar com champanhe e em taças de cristal, o mais importante é a pessoa com quem se brinda.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_No bar, Alberich bebe sozinho. Finge um ar_blasé,_mas olha para a loira que acaba de chegar ao local. Exceto os dois e o barman, apenas um homem de meia-idade ainda está ali. A moça se aproxima e o cumprimenta._

**(Nicoletta)**Você estava no casamento, não é?

**(Alberich, fingindo desinteresse)** Sim.

**(Nicoletta)** Eu vi. Impossível não vê-lo.

**(Alberich)** É, eu sei disso. Aceita um drink?

**(Nicoletta)** Claro.

**(Alberich)**Ótimo.

_O papo se prolonga até bem tarde_, _quando Alberich convida a moça para um lugar mais reservado._

**(Nicoletta)**Aceitar eu aceito, meu bem, mas antes deixa eu ter certeza de uma coisinha... Você sacou que eu não sou exatamente uma moçoila, não sacou?

**(Alberich)**Mas é claro.

**(Nicoletta)**Ah, bom, então vamos. Melhor perguntar antes do que fazer os bofes terem surpresinha que pode ser desagradável para alguns.

_Alberich dá um sorriso perverso e faz um gesto para que Nicoletta o siga, o que ela faz prontamente._

**(Nicoletta, pensando)**É hoje! Ui, me arrepio!

_Enquanto isso, em frente ao elevador..._

**(Violet)** Bom, hora de ir. Já está bem tarde.

**(Aldebaran)** Certo. Nos vemos amanhã?

**(Violet)** Claro!

_Enquanto os dois se despedem com um beijo, Angélica chega acompanhada por Shura._

**(Angélica)** Vamos, né, Violet?

**(Violet)** Ehr... sim... vamos.

**(Angélica)** Então até amanhã, rapazes.

**(Shura, beijando-a)** Até amanhã.

**(Aldebaran)** Até.

_As duas moças entram no elevador. Alguns segundos depois de a porta se fechar..._

**(Aldebaran, socando o ar)** Uou! Ela é tudo que eu pedi aos deuses!

**(Shura)**Nem me fale, meu amigo. A minha também é perfeita.

**(Máscara da Morte, que observava a cena do canto, aproximando-se)**Perfeita? Não existe mulher perfeita. Vocês é que não namoraram o bastante.

**(Shura)** Quem disse?

**(Máscara)** Eu sei. A maioria dos caras ali naquele Santuário levava a sério essa coisa de focar na batalha, no treinamento. Todos uns celibatários idiotas. Eu sei que você andou com a Fatma, mas isso não conta muito. Quanto a você, Aldebaran, seu histórico não lhe favorece. Quase morreu de emoção quando ganhou uma florzinha idiota de uma garota. Vocês são muito inexperientes.

**(Shura)**Ah, falou o Sr. Experiência!

**(Aldebaran)**Depois desse sermão idiota, eu vou me recolher.

**(Shura)** E eu também.

**(Máscara)** Vão, inexperientes, vão. Se precisarem, eu posso ensinar alguma coisa interessante a vocês.

**(Aldebaran)**Vai procurar o que fazer, Máscara!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_ALELUIA!_

_Mais um século de demora. O tempo está curto, pessoas!_

_Shaka e Seika é uma coisa que realmente não me empolga mais... quem lê ESC sabe. Mas a aproximação deles aconteceu no casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei e eu mantive a cena aqui, apenas com pequenos ajustes._

_A parte de Afrodite e Mime foi retirada da fic "Música Pra Mim", um yaoi com eles. Aqui está tranquilissimo._

_Já comecei o capítulo de "Mit Dir" para ver se não demoro demais com ele rolando aqui. Essa semana vai ser meio complicadinha, mas vamos ver se a coisa flui._

_Acho que é isso!_

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTA: Não sei que porcaria está dando aqui! O texto ficou cheio de espaços estranhos. Talvez seja o editor de texto que estou usando. Tentarei resolver. Enquanto não consigo, fica assim mesmo!**

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVI**

_Dia seguinte ao casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei._

_Em frente à casa onde vivera por muitos anos, Dohko espera que os recém-casados voltem da noite de núpcias._

**(Dohko)**Filhos, preciso resolver uns assuntos pendentes agora. Não vou esperar pelo almoço.

**(Shiryu)** Tem certeza de que não vai ficar, mestre?

**(Dohko, com um semblante grave)**Tenho. Há um assunto muito importante para cuidar. **(suavizando a expressão)** Mas antes quero entregar uma coisa pra vocês.

_Ele mostra uma pequena caixa de madeira trabalhada, com flores esculpidas em baixo relevo. Abre-a._ _Dentro dela, um pequeno frasco transparente, contendo um líquido vermelho-escuro. Dohko entrega ambos a Shunrei._

**(Dohko)** Esse frasco não deve mais ficar comigo. Quero que o guardem em segurança. É muito importante que ele esteja em lugar seguro. **(incisivo)**Muito importante.

**(Shiryu)**Pode deixar, mestre. Guardaremos. Mas...

**(Dohko, impedindo-o de continuar)** Não me perguntem nada, apenas guardem-no em segurança. Agora me dêem um grande abraço!**(abraçando-os)** Eu os amo muito, meus filhos.

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Nós também o amamos, Mestre.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado por tudo.

**(Dohko)**Eu é que agradeço por essa oportunidade única que a vida me deu. Vocês são muito especiais. Até breve, meus caros!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei)** Até, Mestre!

**(Shunrei, girando o frasquinho entre os dedos, enquanto o mestre se afasta)** O que será isso?

**(Shiryu)** Eu tenho uma vaga ideia do que seja, mas não vejo como isso pode nos ser útil.

**(****Shunrei)** Se o Mestre diz que é, então é. Vamos guardar.

**(Shiryu)** Claro. Agora vamos entrar?

**(Shunrei, rindo)**Vamos sim, marido!

_O casal entra em casa enquanto Dohko se apressa para verificar certos fatos que o intrigaram na noite anterior...  
_  
-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Por volta de onze e meia da manhã, parte dos cavaleiros de ouro se encontra no hall do hotel, a caminho do restaurante._

**(Kanon, com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça)** Temos mesmo que ir para esse almoço?

**(Saga)** Se não quiser ir, não vá, mas soará como falta de educação.

**(Kanon)** Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos.

**(Milo)** Acho melhor ir e comer bem, afinal, daqui a pouco voaremos de volta à Grécia e sabe-se lá o que vão servir no avião. Essa Fundação GRAAD às vezes é muito mão-de-vaca.

**(Kanon)** Bem lembrado. Bom, então eu vou, né?

_Máscara da Morte se aproxima do pequeno grupo._

**(Máscara, rindo sarcástico)** E aí, pessoal? Como é que foi a noite de vocês? Produtiva?

**(Milo)** Normal. Já a sua parece ter sido ótima.

**(Máscara)**E foi mesmo!

**(Milo, rindo)** Teve uma noite tórrida com aquela coisa que se diz sua amiga?

**(Máscara)** Não, não. Nicoletta não é adequada para mim. E, além disso, não a vejo desde ontem. Não dormiu lá no quarto. Quanto à noite tórrida, é a mais pura verdade, mas foi com a gostosa portuga do cabelo vermelho.

**(Saga)** Ela acabou de conhecê-lo e já foi para a cama?

**(Máscara)** Pois é. Mulher boa é desse tipo.

**(Shura, aproximando-se)** Depende de quais são suas intenções.

**(Máscara)** Eu só a quero para isso mesmo você está pensando, e quanto a ela, também só me deseja como objeto sexual. Nada de pensamentos românticos, desejo de compromisso, essas baboseiras que a grande maioria das mulheres quer.

**(Milo)** Assim é melhor ainda! Nota mental: preciso arranjar uma dessas.

**(Shura)** Você não disse que ia ser o rei da noite aqui na China? Pelo jeito quem reinou mesmo foi o Sr. Emanuele.

**(Milo, pouco convincente, gesticulando de forma exagerada)** É, eu estava meio cansado, fui dormir. Essa coisa de viajar para um lugar tão longe cansa, né?

**(Shura)** Sei... ou você está perdendo o jeito ou está se apaixonando por alguém.

**(Milo)** Vira essa boca pra lá! Vamos logo para o restaurante!

**(Máscara)**É, você está estranho...

**(Milo)** Deve ser a fome! Vamos logo para o restaurante, sim?

-S-A-I-N-T-S-  
_  
No quarto de Mime, Afrodite acaba de sair do banho, vestindo apenas um roupão branco felpudo. Sem ser notado, ele observa o guerreiro-deus espreguiçar-se em frente à janela._

**(Afrodite)** Saudando o sol?

**(Mime)**É. Está fraco, mas é bonito.

**(Afrodite, aproximando-se dele)**É ainda mais bonito em Atenas.

_Mime sorri._

**(****Mime)**Vai descer para o almoço?

**(Afrodite, tirando o roupão)** Não estou com muita vontade, mas vou. Seria uma desfeita não comparecer. E você, o que vai fazer?

**(Mime)**Eu também prefiro ficar aqui, mas você tem razão, não é de bom tom estar ausente.

**(Afrodite, enquanto se veste)**Pois é. Então, vou para o meu quarto me arrumar, depois passo aqui para irmos juntos, certo?

**(Mime)** Certo. Mas antes, vamos falar seriamente. Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá com você para a Grécia?

**(Afrodite)** Se eu tivesse alguma sombra de dúvida, não teria dado a ideia. Eu quero você perto de mim. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza disso.

**(Mime)**Eu admito que quero ir, mas não sei se é o que realmente devo fazer, afinal acabamos de nos conhecer.

**(Afrodite)**Eu sei, mas se você não for, não sei quando, nem se nos veremos de novo. O que é melhor, arriscar ou abrir mão de tudo?

**(Mime)** Sinceramente, não sei. Mas acho que quero apostar tudo nisso...

**(Afrodite)** Não esperava outra coisa de você. Agora eu vou me arrumar e volto em breve.

_O cavaleiro se despede do guerreiro-deus com um beijo e deixa o quarto. Mime passa a se questionar se foi sensato decidir sair de Asgard de forma tão inesperada._

**(Mime, rindo, consigo)**Acho que estou perdendo o juízo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso, no quarto de Alberich, Nicoletta mexe na bolsinha de mão, procurando batom e pó para refazer a maquiagem..._

**(Nicoletta)**Morar no gelo faz bem, hein, bofe? Que saúde!

_Deitado na cama, Alberich sorri meio de lado, vaidoso com o comentário._

**(Alberich)**Digamos que tem suas vantagens.

**(Nicoletta)** Percebi. Vou indo, tá? Uma pena que não vamos nos ver nunca mais.

**(Alberich)** Nunca se sabe.

**(Nicoletta)** Humm... planos de ir à Grécia?

**(Alberich)** Talvez.

**(Nicoletta)** Bom, se for mesmo, me procure. Beijo, bofe.

**(Alberich)**Até outro dia.

_Do lado de fora do quarto, Nicoletta vibra. _

**(Nicoletta)** Eu sabia! Farejei que o rosado tinha um pé no arco-íris. Nunca erro. Nunquinha. E aquele Afrô querendo dizer que não é do babado. Sei... Mas esse Alberich, hein? Ô lá no meu quartinho _forever!_Eu ia achar ótimo!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Restaurante do hotel._

_Os convidados para o almoço chegam aos poucos e vão se acomodando na enorme mesa. Aldebaran senta-se ao lado de Violet, Máscara da Morte ao lado de Celina Luz e Shura ao lado de Angélica. Logo as três duplas estão conversando animadamente. Agatha aproveita a ocasião e senta-se ao lado de Saga. Cabisbaixa, Lily permanece quieta, sentada ao lado de Rose. Vez ou outra a moça ergue os olhos e observa a movimentação dos convidados, mas logo torna a olhar para baixo novamente.  
Os asgardianos também chegam e tomam seus lugares à mesa. Hilda e Siegfried estão sempre de mãos dadas e parecem felizes, assim como Freya e Hagen, estes ainda mais radiantes.  
Saori e Julian Solo chegam logo em seguida. Tatsumi vem com eles, acompanhado da senhorinha com quem flertara na noite anterior, dona Ying Ying, agora já quase promovida a namorada._

_Pouco depois, chegam os recém-casados, acompanhados dos demais cavaleiros de bronze. Após todos tomarem seus lugares à mesa, Shun puxa um brinde em homenagem aos noivos. Shiryu faz um pequeno discurso de agradecimento e logo em seguida os garçons começam a servir as entradas para o almoço.  
Enquanto a comida é servida, todos conversam animadamente, exceto Lily, sempre em silêncio, e Kanon, que ainda reclama da dor de cabeça. Perto dele, Shina e Marin começam um pequeno debate sobre o comportamento de Seiya na noite anterior. Incomodado, Kanon reclama._

**(Kanon)** Será que dá para vocês duas falarem mais baixo? Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos.

**(Saga)**Por que será, hein? Bebeu todas ontem.

**(Kanon)** É, bebi. Estou acostumado, mas dessa vez a ressaca me pegou com força. Quando eu tinha dezoito anos isso não acontecia.

**(Seiya)** É a idade chegando e... **(ao ver Seika sentar-se ao lado de Shaka e beijá-lo)** Seika! O que significa isso?

_Os irmãos começam a discutir e se afastam da mesa, para alívio de Kanon, que aproveita a oportunidade para provocar Shaka, já constrangido pela cena feita por seu futuro cunhado._

**(Kanon)**Quem diria que você se interessaria por uma mulher, hein?

**(Shaka, sério)** E por que não?

**(Kanon, irônico)** Ora, porque você é um ser superior.

**(Shaka)** Sou, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me envolver com uma pessoa.

**(Saga)** Sim, mas é que sempre pensei que sua vida seria eternamente meditação e contemplação do seu jardim.

**(Shaka)** Ainda posso meditar sempre que eu quiser.

**(Saga)**Claro, claro.

**(Kanon)** É, meu irmão, quando uma mulher ataca, nem o Shaka consegue resistir.

**(Saga)** Estou vendo.

**(Milo, sentando-se ao lado de Shaka)** Ei, santinho, estava passando por ali e ouvi a Seika comentar que você vai para o Japão com ela, é verdade?

**(Shaka)** Sim.

**(Milo)** É o apocalipse. Melhor aproveitar bem o almoço, já que pode ser o último.

**(Kanon)**Certamente.

**(Agatha, para Saga)** Sem querer sem intrometida, mas gostaria muito de entender o porquê de vocês estarem implicando com o rapaz só porque ele está namorando a moça. Ele por acaso era gay?

**(Saga)** Não que eu saiba, mas ele é última pessoa na face da terra que eu imaginaria namorando alguém. Ele é quase um sacerdote, um monge, sabe? Sempre achamos que na vida dele jamais haveria espaço para o amor. Por isso é tão surpreendente que ele se renda à moça, ainda mais de forma tão súbita.

**(Kanon, complementando)** É. Mais surpreendente que isso só se o Afrodite aparecesse namorando mulher!

**(Saga)**Esse sim é gay.

**(Kanon, apontando para a porta discretamente)** E por falar nele...

_Afrodite chega ao restaurante acompanhado de Mime e os dois sentam-se à mesa juntos._

**(Milo, sussurrando)** Será que dormiram juntos?

**(Saga)** É o que parece.

**(Camus)** Eu só queria entender o que é que vocês têm a ver com as vidas do Shaka, do Afrodite e de todas as outras pessoas. Essa mania de fofocar sobre a vida alheia é muito inconveniente.

**(Milo)** Você fala isso porque nem tem uma "vida" que sirva de assunto para os nossos comentários.

**(Camus)** E quem disse que eu não tenho?

**(Milo)** Precisa dizer? Eu conheço você.

**(Camus)**Eu posso ter e você nem sabe.

**(Milo)** Conta outra, gelinho. Essa não cola.

**(Agatha, para Saga)** Seus amigos são engraçados.

**(Saga)** Às vezes são. Mas no geral são mais parecidos com um bando de loucos.

**(Agatha)** Bom, isso também! Loucos, engraçados e exóticos demais. Não esqueci aquela história de casa zodiacal, santuário, deusa e não-sei-mais-o-quê.

**(Saga, rindo)**Deuses. Lá está a nossa deusa Athena, de quem eu falei ontem, e ao lado dela, Sr. Julian Solo, ou Poseidon, o deus dos mares.

**(Agatha, boquiaberta)** Você está brincando?

**(Saga)** Não. Ele não está mais possuído pelo deus, mas a reencarnação é a reencarnação, não deixa de sê-lo enquanto estiver vivo.

**(Agatha)** Sério, eu estou ficando com medo de vocês. Daqui a pouco você me diz que tem uma encarnação de, sei lá, Hades.

_Saga ri com ar de quem revelará um grande mistério._

**(Saga, erguendo as sobrancelhas)** Tem. Bom, não diria que é uma encarnação, foi mais uma espécie de "hospedeiro", mas Hades esteve no corpo dele.

**(Agatha, de olhos arregalados)** Foi? Então não é mais? Ótimo. Não consigo imaginar Hades andando por aí todo serelepe.

**(Saga, sorrindo misterioso)** É, mas nunca se sabe...

**(Agatha)** Para! Ele está aqui?

**(Saga)** Está.

**(Agatha)**Nossa. Não me diga quem é, por favor.

**(Saga)** É o namorado da June.

**(Agatha, de olhos arregalados)** Eu disse para não dizer, sabe? Mas Hades era aquele molequinho magricela com cara de menina?

**(Saga)** Pois é.

**(Agatha)** Eu, hein, que mundo louco!

_Os garçons continuam servindo a refeição e pouco depois de servida a sobremesa, a maioria dos presentes já começa a se retirar._

_Aiolia despede-se dos noivos e agradece pela festa. Os demais dourados fazem o mesmo, exceto Máscara da Morte, que se retirara assim que acabara de comer. Curiosamente, Celina Luz também deixara o restaurante sem ser notada._

_Shura, Aldebaran e Saga despedem-se das pretensas namoradas, e seguem o cavaleiro de Leão em direção aos quartos, onde rapidamente recolhem seus pertences._

_Um micro-ônibus os espera em frente ao hotel para levá-los até o aeroporto._

**(Aiolia, consigo, assim que entrou no veículo)**É, o mestre não vai mesmo. **(para o motorista chinês)**Pode ir! Pode ir!

_O motorista olha para ele com cara de interrogação._

**(Aiolia, gesticulando)**Vai, vai!

_O homem fala em chinês coisas incompreensíveis, olhando diretamente para Aiolia, o que faz o cavaleiro supor que ele está perguntando algo. Agora é o Leão quem olha com cara de interrogação e inicia uma tentativa de diálogo com o motorista que, depois de alguns minutos, ainda não chegara a lugar algum. Até que Dohko aparece, para a sorte de todos..._

**(Aiolia, soltando um suspiro de alívio)**Ah, mestre, que bom que o senhor chegou! Estava impossível de explicar ao motorista que nós queremos ir para o aeroporto.

**(Dohko)**Deixe comigo.

_O mestre e o motorista trocam poucas palavras e logo o micro-ônibus segue pela estrada montanha abaixo._

**(Dohko)**Pronto.

**(Aiolia)**Ótimo. Fiquei realmente feliz por ter aparecido. Mas o que o motorista queria afinal?

**(Dohko, rindo)**Queria saber se iam partir sem mim!

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Mais tarde..._

_No avião cujo destino era Tóquio, Shaka pondera se sua decisão de ir para o Japão com Seika, ainda que apenas para passar uns dias, fazia algum sentido. Nunca antes tinha agido por impulso e no dia anterior fizera isso por tantas vezes que agora mal consegue se reconhecer._

**(Shaka, pensando)**Será que Aiolia tem razão? Será que eu tenho medo do mundo 'real'? Será que é por isso que estou tão... vulnerável? Eu não consigo me entender. Logo eu, que sempre compreendi tudo.

_O pensamento dele é interrompido por Seika, que se aconchega em seu colo sem cerimônia._

**(Seika)** Então, Shakito, no que pensa tanto? Por acaso tem medo de andar de avião?

**(Shaka, muito sério)** Claro que não. Pensava na vida. No sentido da vida. Em coisas incompreensíveis.

**(Seika)** Que complexo, Shakito! Melhor pensar em coisas mais simples! Simples como... beijar!

**(Shaka, embaraçado)** Ehr... Seika... as pessoas vão perceber.

**(Seika)** Que percebam! O amor é lindo!

**(Shaka)** Acho que estamos indo rápido demais, Seika. Melhor manter a compostura.

**(Seika)** Está bem, está bem. Vou com calma, meu lindinho.

**(Shaka)** Melhor assim.**(pensando)**Acho que vai ser uma longa viagem...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso, na aeronave que volta para Atenas, a maioria dos cavaleiros dorme. Milo, entretanto, parece preocupado. Ao lado dele, Camus percebe a tensão do amigo._

**(Camus)** Você não abre a boca há horas. Não que eu esteja achando ruim, mas é que para você ficar calado, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. O que houve?

**(Milo)**Nada. Estou apenas cansado.

**(Camus)** Eu sei que mesmo cansado você não para de falar. O que está te incomodando?

**(Milo)** Ah, sei lá, estava pensando em como as coisas mudaram nesses últimos meses. Era para estarmos mortos, e no entanto, estamos aqui, tentando levar vidas normais, voltando de um casamento. É estranho viver normalmente depois de tanto tempo em função da deusa e do Santuário.

**(Camus)** Ora, ora, senhor Escorpião! Quando viemos, você passou a viagem falando das mulheres que esperava encontrar na festa e agora volta falando de coisas sérias! Quanta mudança em apenas dois dias. Além do mais, você era um dos mais empolgados com a nova vida! Não estou entendendo.

**(Milo)**Eu sei. Não estou reclamando. Só que essa adaptação à vida normal não é como eu pensava.

**(Camus)** Quem quiser, pode voltar à vida antiga assim que o Santuário estiver reformado. Não há nenhuma objeção quanto a isso.

**(Milo)** E quem é que vai querer? Até o Shaka está tentando viver normalmente! Até ele, Camus! Quem diria que aquele loiro ia arrumar uma namorada?

**(Camus)**Pois é. Isso é quase tão estranho quanto ouvir você falar de coisas sérias.

**(Milo)** É que de repente me deu vontade de ser diferente. Eu planejava festas e pegação, mas de verdade, a vontade que tenho nesse momento é de me acalmar. Uma vez você disse que meu ideal de felicidade era muito adolescente e eu vejo que é verdade, sabe?

**(Camus)** Que bom que percebeu. Tomara que consiga mesmo mudar. E pode contar comigo.

**(Milo)** Valeu. E olha, estou te falando isso, mas não espalha. Sabe como é, preciso manter minha reputação.

**(Camus, rindo)** Claro!

**(Milo)**E você? Desistiu de treinar um novo cavaleiro?

**(Camus)**Não. Farei isso assim que o Santuário ficar pronto. Conciliarei meus estudos e o treinamento. O próprio mestre falou que as crianças irão para a escola, então eu poderia frequentar a universidade no mesmo turno em que o novo discípulo estiver estudando.

**(Milo)**É, é uma possibilidade, embora eu ainda ache loucura. Mas Camus, você também parece tenso. Qual é o seu problema?

**(Camus)**É aquela história de o Hyoga ser pai. Ele não está pronto, não era a hora.

**(Milo)**Ele vai saber lidar com isso. Pode ter certeza. Ele é um bom garoto, vai saber amar esse filho.

**(Camus, erguendo as sobrancelhas)**Como é? Você não disse que nunca entraria para o chamado "fã-clube dos cavaleiros de bronze"?

**(Milo)**É só fachada, certo? Fachada. Eu acho os meninos admiráveis. Só não dou o braço a torcer.

**(Camus, rindo)**Que bobagem, Milo.

**(Milo)**Eu sei, mas esquece isso, certo?

**(Camus)**Certo.

_Em outra fileira, Nicoletta Madonna está sentada ao lado de Máscara da Morte, folheando uma revista em chinês._

**(Nicoletta)**Não entendo nada, mas alguns modelos são "gatchinhos". Ei, Manu, queria trocar meu silicone por um maior, que nem o dessa modelo aqui. Olha que lindo!

**(Máscara)**Vai encher o saco de outro.

**(Nicoletta)**Credo, bofe! Relaxa! Isso tudo é porque ficou sem a moça dos cabelos vermelhos?

**(Máscara)**Errou. Estava pensando nesse casamento de merda. Não dou um ano para esses dois se separarem.

**(Nicoletta)**Pois eu acho exatamente o contrário, Manu. Aposto a mão que esse amor dura para sempre. E olha que a minha mão é muito útil nessa minha profissão.

**(Máscara)**Você não conhece os babaquinhas, então não fala. Não vão se aguentar por muito tempo.

**(Nicoletta)**Pois eu acho que vão sim, mesmo sem conhecê-los. Você viu o olhar do rapaz? Era o olhar mais apaixonado que eu já vi na vida. E a fofa? Simplesmente em êxtase.

**(Máscara)**Ai, meu saco. Mais uma do fã-clube. Sai daqui, sai. Vai sentar em outro lugar antes que eu te encha de bolacha.

**(Nicoletta)**Manu, você precisa se tratar, amado! Obsessão é uma coisa terrível!

**(Máscara)**Tô falando sério, sai de perto de mim.

**(Nicoletta, levantando-se)**Ok. Não vou mais arriscar minha linda pele dourada e brilhante. Qualquer coisa, estarei lá no fundo, bofe.

**(Máscara, resmungando)**Vai, vai.

**(Nicoletta, já um pouco longe de Máscara de Morte)**E sabe o que eu acho, bofe? Que você tem INVEJA deles!

**(Máscara, levantando-se bruscamente)**Eu te mato, seu viado safado!

**(Nicoletta, afastando-se)**Ah, é? Se eu não morrer, te processo por homofobia!

_A "moça" entretanto, pisa em falso, torce o pé e cai sentada no colo de Dohko._

**(Dohko)**Calma, Nicoletta!

**(Nicoletta, levantando-se)**Ai, desculpa aí, mestrinho. É que o Manu me ameaçou de morte.

**(Dohko)**E por que razão?

**(Nicoletta)**Se eu falar, aí é que ele me mata mesmo.

**(Dohko)**Pode falar, eu garanto.

**(Nicoletta)**Bofe mestre, você não conhece o Manu.

**(Dohko)**Ah, eu conheço. Pode falar.

_Nicoletta olha para trás e confere se Máscara da Morte está olhando. Só então ela se senta ao lado de Dohko e, sussurrando com ares de confidência, ela começa a falar._

**(Nicoletta)**Nós estávamos falando do seu discípulo, sabe?

**(Dohko)**Por que será que eu já imaginava que era isso?

**(Nicoletta)**Pois é, aí o Manu se irritou. Sério, bofe mestre, o Manu PRE-CI-SA parar com isso!

**(Dohko)**Concordo. Mas o que você disse exatamente?

**(Nicoletta)**Eu disse que ele sentia inveja do bofinho cabeludo.

**(Dohko)**Pisou no calo do senhor Emanuele.

**(Nicoletta)**Eu sei, mas às vezes ele precisa ouvir umas verdades.

**(Dohko)**Precisa mesmo. Mas quer saber, Nicoletta, sinto que a vida do senhor Emanuele vai mudar em breve.

**(Nicoletta)**Tomara. Não gosto de ver o bofe nessa paranoia.

_Na última poltrona da fileira esquerda, Orfeu procura o melhor jeito de se acomodar na cadeira, fecha os olhos e tenta tirar um pequeno cochilo, mas logo Lithos se aproxima._

**(Lithos, sorrindo)**Oi.

**(Orfeu, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo)**Oi.

**(Lithos)**Posso sentar aqui?

**(Orfeu)**Claro.

**(Lithos)**Queria pedir desculpas.

**(Orfeu)**Por quê?

**(Lithos)**Eu te tratei um pouquinho mal antes do começo da cerimônia.

**(Orfeu)**Tudo bem, Lithos. Não entendi por que você teve aquela atitude, mas já está tudo bem.

**(Lithos, evitando olhar para ele)**Foi porque você estava conversando com a Shina.

_Orfeu sorri ternamente._

**(Orfeu)**Só isso? Eu divido a casa com ela, Lithos. Às vezes conseguimos trocar mais que duas palavras, mas ela é uma pessoa difícil.

**(Lithos)**Eu sei, mas é que você nem me notava enquanto falava com ela.

**(Orfeu)**Ora, fiquei distante porque você parecia estar de mau humor, então achei melhor não importuná-la.

**(Lithos)**Você nunca me importuna, porque... **(sussurrando)**eu gosto de você.

**(Orfeu, sussurrando ao ouvido dela)**Eu também gosto de você.

_Lithos olha nos olhos do rapaz e ruboriza levemente._

**(Lithos)**É?

**(Orfeu)**É.

**(Lithos)**Então...

_A menina não completa a frase. Ao invés disso, encosta os lábios nos do cavaleiro e pousa uma das mãos na nuca dele. Os dois envolvem-se num beijo terno e já nem percebem que estão dentro de um avião, até que uma pessoa os força a lembrar..._

**(Aiolia, gritando)**Lithos! Orfeu, seu filho da mãe, larga a menina ou eu chuto você pra fora do avião!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Voltei! Aleluia!_

_Hey, antes de tudo: falha minha! Só agora que precisei reler a fic é que me toquei que no capítulo XXV falei que Milo estava dividindo o quarto com Camus, sendo que nos anteriores tinha dito que ficou CADA UM EM UM QUARTO. Isso que dá demorar demais entre um capítulo e outro! Já corrigi!_

_Poutz! Tanta coisa acontecendo por aqui, gente! A principal e a maior culpada pelo atraso de tudo foi a minha linda mãozinha direita. Explicarei mais no blog!_

_Há pouco tempo tinha comentado com minha amiga Thaiane (Lannyluck) que estava de saco cheio dessa fic. Mas agora até que voltei a tomar gosto!_

_Então, por enquanto é só. Agora vou tentar adiantar o capítulo de Mit Dir!_

_Obrigada pela paciência e beijossss, muitos beijosss!_

_Chii_


	27. Chapter 27

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVII**

**(Orfeu)**Será que você pode se controlar, Aiolia?

**(Aiolia, fora de si)**Você estava abusando da minha irmãzinha!

**(Lithos)**Para com esse mico, Olia. Ele não estava abusando coisa nenhuma! Eu o beijei!

**(Aiolia)**Pode até ser verdade, mas com certeza ele a induziu. Você não sabe o que faz, Lithos! Você é uma criança!

**(Lithos, indignada)**Criança onde, senhor Aiolia Priamos? Eu cresci e já faz tempo! Só você que ainda me trata como se eu tivesse nove anos! Eu beijei o Orfeu porque quis e porque gosto dele!

**(Aiolia)**O que você fez com ela, seu tocador de harpa de meia-tigela? Que tipo de feitiço, maldição, ou sei lá o quê você usou para virar a cabeça da menina?

**(Orfeu)**Você não me conhece. Eu não sou o que você acha que eu sou. E quer que eu seja sincero? Está fazendo um papel ridículo ao ignorar que a Lithos não é mais criança.

_A essa altura, os cavaleiros de ouro aglomeram-se ao redor da confusão para evitar que Aiolia perca a cabeça. Marin abre caminho entre o espectadores e se aproxima do namorado, puxando-lhe o braço com força._

**(Marin)**Eu já não falei para deixar a menina namorar em paz?

**(Aiolia)**Ela é uma criança! Só vai namorar depois que terminar a faculdade.

**(Lithos)**É ruim!

**(Aiolia)**Não seja rebelde, Lithos!

**(Lithos)**E você não seja ridículo!

**(Aiolia)**Eu ponho você de castigo por um ano!

**(Lithos)**Experimenta! Eu fujo!

**(Marin, exasperada)**JÁ CHEGA! Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada AGORA! Lithos, senta aí! Aiolia, volte para o seu lugar!

**(Aiolia)**Desculpa, amor, mas dessa vez não posso deixar pra lá...

**(Marin)**Eu disse AGORA.

**(Aiolia)**Mas e quanto a esses dois? Não posso deixar esse corruptor de menores se aproveitar da inocência da menina...

**(Marin, impaciente)**Orfeu, você quer namorar a Lithos, não é?

**(Orfeu)**Mas é claro. Teria dito isso, se o senhor nervosinho tivesse deixado.

**(Marin)**Ótimo. Então está resolvido.

**(Aiolia)**Como é?

**(Marin)**Eles estão oficialmente namorando. O que mais você quer? Que se casem? Melhor esperar, não?

**(Aiolia)**Mas Marin, ela é uma...

**(Marin, interropendo)**Se você disse mais uma vez que ela é uma criança, juro que bato em você.

**(Aiolia)**Mas Marin...

**(Marin)**Já pro seu lugar! E não diga mais nem uma palavra! E vocês também, seu bando de curiosos!

**(Afrodite)**Isso aqui é um avião, não sei se você percebeu. Seria impossível não perceber o surto do Leão, ainda que quiséssemos.

**(Camus)**E só viemos ver porque ele podia tentar dar uma Cápsula do Poder no Orfeu e aí todos nós iríamos pelos ares.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Pois é. Mas que fique registrado: se estivéssemos no chão eu ia adorar ver os dois caindo na porrada.

**(Marin)**Tá, tá, mas o show já acabou.

**(Nicoletta)**Gente, esse povo do Santuba é muito bafônico! A-DO-RO!

**(Dohko)**Isso quer dizer que eles gostam de confusão?

**(Nicoletta)**Exatamente!

**(Dohko)** Então concordo.

_Aiolia senta ao lado de Marin, demonstrando profunda irritação._

**(Marin)** Acha que eu me comovo com essa sua cara feia?

**(Aiolia)** Não gostei do que aconteceu e também não gostei do jeito que a senhora falou comigo.

**(Marin)**E eu não gosto de você bancando o moleque ciumento sem razão. Ela cresceu, Orfeu é um cara legal, não tem porque você fazer um escândalo desses. Ou será que você anda interessado na irmãzinha?

**(Aiolia, ofendido)** Como ousa insinuar uma coisa dessas, Marin?

**(Marin)** Você morre de ciúmes dela, o que quer que eu pense?

**(Aiolia, levantando-se da poltrona)**Que eu quero protegê-la.

_Na expectativa de mais um escândalo, todos se voltam para ele, mas o cavaleiro acaba por procurar uma poltrona vazia longe de Marin e se senta. Dohko pede licença a sua nova amiga Nicoletta e vai até o Leão. Assim que ele se senta, Aiolia anuncia:_

**(Aiolia)**Não tô afim de conversar.

**(Dohko)**Nem eu. Por isso vim pra cá. A Nicoletta é gente boa, mas fala demais.

_O mestre se recosta na poltrona e finge cochilar. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Aiolia fala, em tom de confissão._

**(Aiolia)**Ela insinuou que eu sinto algo inadequado pela Lithos...

**(Dohko)**Provavelmente está magoada com esse tumulto que você provocou.

**(Aiolia)** Magoei-me muito mais por ela pensar isso de mim.

**(Dohko)**Foi da boca pra fora, pode apostar. Ela sabe que não é verdade, só disse isso para ver se faz você pensar no que aconteceu hoje.

**(Aiolia)**Não foi um bom jeito.

**(Dohko)** Ela só quer que você cresça porque, na verdade, quem está agindo como criança é você, sabe? Quando não querem aceitar algo, as crianças batem o pé, fingem que não estão vendo, fazem escândalo. É ou não é o que você tem feito? Ignorar que a Lithos cresceu não é bom nem pra você, nem pra ela, muito menos para a Marin.

**(Aiolia)** Acha mesmo que tenho sido infantil?

**(Dohko)**É, eu acho.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Horas depois._

_O avião pousa em Atenas e, um a um, os passageiros vão deixando seus lugares. Lithos e Orfeu descem juntos, sob o olhar atento de Aiolia, que não se contém e vai até eles._

**(Aiolia)**Tudo bem, você pode namorar o Orfeu.

**(Lithos)**Já estava namorando de qualquer forma.

**(Aiolia)** Sim, mas não vou mais implicar com vocês.

**(Lithos)**Tomara que não mesmo.

**(Aiolia)**Vamos lá, não seja rabugenta, me dê um voto de confiança.

**(Lithos, sorrindo)**Está bem, Olia. Eu acredito em você.

**(Aiolia)**Que bom.

_Aiolia respira fundo e se volta para Orfeu._

**(Aiolia)**Estou muito envergonhado pelo escândalo, Orfeu. Espero que você também acredite na minha boa vontade.

**(Orfeu)**E eu espero que você acredite nas minhas boas intenções.

**(Aiolia)**Prometo me esforçar.

**(Orfeu)**Bom, não é o que esperava, mas já é algo.

**(Aiolia, ao ver Marin)**Sim, agora se me dão licença, preciso resolver outra pendência.

_Com as mãos nos bolsos, o cavaleiro vai até a namorada._

**(Aiolia)** Marin, eu acho que devemos pedidos de desculpas um ao outro...

**(Marin)**É, devemos. Nenhum de nós agiu bem. Você não devia ter dado o seu 'show' e eu não devia ter dito o que eu disse. Não acho que você tenha outros interesses na Lithos eu só queria que...

_Aiolia interrompe a fala da namorada com um beijo intenso, que deixa ambos sem fôlego._

**(Aiolia)**Estou perdoado?

**(Marin)**Claro, seu bobo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Três meses depois... _

_O condomínio está agitado desde cedo com a expectativa pela ceia de Natal, que contará com a presença da deusa, dos cavaleiros de bronze e, principalmente, de Agatha e suas meninas. O ginásio foi decorado com fitas verdes e vermelhas e ramos de oliveira. No centro, puseram uma enorme mesa, repleta de pratos frios e petiscos. Aos poucos, todos foram chegando e tomando seus lugares, geralmente trazendo sacolas com presentes para dar às pessoas queridas.._

_Dohko chega ao ginásio vestido de Papai Noel e segue pelo salão, distribuindo lembrancinhas a todos._ _Na vez de Máscara da Morte receber seu presentinho..._

**(Dohko, mais alto que o necessário)**Ho! Ho! Ho! Feliz Natal!

**(Máscara da Morte)** Hu! Hu! Hu! Vai tomar no...

**(Dohko, interrompendo)** Onde está seu espírito natalino?

**(Máscara da Morte)** Joguei no Yomotsu faz tempo.

**(Dohko)**Isso explica essa sua eterna cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

_Nicoletta segura uma risada. Máscara da Morte levanta-se da cadeira._

**(Máscara da Morte)** Sabe que eu sempre sonhei quebrar a cara de um Papai Noel? Se for chinês então, melhor ainda.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Nossa! Como ele é bravinho! **(agitando um pacote na mão)**Criança malvada não ganha presente.

**(Máscara)** Pega essa merda e enfia no...

**(Dohko, interrompendo)** Olha o linguajar! Ainda mais à mesa! Coisa feia!

_Nicoletta segura outra risada._

**(Dohko)** Agora vou continuar distribuindo os presentes. Não posso ficar dando atenção só ao menino mal comportado do Santuário. Ho! Ho! Ho! Tem presente para você também, Nicoletta!

**(Nicoletta)** Pra mim? Ai que emoção! **(abraçando Dohko com empolgação maior que a necessária)**Obrigada, mestrinho! **(ao pé do ouvido) **Se precisar de mim, é só chamar.

**(Dohko, rindo)** De nada! Ho! Ho! Ho!

**(Máscara, sentando-se)** A pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi esse chinês virar mestre.

**(Nicoletta)** Ele é tão engraçado! E gato! E gentil! E que peitoral ele tem! Quando abracei ele, eu senti aquele peitoral no meu silicone! E ainda lembrou de mim! Que fofo!

**(Máscara)**Engraçado é o caralho.

**(Nicoletta)**Aiii! Relaxa, bofe! O que você ganhou?

**(Máscara, jogando o presente para Nicoletta)** Abre aí, não quero nem saber.

**(Nicoletta, abrindo o pacote)** Uau! **(segurando uma risada)** Você vai adorar!**(rindo)** Certeza.

_Máscara da Morte olha o presente._

**(Máscara)** "As mais belas histórias da China". Caralho.

_Nicoletta solta uma gargalhada._

**(Nicoletta, rindo)** Ele sabe como irritar você!

**(Máscara)** Está vendo por que eu detesto chinês?

_Celina está sentada do outro lado de Máscara da Morte e se manifesta._

**(Celina)**Então você e o cara perturbado das ideias não se entendem?

**(Máscara)**Nunca! **(olhando para o decote dela)**Já eu e você... você sabe...

**(Celina)**Eu sei. A mona aí é o quê sua?

**(Máscara)** Amiga. Era um amigo de infância e virou isso aí. Mas amigo é amigo, né?

**(Nicoletta)** Eu devia dizer "Como é que é? Isso aí? Eu sou simplesmente linda e loira!", mas vou deixar passar, Manu.

**(Máscara)**Ah, faz muito bem. Se começar a fazer cena, nunca mais pisa aqui.

**(Nicoletta)**Já fiquei quieta, bofe. Já fiquei! Perder essa boquinha? Nuncaaaa!

**(Celina)**Hum, você é legal. Me chamo Celina.

**(Nicoletta)**Estou sabendo. Nicoletta Madonna.

**(Celina)** Belo nome!

**(Nicoletta)**Obrigada. Ai, gostei do seu cabelo!

**(Celina)**Ah, valeu. O seu é bem bonito também, santa.

**(Máscara, que está sentado entre as duas)**Podem parar com essa conversa de mulherzinha! Não vou ficar aqui no meio ouvindo essa viadagem, não!

**(Celina e Nicoletta, rindo)**Calma, bofe.

_Aproveitando a deixa dos presentes de Dohko, os demais começam a trocar seus presentes também. Shiryu e Shunrei ganham roupinhas de bebê de vários amigos, mesmo caso de Mu e Eiri. Hyoga traz para a filha uma cruz do norte igual à que sua mãe lhe dera, além de uma caixa com diversos pares de sapatinhos. June dá a Shun uma camisa verde, com estampa do Keroppi(1), e ganha uma bolsa dourada. Saga dá a Agatha um pingente de ouro em forma de trevo de quatro folhas, para dar sorte, e ela lhe dá um livro. Angélica presenteia Shura com um disco de música mexicana e ele retribui dando-lhe um porta-joias, com um belo par de brincos dentro. Aldebaran dá a Violet um kit de cosméticos com essências da Amazônia e ganha um relógio. Camus presenteia Elli com um livro de culinária, e ganha uma caixinha com temperos finos. Aiolia mostra a Marin passagens para Paris, onde pretende levá-la para uma espécie de lua-de-mel, o que deixa a guerreira bastante emocionada. Ela o presenteia com uma bela camisa. Lithos oferece um novo tabuleiro de gamão a Orfeu, e recebe em troca um urso de pelúcia._

_Depois da troca de presentes, na ponta direita da mesa, Milo e Camus conversam, aproveitando que Elli, a colega da faculdade que acompanha o cavaleiro de Aquário, está fofocando com Shunrei._

**(Milo, na cabeceira)**Então, qual é o lance com a moça?

**(Camus)** A Elli? Estamos nos conhecendo.

**(Milo, irônico)** Ah, sei, conhecendo, né?

**(Camus)** Ela é uma boa amiga.

**(Milo)** Que ela é boa estou vendo.

**(Camus)** Em vez de ficar reparando nela, devia começar logo a investir na sua pretendente.

**(Milo)** Acha que eu não penso nisso o tempo inteiro?

**(Camus, perplexo)**Você admitiu!

**(Milo)**É. Do que adianta esconder se toda vez que você me vê acaba tocando nesse assunto?

**(Camus)**É porque eu acho que seria bom para você...

**(Milo, interrompendo)**Eu sei. Você é um bom amigo.

**(Camus)**Você também é, apesar de ser destrambelhado.

**(Milo, rindo)**Gelinho, sabe o que eu decidi? Vai ser hoje.

**(Camus)**Hoje o quê?

**(Milo)**Hoje eu vou resolver essa coisa aí com a Lily.

**(Camus)**Hum, encheu-se de coragem! Muito bem!

**(Milo)**É. Vai ser agora ou nunca.

**(Camus)**Assim que se fala. Boa sorte.

**(Milo)**Valeu.

_Ao lado de Milo, Seika e Shaka tentam não brigar durante o jantar por causa do presente que ela dera ao rapaz._

**(Shaka, olhando indignado para a caixa plástica, com portinhola gradeada)** Um... um... um... animal?

_Ele fala tão alto que chama a atenção dos que estão próximos._

**(Milo, Camus e Shura, juntos)** Um animal?

**(Seika, sorridente)** Pois é!

**(Milo)** Que doida!

**(Shura)**Dar um bicho ao Shaka não é exatamente uma boa ideia.

**(Camus)**Que bicho é?

**(Shaka, com cara de poucos amigos)**Não sei. Não olhei direito, nem abri a caixa.

**(Milo)**Então abre, ué! Não deve ser nada que morda.

**(Seika)**É, amor, abre!

**(Shaka, abrindo a portinhola e tirando o bichinho da caixa)**Um gato!

**(Seika)**Aham! Bom, na verdade é uma gata! Uma gatinha novinha. Na loja disseram que tem três meses.

**(Shaka, sem jeito)** E o que eu vou fazer com isso?

**(Seika)**Cuidar dela, ser um bom dono. Vai lhe fazer bem!

**(Shaka)**Eu não sei cuidar de bicho!

**(Seika)**Então vai aprender! Cuidar de um ser vivo requer muito carinho. E você precisa aprender a ter isso!

**(Milo)**Ela tirou uma onda com a sua cara!

**(Shaka)**Era só o que me faltava, uma gata na minha casa!

**(Seika)**Acho bom começar a escolher o nome dela...

**(Shaka)**Eu vou é escolher um bom abrigo de animais.

**(Seika)**Você teria coragem de dar o meu presente?

**(Shaka)**Mas é claro que sim! Não vou ficar com essa gata em casa.

**(Seika, gritando)**Você é realmente muito insensível!

**(Shaka, falando baixo)**É, eu sou! Que bom que percebeu.

**(Seika, levantando-se irritada)**Ah, para mim já chega! Não quero mais saber de você. Adeus!

**(Shaka, tranquilo)**Adeus.

**(Seika, indignada)**E sabe o que mais? Você nem beija bem!

**(Milo)** Ai, ai, foi o melhor fora que eu já vi! Parabéns!

**(Shaka, recolocando a gata na caixa)**Estou pouco me importando.

_Nicoletta senta-se ao lado de Afrodite._

**(Nicoletta)** E aí, mona?

**(Afrodite, seco, fazendo um bico de insatisfação)**Oi.

**(Nicoletta, irônica)**Ah, eu sempre esqueço. Não é mona, não! Liga não, bicha! Ops! Desculpa! Recomeçando! E aí, tudo bom, cara?

**(Afrodite)** Sim. E você?

**(Nicoletta)** Estou ótima!

**(Afrodite)**Agora você praticamente vive aqui, não é?

**(Nicoletta)**Um pouco. É que aqui eu me sinto ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Condomínio de luxo, cheio de bofes gatos! É praticamente a visão do paraíso!

**(Afrodite)**Estou vendo sua empolgação.

**(Nicoletta)** Pois é. São todos tão lindos! É realmente uma pena que não sobre nenhum para mim.

**(Afrodite)** Acho melhor você procurar em outra freguesia.

**(Nicoletta)** Eu sei, meu bem, mas é que olhar não arranca pedaço.

**(Afrodite)** Ainda bem, pois caso contrário já teria muita gente aqui com diversos pedaços faltando. Principalmente aquelas partes mais sensíveis, não é?

**(Nicoletta)**Ah, não vou negar que dou uma conferida nessa região. É importante, não é?

**(Afrodite)** Não sei de nada.

**(Nicoletta)** Tá... pensa que eu não vi você de olho nos bofinhos de Asg-não-sei-o-quê? Eu sei que você e o Mine estão namorando.

**(Afrodite)**Isso não é da sua conta! E não é Mine, é Mime.

**(Nicoletta)**Aham! Mime! Aliás, onde é que ele está agora?

**(Afrodite)**Também não é da sua conta!

**(Nicoletta)**Ah, também não precisa ficar ofendida!

_Afrodite destina seu olhar mais malévolo a Nicoletta, que se levanta da cadeira..._

**(Nicoletta, antes de ir para longe de Afrodite)**Ih, pesou o ar. Tchau, mona!

_Mais tarde, a convidada que faltava chega ao ginásio com grande estardalhaço, numa moto muito barulhenta. Todos os olhares voltam-se para a porta: a deusa Athena acaba de entrar. Seu vestido está amassado e seus cabelos, assanhados._

**(Saori)**Boa noite, pessoal!**(ao perceber os olhares atônitos)**O que foi, gente? É que eu devia ter vindo de limusine, mas o que arranjei foi uma moto velha.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Ah, sim, muito arrojado. Bom, estou muito feliz com sua presença! Já estava achando que não viria.

**(Saori)** Achou errado, meu caro! Eu não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo!

**(Dohko, puxando a cadeira na cabeceira esquerda da mesa)** Sente-se, por gentileza. Lugar de honra para a nossa deusa.

**(Saori)** Ah, por favor! Cabeceira não! Eu vou sentar no meio, entre os meus cavaleiros de bronze.

**(Dohko)**Claro, como a senhorita quiser.

_Assim, os convidados arrumam-se, abrindo um lugar para ela entre Seiya e Shiryu._

**(Saori, ao sentar-se)**Olá, Seiya.

**(Seiya)**Olá, Saori. Cadê o idiota do seu noivo?

**(Saori)**Não pôde vir.

**(Seiya)** Não pôde ou não quis?

**(Saori)**Aí é com ele.

**(Seiya)**E esse cabelo, hein? Você veio voando?

**(Saori)**Vim de moto. E sem capacete.

**(Seiya)**Sozinha?

**(Saori)**Aham!

**(Seiya)**Está brincando, não é?

**(Saori)**Não! A moto está lá fora. Além do mais, é impossível que vocês não tenham ouvido o barulho.

**(Seiya)** É, ouvimos. Mas você é mais louca do que parece!

**(Saori, sussurrando)** É, sou! Eu fugi.

**(Seiya)**De quê?

**(Saori)**De um jantar chatíssimo com a nata da _high society_ateniense.

**(Seiya)**Incrível! Você deixou os amigos ricos do seu noivo mala para passar o Natal conosco?

**(Saori)** Exatamente. E sabe, Seiya, me senti ótima ao roubar uma moto e fugir!

**(Seiya)** Imagino. Mas você perdeu Dohko, vestido de Papai Noel, distribuindo presentes. Agora ele já trocou de roupa.

**(Saori)**Jura que ele fez isso?

**(Seiya)** Juro.

**(Saori)**Dohko é uma pessoa surpreendente.

**(Seiya)** É.

**(Dohko, aproximando-se de surpresa)**Já tirei a roupa vermelha, mas o espírito natalino ainda está em mim. Um presentinho para a nossa deusa.

**(Saori, rindo comovida)**Obrigada. **(abrindo o pacote)** Oh, uma caixinha de música em forma de piano! Que linda!

**(Dohko)**Para você se lembrar das coisas que gosta.

**(Saori)** Verdade. Há tempos que eu não toco piano... realmente não tenho feito as coisas de que gosto.

**(Dohko)**Eu sei, mas tente fazê-las.

**(Saori)**Não é fácil. O tempo anda um pouco curto demais.

**(Dohko)** Não disse que era fácil, mas sempre é possível dar um jeito.

**(Saori)**Vou tentar. Obrigada, Dohko.

**(Dohko, afastando-se)** De nada. Com licença.

_A festa continua. Todos se divertem, o clima é amistoso e, de certa forma, romântico. Camus e Elli conversam animadamente sobre culinária e a cada minuto descobrem que têm mais coisas em comum do que pensavam. Aldebaran e Violet já planejam uma viagem para visitar o país de origem do cavaleiro. Saga tenta convencer Agatha a ficar na Grécia, mas ela continua relutando. Celina e Máscara da Morte acabam de deixar a festa. Shura e Angélica estão entre os poucos casais que se arriscam a dançar, mesmo caso de Dohko e Fatma. Depois de entregar os presentes, ele sentara-se perto de Shiryu de Shunrei, mas logo puxara a enfermeira para a pista. Kanon flerta com a empregada de Ikki e Pandora. Tímida, a moça apenas sorri e desvia o olhar. Aiolia e Marin também tentam dançar, enquanto Lithos e Orfeu trocam carinhos discretos à mesa. Shaka já deixara o ginásio, levando a gata. Afrodite também já tinha ido para casa. Milo está sentado à mesa, tomando o último gole do vinho em sua taça. Depois de fazê-lo, ele respira fundo, levanta-se e vai até Lily, que está ao lado de Rose._

**(Milo)** Ehr... não gostaria de dançar?

**(Lily, sem olhar para ele)** Não, obrigada.

**(Milo, puxando uma cadeira)** Então eu posso ficar aqui com você?

**(Lily)** Se quiser...

**(Milo)**Legal a festa, né?

**(Lily)** Sim.

**(Milo)** Pois é.

**(Lily)**É.

_Os dois ficam assim, sentados lado a lado, sem nada dizer. Ele pensa um jeito de mostrar a ela que está apaixonado, ela pensa que tem de parar de achar que ele está apaixonado. Milo segura a mão direita da moça, que se sobressalta, mas não tira a mão. Está gostando de sentir o calor da pele dele._

**(Milo)** Lily, eu... nós... será que poderíamos dançar? Eu... queria... muito...

**(Lily)**Acho melhor não.

**(Rose)**Ok. Já percebi que você quer falar com ela e eu estou atrapalhando. **(levantando-se)**Com licença, eu já vou. Preciso mesmo descansar...

**(Lily)**Tá. Boa noite.

**(Rose)**Boa noite, Lily-Ana.

_Lily baixa o olhar ao ouvir o apelido. Há muito Rose não a chamava assim. Milo não percebe que o gesto magoara Lily, e continua a falar._

**(Milo)**Eu acho que você pode ter ouvido falar muita coisa de mim, provavelmente muita coisa ruim...

**(Lily, olhando rapidamente para ele)** Um pouco.

**(Milo)** É, eu imaginava. E não vou negar que a maioria dessas coisas deve ser verdade. Mas se eu estou aqui do seu lado é porque eu... **(respira fundo)**Eu estou gostando sinceramente de você.

_A moça olha para ele ainda mais assustada, levanta-se, e deixa o ginásio. Milo fica parado, ponderando se fizera a coisa certa._

**(Milo, indo atrás de Lily)** Nenhuma mulher vai me deixar falando sozinho, ainda mais quando é a primeira vez que eu digo a uma delas que estou apaixonado e isso é verdade! **(do lado de fora)** Espera! Eu falei sério! Estou mesmo apaixonado por você.

**(Lily)** Para! Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras!

**(Milo)** Não estou brincando! Juro que não estou! Eu me apaixonei por você.

**(Lily)** Você só quer me magoar.

**(Milo)** Longe de mim! Eu quero o melhor para você. Como posso desejar o mal de alguém de quem gosto? E eu quero saber se você também sente o mesmo por mim.

**(Lily, olhando para o chão)** Eu... eu não sei.

**(Milo)** Não sente nada por mim?

**(Lily)** Eu não disse isso...

**(Milo)** Se você sente alguma coisa por mim, então podemos tentar?

**(Lily)** Tentar o quê?

**(Milo)**Namorar, ué!

**(Lily, assustada)**Eu e você?

**(Milo)**É. Você quer?

**(Lily)** Jura que não é uma brincadeira?

**(Milo)**Claro que não é. Por que seria?

**(Lily)** Eu... eu... preciso pensar.

**(Milo)**Certo. Então, me procure quando se decidir.

_Milo vira-se de costas e dá dois passos como se fosse embora, mas logo se volta de novo para Lily, toma-a nos braços e a beija. Ela protesta, mas ele insiste até vencê-la e fazer com que corresponda ao beijo. Nunca beijara ninguém que realmente amasse e agora podia sentir a diferença entre todos os beijos anteriores, motivados apenas pelo impulso sexual ou pela vaidade de ter determinada mulher nos braços, e o beijo movido pelo amor. Este é infinitamente superior. Pela reação dela, Milo percebe que é seu primeiro beijo. O corpo da garota treme levemente entre os seus braços fortes e as mãos dela, antes frias, agora estão quentes. Lily não sabe direito o que fazer, mas mesmo assim, para ele, aquele é o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida. Milo para devagar, e dá beijinhos sobre os lábios dela, que ainda mantém os olhos fechados._

**(Milo)** Agora entendeu que estou mesmo apaixonado por você?

_Ela nada responde. Está surpresa, extasiada, confusa, e a face vermelha comprova seu nervosismo._

**(Milo)**Não estou brincando. Quero mesmo ficar com você. Eu sei que tenho fama de mulherengo, e eu era mesmo, mas a partir de agora eu quero ficar só com você.

**(Lily, finalmente dizendo algo)**Mas eu não sou como as mulheres que você gosta... não sou como a minha irmã.

**(Milo)** Você não é, mas é de você que eu gosto. E é com você que eu quero ficar.

**(Lily)** Tem certeza?

**(Milo)** Isso é coisa que se pergunte? Claro que eu tenho certeza.

**(Lily)** Sei lá...

**(Milo)**Não seja boba. Estou sendo sincero. Mas se você precisar mesmo de um tempo, eu vou esperar.

**(Lily)** Milo... eu... eu também gosto de você. Eu quero namorar.

**(Milo, abrindo um sorrisão)** Assim que se fala. E você não vai se arrepender. Eu juro!

_Ele a toma nos braços outra vez e torna a beijá-la. Depois, caminham juntos até a casa dele e sentam-se na soleira da porta de entrada. Ele põe o braço direito no ombro dela, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele._

**(Lily)**Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida.

**(Milo)**Acho que da minha também. Eu quero fazer você feliz, Lily.

**(Lily)** Já está fazendo. Mas a Rose vai querer me matar.

**(Milo)** Ela que se meta com você. Vai ter que se ver comigo. Qualquer um que se meter com você, vai ter que se ver comigo!

**(Lily, rindo)** Você é bravo.

**(Milo)** É, quando se trata das coisas que amo, eu sou.

_Casa de Shaka._

_O cavaleiro entra em casa com a caixa da gata na mão, coloca-a no chão e senta em posição de lótus, olhando para ela._

**(Shaka, consigo)** O que é que eu vou fazer com ISSO?

_Através da portinhola da caixa, a gata olha fixamente para ele, como se esperasse uma resposta._

**(Shaka)** O que é? Não adianta olhar para mim com essa cara.

_Miau._

**(Shaka)**Que miau o quê! Você vai para um abrigo de animais!

_Miau, miau, miau._

**(Shaka)**Para com isso, ser inferior!

_Miau._

**(Shaka, coçando a cabeça)** Eu estou ralhando com um gato. Que decadência.

_Shaka abre a caixa. Imediatamente a gatinha sai dela e se esfrega nas pernas do cavaleiro._

**(Shaka)**Tá, tá. Sai daqui, sai.

_Ela olha para ele e... miau._

**(Shaka)**Essa coisa deve estar com fome. Só pode ser isso.

_Ele vai até a cozinha. A gata o segue. Shaka põe um pouco de leite num pires, e o coloca no chão. Rapidamente a gatinha se aproxima e sorve todo o líquido. Ele coloca mais um pouco de leite e ela novamente bebe tudo._

**(Shaka)**Sua barriga não enche, não?

_Miau._

_Ele torna a colocar mais um pouco de leite. Ela bebe tudo e se afasta um pouco do pires._

**(Shaka)**Agora sim! Eu vou dormir. Criatura irritante, comporte-se. E não destrua a casa.

_Miau._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Casa de Máscara da Morte._

**(Celina, vestindo a blusa)**Vou nessa, cara. Já está tarde.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Ah, dorme aqui. Sua patroa não vai se importar.

**(Celina, corrigindo-o)**Treinadora.

**(Máscara)**Que seja. Ela não vai se importar.

**(Celina)** Ela não se mete na minha vida. Mas é que achei que você fosse o tipo de cara que quer sossego depois de... você sabe.

**(Máscara)** Bom, eu sou, mas seria legal se você ficasse.

**(Celina)** Tem certeza?

**(Máscara)** Toda.

**(Celina)** Então tá, eu fico.

**(Máscara)** Beleza! Que tal um lanche? O Carmelo deve ter deixado alguma gororoba pronta, já que amanhã ele está de folga.

**(Celina)** É, um lanchinho cairia bem.

_Os dois descem para a cozinha, ela apenas de blusa e calcinha, ele só de cueca, e encontram Nicoletta sentada à mesa, comendo um dos sanduíches que o criado preparara._

**(Celina)** E aí, mona?

**(Nicoletta)**Fala, santa. Olha, se eu gostasse da fruta, você faria o meu tipo.

**(Celina)**Que é isso, _amigue?_Nós gostamos da mesma coisa.

**(Máscara)**Não sei, não... essa amizade de vocês não vai dar muito certo. Vão acabar se juntando contra mim.

**(Nicoletta)**Relaxa, bofe! A minha amizade com a moça pode até ser útil.

**(Máscara)**Não consigo ver como.

**(Celina, piscando o olho para Nicoletta)**Mas eu consigo!

**(Máscara)**Isso não vai acabar bem...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Casa de Afrodite._

_O cavaleiro de Peixes acaba de chegar em casa e se acomoda confortavelmente no sofá. A festa no ginásio tinha sido boa, mas sentiu falta da companhia de Mime._

**(Afrodite, ao ver que o criado se aproximava)** O Mime telefonou?

**(Patricius)** Não, senhor.

**(Afrodite)**Hum... certo. Pode se recolher, Patricius. E tire folga amanhã, conforme combinamos.

**(Patricius)**Sim, senhor. Boa noite. E Feliz Natal!

**(Afrodite)**Para você também.

_Pouco depois, o telefone toca. Afrodite põe uma das mãos sobre o aparelho, deixa-o tocar mais duas vezes e só então atende._

**(Afrodite)** Oi.

**(Mime)** Oi. Como foi a festa?

**(Afrodite)** Faltou você. E a viagem?

**(Mime)** Correu tudo bem, acabo de desembarcar em Oslo. Daqui seguirei para Narvik e de lá para Asgard.

**(Afrodite)** Certo. Comporte-se bem na sua terra, ok?

**(Mime, sério)**Eu sempre me comporto.

**(Afrodite)**É o que eu espero. E quando você volta?

**(Mime)**Surpresa.

**(Afrodite)**Ah, esses misteriosos guerreiros-deuses gostam de deixar as pessoas apreensivas!

**(Mime)**É um bom meio para fazer com que elas se apaixonem.

**(Afrodite)**Estou vendo.

**(Mime)**Bom, tenho que desligar. Só liguei para desejar Feliz Natal.

**(Afrodite)**Obrigado, para você também. Quando voltar, darei seu presente.

**(Mime)**Esperarei. Até logo.

_Violet e Aldebaran voltam para a casa do cavaleiro e, ainda ao longe, avistam Lily e Milo trocando carinhos._

**(Violet, para Aldebaran)** Estou mesmo vendo isso?

**(Aldebaran)** Sim, está!

**(Violet)**Que graça! Não vamos atrapalhar, né? **(puxando o cavaleiro)**Vem, depois a gente volta para casa.

**(Aldebaran)**Podemos dar a volta e entrar pela porta dos fundos. Que tal?

**(Violet)** É, excelente idéia!

_Enquanto isso, em frente à casa..._

**(Milo)** Convencida de que quero realmente um relacionamento sério?

**(Lily)**Pra falar a verdade, não. Mas acho que quero tentar.

**(Milo)** Pode apostar que eu vou ser o melhor namorado do mundo.

**(Lily)**Tomara.

_Os dois se abraçam carinhosamente e Milo acaricia os cabelos loiros da moça._

**(Milo)**Então, seu verdadeiro nome é Lilyana?

**(Lily, envergonhada)**Não. É só Lily mesmo...

**(Milo)**Ah, sim. Pensei que fosse, já que a sua irmã te chamou de...

**(Lily, interrompendo)**É um apelido maldoso...

**(Milo)**Maldoso?

**(Lily)**Lily Anoréxica. Lily-Ana...

**(Milo)**Tá, você é magrinha, mas daí a dizer que é anoréxica vai uma distância grande. Essa sua irmã é bem sacana, hein?

**(Lily)**O que é que eu posso fazer?

**(Milo)**Ela não tem direito de tratá-la assim.

**(Lily)** Eu já me acostumei.

**(Milo)**Pois não devia! Não tem que se acostumar com insultos! Se ela falar isso de novo na minha frente vai ver só!

**(Lily)**Deixa, Milo. Esquece isso. Não vamos pensar nela, sim?

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

**25 de dezembro**

_O dia de Natal começa tarde no condomínio Olympus. Os que acordaram mais cedo saíram da cama pouco antes das dez da manhã. Na casa de Shura, o criado argentino prepara o café enquanto boceja sem parar. Enquanto isso, no quarto do cavaleiro, ele e a namorada acabam de acordar. Angélica abre as janelas, deixando que a luz entre, mas uma lufada de vento frio faz com que ela rapidamente as feche._

**(Angélica, espreguiçando-se)**Hum! Acho que vou ficar aqui pra sempre! Posso ficar? Diz que posso!

**(Shura, meio hesitante, esfregando os olhos)**Eu adoraria... no futuro. Angélica, as coisas não podem ser assim tão... precipitadas.

_Ela se aproxima da cama e se ajoelha perto de Shura_.

**(Angélica)** Se eu não ficar aqui, terei que voltar ao Japão com a treinadora, e se voltar, quando é que vamos ter a chance de nos vermos de novo?

**(Shura)** Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que temos de agir sem pensar. Eu não posso fazer as coisas desse modo.

**(Angélica)** Então é assim, você se aproveita de mim, e tudo bem se eu for embora e não nos virmos nunca mais.

**(Shura)** Não é nada disso. Eu gosto de você. De verdade. Mas é cedo para falar em casamento, morar junto, essas coisas. Não é isso que quero agora.

**(Angélica, irritada)** Obrigada por me avisar. Achei que você quisesse algo sério, mas estou vendo que é só mais um aventureiro.

**(Shura)** Você está entendendo tudo errado. Eu não disse que não quero algo sério, apenas que não estou pronto para um casamento. E quem disse que se você não voltar, não nos veremos mais? Posso ir ao Japão com alguma frequência.

**(Angélica)** Se gostasse de mim como você diz, casaria-se comigo agora. (1)

**(Shura)** As coisas não funcionam desse jeito. Você é muito imatura, acha que as coisas têm de ser no momento. Eu já passei por muita coisa na vida e sei que certos julgamentos precipitados podem ter consequências sérias.

**(Angélica)** Bobagem. Tudo bobagem. **(levantando-se)**Estou indo. Que decepção, senhor Alfonso...

**(Shura)**Quando você crescer, entenderá.

**(Angélica)**E ainda me chama de criança... Não sou eu que estou fugindo do compromisso!

**(Shura)**E não sou eu quem quer agir por impulso!

_Angélica dirige a Shura um olhar mais triste que indignado e deixa o quarto. Só quando já está do lado de fora da casa é que ela chora._

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na casa de Aiolia,os moradores ainda tomam o café._

**(Lithos)** Marin, está sabendo alguma coisa sobre o que houve com a Shina?

**(Marin)** Não exatamente, mas posso sentir que as coisas não estão bem. Daqui a pouco vou dar uma passada lá.

**(Lithos)** Posso ir junto?

**(Marin)** Claro.

_Aiolia olha para as duas com ar de censura._

**(Aiolia)** Eu ainda não gosto dessa história...

**(Marin)**Não recomece, Aiolia. Não recomece.

**(Aiolia)**Eu permiti o namoro, mas se ela está pensando que vai ficar solta enquanto eu e você estivermos em Paris, está muito enganada. Garan vai ficar na cola dela. **(em tom mais alto)**Entendeu, Garan? Na cola dela. O tempo inteiro.

**(Lithos)**O tempo inteiro, Olia? Por favor! Não sou mais criança!

**(Aiolia)**Mas agora é exatamente por isso que eu tenho medo. Embarcaremos amanhã e a partir de então a senhorita estará proibida de ficar enfiada na casa do Orfeu.

**(Lithos)**Ai, Olia, não se preocupe! O Orfeu é muito gentil e respeitador.

**(Aiolia)**Sei... é mais velho que você. É mais velho que eu!

**(Marin)**Bom, supostamente o tempo no inferno é diferente do nosso...

**(Aiolia)**Pode ser, mas o que importa é o que ele já viveu, Marin... E aquele cara já viveu muito.

**(Marin)**Namoros são namoros, não importa a idade do casal, Olia.

**(Aiolia)**Claro que importa!

**(Marin, levantando-se)**Vamos lá, não é, Lithos? **(beijando Aiolia)**Depois converso com o senhor.

**(Aiolia)**Fique de olho nela.

**(Marin, rindo)**Claro que ficarei.

_As duas saem em direção à casa de Orfeu e Shina. Lá, o cavaleiro as recebe com um enorme sorriso._

**(Marin)**Bom dia, Orfeu. A Shina está?

**(Orfeu)**Está lá em cima, mas não a vejo desde a ceia.

**(Marin)**Eu vou lá vê-la. Vocês dois, aproveitem.

_Lithos e Orfeu olham-se e sorriem, enquanto a amazona sobe a escada._

**(Orfeu)**Já tomou café?

**(Lithos)**Já. Mas posso tomar de novo.

**(Orfeu)**Então vamos?

_Antes de responder, Lithos dá uma olhadinha para a escada e não vê Marin. Ela, então, aproveita e rouba um beijo de Orfeu._

_Lá em cima, Marin entra no quarto de Shina, escuro mesmo àquela hora da manhã, pois tanto as janelas quanto as pesadas cortinas estão fechadas. A amazona está sentada no chão, o rosto um tanto inchado de chorar, o cabelo despenteado. Marin abre as cortinas e as janelas. Shina grunhe qualquer coisa em sinal de reprovação, mas não detém a amiga._

**(Marin, puxando Shina)** Levanta daí.

**(Shina)**Me deixa.

**(Marin)** Não deixo, não! Vai dar esse gostinho pro Seiya, vai? Vai ficar enfiada em casa, chorando porque ele e a senhorita Kido...

**(Shina, interrompendo-a)** Então você já sabe...

**(Marin)** O que é que não se sabe aqui? Se no Santuário as notícias corriam como um raio, aqui elas correm muito, muito mais rápido. Mas e daí? Você vai tomar banho e levantar essa cabeça de vento. Como é que uma mulher como você, uma amazona forte, que treinou um discípulo, se deixa abater por um menino? Pelo amor de Deus!

**(Shina)** Queria ver se fosse o Aiolia apaixonado pela deusa.

**(Marin)** Bom, eu ia ficar muito mal, mas jamais ia deixar os outros perceberem isso! O segredo é sempre parecer bem, sempre superior, então, levanta logo daí!

**(Shina, levantando-se)** Tem razão... Além disso, tenho mais raiva de mim mesma que dele...

**(Marin)**Não quer me contar exatamente o que houve, desde o começo, desde que você foi para o Japão com ele?

**(Shina)** Não me faz mexer nisso, Marin...

**(Marin)** Faço sim. É mexendo que vai passar.

**(Shina)**No Japão, tudo ia muito bem exceto...

_Shina para de falar e engole em seco. Lembrar dos momentos que passara no Japão lhe traz uma dor lancinante._

**(Marin)** Exceto...? Vamos lá, continue.

_Shina respira fundo e recomeça a falar._

**(Shina)**Exceto quando ela estava por perto. Nessas ocasiões eu sempre sentia algo entre eles. Mesmo que só trocassem um olhar, apenas um olhar de relance, mesmo assim eu podia sentir. Mas eu queria me enganar, sabe? Queria acreditar de qualquer jeito que ele seria meu, embora estivesse claro que ele é e sempre será dela. É por isso que eu estou com tanta raiva de mim mesma, porque eu quis me iludir. Mas depois do que aconteceu ontem eu não tinha mais como negar o que há entre eles. Foi aí que eu resolvi pôr um fim nisso tudo.

**(Marin)** Fez muito bem. Eu só não entendo uma coisa: é como você disse, está na cara que eles se amam, mas por que ela insiste nesse noivado com o Julian Solo?

**(Shina)** Sei lá, porque ele é rico, tem classe, tem poder, é um deus, e o... o Seiya é um moleque mal-educado, que arrota na mesa, não gosta de banho e fala alto?

**(Marin)** Não... não acho que seja só isso. Tem alguma coisa muito estranha nessa história.

**(Shina)**Se tem, eu não quero saber o que é. Não mesmo. Não quero nem saber dela. Sei que devo respeitá-la por ela ser quem é, mas proximidade é uma coisa que eu não quero.

**(Marin)**Entendo. Eu vou viajar amanhã com o Aiolia. Você vai ficar bem?

**(Shina)**Distribuirei algumas patadas por aí, mas ficarei bem, sim. Não se preocupe.

**(Marin)**Então tá. Eu ligo de lá para saber se você ainda não matou ninguém.

_As duas riem e se abraçam._

**(Shina)**Marin, você tem sido uma boa amiga. Melhor do que o que mereço.

**(Marin)**Eu gosto de você, sua maluca!

**(Shina)**Eu também gosto de você.

**(Marin)**Agora preciso ir. Ainda nem arrumei as malas para a viagem!

**(Shina)**Vai lá. Aproveite bastante porque alguém nessa droga desse condomínio tem que ser feliz.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Casa de Shaka._

_O cavaleiro de Virgem acorda e, como faz todos os dias, dirige-se ao quintal, para fazer sua saudação ao sol, e meditar um pouco antes de fazer o desjejum. Quando ele se prepara para mudar de um ásana(2) para outro..._

_Miau._

_Shaka dirige um olhar malévolo à gata, que o observa com olhinhos mendicantes. O cavaleiro a ignora, prosseguindo com os exercícios, mas assim que ele senta em posição de lótus para meditar..._

_Miau._

_Outro olhar malévolo é dirigido à gatinha, que retribui com mais um miado._

**(Shaka, consigo)** Esvazie sua mente, ignore o mundo exterior...

_E assim ele o faz. Apesar dos infinitos 'miaus', Shaka consegue abstrair-se e meditar, mas quando ele abre os olhos..._

_Miau._

**(Shaka)** Está bem, sua coisinha barulhenta. Você fica aqui em casa. Mas se abusar da minha paciência eu a jogo num abrigo de animais. E fique sabendo que podia ser muito pior.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_**Casa de Aldebaran**_

_Milo toca a campainha. O próprio Aldebaran abre a porta com ar sonolento._

**(Milo)**A Lily já acordou?

**(Aldebaran, bocejando)**Bom dia pro senhor também...

**(Milo)** Desculpa. Bom dia. Mas e ela?

**(Aldebaran)**Está com a Violet no quarto. Entra aí que eu vou chamar a moça.

**(Milo)** Valeu, Deba.

_Pouco depois, Lily aparece. As olheiras profundas denunciam a noite em que mal dormira, pensando nas coisas que aconteceram na festa e imaginando as mais variadas versões para o que aconteceria a seguir. Ao amanhecer, chegara à conclusão de que em poucos dias o sonho chegaria ao fim e ela teria que voltar ao Japão com Agatha._

**(Lily, sorrindo)** Oi...

**(Milo, sorrindo de volta)** Oi! Vim te buscar para almoçar lá em casa. E depois a gente podia, sei lá, dar uma volta por aí. Você ainda não conhece a cidade, né?

**(Lily)** Eu e você? Sozinhos?

**(Milo)** Bom, imaginei que sim, mas se você quiser, pode levar sua irmã. Como você achar melhor...

**(Lily)**Não, tudo bem. Eu quero ir só com você.

**(Milo)** Ótimo! **(oferecendo o braço)**Vamos?

**(Lily)** Ah, espera, deixa só eu avisar a Violet que eu fui para a sua casa.

**(Aldebaran)**Pode deixar que eu aviso!

**(Lily, segurando o braço de Milo)**Então tá. Obrigada! **(pensando)**Ok, já que a probabilidade disso tudo ser apenas um sonho é muito grande, então que pelo menos seja um sonho ótimo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dias depois..._

_O dia amanhece particularmente feio, com nuvens pesadas ameaçando despencar em tempestade a qualquer instante. Os convidados para a ceia de Natal já estão prontos para deixar Atenas. Rose, Angélica, Celina, June e Pani já estão dentro da van quando Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e Seika começam a se acomodar. Abraçados, Saga e Agatha despedem-se do lado de fora._

**(Saga)** Em breve levarei boas noticias para você.

**(Agatha)**Assim espero, meu querido. Assim espero.

**(Saga)**Pode acreditar. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

**(Agatha)**Eu não duvido.

**(Saga, hesitante)**Mas seria melhor se você ficasse aqui com as meninas.

**(Agatha)**Já conversamos sobre isso...

**(Saga)**Está bem. Não vou insistir de novo. Boa viagem.

**(Agatha)**Obrigada.

_Aldebaran se despede de Violet com beijos, olhares ternos e poucas palavras._

**(Aldebaran)**Espero que a gente volte logo a se ver.

**(Violet)**Eu também...

_Já entre Milo e Lily, o clima era de consternação._

**(Milo, sussurrando)** Eu vou morrer de saudade.

**(Lily, também aos sussurros)** Eu também. Foi tudo lindo, foi um sonho. E mesmo que não nos vejamos nunca mais, tudo isso já valeu a pena.

**(Milo)** Nunca mais? Se a saudade apertar, eu largo tudo e vou pro Japão.

_Lily apenas sorri. Quer acreditar que ele está sendo sincero, mas no fundo acha que foi só uma aventura. O cavaleiro a abraça, e Lily se deixa envolver naquele último abraço, que segue seu curso natural até o último beijo. Depois, ela entra na van e senta próxima à janela. Milo segura a mão da namorada, tocando os dedos alvos e finos de leve, e olhando para ela com um olhar tão apaixonado que fez a menina querer descer do carro e pular nos braços dele. Só quando o motorista dá a partida é que ele solta e observa o veículo se afastar portão a fora._

**(Aldebaran, sentando no meio-fio)** É, meus amigos, agora é torcer para o tempo passar rápido e as férias chegarem logo.

**(Saga, acompanhando-o)** Ele passa.

_Kanon se senta ao lado do irmão, e os outros vão se sentando também, formando uma rodinha._

**(Kanon)** E como passa...

**(Saga)**Você gamou na empregada do Ikki, hein?

**(Kanon)**Gostei dela, mas meu foco é outra...

**(Saga, surpreso)**Que outra?

**(Kanon)**Não conto nem sob tortura.

**(Saga)**Pelo jeito, é comprometida.

**(Kanon)**Não. Não é mais. Mas nem insista, não direi quem é.

**(Aldebaran)** Quem mandou a gente arrumar namorada que mora longe, né? O jeito é sofrer de saudade.

**(Saga)**É até bom. Torna os reencontros mais emocionantes.

**(Aldebaran)**É, mas até conseguirmos o reencontro...

_Shura, que observava de longe a partida das meninas, se aproxima do grupo e também se senta._

**(Shura)** Que dureza, né?

**(Aldebaran)** Mas você não terminou com a mexicana?

**(Shura)**Nós brigamos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deixei de gostar dela. Só não me sentia pronto para o que ela queria de mim. Acho que ela vai pensar melhor sobre isso e que ainda teremos outra chance.

**(Aldebaran)**Tomara. Vocês formavam um casal bonito.

**(Shura)**Eu também acho.

_Camus também se aproxima e participa da conversa._

**(Camus, irônico)** Os maiores na hierarquia do Santuário, sentados no chão, lamentando a partida de suas amadas.

**(Saga)** Isso prova que nós não somos insensíveis como você.

**(Camus)** Eu não sou insensível, sou objetivo.

**(Aldebaran)** Queria ver a objetividade se o amor da sua vida estivesse indo pro Japão, sem perspectiva de voltar tão cedo.

**(Saga)** Ele nem se importaria.

_Camus ignora o comentário de Saga, e Afrodite, curioso com a movimentação na entrada do condomínio, junta-se ao grupo._

**(Afrodite)**Não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas ouvi seu comentário, Camus, e acho uma graça esse bando de homenzarrão metido a super heroi sofrendo por amor. Engraçado o que amor faz com as pessoas, né?

**(Aldebaran)**Não sei se engraçado é o termo adequado.

**(Afrodite)** Pode não ser o termo adequado, mas eu sei bem o que vocês estão sentindo.

**(Saga)**Claro. O seu... erh... namorado também está longe.

**(Afrodite)**Pois é.

**(Aldebaran)**E agora estamos todos aqui, sozinhos, meio perdidos, sem saber para onde ir...

**(Afrodite)**Hum, até certo ponto. É como se o amor fosse um grande labirinto e mesmo enquanto estamos perdidos nele tudo é fabuloso.

_Ao ouvir o comentário, Máscara da Morte também se junta ao grupo._

**(Máscara da Morte)** Que conversa de gay!

_Afrodite o fuzila com o olhar e continua seu discurso._

**(Afrodite)**E mesmo que não saibamos se um dia vamos encontrar a saída, ou ainda que encontremos o fim antes do esperado, tudo vale à pena porque ficam as boas lembranças de tudo o que vivemos nele. E ainda que tropecemos pelo caminho, sempre vale à pena enfrentar o desconhecido caminho do amor.

**(Aldebaran)** Bonito isso.

**(Saga)** Eu diria que é piegas...

_Enquanto todos refletem sobre o que Afrodite dissera, Milo se levanta e expressa sua opinião, antes de sair correndo até a garagem:_

**(Milo)**Bonito é o caramba! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui perdido nesse tal desse labirinto!

_Os demais cavaleiros seguem-no para vê-lo entrar num dos carros, dar a partida e sair cantando pneu._

**(Shura)**O que é que esse maluco vai aprontar?

**(Camus)** Boa coisa é que não deve ser.

**(Shura)** Então vamos atrás dele antes que faça alguma besteira realmente grande.

**(Camus)**Eu não acho necessário...

**(Shura)**Que belo amigo você é, hein?

**(Camus)**... mas eu vou. Você não me deixou completar a frase!

**(Máscara da Morte)**É claro que eu não vou perder essa, né?

**(Aldebaran)**Espera aí que eu também vou!

_Camus, Shura, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte entram em outro carro e seguem Milo, que dirige perigosamente, cortando caminho por onde é possível, subindo em canteiros, fazendo retornos inapropriados, ultrapassando o sinal vermelho e buzinando alucinadamente._

**(Aldebaran)** Qual é a dele, gente? Ele quer se matar?

**(Shura)** Quem sabe?

_Milo alcança a van que leva Lily, emparelha com a mesma e berra para o motorista parar._

**(Motorista)** Sai pra lá, maluco! Se quer morrer, vá sozinho!

**(Lily, boquiaberta)** É o Milo.

**(Vilolet)** É, mesmo! Caramba!

**(Lily)** Para, motorista!

**(Motorista, freando bruscamente)** De novo? Já parei pro tal de Seiya descer, pô!

_Milo para o carro na frente da van e desce._

**(Milo, gritando)** Lily! Eu vim te buscar!

_Maravilhada, a menina olha para as irmãs como se procurasse entender o que o cavaleiro dizia._

**(Milo)** Desce, Lily. Vem comigo!

_Ela continua sem reação. Pouco depois, os dourados que seguiam Milo chegam._

**(Camus)** Ele veio atrás da Lily. Inacreditável.

**(Shura)**Eu poderia imaginar qualquer coisa, até mesmo o Máscara virando o melhor amigo do Shiryu, mas não poderia imaginar o Milo correndo atrás de uma mulher por amor.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Nem brinca com isso!

**(Aldebaran)**É, quando o amor bate, não tem jeito.

_Dentro da van, todos esperam uma reação de Lily._

**(Celina)** Vai, boba! Aproveita.

**(Violet)** Não, Lily. Não vá. Você pode se arrepender.

**(Rose)**Mas também pode ser a melhor coisa que ela vai fazer na vida.

**(Violet)** Olha quem fala: a deslumbrada grávida. Não vai na dela, Lily.

**(Angélica)** Vá. Se ele está aqui é porque sabe o que quer, e é coisa séria.

**(Violet)**Lily, converse com ele, explique que é preciso prudência e...

**(June)** Prudência pra quê, gente? A vida é tão curta para ficar pensando em coisas bobas. Deixa de ser burra, Lily. Esse é o seu momento, jogue-se de cabeça nele.

**(Seika)** Eita que isso vai demorar...

**(Shun)**Pense bem, Lily. O que o seu coração quer fazer?

**(Hyoga)** Na boa, eu já fiz essa besteira de ouvir o coração e vocês sabem no que deu...

_Todos continuam emitindo diversas opiniões, uns a favor, outros contra, exceto Agatha, que finalmente resolve se pronunciar._

**(Agatha)** Calados! Lily, querida, você tem que fazer o que você acha que é certo. Você quer ficar com ele? Acha que vale a pena? Então, vá.

**(Violet)** Como assim, Agatha? Vai deixar ela fazer o mesmo que Rose?

**(Agatha)** Ela tem que fazer o que quer, ora essa. Chega de proteger a Lily como se ela fosse incapaz de decidir seu próprio destino.

**(Angélica)** Além disso, Rose fez o que fez porque é burra e esnobe. A Lily vai fazer por amor.

**(Violet)** Vai é estragar a vida dela, isso sim!

**(Lily)** Que vida? Estar sempre à sombra de você e da Rose? Não chamo aquilo de vida. Já tomei minha decisão: eu vou com ele. Obrigada por tudo, Agatha. Violet, vou sentir sua falta. Meninas, sentirei falta de vocês também.

_Lily desce da van e Milo a abraça e beija várias vezes._

**(Milo, beijando-a)** Eu não podia deixar você ir, não podia. Como é que eu ia ficar sem você?

**(Lily)**Isso tudo é tão louco, Milo!

**(Milo)** Eu sei! Mas assim é que as melhores coisas da vida são!

**(Lily)**Eu estou com um pouco de medo, mas vamos lá. É isso que eu quero fazer.

**(Milo)**Que bom! Se você não viesse eu ia entrar nessa van e ia embora com você.

**(Lily)**Você é muito doido!

**(Milo)**É, eu sou! Então, quer que eu pegue sua mala?

**(Lily)**Não. Eu não quero nada da minha vida anterior. Para a nova vida eu vou levar só isso aqui: a bolsinha com meus documentos.

**(Milo)** Excelente. E eu prometo que essa nova vida vai ser perfeita. Então, senhorita Lily McLean, gostaria de passar a ser a senhora Mirianthys?

**(Lily)** Está falando sério?

**(Milo)** Seriíssimo.

**(Lily)** Ah, Milo!

**(Milo)** Gostaria?

**(Lily)**Sim!

**(Milo, falando alto)** Aê, pessoal, digam 'oi' para a senhora Mirianthys, minha esposa. Bom, ainda não oficialmente, mas vamos cuidar disso!

**(Lily)** Meu Deus, é sério mesmo?

**(Milo)** Claro que é! Vamos lá?

**(Lily)**Vamos!

_O casal entra no carro e Milo dá a partida, sob o olhar atônito de todos. O motorista da van também dá a partida, mas antes de seguir, anuncia:_

**(Motorista)**Se alguém mais quiser descer, que seja agora, porque eu não paro mais nem para Jesus!

**(June, rindo)**Pode ir, motorista. Se alguém inventar de descer, eu abro a porta e jogo.

_Os dourados continuam parados na estrada, confabulando sobre o que acabara de acontecer._

**(Camus)**Ele enlouqueceu, só pode ser isso.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Pode chamar o manicômio que o caso é sério.

**(Shura)**Bom, já que ele veio buscar a garota eu só podia esperar casamento mesmo.

**(Aldebaran)**Será que foi macumba?

**(Camus, Shura e Máscara da Morte, juntos)**O quê?

**(Aldebaran)**Nada, nada. Deixa pra lá. Vamos embora porque precisamos espalhar a notícia no condomínio!

_Enquanto isso, no carro de Milo, Lily olha para ele maravilhada. Ele a olha de volta rapidamente e sorri._

**(Milo)**O que foi?

**(Lily)** Eu realmente acho que tanto você quanto eu não estamos bem do juízo, mas quero saborear essa insanidade.

**(Milo)** É insano mesmo, Lily, mas é o que eu desejo fazer. Nunca pensei que diria esta frase num contexto feliz, mas... **(gritando)**Casamento, aí vou eu!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Haha! Quando eu reli essa parte do capítulo achei super Single Ladies! Quase pude visualizar a Beyoncé entrando no quarto, cantando "If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it". Hihihihi

(2) Ásana: é o nome dado às posições da yoga.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Volteeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! E com dois capítulos: esse e o último de "Escute Seu Coração". Demorei uma vida porque queria postar os dois juntos, e por várias outras razões._

_É isso, galera! Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijinsss_

_Chii_

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO EM 15-01-12_

_Relendo o capítulo, achei que estava super confuso para quem não leu os últimos capítulos de "Escute Seu Coração", por isso, transcrevi as partes imprescindíveis para cá. Ficou imenso, mas agora acho que dá para entender melhor._


	28. Chapter 28

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

_Quando retornam ao condomínio, os cavaleiros de ouro que tinham seguido Milo correm para espalhar a novidade..._

**(Saga)**Como é que é? O Milo o quê?

**(Shura)**Isso mesmo que você ouviu: ele foi lá, tirou a moça da van e disse que ela ia ser a senhora Mirianthys. Depois, entraram no carro dele e saíram!

**(Kanon)**É o apocalipse!

**(Afrodite)**Quem diria, hein?

**(Camus) **Na verdade, até que não me surpreendi tanto assim porque, pensando bem, Milo costuma levar as coisas importantes a sério, apesar de ser um pouco falastrão.

**(Saga)** Bom, isso é verdade. Milo sempre foi bastante confiável. Exceto para guardar segredos...

**(Camus)** É.

**(Aldebaran)** Tomara que ele seja feliz, né pessoal?

**(Shura)** E tomara que ele saiba o que está fazendo. É uma decisão muito séria tirar a moça do convívio com as pessoas que ela conhece e trazê-la para cá. A garota já é órfã, agora vai ficar longe das irmãs e da treinadora. O Milo vai ter que ser tudo para ela.

**(Aldebaran) **É verdade. Eu também gostaria que a Violet ficasse aqui, mas é responsabilidade demais para assumir num impulso.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Pois eu acho que ele vai curtir com ela essa vida de casado por um pequeno espaço de tempo, depois vai colocá-la num avião e mandá-la de volta pra casa. Isso aí vai durar no máximo um mês, e estou sendo muito otimista. Alguém dá mais um palpite?

**(Camus)** Pois eu acho que isso vai longe. E digo mais, acho que ele vai ser um bom marido.

**(Kanon)** Bom, a duração dependerá exclusivamente da aceitação dela à infidelidade dele.

**(Shura)** Acha mesmo que ele vai ser infiel?

**(Kanon)** Claro. Ele não vai aguentar.

**(Camus)** Pois aí é que eu acho que você se engana. Tenho uma forte crença de que ele vai ser o mais fiel dos maridos.

**(Kanon)** Veremos, gelinho. Veremos.

_Enquanto isso, Milo e Lily vão ao shopping, já que a moça abrira mão de trazer seus pertences para a nova vida._

**(Milo)** Temos todo o tempo do mundo e você pode escolher as roupas que quiser.

**(Lily)** Eu não sou muito boa para essas coisas... eu sempre... sempre me vesti meio mal...

**(Milo)** Por mim não tem problema, gostei de você do jeito que você é, Lily. Mas se quiser comprar coisas diferentes, faça. Comprar as roupas que você sempre sonhou usar e não tinha coragem, entende?

**(Lily)** Ah, sempre tem alguma coisa que a gente gostaria...

**(Milo)** Então vamos comprar essas coisas. Eu não entendo muito disso, mas podemos pedir ajuda às vendedoras. Hoje você vai sair daqui com tudo que sempre sonhou.

_Lily abre um sorriso luminoso que deixa Milo ainda mais encantado e determinado a realizar os sonhos dela. Os dois entram numa loja cuja vitrine chamara a atenção de Lily por conta de uma minissaia florida._

**(Lily)** Eu sempre quis usar minissaia, mas com essas canelas finas...

**(Milo)** Você quer? Então pronto, vamos comprar. Não tem isso de canela fina, não.

**(Lily)** Mas Milo...

**(Milo, puxando-a para dentro da loja)**Prova a saia. Se você gostar, a gente leva.

_Uma vendedora sorridente traz a saia da vitrine e mais algumas. Lily leva as peças ao provador e, tímida, tira a calça folgada que usa e troca pela saia florida. Olha-se várias vezes e em vários ângulos. Não gosta do que vê, das canelas finas aparecendo, mas pensa que se Milo não se importar não fará diferença. O que sempre a freou foi a censura das outras, principalmente de Rose, que sempre gostou de deixar bem claro o quanto Lily era diferente das outras duas, apesar de serem trigêmeas. Só o fato de não ter o olhar de censura da irmã já a deixava mais segura e com Milo garantindo que não se importava era ainda mais fácil soltar-se. Ela decide sair do provador e mostrar a ele. Ficaria atenta à sua reação, mesmo que dissesse coisas positivas, saberia pelo olhar se ele aprovava ou não._

_Lily respira fundo e abre a porta._

**(Lily)** Que tal?

_Milo olha para ela sorrindo afetuosamente._

**(Milo)** Está linda! O que mais poderia dizer?

**(Lily)** Sério? Não é muito feio exibir essas canelas?

**(Milo)** Para mim, está linda.

**(Vendedora)** Ficou bom mesmo! Parece aquelas modelos. Você podia ser modelo, sabia?

**(Lily)** Eu? Imagina. Nem sou bonita.

**(Milo)** É sim! Eu acho.

**(Lily)** Você não conta.

**(Vendedora)** Posso ser sincera?

**(Lily)** Deve.

**(Vendedora)**Você precisaria de um pouco de trato, um bom corte de cabelo e corrigir essa postura. Você anda curvada... Arrumada, ficaria bonita, sim.

**(Milo)** Viu? Não estou mentindo quando digo que te acho linda.

**(Lily, corando)** Milo, não exagere...

**(Milo)** Não estou exagerando. Que tal darmos uma passada em algum salão depois das compras?

**(Lily)** Milo, acho que não precisa.

**(Milo)** Ah, vamos. Eu preciso mesmo cortar um pouco essa minha juba.

**(Lily)** Está bem...

**(Milo)** Prove mais algumas roupas. **(para a vendedora)** Traga mais umas saias e algumas blusas. Vestidos também.

_A moça prontamente vai ao estoque e volta com várias peças, as quais Lily prova e aprova quase todas. O casal passa por mais algumas lojas, depois vão direto ao salão de beleza, onde Lily recebe um corte mais moderno e faz as unhas, enquanto Milo aproveita para aparar os cabelos. Depois, os dois almoçam num restaurante e à tarde vão se informar acerca dos trâmites legais para que a moça fique na Grécia, incluindo o casamento. Quando começa a anoitecer, os dois finalmente vão para o condomínio. Milo faz questão de entrar em casa carregando a mulher nos braços._

**(Milo, colocando-a no chão e beijando-a)**Bem-vinda à sua nova casa, Sra. Mirianthys.

**(Lily, sorrindo)** Eu vou gostar de ser a sua senhora.

_Milo chama seu criado e apresenta Lily como a nova dona da casa. O rapaz nem chega a se surpreender visto que desde cedo só se fala nisso em todo o condomínio._

_Lily abraça e beija Milo, enquanto pede em pensamento que dê tudo certo._

**(Lily, pensando)** Que isso não seja um sonho, meu Deus, que seja tudo real e que nós dois sejamos muito felizes!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Algumas semanas depois..._

_Santuário de Athena._

_Do começo da escadaria para as Doze Casas, agora totalmente reconstruída, Dohko contempla o Santuário. As casas zodiacais já estão de pé outra vez, ainda mais bonitas do que antes. Não há mais nenhum vestígio das guerras por que passaram, especialmente da última, a que mais danos causara ao lugar._

_A estátua da deusa é a única parte do Santuário ainda em processo de restauração, mas já se pode ver sua beleza original ressurgindo._

_O mestre sorri ao pensar em tudo que acontecera naquele lugar ao longo dos seus mais de dois séculos de vida e das suas muitas passagens por ali. Momentos de guerra intensa, de treinamento sofrido, mas alguns bons momentos também, de amizade, camaradagem, e um ensaio de vida normal que ele tivera ao lado de sua pequena Yue._

_Depois de tanto tempo, já não sabe dizer se deseja viver normalmente outra vez, mas gosta de ver os demais cavaleiros de ouro, ainda jovens de verdade, viverem._

**(Dohko, consigo)** Agora é que a vida deles começou.

_O Mestre sobe os primeiros lances de escada até a casa de Áries onde Mu trabalha nas armaduras de ouro._

**(Mu)** Contemplando o novo Santuário, meu amigo?

**(Dohko)** É. Ficou bonito, não?

**(Mu)** Muito. Sabe, eu nunca pensei que o nosso mundo e o mundo lá fora pudessem conviver tão bem, no entanto, eu passo o dia aqui, consertando as armaduras, e volto pra casa à noite, onde a minha esposa me espera. É quase inacreditável que as duas vidas se complementem.

**(Dohko)**Pois é, meu amigo. Eu sempre acreditei que, com alguma boa vontade, fosse possível conciliar as duas coisas. Agora todos vocês estão experimentando isso, sem tensões, sem expectativas de uma guerra batendo à nossa porta.

**(Mu)** É verdade, mas eu tenho ouvido certos boatos...

**(Dohko)** Sobre o comportamento da senhorita Kido?

_Mu assente._

**(Dohko, sorrindo)** E o que você acha deles?

**(Mu)**Acho que são infundados, mas nunca se sabe...

**(Dohko)** Não se preocupe com isso. Vocês se acostumaram a esperar pela guerra e não conseguem distinguir uma moça confusa de uma deusa preocupada com o mundo.

**(Mu)** Acha mesmo que ela só está confusa?

**(Dohko)** Talvez um pouco mais que isso, mas não tem nada a ver conosco. E que moça não estaria confusa depois de tudo por que ela passou?

**(Mu)** E não devíamos ajudá-la?

**(Dohko)**Por enquanto, não. Ela precisa viver a vida dela sem ter alguém para resolver tudo.

**(Mu)** Bom, se você diz, quem sou eu para duvidar? Mudando de assunto, já pode ir se preparando, meu amigo. **(apontando as armaduras de ouro)**Muito em breve vou precisar do sangue de todos para reviver essas belezas.

**(Dohko)** Pode contar comigo, claro.

**(Mu)** Eu sei que posso.

**(Dohko)** Bom, vou deixar você trabalhar.

_Dohko passa pela casa e sobe as escadarias olhando tudo minuciosamente. Detém-se um pouco mais na casa de Câncer, agora limpa, clara, e sem aquelas cabeças horripilantes. Depois, ele para em sua própria casa. O salão principal parece o mesmo, as dependências, porém, estão bem diferentes. Mantêm o aspecto antigo, mas agora contam com confortos modernos como ar condicionado, linha telefônica, fogão a gás._

**(Dohko, consigo, rindo)**Eu até podia morar aqui de novo.

_E ao pensar nisso, teve uma lembrança vívida do tempo em que Yue andou por aquele chão, cozinhando no velho fogão a lenha, tirando água do pote, macerando as ervas no pilão._

**(Dohko, pensando)** Foi um bom tempo apesar das dificuldades e do final trágico.

_Pensando nisso, ele continua sua subida até chegar à estátua de Athena. Sorri ao olhar para baixo: era ainda mais bonito dali de cima. Ao dar a volta na estátua, Dohko encontra outra pessoa, sentada num degrau. Ele se senta ao lado dela._

**(Dohko)** Boa tarde, Shina.

_Shina dirige-lhe um olhar rabugento._

**(Dohko)** Então é aqui que você tem se escondido?

_A amazona destina-lhe o mesmo olhar e não responde. Dohko insiste._

**(Dohko)** Você vai fazer o quê quando não tiver nada pra ver aqui?

_Ela suspira e finalmente responde._

**(Shina)** Não venho ver nada, venho pra ficar sozinha e você está me atrapalhando. Vai lá cuidar da sua enfermeira doente, vai.

**(Dohko)** Você precisa de mim mais do que ela.

**(Shina, indignada)**Eu? Eu estou ótima! Não preciso nem de você nem de ninguém.

**(Dohko)** Precisa sim.

**(Shina)** Não seja tolo.

**(Dohko)** Você é quem está sendo tola, Shina. Torturando-se por coisas que não pode controlar.

**(Shina)** Ele fica zanzando pelo condomínio e eu tenho que aguentar cruzar com ele em todos os lugares. É por isso que venho pra cá. Aqui não o encontro.

**(Dohko)** Já pensou que, por mais que você fuja, é inevitável encontrar-se com o Seiya?

**(Shina)** Se ele voltasse pra terra dele de uma vez por todas seria ótimo.

**(Dohko)**Duvido que ele volte.

**(Shina)** Como é? Ele vai ficar por aqui? Está brincando?

**(Dohko)** Acho que o Seiya vai acabar ficando de vez, Shina. E você terá que conviver com isso.

**(Shina)**Eu estou cansada disso tudo... Era muito mais fácil quando eu usava a máscara e ninguém ficava interpretando minhas expressões, me julgando, me olhando. Por que raios você foi abolir o uso dela?

**(Dohko)** Era fácil esconder-se atrás da máscara e como não pode mais fazê-lo, você tenta se esconder aqui no Santuário, mas a vida normal não é assim. Você não pode se esconder da vida, Shina.

_Ela ignora o que Dohko diz e torna a se lamentar._

**(Shina)** Estou cansada... cansada demais para seguir em frente.

**(Dohko)** Posso levá-la a um lugar?

**(Shina)**Não quero ir a lugar nenhum.

_Dohko segura a mão dela e ajuda a levantar-se._

**(Dohko)** Venha comigo. Você vai acabar se sentindo melhor.

**(Shina, relutante)** Eu não quero...

**(Dohko)** Vamos assim mesmo. É uma ordem do seu Mestre.

_A amazona acaba por acompanhá-lo. Mesmo sem querer, não sente forças para enfrentar o Mestre. Os dois descem as escadarias sem trocar nenhuma palavra, entram no carro e retornam ao condomínio._

**(Shina)** Que brincadeira sem graça... Você me trouxe de volta pra cá.

**(Dohko)** Não é brincadeira. Quero levá-la à minha casa.

**(Shina)** De jeito nenhum. O Seiya está lá.

**(Dohko)** Ele não deve estar lá, e se estiver, nem vamos falar com ele. Quero que você veja a Fatma.

**(Shina)** Eu não quero ver ninguém, vou pra casa.

**(Dohko)** Shina, por favor. Só estou pedindo pra você fazer uma visita.

**(Shina)**Não tenho nada pra fazer lá.

_Shina acaba cedendo. Seu coração acelera ao entrar na casa de Dohko por medo de reencontrar Seiya. Por sorte, nem sinal dele. Dohko a leva direto ao quarto de Fatma, no andar de baixo. Ele entra primeiro e anuncia a visita. Depois, faz Shina entrar. Meio sem jeito, a amazona cumprimenta a enfermeira._

**(Shina)** E aí? Como vai?

**(Fatma)** Estou viva, isso já é o suficiente.

_Depois do acidente de automóvel que sofrera com Dohko na noite de Natal, a enfermeira ficara em coma por muitos dias e sofrera uma séria lesão na coluna. Os médicos disseram que havia possibilidade de recuperação, mas ela ainda continua sem conseguir se mover. Dohko faz Shina entrar no quarto._

**(Dohko)** Sente-se, Shina. Nós três temos muito que conversar.

**(Shina)** Temos?

**(Dohko)** Fatma é um exemplo de como a vida pode ser cruel e mudar tudo num segundo. E, no entanto, ela está aqui lutando para viver, para voltar a andar, sem reclamar, sem descontar sua revolta nos outros.

**(Shina)**Ok, já entendi. Você quer que eu me sinta um lixo. Obrigada, você conseguiu. Agora vou indo.

**(Dohko)**Não é nada disso. Ela está fazendo o que você devia fazer. E o que você passou não é metade do que ela tem passado.

**(Fatma, sorrindo)** O que ele quer dizer é que o que você sofre vai passar, Shina. Só depende de você.

_Ignorando Fatma, Shina deixa o quarto. Dohko sorri para a enferma._

**(Dohko)** Conseguimos mexer com algo ali dentro.

**(Fatma)** Você gosta dela.

**(Dohko)**Ela é uma boa moça.

**(Fatma)**E você a ama.

_Dohko sorri._

**(Fatma)** Esse silêncio quer dizer que sim?

**(Dohko, ainda sorrindo)** Melhor você descansar agora.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_No ginásio, alguns cavaleiros reuniram-se para jogar um pouco de futebol. Enquanto aguardam a chegada dos outros, eles conversam..._

**(Aldebaran)** É, parece que você perdeu a aposta, meu amigo.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Que aposta?

**(Shura)** Não foi você quem disse que o Milo ficava casado por no máximo um mês? Pois então, passou-se esse tempo e ele continua lá, apaixonado e feliz com a Lily.

**(Aldebaran)** Ela até tá mais bonitinha, não está?

**(Máscara)** Pois é, quem diria? Eu realmente achei que ele não iria aguentar.

**(Shura)** Para você ver como as coisas mudam.

**(Aldebaran)** E você, tem falado com a Angélica?

**(Shura)** Não. Telefonei umas duas vezes, mas ela não quis falar comigo. Que raios de mulher teimosa! E você?

**(Aldebaran)** Está tudo bem. Estou com saudades da Violet, mas agora só vou poder ir ao Japão nas férias, você sabe.

**(Shura)** É, eu sei. Estava pensando em ir com vocês para ver se me acerto com a teimosinha.

**(Aldebaran)** Acho uma boa ideia.

**(Máscara)** É provável que eu vá também.

**(Aldebaran)**Hum... tá com saudades da ruivinha!

**(Máscara)** Pode ser...

**(Shura)** Vá, admita, você gosta dela!

**(Máscara)**Eu gosto. Nunca neguei. Ela é boa de cama.

**(Shura)**Estou falando de amor, não de sexo!

**(Máscara)** Amor? Amor é um sentimento idiota.

**(Aldebaran)**Sei... Olha, se até o Milo está amando, você também pode, Máscara!

**(Shura)**É sério, cara. Se você a ama, não a perca de vista outra vez.

**(Máscara)**O que você tá falando, seu maluco? Por acaso está pensando em...

**(Shura)** Casar? Bom, eu estou. Sinto muita falta da Angélica.

**(Aldebaran)**Nem me fale. É bem ruim estar aqui sozinho.

**(Máscara, levantando-se)** Eu acho que isso é contagioso e vou cair fora antes que eu seja infectado.

**(Shura)** Senta aí, nervosinho.

**(Aldebaran)** Há uns meses atrás quem falava isso era o Milo e veja só no que deu... Hehehe! Acho que o nosso amigo italiano está pensando em se casar também.

**(Máscara)** Mas nem morto!

**(Shura)** Seria bom. Uma mulher poderia dar um jeito em você.

**(Aldebaran)** Pelo menos tiraria aquele esqueleto idiota da porta da sua porta.

**(Shura)** Isso já seria muito bom.

**(Máscara)**Bom, se querem saber, eu já estava mesmo pensando em tirá-lo.

**(Aldebaran)** Mas me diga, vocês sabem quando o Saga vai voltar do Japão? Ele viajou há alguns dias dizendo que traria novidades, mas até agora nada.

**(Shura) **Não sei como andam as coisas, mas espero que ele traga a Agatha e as meninas. Queria realmente conversar com a Angélica... O que estou sabendo é que o Mestre Dohko aproveitou e pediu para que ele avaliasse algumas crianças do orfanato, já que alguns cavaleiros querem ter discípulos. Existem muitas armaduras vacantes, vocês bem sabem. É possível que ele até já traga alguma criança consigo.

**(Aldebaran)** Mas por que a pressa para termos discípulos já que estamos em paz e que, provavelmente, ficaremos assim pelos próximos duzentos anos?

**(Shura)** Coloca essa cabeça para funcionar, Debão. Temos que deixar uma geração apta a treinar a próxima e assim por diante. Ou você acha que todos nós vamos viver duzentos anos? Além do mais, alguns simplesmente gostam de treinar. O próprio Mestre é um deles. Se bem que, suspeito eu, ele vai acabar esperando para treinar o filho do Shiryu.

**(Máscara)** Falou o presidente do fã-clube daquele chato.

**(Aldebaran)** Acha que o Shiryu vai deixar?

**(Shura)** Não tenho a menor dúvida que sim. Eu deixaria. Seria um orgulho ter um filho cavaleiro e acredito que Shiryu também gostaria.

**(Aldebaran)** Pensando por esse lado, seria até interessante treinarmos nossos próprios filhos...

_Máscara da Morte arregala os olhos._

**(Máscara)** Vocês estão pensando em... filhos?

**(Aldebaran)** Não agora, mas no futuro, sim, claro. Os moleques de bronze já estão começando a fazer os deles enquanto nós estamos ficando pra trás.

**(Máscara)** É, estão fazendo, mas lembre-se que o filhote de pato vai ser criado pelo Mu.

**(Aldebaran)** Bom, isso é verdade.

**(Máscara)** Eu não quero saber de filho, nem agora nem nunca. E também não quero nenhum guri órfão enchendo o meu saco. O último moleque já foi o suficiente para mim.(1) E chega dessa conversa! Vamos aquecer enquanto os outros não chegam para o jogo, inclusive o senhor Milo, candidato a marido do ano!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Shaka pede para ter uma reunião com Dohko a fim de comunicar uma decisão que tomara._

**(Dohko)** Você está certo disso, Shaka?

**(Shaka)** Sim, Mestre. Voltarei hoje mesmo ao Santuário. E aviso que não tenho mais interesse em freqüentar as aulas na faculdade. Ah, e gostaria de ter um ou mais discípulos.

**(Dohko)** Se é o que deseja, então você tem o meu apoio.

**(Shaka)**Obrigado, mestre. Eu sabia que o senhor entenderia que tudo isso foi um grande equívoco.

**(Dohko)** Por que pensa assim? Achei que até mesmo você gostaria de ter uma vida normal.

**(Shaka)**Essa vida que o senhor chama de normal é, para mim, artificial. As coisas aparentemente mudaram, mas no fundo tudo ainda é igual. O que é esse condomínio senão outra versão do Santuário? Uma versão mascarada de vida normal, mas no fundo, igualzinha. Eu prefiro estar lá. A vida normal que eu conheço é estar na minha casa zodiacal, zelando por ela e pelo Santuário da deusa, fazendo minhas meditações e cuidando do meu jardim. É assim que me sinto feliz.

**(Dohko)**Cada um com sua perspectiva de felicidade, não é mesmo?

_Shaka sorri e conclui, antes de deixar a casa:_

**(Shaka)** "A felicidade é para quem se basta a si próprio."(2) O senhor já deve ter ouvido isso.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Tóquio, Japão._

_Saga revela a Agatha o mistério que a atormenta há anos. Ela ouve incrédula o que ele diz e anda de um lado ao outro tentando assimilar a revelação._

**(Agatha)** Não pode ser...

**(Saga)** Estou dizendo, Agatha, é ela...

**(Agatha)**Mas como? Eu não consigo entender... As datas simplesmente não batem. Ela nasceu no mesmo ano, mas o mês e o dia não coincidem.

**(Saga)**Eu sei disso, mas me parece que a data de nascimento que colocaram para ela no orfanato foi estimada, pois não havia nenhum documento da menina.

**(Agatha)** É tudo tão confuso... A minha Michele... Não pode ser... Ela esteve o tempo todo aqui e eu não...

**(Saga)** É ela, Agatha.

**(Agatha)**Se isso for mesmo verdade, eu nem sei o que pensar.

**(Saga)**Você precisa falar com ela.

**(Agatha)** Eu sei, mas é tão difícil de acreditar que a minha Michele... é a June!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

(1) Máscara da Morte teve um discípulo, Mei, nos romances Gigantomaquia.

(2) Frase de Aristóteles.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

EDITADO EM 20/09/2012 PARA CONSERTAR A CRONOLOGIA QUE NÃO ESTAVA BATENDO COM A DE "ESPERANDO O FIM"...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Foi um parto para sair esse capítulo! Mais que um parto, na verdade, porque a Lannyluck bem me lembrou que fazia um ano e meio que eu não atualizava SSE. Sabia que era muiiiiiiiito tempo, mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim... Que coisa..._

_Mas acontece que realmente cansei dessa fic, cansei desse formato de roteiro, cansei das garotas namoradas e tal. Acabei levando séculos até decidir o que fazer com tudo isso, já que minha vontade era colocar todo mundo num avião e derrubá-lo em cima do condomínio. Hihihihi! Felizmente (ou não) mudei de ideia e vi que ainda dava para salvar alguma coisa._

_É isso!_

_Até breve! Juro que não vai demorar mais um ano e meio até o próximo!  
Beijooooooooo_

_Chii_


	29. Chapter 29

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXIX**

**(Saga) **Ela mesma. A June. Eu tinha uma leve desconfiança e tentei ver os arquivos dela no Santuário, mas foram destruídos na última guerra. Tive que ir atrás de outras fontes.

**(Agatha)** Meu Deus. Que ironia do destino. Ela esteve o tempo inteiro ao meu lado.

**(Saga)** Pois é.

**(Agatha, abraçando-o) **Obrigada, Saga. Sem você eu não teria descoberto.

**(Saga)** De nada, eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

**(Agatha)** Agora eu sei que sim. Vamos, eu preciso ir até a casa dela, preciso vê-la, contar a ela que sou sua mãe!

_No prédio de Shun, Agatha e Saga descobrem que o casal tinha acabado de sair, levando malas. O porteiro não sabia ao certo para onde iam, mas achava que era algum lugar na Grécia..._

**(Agatha)** Então eles vão voltar para lá? O que estamos esperando? Vamos para o aeroporto agora! Se não faz muito tempo que saíram, é possível que ainda estejam esperando o voo.

_No aeroporto, Agatha e Saga constatam aliviados que o voo para Atenas está atrasado. Os dois correm até a sala VIP e encontram Shun e June lá_.

**(June, intrigada)** Treinadora? O que faz aqui?

_Agatha não consegue responder. Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas e ela abraça June com força. _

**(Agatha)** Minha querida, minha bebê, durante todo esse tempo você esteve do meu lado e eu não sabia. Procurei por você todo esse tempo, minha princesa. Eu nunca desisti.

**(June)** Agatha, o que está havendo?

**(Saga)** Você é a filha dela, June. A filha que Agatha procurava.

**(June)** Eu? Isso é impossível.

**(Saga)** Não, June, eu pesquisei suas origens a fundo. Você perdeu seu pai num acidente e foi levada para um orfanato.

**(June) **Sim, foi o que sempre me disseram, mas... eu não me lembro de ser filha da Agatha, além disso, eu não nasci nos Estados Unidos, eu nasci na Etiópia. No orfanato, disseram que meus pais eram missionários lá...

**(Agatha)** Não, querida. Essa é a história que eu seu pai deve ter inventado quando a tirou de mim...

**(June) **Isso tudo é muito, muito estranho.

**(Saga) **Mas é verdade, June. Vocês podem fazer exames de sangue para confirmar (1).

**(Agatha)** Sim, mas eu já sinto que é verdade. Vocês estão indo para Atenas?

**(June)** Sim.

**(Agatha)** Ah, filha, adie a viagem, por favor. Temos tanto para conversar.

_June olha para Shun e ele assente com um gesto_

**(June) **Está bem, acho que podemos adiar por alguns dias. Mas me expliquem direito essa história. Estou muito confusa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário._

_Shaka passa pela casa de Áries segurando sua gata, seguido por seu criado, que carrega duas malas aparentemente muito pesadas. Mu está trabalhando no conserto das armaduras._

**(Shaka)** Bom dia.

**(Mu)** Bom dia, meu amigo. Vejo que está de volta.

**(Shaka)** Sim. Aqui é o lugar de onde eu não devia ter saído.

**(Mu)** Lamento muito que pense assim. A vida lá fora é tão extraordinária.

**(Shaka)** Não vejo nada além de miséria, futilidade e falta de amor ao próximo. Prefiro ficar aqui, dedicando-me ao meu jardim e às minhas meditações. Ajudo mais aqui do que lá fora.

**(Mu) **Eu bem que desconfiava que seu surto de vida normal não duraria muito. Já que é assim, seja bem-vindo de volta. Aprecio sua companhia, meu amigo.

_Shaka dá um aceno discreto e continuou subindo em direção à casa de Virgem. Édifícil conter-se ao retornar para aquele lugar que tinha sido seu lar por tantos anos. Agora a casa está mais ampla e arejada, as dependências internas mais confortáveis, e o jardim das árvores gêmeas está lá, refeito, belo, com duas pequenas mudas que em alguns anos tornar-se-iam as novas gêmeas. Shaka sorri. Gosta de manter a aura de seriedade, que tinha perdido por algum tempo, quando se envolvera com Seika, mas quando está sozinho ele pode realmente deixar tudo de lado e ser apenas um homem. _

_Coloca a gatinha no chão do jardim e ela imediatamente corre, rola pela grama, cheira o lugar e volta para se esfregar nas pernas do dono, que se abaixa para acariciá-la._

**(Shaka)** Deva... esse vai ser o seu nome e esta é a sua nova casa. Espero que sejamos felizes aqui.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Condomínio Olympus._

_Na casa de Aiolia e Marin, a amazona chama o namorado para uma conversa muito séria..._

**(Marin)** Olia, precisamos conversar.

_O cavaleiro de ouro estava sentado no sofá, assistindo a um jogo de futebol._

**(Aiolia)** Tem que ser agora, Marin?

**(Marin)** Tem. É sobre isso aqui.

_Ela mostrou um bastonete branco com umas coisinhas azuis, que Aiolia olhou com desprezo._

**(Aiolia)** Hã? O que é isso?

**(Marin)** Isso é um teste de gravidez e aqui diz que você vai ser pai.

_Aiolia retesou-se na poltrona._

**(Aiolia)** PAI?

**(Marin)** É.

**(Aiolia)** Meu Deus! **(abraçando e beijando Marin)** Que maravilhosa notícia, meu bem! Vamos ter um filho!

**(Marin)** É, vamos!

**(Aiolia) **Se for menino, você concorda que se chame Aiolos?

**(Marin)** Claro. Além de ser seu irmão, ele é uma lenda. Vai ser uma honra.

**(Aiolia)** E se for menina, gostaria que se chamasse Agnes porque era o nome da nossa mãe.

**(Marin)** Claro, meu querido, claro.

_A campainha toca. _

**(Marin)** Calma, Olia. Deixa eu ver quem é... **(ao abrir a porta)** Oi, Shina!

**(Shina) **Oi. Será que você pode conversar?

**(Marin)** Claro, entre.

**(Aiolia, empolgadíssimo) **Ei, Shina, eu vou ser papai!

**(Shina, surpresa)** É sério isso, Marin?

**(Marin)** Sim! Estou grávida.

**(Shina) **Humph... o condomínio vai encher de pivetes. É o seu, é o do pato, é o do dragão...

**(Marin)** O bom humor de sempre. Olia, querido, vou subir com a Shina.

**(Aiolia) **E eu vou sair espalhando a notícia!

**(Shina) **Ele gostou, hein?

**(Marin) **É. Esqueceu até do jogo!

**(Shina) **Quero ver quando o moleque chorar de madrugada e não deixar ninguém dormir.

**(Marin) **O que foi dessa vez?

**(Shina)** Aquele mestre filho da mãe... não aguento mais ele.

**(Marin)** Sei... e o Seiya não tem nada a ver com esse mau humor, né?

**(Shina) **Quem é Seiya?

**(Marin) **Aham... O que o Dohko fez então?

**(Shina) **Me forçou a ver a tal enfermeira para me humilhar!

**(Marin) **Forçou é? Hum... que boa ideia!

**(Shina) **Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga!

**(Marin) **Por isso mesmo! Ah, Shina, bola para frente, poxa. Você tentou com o Seiya, não deu certo, pronto. Esquece e continua sua vida. Vai estudar, vai treinar, vai aprender paisagismo com o Afrodite, qualquer coisa pra ocupar a cabeça, ao invés de ficar só remoendo o passado.

**(Shina)** Deus me livre de aprender alguma coisa com aquela bicha desvairada.

**(Marin)** Não fala assim dele. Ele fez um trabalho maravilhoso na casa de Peixes e nas casas aqui do condomínio. Muito competente! Mas foi só uma sugestão aleatória. O que eu quero dizer é que você precisa de uma ocupação. Por que não pede ao Dohko alguma função no Santuário? Sei lá, organizar os arquivos!

**(Shina)** Pedir àquele chato?

**(Marin) **Deixa de ser orgulhosa. É o melhor para você.

**(Shina) **Vou pensar...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte recebe uma visita inesperada..._

**(Carmelo) **Senhor Máscara da Morte, a sua amiga Nicoletta está lá embaixo...

_O cavaleiro, que tinha passado a noite na farra e acabara de acordar, desce ainda sonolento para receber Nicoletta. Depara-se com a moça sentada no sofá, com duas malas cor-de-rosa do lado, e um olho roxo._

**(Máscara)** O que é isso?

**(Nicoletta)** Amado, entrei numa briga com um cliente que não queria pagar...

**(Máscara) **Tô falando das malas.

**(Nicoletta)** Então... Tive que sair do meu quartinho porque o cara falou que ia me matar... Sabe como é, né? Mona esperta salta fora antes de o barraco desabar. Preciso ficar aqui, Manu.

**(Máscara) **Aqui em casa? Poooooooooooooooooooorra, Nicoletta. Assim queima o meu filme.

**(Nicoletta, falando com voz grave)** Qual é, Manu? Não vai dar guarida pro seu amigo Nicola, porra?

**(Máscara)** Não, cara, mas sabe como é, o povo vai falar...

**(Nicoletta, levantando-se indignada)** Ok, você é um belíssimo amigo da onça, seu filho da puta. Na hora que precisa de mim, me procura, mas quando eu preciso você me nega ajuda.

**(Máscara, envergonhado) **Ah, porra, que falem. Você pode ficar.

**(Nicoletta, falando em falsete e abraçando Máscara da Morte)** Oooouuun! Valeu, meu lindão! Eu te amo!

**(Máscara)** Tá bom, tá bom... não precisa agarrar tanto. Vou mandar o Carmelo arrumar o quarto de hóspedes.

**(Nicoletta)** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain, vou morar no condô! Aquela piscinaaaaaaaaaaa! Ai, _meldelsssssss_! Uma bofarada sarada pra olhar todo dia! Que sonho! Se eu tivesse pensado, tinha arranjado briga antes!

**(Máscara)** Menos, menos. Baixa esse fogo, mulher!

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dias depois..._

_Os Cavaleiros são convocados para uma reunião no Santuário(1). Apenas Máscara da Morte e Shina recusam-se a ir. _

_Passa das nove da noite, quando o cavaleiro de Câncer ouve os gritos de "fogo" ecoarem pelo condomínio._

**(Máscara) **Mas que merda está acontecendo?

**(Nicoletta, espiando pela janela) **Bofe! Tá pegando fogo! Socorroooo! Socorroooo! Ai, meu pai, não quero morrer torrada!

**(Máscara) **Cala a boca e vamos sair daqui, porra!

_Máscara chama seu criado e os três dirigem-se à entrada do condomínio, já completamente tomada pelo fogo. Lá encontram os demais criados, Shina, Lily, Eiri e Lithos, além de Kiki._

**(Lily)** E agora?

**(Shina) **Não dá pra passar por aqui. Acho melhor tentarmos pelos fundos.

**(Kiki)** Eu posso levar vocês para o outro lado. Uma ou duas de cada vez.

**(Máscara da Morte, pensativo)** Isso, Kiki. Faça isso. Eu tenho outra coisa para fazer.

_Ao ver Máscara dirigir-se à casa de Dohko, já em chamas, Shina grita:_

**(Shina) **Máscara! Você vai entrar lá? Está louco?

_O dourado não lhe dá ouvidos e continua correndo até a casa._

**(Eiri) **Ele foi buscar a enfermeira...

**(Shina)** A essa altura ela já deve estar morta. E ele vai acabar morrendo junto.

**(Nicoletta) **Amiga, esse bofe não morre assim tão fácil. Pode apostar.

_Na casa de Dohko, Máscara da Morte depara-se com a porta trancada e põe-na abaixo. Ele sabia que o criado não estava lá e que Fatma tinha sido deixada sozinha por algumas horas. Lá dentro, as chamas já lambem boa parte dos móveis. Ele adentra impávido, sem se importar com o fogo, avançando tão rapidamente quanto possível até o quarto de Fatma._

_Ele encontra a moça em cima da cama, resignada, incapaz de salvar-se. Ergue-a nos braços e procura uma rota de fuga. Ele sabe que não daria para sair por onde entrara porque havia fogo demais ali. Dirige-se então à porta dos fundos e eles finalmente conseguem sair. Fatma dá um suspiro aliviado, mas logo perde a consciência. _

_Carregando a enfermeira, Máscara da Morte vai até a entrada e observa que Kiki já tinha levado todos para o lado de fora e ele não ia esperar que o garoto se lembrasse dele e voltasse. Ele daria um jeito. Era um dourado, afinal. Com a impossibilidade de passar pelo portão de entrada, Máscara dá a volta e procura uma parte do muro onde não haja tanto fogo. Gentilmente, ele põe Fatma no chão e, com um golpe certeiro, derruba parte do muro. Torna a pegar a enfermeira no colo e sai, indo ao encontro dos demais._

**(Milo, abraçando e beijando Lily)** Graças a Deus você está bem. Se tivesse acontecido algo com você eu nem sei o que faria. Ainda bem que o Kiki soube o que fazer e foi nos avisar logo. Eu deveria ter ficado aqui com você.

**(Lily)**Está tudo bem. Não se culpe por isso. Eu estou bem... mas o condomínio já era.

**(Milo)** É verdade... lá se foi a nossa casa.

**(Mu, abraçando Eiri) **Felizmente não aconteceu nenhuma tragédia. **(para Kiki) **E você, rapazinho, saiu-se muito bem!

**(Kiki)** Obrigado, mestre! Mas o Máscara da Morte ainda está lá dentro.

**(Máscara)** Claro que não, né?

_Para surpresa de todos, o cavaleiro surge em meio à fumaça, carregando Fatma no colo._

**(Mu) **Máscara!

**(Máscara)** Eu sou um dourado, porra! Acha que esse foguinho ia me matar? Só demorei porque fui buscar a Fatma. Ela não está nada bem, pessoal. Creio que deve ter inalado muita fumaça.

**(Milo)** Já chamamos os bombeiros. Acho que é melhor esperar que cheguem.

**(Mu)** Eu vou até o Santuário avisar o mestre sobre isso...

_Os bombeiros chegam e combatem o fogo, enquanto outra equipe atende os feridos. Máscara da Morte está chamuscado e, embora não queira admitir, aliviado com a chegada rápida dos médicos. _

_Todos tinham escoriações e pequenas queimaduras, exceto Fatma que, devido a seu estado grave, precisa ser levada ao hospital. _

**(Nicoletta, sentada no meio-fio)** E agora, bofes-magia? O que vamos fazer?

**(Milo)** Bom, agora vamos todos para o Santuário.

**(Shina)** E tudo vai voltar a ser como antes, hein? Todos de volta ao Santuário, o mesmo burburinho de sempre, a mesma fofoca de sempre, tudo igual.

**(Nicoletta)** Fala sério. Logo agora que eu vim morar num condô chique, com piscina? É muita zica nessa vida!

**(Máscara)** E o pior é que o chinês precisa permitir sua presença lá, não dá para você ir chegando e ficando.

**(Nicoletta) **Meu querido, eu vou nem que seja escondida na caixa de sua armadura!

**(Máscara)** Não me dê a ideia.

**(Milo) **Vamos, pessoal. Não há nada mais a fazer aqui.

_Quando chegaram ao Santuário, a notícia do incêndio já tinha se espalhado._

**(Dohko, para Shiryu)** Lamento pelas coisas do bebê que estavam na casa.

**(Shiryu)** Eram apenas objetos. Teremos tempo de comprar tudo novo. O que importa é que Shunrei não estava lá. O senhor acha que foi **ele**?

**(Dohko)** Está mais do que claro.

**(Shiryu)** E acha que ele vai tentar alguma coisa aqui no Santuário?

**(Dohko)** Com certeza. Ele é louco e deve estar transtornado com o que vocês fizeram. Mas não se preocupe, tem gente vigiando lá embaixo. É seguro aqui.

**(Shiryu)** Assim espero. Bom, acho melhor ir buscar Shunrei no 13º templo e levá-la para a casa de Libra. Esse dia foi muito longo. **(ele se aproxima de Máscara da Morte)** Parabéns pelo que fez. Arriscar-se para salvar a Fatma foi um gesto muito nobre.

_O cavaleiro de Câncer ignora Shiryu e dirige-se a Dohko._

**(Máscara)** Mestre, eu preciso de permissão para ir ao hospital visitar a Fatma.

**(Dohko)** Claro. E eu quero ir com você.

**(Máscara)** Certo. Também preciso de permissão para que a Nicoletta fique aqui conosco. O senhor sabe, ela estava morando lá em casa, agora não tem para onde ir... é só por uns tempos, até ela se ajeitar.

**(Dohko) **A sua amiga divertida? Tem toda permissão! Pelo menos ela vai animar isso aqui!

**(Máscara, sorrindo)** Obrigado, Mestre. O senhor não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

**(Dohko) **Digo o mesmo a você.

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Ebaaaaaaaaaaa! Mais um cap de SSE! _

_Esse incêndio misterioso é parte muito importante da fic nova, a continuação de Escute Seu Coração, que vem por aí... Daí que eu precisava escrever sobre ele, mas sem revelar tudo. Essa nova fic já tem três capítulos e meio prontos. A ideia é ter pelo menos dez caps antes de começar a postar, para ser uma coisa regular como Cinco Momentos, que estou conseguindo manter semanal._

_É isso, pessoal! Dessa vez nem demorei tanto!_

_Beijooooooooooooooo_

_Chii_


	30. Chapter 30

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXX**

_Tóquio, Japão._

_Com a viagem para a Grécia adiada, June e Shun conversam sobre os novos fatos que se apresentaram diante deles e chegam à conclusão de que realmente é tudo muito estranho. Assim, June chama Agatha para uma conversa apenas entre as duas._

**(June)** Agatha, eu ficaria muito feliz se tudo isso fosse verdade, mas é muito estranho. Que eu saiba, nunca estive nos Estados Unidos.

**(Agatha)** Você provavelmente não se lembra, minha querida. Era só uma criancinha quando seu pai a levou.

**(June) **Pode ser, mas também não há nenhuma lembrança de pai nenhum, nem de suposto acidente, nem nada desse tipo. Minhas lembranças mais antigas são do orfanato na Etiópia, e nelas eu tenho menos idade do eu teria quando meu suposto pai me levou.

**(Agatha) **Então você acha que nada disso é verdade?

**(June) **Agatha, você não acha que é conveniente demais que a sua filha perdida seja justo eu?

**(Agatha) **Sim, mas as coincidências existem. A vida é tão cheia de coisas surpreendentes, querida.

**(June) **Pois eu acho tudo isso conveniente demais.

**(Agatha)** Você quer dizer que o Saga pode ter inventado isso tudo?

**(June)** Como ele pode ter tanta certeza que eu sou a sua filha perdida?

**(Agatha, decepcionada) **Eu não sei, June. Sinceramente, não sei.

**(June) **Para mim essa história tem de ser averiguada com mais cuidado, Agatha. Acho que devíamos fazer exames. Não deve ser difícil saber se eu sou mesmo sua filha. Ouvi falar num novo exame capaz de identificar isso(1). Está disposta a tentar?

**(Agatha)** Claro, June. Mas eu sinto que você é minha filha. Não foi coincidência eu ter te encontrado.

**(June) **Você quer acreditar nisso, mas pode não ser verdade...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário, Grécia. _

_Saori fora resgatada da casa de Julian Solo, onde era mantida prisioneira pelo jovem milionário. A deusa estava fisicamente bem, mas seu psicológico estava claramente abalado e ela ainda acreditava que Julian seria capaz de iniciar uma nova guerra santa, fato que não era nada provável. Diante da impossibilidade de atacar dessa forma, Julian provocara o incêndio no condomínio Olympus, onde estavam apenas mulheres, criados e Máscara da Morte, que se recusara a participar do resgate de Saori._

_Com toda a confusão no condomínio, todos foram levados para o Santuário, onde se reuniram com Dohko na casa de Áries. Depois da reunião, cada dourado dirige-se a sua respectiva casal Zodiacal. Enquanto Shina vai para o novo alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata, com casinhas confortáveis ao invés dos antigos casebres em ruínas. Dohko oferecera a ela um lugar na casa de Libra, mas ela se recusara a ficar com "aqueles dois melosos", como se referia a Shiryu e Shunrei, e decidiu ir para o alojamento. _

_Pintado recentemente, o local ainda exala um leve cheiro de tinta e não tem móveis, exceto a cama de alvenaria. Ela pegara emprestado com Mu um colchonete e uns lençóis e depois de arrumar tudo sobre a estrutura de cimento, Shina deita-se. De tão cansada, adormece imediatamente._

_-S-A-I-N-T-S- _

_Na casa de Escorpião..._

**(Milo, para Lily, ao entrar na Casa de Escorpião)** Querida, essa será sua nova casa pelos próximos dias. Espero que não se incomode. Também teremos de comprar tudo novo, embora eu admita que essa parte é boa. Vou ver você com mais coisas novas, lingeries principalmente.

**(Lily)** Milo, Milo, você está me saindo um belo de um safadinho.

**(Milo, rindo)** Claro! Falando sério, querida, estou profundamente agradecido por não ter acontecido nada com você. Nem sei o que eu faria se você tivesse se machucado no incêndio.

_Os dois se abraçam e beijam. Depois, Lily se lembra das irmãs_.

**(Lily)** Meu querido, será que tem telefone aqui? Queria falar com Violet, avisar do incêndio, dizer que estou bem.

**(Milo)** Sim, agora temos telefone nas casas. Mas a essa altura o grandão já ligou pra ela e avisou do incêndio.

**(Lily)** Pior ainda. Violet vai ficar preocupada se não falar comigo.

**(Milo) **Tem razão. Vamos entrar, e aí você liga.

_Ao falar com Violet, Lily confirma que Aldebaran já a tinha avisado do incêndio. Preocupada tanto com a irmã quanto com o namorado, a gêmea promete tentar ir para Atenas o mais rápido possível. Depois de tranquilizar a irmã, Lily se entrega a um relaxante banho de banheira, merecido depois de tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Milo percebe o que a esposa estava fazendo e entra na brincadeira, que começa na banheira e termina fora dela, molhando todo o chão do banheiro da casa de Escorpião. _

_Enquanto isso, Nicoletta Madonna é apresentada à Casa de Câncer, onde ficará hospedada._

**(Carmelo)** Antigamente, o mestre Máscara tinha cabeças nas paredes.

**(Nicoletta, de olhos arregalados)** Cabeça de gente mesmo?

**(Carmelo)** É.

**(Nicoletta)** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeca! Que nojo, bofe. Ai, ai, ai, ai, nojo, nojo, nojo. Eca, eca, eca! Ugh!

_Apesar de já estar acostumado com o jeitão da amiga de Máscara da Morte, o criado ri do escândalo que ela faz._

**(Nicoletta)** Agora falando sério, vai ser bom ficar aqui. Eu não tenho mesmo para onde ir.

_Carmelo segue mostrando a Nicoletta as dependências da casa e, ao entrar no banheiro:_

**(Nicoletta, gritando)** Oh, minha Santa Cher! Que puta banheira é essa? M-O-R-R-I!

_No hospital para onde Fatma tinha sido levada, dois visitantes insistem em entrar, mesmo estando fora do horário de visitas..._

**(Recepcionista)** Não é hora de visitas, mas eu vou ver o que posso fazer pelos senhores. Seus nomes, por favor.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Máscara da Morte e Dohko alguma-coisa.

**(Recepcionista, de olhos arregalados)** Como?

**(Dohko)** Dohko Tzeng e Emanuele Anceschi.

_Máscara revira os olhos e faz um bico de insatisfação. A recepcionista continua achando que é brincadeira._

**(Recepcionista, irritada)** Seus nomes de verdade, senhores.

**(Máscara)** O meu é esse, porra. Emanuele Anceschi.

**(Recepcionista, desconfiada)** Ah... senhor... desculpe.

**(Máscara)** Que é? Tá achando que eu sou mulher? **(levando a mão às partes íntimas) **Quer que eu mostre os documentos?

**(Recepcionista)** Não, senhor! Vocês dois são parentes da moça?

**(Dohko) **Não.

**(Recepcionista) **Então são o quê?

**(Máscara) **Eu transei com ela algumas vezes.

_Chocada, a moça arregala os olhos._

**(Dohko, meio constrangido) **Ela era uma funcionária querida e esse rapaz a salvou do incêndio. Só queremos saber como ela está.

**(Máscara)** Na verdade, eu vim para ficar de acompanhante dela. Eu sei que essas coisas de hospital são assim, que é preciso ter alguém com o paciente.

_Dohko surpreende-se com a declaração de Máscara da Morte e empenha-se ainda mais para convencer a recepcionista a deixá-los entrar. Minutos depois, eles estão no quarto onde Fatma está internada. A moça está entubada, tem diversas escoriações e queimaduras, mas está consciente. Dohko se aproxima dela e acaricia-lhe a face._

**(Dohko)** Fico muito feliz que você esteja bem. E graças ao nosso amigo aqui, não e mesmo?

_Fatma começa a chorar. Mesmo que pudesse falar, não conseguiria expressar a gratidão que sente. Vinha lutando pela vida desde o acidente de automóvel e, depois de tudo, não achava que seria justo morrer queimada num incêndio criminoso. _

**(Máscara)** Eu não me perdoaria se não tivesse conseguido salvá-la.

**(Dohko) **Você foi um verdadeiro herói.

**(Mascara)** Para com isso, eu só fiz o que eu tinha de fazer.

**(Dohko) **Agora eu tenho de ir, Fatma, mas o Máscara vai ficar com você.

_Fatma balança levemente a cabeça._

**(Máscara)** Vou passar a noite aqui com você, caso precise de alguma coisa.

_Ela esboça um sorriso, do jeito que dá, com todos aqueles tubos e fios, e pensa que será bom ter a companhia de Máscara da Morte, seu anjo da guarda. _

**(Fatma, pensando) **_Um anjo meio doido, pervertido, mas definitivamente o meu anjo._

_-S-A-I-N-T-S- _

_Dia seguinte, à tarde. _

_Há uma intensa movimentação na casa de Câncer e Máscara da Morte, que havia chegado do hospital ao amanhecer, acorda com o barulho. Ainda sonolento e de cuecas, ele vai ver do que se trata._

**(Máscara, esfregando os olhos)** Mas que feira é essa na minha casa?

_E ele dá de cara com todas as mulheres do Santuário, mais Milo e Afrodite, sentados em cadeiras de plástico que sabe Deus onde arrumaram, enquanto Nicoletta faz as unhas de Saori._

**(Máscara)** Caralho, Nicola, você transformou minha casa numa merda de um salão de beleza?

**(Nicoletta)** Desculpa_, amore_. É que me ofereci para arrumar o visual da senhorita Saori, o pessoal ficou sabendo e aí acabou vindo todo mundo pra cá.

**(Máscara)** É inacreditável. De onde saíram esses esmaltes, secadores, todas essas porcarias de salão?

**(Afrodite, lixando as unhas)** Eu emprestei os secadores e as escovas e fui à cidade comprar os cremes, as tinturas e os esmaltes.

**(Máscara)** Puta que pariu!

**(Nicoletta)** Quando terminar as unhas da diva maravilhosa e espetacular aqui, vou cortar os cabelos da galera. Você também quer um corte, Masquinha? Tá precisando, hein?

**(Afrodite) **Se for cortar, entra na fila porque eu cheguei primeiro.

**(Máscara, sério)** Eu gostaria era de cortar algumas cabeças...

**(Milo) **Não seja ranzinza, Emanuele. As meninas estão se divertindo com o salão improvisado.

**(Máscara) **Pelo visto não somente "as meninas". Nicola, só me chame quando essa viadagem acabar. Precisamos ter uma conversinha séria.

**(Nicoletta, franzindo a testa) **Ops! Acho que ele não gostou...

_Máscara da Morte tranca-se no quarto e volta a dormir. _

_Quando Nicoletta termina de arrumar Saori, começa a sessão de corte de cabelo. Além disso, Shina resolve pintar os cabelos, voltando à sua cor natural, castanho claro. _

**(Afrodite)** Você ficou bem bonita, Shina. Ainda falta refinamento, mas bonita você é.

**(Shina)** Vai pro inferno.

**(Afrodite)** Eu já fui e não tem nada demais lá.

**(Nicoletta, para Afrodite)** Mona! Será que você não pode me ajudar a dar escova no cabelo desse monte de racha?

**(Afrodite) **Se você me chamar disso mais uma vez, eu mesmo arranco sua cabeça e dou para o Máscara da Morte enfeitar a casa nova.

_Como Afrodite parece realmente ameaçador, Nicoletta prossegue, séria:_

**(Nicoletta)** Desculpa, amada. Digo, amado. Será que você poderia me ajudar?

**(Afrodite)** Tá, eu posso.

_Então, Afrodite empunha um secador e uma escova e põe-se a escovar o cabelo da mulherada que já tinha cortado os cabelos com Nicoletta._

_O salão de beleza continua funcionando até o começo da noite, quando Nicoletta corta os últimos cabelos e faz a última manicure. _

**(Nicoletta, depois que o último "cliente" saiu)** Ufa. A bicha tá acabada. Vem cá, Carmelito. Me ajuda aqui a varrer esses cabelos porque se o Manu sair do quarto e encontrar essa capilança no chão, ele me mata.

**(Carmelo)** Ele vai querer te matar de qualquer jeito.

**(Nicoletta, sorrindo insinuante)** Se você me ajudar, eu pago com o que sei fazer melhor. E não tô falando de cortar cabelo, bofe.

**(Carmelo)** Bom, se você prometer sigilo...

**(Nicoletta)** Sigilo absoluto, meu bem. **(dando piscadelas)** É a alma do negócio.

**(Carmelo) **Sendo assim, eu topo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Casa de Leão._

_Marin passara a tarde no salão improvisado de Nicoletta e voltara exibindo um novo corte de cabelo, ligeiramente mais curto... que Aiolia nem notou._

**(Marin, irritada)** Não acredito que cortei um palmo do cabelo e você sequer percebeu!

**(Aiolia)** Amor, é que realmente parece igual...

**(Marin)** Humpf... homens!

**(Aiolia) **Ah, Marin, não vamos brigar por isso, né?

**(Marin, desfazendo o bico) **Tá... não vamos.

**(Aiolia) **Ótimo. Quem mais estava nesse bendito salão?

**(Marin)** Praticamente todo mundo. Até a Shina apareceu com o mau humor dela.

**(Aiolia)** E o Máscara não matou ninguém?

**(Marin, rindo)** Não. Ele ficou meio revoltado, mas estava tão cansado que voltou a dormir. Você sabe, ele ficou no hospital com a Fatma.

**(Aiolia) **Ele está me surpreendendo muito. Salvou a enfermeira e, como se não bastasse, está cuidando dela. É inacreditável.

**(Marin) **Pra você ver como as pessoas mudam, não é mesmo?

**(Aiolia)** Pois é. Mas me diga, você está realmente bem, minha querida? Não ficou triste com o incêndio? Já estávamos tão acostumados com a nossa casinha.

**(Marin)** Está tudo bem, Aiolia. Eu não tinha esse apego todo àquela casa, não era minha mesmo. Era só uma casa.

**(Aiolia)** Vamos reconstruir tudo até o bebê nascer, meu amor. Isso eu prometo.

**(Marin) **Relaxe, Olia. Tanto faz se ele nascer aqui ou lá. O importante é estarmos juntos, criarmos nosso filho juntos. É só isso que importa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na casa de Áries..._

_Eiri chega maquiada e com os cabelos escovados._

**(Mu, sorrindo e abraçando a mulher)** Hum, parece que o salão improvisado deu certo.

**(Eiri)** Você gostou?

**(Mu) **Sim. Você ficou muito bonita.

**(Eiri) **Obrigada, meu querido.

**(Mu) **Acabei de avisar o Hyoga sobre o incêndio.

**(Eiri, mostrando-se irritada) **Não sei para quê. Ele não se importa mesmo.

**(Mu) **Eiri, querida, não é bem assim...

**(Eiri)** Claro que é. Hyoga não se importa com ninguém!

**(Kiki, murmurando consigo) **Só eu que vejo que ela ainda gosta dele?

**(Eiri)** O que foi?

**(Kiki) **Nada, Eiri. Nada. Mestre, será que eu posso ir para a casa de Libra?

**(Mu) **Claro, Kiki. **(voltando-se para Eiri, depois que o discípulo saiu)** Eu sei que o que ele disse é verdade.

**(Eiri) **Você vai dar ouvidos a um menino mexeriqueiro?

**(Mu)** Não, estou dando atenção ao que eu vejo e sinto. É óbvio que eu sempre soube disso, Eiri. Desde aquele dia, no casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei, eu sei.

**(Eiri)** Eu só tenho raiva do Hyoga! Só isso!

**(Mu)** Nós dois sabemos que não é bem assim...

_Embaraçada, Eiri abaixa o olhar._

**(Mu) **Eu não estou sendo enganado, querida. Eu sei o que se passa aqui, mas gosto de você e quero criar sua filha como se fosse minha. Só depende de você querer também. No momento em que você decidir que não quer, é só me avisar.

**(Eiri) **E eu vou para onde? Eu não tenho para onde ir. Como é que eu vou voltar a trabalhar para o orfanato depois de tanto tempo e ainda por cima grávida?

**(Mu) **Você nunca vai ficar desamparada. Nem eu nem Hyoga deixaríamos que isso acontecesse.

_Eiri começa a chorar._

**(Eiri)** Estou tão confusa, Mu. E agora esses problemas com a senhorita Kido, o incêndio... Tudo perdido, minhas coisas, as coisas do bebê.

**(Mu)** Quanto a isso, você sabe que eu darei um jeito.

**(Eiri) **Eu sei. Eu estaria perdida se não fosse você... pior que isso, eu estaria morta. Sou muito, muito grata por isso e por tudo mais que você tem feito por mim e por minha filha, mas...

**(Mu, abraçando-a) **Eu sei. Sei de tudo isso. Não fique nervosa, sim? Está tudo bem.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na descida da Casa de Câncer para o alojamento, Shina cruza com Dohko, que sobe._

**(Dohko) **Shina, que bom ver como você está retomando sua vida. Ficou muito bonita com esse cabelo novo.

_Ela lhe dirige um olhar de desprezo e continua descendo. Dohko passa a acompanhá-la._

**(Dohko)** Por que é tão arisca? Só lhe fiz um elogio.

**(Shina) **Vai paparicar a deusa louca, vai.

**(Dohko) **Eu estava pensando se por acaso você não gostaria de ir jantar lá em casa hoje. Shunrei vai preparar uma comidinha especial.

**(Shina) **Nem morta.

**(Dohko) **E você vai comer onde? Pelo que sei, sua casa no alojamento só tem um colchonete.

**(Shina) **Eu me viro.

**(Dohko)** Venha, vamos jantar lá em casa. Vai ser bom.

**(Shina)** Você sabe mesmo ser chato, hein?

**(Dohko)** Eu diria que sou persistente.

**(Shina)** Ok, você venceu. Vamos lá ver qual é a dessa "comida especial".

_Na casa de Libra, Shunrei e Shiryu arrumam a mesa para o jantar quando Kiki chega. Ela também tinha visitado o salão de Nicoletta e exibia um penteado novo, com os cabelos soltos e enfeitados com uma presilha em forma de flor, além de ter pintado as unhas com um esmalte cor-de-rosa._

**(Kiki)** Posso jantar com vocês?

**(Shunrei) **E desde quando você precisa pedir?** (abraçando o menino) **Eu sei que estou dando pouca atenção a você nesses dias, mas são tantos problemas para resolver...

**(Kiki)** Não se preocupe com isso, Shunrei.

**(Shiryu) **Amanhã vamos fazer alguma atividade aqui no Santuário? O que você acha de vermos a nova arena de treinamentos?

**(Kiki)** Opa! Tô dentro!

**(Shiryu)** Ótimo!

**(Shunrei)** Venha aqui, vamos arrumar esse seu cabelo que parece que não vê pente há semanas. O que você anda fazendo, rapazinho? Eu não lhe disse para pentear os cabelos todos os dias?

**(Kiki)** É que eu esqueço...

**(Shunrei) **Não está se esquecendo de escovar os dentes e tomar banho, está?

**(Kiki)** Bom, de vez quando...

**(Shunrei)** Você não toma jeito, hein?

**(Shiryu, baixinho, consigo)** É, ela tem mesmo vocação pra ser mãe.

_Pouco depois, Dohko chega acompanhado por Shina. Os dois são recepcionados pelo casal e Kiki, que está bem arrumado e com um sorriso escancarado._

**(Shina)** Olha, eu só vim porque o ch... mestre insistiu.

**(Shunrei)** Vai ser um prazer tê-la no jantar, Shina. E fique à vontade para vir quando quiser. Já soube que a sua casa ainda não está equipada, então, sinta-se convidada inclusive a ficar conosco, se quiser. Nessa situação em que todos ficaram sem casa, sem suas coisas, temos que nos ajudar.

**(Shina)** Obrigada.

**(Dohko, sentando-se)** E o que temos para o jantar? O cheiro está delicioso!

**(Shunrei) **Eu fiz o Shiryu ir a Rodorio comprar uns peixes frescos e preparei um belo cozido.

_Quando Shunrei abre a panela, o cheiro do prato inunda a casa. Shina gostava da comida que Orfeu fazia, mas o cheiro daquele cozido era algo do outro mundo._

**(Shina, salivando e sentindo a barriga roncar)** É, o cheiro está bom mesmo.

**(Shiryu)** O gosto deve estar melhor ainda. Vá por mim, eu sei do que estou falando.

**(Kiki, esticando o prato pra Shunrei servi-lo) **Eu também sei muito bem!

**(Shina, após a primeira garfada) **Está delicioso! Poucas vezes comi algo tão bom na vida. As gororobas que eu faço parecem comida de bicho perto disso.

**(Shunrei) **Eu posso ensinar alguns truques se você quiser. Tem comidinhas bem fáceis de fazer e deliciosas.

**(Shina)** É, eu vou pensar...

**(Kiki) **Vai pensando aí enquanto a gente acaba com o cozido!

**(Shina) **E como vai o bebê?

**(Shunrei) **Está muito bem, obrigada. A gravidez está muito tranquila. Só parece que estou grávida porque já o sinto mexer.

**(Shina)** Deve ser interessante ter uma coisinha viva, se mexendo dentro da gente.

_Shina surpreende-se por pensar nisso. Nunca antes tinha sentido qualquer vontade de ser mãe, mas agora, com todas essas grávidas ao redor, ela de repente, passa a pensar que seria interessante ter um filho. _

**(Shunrei) **É ótimo! Estou curtindo o momento, apesar de já estar um pouco ansiosa para ver a carinha do bebê.

**(Dohko)** Calma, Shunrei. Ele precisa do tempo para ficar pronto.

**(Shunrei)** Eu sei, mestre, mas é inevitável ficar ansiosa.

**(Shiryu)** Ainda faltam quatro meses. Quatro longos meses.

**(Dohko)** Vocês dois são muito ansiosos!

_Logo depois do jantar, Shina dá uma desculpa para ir embora logo._

**(Shina) **Obrigada pelo jantar, estava ótimo, mas agora vou indo pra casa. Pelo que vi na escala ridícula que fizeram, estou na guarda amanhã de manhã.

**(Dohko)** Sim, vamos nos revezar na guarda. Apenas por precaução, você sabe.

**(Shina, irônica)** Claro, claro, para que a deusa se sinta segura.

**(Dohko)** Exatamente.

**(Shina)** E tem alguma previsão de reconstruir o condomínio?

**(Dohko) **Vou providenciar isso. Eles precisam fazer perícia lá, ver se as estruturas ficaram abaladas, essas coisas... já que vamos mexer lá, vou providenciar que sejam feitas novas casas separadas pra você e Orfeu.

**(Shina)** Acho bom mesmo. Bom, você pode ficar por aqui. Eu sei o caminho para o alojamento.

**(Dohko) **Eu quero acompanhá-la até lá.

**(Shina)** Se eu não estivesse com a barriga tão cheia de comida, eu desceria correndo só para testar se esse seu corpo jovem tem fôlego mesmo.

**(Dohko)** Ah, isso você pode apostar que eu tenho.

_Os dois foram tentando conversar pelo caminho, até chegarem ao alojamento. _

**(Shina)** Agora pode ir.

**(Dohko) **Gostei de ver você leve, conversando, sem dar patadas.

**(Shina)** Hunf... Tinha alguma coisa naquela comida.

**(Dohko) **Amor. Era só o que tinha na comida. E isso é contagiante.

_Shina faz uma careta._

**(Shina) **Até mais então.

**(Dohko)** Até.

_Shina faz menção de abrir a porta para entrar, mas Dohko a chama de volta e segura seu braço, puxando-a para si e beijando-a. Ela fecha os dedos em garras e arranha o rosto do Mestre._

**(Shina) **Nunca mais faça isso!

_Mas depois de entrar em casa, ela não consegue parar de pensar no misto de sensações que experimentara quando Dohko a beijou. Um pouco de raiva, é certo, mas também um pouco de felicidade e muita excitação. _

_Dohko também não consegue parar de pensar na amazona há muito tempo. Apesar do envolvimento que tivera com Fatma, Shina sempre fazia de seus pensamentos. _

**(Dohko)** Fatma! Todos devem estar pensando que eu a esqueci... **(sorrindo satisfeito) **Eu só estou deixando o caminho livre para quem está descobrindo um novo sentimento por ela, enquanto eu tento despertar o sentimento daquela italiana arredia.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Dias depois..._

_Máscara da Morte continua passando as noites no hospital com Fatma. A enfermeira já tinha melhorado um pouco e hoje será o primeiro dia respirando sem auxílio de aparelhos._

**(Máscara da Morte) **Bom dia, dorminhoca.

**(Fatma, com a voz fraca)** Bom dia.

**(Máscara) **Já trouxeram seu café, você quer agora ou mais tarde?

_Era a primeira refeição da enfermeira, uma vez que desde que fora internada vinha sendo alimentada por sonda. _

**(Fatma)** Hum... pode ser agora. Esse tempo todo me alimentando por sonda... você não sabe a fome que estou sentindo.

_O cavaleiro ajeita Fatma na cama, colocando-a numa posição mais confortável para comer, e puxa o carrinho com a comida._

**(Fatma) **É tão estranho ver você assim...

**(Máscara) **Assim como?

**(Fatma) **Cuidadoso, carinhoso...

**(Máscara) **Não vá se acostumando.

**(Fatma)** É você quem está me colocando no mau costume.

**(Máscara) **Se eu não vier cuidar de você, quem virá? Seu adorado chinês? Onde ele está mesmo? Ah, cuidando dos problemas da deusa louca, não é? Ele veio visitá-la mais alguma vez? Não.

**(Fatma) **Não seja maldoso. Ele deve estar ocupado com os desdobramentos daquele incêndio horrível.

**(Máscara)** Pode ser, mas não acredito que ele não tenha uma hora para vir aqui. Ele não veio porque é um filho da mãe que só queria usar você.

**(Fatma) **Nenhuma novidade nisso, não é mesmo? Eu sempre fui tratada assim, mas realmente não acho que seja essa a razão do Dohko. Ele não é desse tipo.

**(Máscara, irônico)** Ah, claro, ele é perfeito.

**(Fatma) **Você está com ciúmes?

**(Máscara) **Ciúmes é o cacete, Fatma.

**(Fatma, sorrindo) **Está sim.

**(Máscara)** Come o biscoito e deixa de conversa mole, mulher.

_Pouco depois, Fatma recebe a visita de Shunrei, que cumprimenta Máscara da Morte secamente. _

**(Máscara, dirigindo-se a Fatma)** Eu vou comer alguma coisa por aí. Volto já.

**(Shunrei, para Fatma)** Como você está?

**(Fatma) **Agora estou bem, Shunrei.

**(Shunrei)** Sinto muito não ter vindo antes. Com toda a confusão do resgate da Saori e o incêndio, eu não podia sair do Santuário. Bom, na verdade, não posso... Dei uma fugidinha enquanto Shiryu e o Mestre foram ver as obras no condomínio.

**(Fatma) **Tudo bem. Eu entendo. As coisas estão feias por lá, não é?

**(Shunrei)** Bom, está tudo aparentemente tranquilo, mas há uma tensão estranha no ar. Eu resolvi que o melhor é ignorar e seguir com a vida. Sempre foi assim, sempre vivemos com o fio da espada pendendo sobre as nossas cabeças. Acho que estou acostumada.

**(Fatma) **Não deve ser fácil ser mulher de cavaleiro.

**(Shunrei) **Não é, mas você se acostuma e acaba se orgulhando.

**(Fatma)** Imagino que sim.

_As duas conversam mais um pouco e Shunrei decide que é hora de ir embora porque provavelmente Shiryu já estaria voltando para o Santuário._

**(Shunrei)** Assim que eu puder, volto para visitá-la, mas estou feliz por ver que aquele italiano está cuidando bem de você.

**(Fatma)** Está sim. Obrigada pela visita, Shunrei.

**(Shunrei) **De nada. Até breve.

_Shunrei deixa o hospital. Quando ela está esperando um táxi, um carro preto para abruptamente ao lado dela. Um homem desce do banco de trás do veículo e a empurra para dentro._

_Máscara da Morte vira quando ela deixara o quarto de Fatma e entrara logo em seguida. Ele está olhando pela janela quando percebe a manobra violenta do carro lá embaixo._

**(Máscara, consigo)** Mas esse cara tá maluco? Só pode ter comprado a carteira! **(ao ver uma mulher ser empurrada para dentro do carro) **Espera aí... aquela não era a mulher do Dragão? Oh, merda!

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_VOLTEI, PEOPLE!_

_E com dois caps! Esse e o de "Esperando o Fim", porque ambos terminam no mesmíssimo acontecimento... O bicho pegou pra Shunrei, não? _

_Para o pessoal que deixa review sem logar e sem e-mail para resposta: responderei no meu perfil! _

_É isso! Vou lá tentar terminar mais caps!_

_Beijooooooooooooo_

_Chii_


	31. Chapter 31

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story das fanfictions "O Casamento", "Escute Seu Coração" e "Esperando o Fim"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXXI**

_Máscara da Morte segue o carro que levara Shunrei até seu destino final: o porto de Pireu. Ali, o cavaleiro vê os sequestradores levarem-na aparentemente desacordada para um iate de nome "Nereida". Máscara se aproxima e, no último momento antes de partirem, consegue embarcar sem ser visto. Ele decide ficar quieto, avaliando a situação. Dois homens embarcaram com Shunrei e ele vira zanzando por ali mais dois, além de uma mulher, e certamente há também um capitão._

**(Máscara Morte, pensando) **Preciso de um plano. Não posso mandar essa porcaria toda para a puta que pariu, senão a mulher do outro vai junto e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, vai me perdoar. Não posso arriscar usar meus poderes de cavaleiro. Se eu exagerar e afundar essa merda? Não com a mulher do outro a bordo. Tenho que fazer tudo do jeito antigo: só com as mãos.

_Ele permanece escondido. A certa altura da viagem, o motor é desligado. Máscara estica-se para fora do esconderijo e vê que não aportaram em lugar nenhum, mas estavam ancorados em algum lugar relativamente próximo à costa. Ele vê claramente o local que lhe parece ser uma das Ilhas Cíclades._

**(Máscara Morte, pensando) **Que beleza. Se pelo menos estivéssemos mais perto da margem. A essa distância ainda não posso explodir tudo.

_Dois homens fazem a ronda no convés, quando Máscara da Morte ouve que 'já tinham feito o serviço e aguardam ordens para voltar'. Máscara deduz que "serviço" é alguma coisa relativa a Shunrei, por isso resolve agir. Ele então sai do esconderijo e, movendo-se na velocidade da luz, quebra os pescoços dos dois homens. É difícil ignorar o prazer que sente nesse gesto. Ele quase tinha se esquecido da descarga de adrenalina que vem ao matar alguém e experimentar isso de novo depois de tanto tempo é indescritivelmente bom._

_Máscara da Morte procura afastar esses pensamentos e sai em direção ao lugar onde supõe que os outros dois homens estão. Encontra-os cochilando e, aproveitando-se disso, mata-os também. O primeiro rapidamente, e o segundo, estrangulando-o devagar, apreciando a expressão de terror na face do homem e a luta dele para viver._

**(Máscara Morte, pensando) **Essa cabeça daria uma excelente decoração.

_A tentação de ficar com a cabeça é imensa, uma vez que Máscara sente muita saudade dos tempos em que podia conservar suas relíquias queridas nas paredes da Casa de Câncer. As cabeças de que mais gostava eram aquelas que conservavam o terror da morte em suas expressões e a desse capanga era assim. Já que não podia levar a lembrança consigo, Máscara da Morte procura afastar esse desejo e focar-se na missão outra vez. _

**(Máscara Morte, pensando) **Restam a mulher e o capitão. E como eu não sou de ter melindres, vou matar a mulher. O capitão eu deixo vivo, senão quem vai me levar de volta à costa.

_Cautelosamente, ele caminha pelas dependências do iate. Não vê a mulher, então sai à procura de Shunrei, abrindo todas as portas e olhando todos os cômodos. Ao encontrar uma porta trancada, ele deduz que é ali que Shunrei está. _

**(Máscara Morte, gritando) **Afaste-se!

_Ele espera alguns segundos e derruba a porta. Lá dentro, Shunrei está de pé no canto oposto do cômodo, assustada e tremendamente surpresa ao ver quem fora resgatá-la._

**(Shunrei, hesitante)** O-obrigada.

_Máscara segura a mão dela e a puxa para fora. Quando sobem até o convés, encontram-se com a mulher, que, dada a expressão de terror na face, já vira os homens mortos. Máscara da Morte avança para matá-la também, mas Shunrei o impede._

**(Shunrei, colocando-se na frente da mulher)** Não! Eu conheço essa mulher. Ela é a camareira que serviu na minha lua de mel.

**(Eli, perplexa e tremendamente envergonhada)** Meu Deus do céu! Senhora Shunrei! Eu não sabia! Eu não sabia de nada!

**(Shunrei)** Está tudo bem, Eli, tenho certeza de que não sabia. Quando ouvi sua voz, sabia que era alguém que eu conhecia, só não lembrava quem.

**(Eli)** Ah, senhora, quando o Christos me chamou para esse trabalho, pensei que ai ser apenas uma viagem como as outras. Então me deparei com aqueles homens armados e quis ir embora, mas eles não me deixaram.

**(Shunrei, surpresa)** O capitão é o Christos(1)?

**(Eli)** Sim, é ele. Do que se trata tudo isso? Os homens estão mortos lá em cima!

**(Shunrei)** É uma história bem comprida, Eli.

**(Máscara Morte)** É, e não temos tempo para contá-la agora. Seu marido deve estar pondo o Santuário abaixo. Vamos falar com esse tal de Christos para nos levar de volta a Atenas.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Santuário. _

_Uma vez que o condomínio sofrera danos impossíveis de reparar em pouco tempo, os cavaleiros e suas famílias instalam-se no Santuário por tempo indeterminado. Pouca coisa tinha sido salva das casas antigas e eles precisavam repô-las, mas com a ameaça de um ataque de Julian pairando, apenas cavaleiros podem deixar o Santuário. A desobediência de Shunrei gerou uma confusão e ninguém mais se sentia seguro para sair de lá. _

_O plano para resgatá-la foi mantido em segredo a fim de evitar pânico. Saori partira acompanhada de Dohko, Seiya, Mu e Shiryu. Apesar do segredo, as coisas se espalham rapidamente no Santuário e logo muitos cavaleiros sabem o que está acontecendo. E os civis desconfiam..._

**(Nicoletta, serrando as unhas)** Bofe, to preocupada com o Maskito. Ele nem veio jantar.

**(Carmelo) **Eu acho que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com esse clima estranho.

**(Nicoletta)** Clima? Que clima?

**(Carmelo)** Tá acontecendo alguma coisa. Tá todo mundo apreensivo, sussurrando pelos cantos.

**(Nicoletta) **Só espero que não seja outro incêndio, né? Porque, meu amor, não sei se sobrevivo a dois. E bicha queimada é uó. Não to afim. Quero ser enterrada inteira e linda, não torradinha e preta como um tição.

**(Carmelo)** Eu vou tentar descobrir o que há. Vou lá na casa de Touro. O senhor Aldebaran sempre sabe de tudo e, consequentemente, o índio também.

**(Nicoletta) **E você acha que eu vou ficar aqui esperando? Eu vou junto!

_Nos fundos da casa de Touro, Itimbira passa a fofoca adiante..._

**(Itimbira)** Então, eu ouvi que a mulher do dragão desobedeceu a ordem, saiu do Santuário e acabou sendo sequestrada. Aí, o dragão recebeu alguma parte do corpo dela num envelope, acho que uma orelha.

**(Nicoletta) **Caralho! Que horror!

**(Itimbira)** Pois é, muito triste. Aí ele foi lá e forçou a senhorita Kido a ir para não-sei-onde, porque o Julian a queria em troca da Shunrei. Então eles saíram levando a milionária para fazer a troca.

**(Nicoletta) **Tá, mas onde o Máscara entra?

**(Itimbira)** Que tem ele?

**(Nicoletta) **Ele também tá sumidinho.

**(Itimbira)** Dele eu não sei... vai ver foi sequestrado também.

_Aldebran, que ouvira tudo, intervém._

**(Aldebraran)** Não é nada disso. Itimbira, não invente as partes que não sabe! A Shunrei foi sequestrada, mas mandaram um pedaço do cabelo dela, não uma orelha. E a senhorita Kido não foi forçada a ir. Ela concordou em colaborar com o plano, que não envolve uma troca exatamente. Agora por favor, não espalhem a história ainda mais. Não queremos que as moças entrem em pânico.

**(Nicoletta)** Claro, claro...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Na casa de Leão._

**(Aiolia, abraçando Marin)** Tomara que o Shiryu encha esse Julian de porrada.

**(Marin) **Pelo pouco que o conheço, acho que não vai ser só porrada, não...

**(Aiolia) **Bom, eu faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele.

**(Marin)** E eu não sei?

**(Aiolia)** Acha que vai dar certo o plano?

**(Marin) **Acho que sim. Julian não tem mais poder algum. É só um mortal maluco.

**(Aiolia)** Felizmente ele não se meteu com você, meu bem.

**(Marin) **Não seja bobo. Eu sei me virar. Não sou a Shunrei, eu sou uma amazona, esqueceu?

**(Aiolia) **Não, não esqueci. Mesmo assim, se ele pelo menos tentasse encostar em você, teria de ser ver comigo.

**(Marin)** Ele é maluco, mas não é bobo, Olia. Atacou quem parecia mais vulnerável. Só esqueceu de levar em consideração que o marido dela é um cara muito bravo.

**(Aiolia) **Ta aí, eu gostaria de ver esse embate do Julian com o Shiryu.

**(Marin)** Eu não. Aposto que vai ser rápido e sangrento.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Horas antes. _

_Saori aceitara as condições de Julian e fora aparentemente sozinha ao heliporto combinado, onde embarcara escoltada por um homem armado. Dohko, Shiryu e Seiya, entretanto, esperavam o embarque dela nos arredores da mansão Solo. Quando o helicóptero finalmente decola, Mu materializa-se na frente deles. __O cavaleiro de Áries teleportara-se para dentro do helicóptero e voltara ao ponto de origem muito rapidamente, num movimento impossível de ser visto pelo olho de um humano comum._

**(Shiryu, ansioso)** Então, Mu, conseguiu alguma coisa?

**(Mu) **Havia um mapa de navegação no painel indicando as Cíclades. E consegui captar alguns pensamentos do piloto. Humanos comuns são muito fáceis de ler. Ele pensava em Tinos.

**(Shiryu, surpreso) **Tinos? Não é lá que existia um templo dedicado a Poseidon?

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_No Nereida, Shunrei, Máscara da Morte e Eli chegam à sala do capitão. Encontram-no com um corte na cabeça já com sangue seco. A camareira corre para abraçá-lo._

**(Christos)** Sinto muito, Eli. Sinto muito. Jamais imaginei que...

**(Eli)** Está tudo bem agora. **(apontando para Shunrei)** Ela está bem.

**(Christos, perplexo)** Oh, meu Deus! Era você! Eu vi quando trouxeram uma moça a bordo, mas com o capuz eu não a reconheci. Foi nessa hora que me recusei a fazer a viagem e eles me agrediram. Uma moça encapuzada? Só podia ter algo muito errado nessa história. Sinto muito, senhora.

**(Shunrei, dando um tapinha nas costas do capitão) **Está tudo bem, Christos. Eu sei que vocês não se envolveriam nisso se soubessem.

**(Christos)** Tivemos que ceder ou eles nos matavam. Afinal, o que houve? Por que sequestraram a senhorita?

**(Máscara da Morte, impaciente)** Gente, antes da ladainha, vamos começar a levantar âncoras e voltar para Atenas, né? Quero chegar logo.

**(Christos) **Não podemos. Não temos combustível suficiente. Deve dar para chegar a Tinos e só.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Que maravilha... Essa merda tem telefone? Podemos falar com o Santuário?

**(Christos)** Tem, mas não estão funcionando. Eles queriam se certificar de que eu não me comunicasse com ninguém.

**(Máscara da Morte) **E com certeza apagariam vocês dois depois. Eu apagaria se fosse o mandante. Bom, se não tem jeito, liga essa merda de motor e vamos para Tinos. Lá daremos um jeito de falar com alguém.

_Christos segue as instruções de Máscara da Morte e levanta as âncoras. Enquanto isso, Máscara vai livrar-se dos corpos. Dentro da cabine, Shunrei começa a sentir-se mal. Eli procura auxiliá-la achando que pode ser efeito do sonífero que um dos homens disse ter colocado na comida de Shunrei._

**(Eli)** A senhora comeu o mingau?

**(Shunrei) **Comi.

_Shunrei leva a mão à barriga. Sente pontadas fortes no baixo ventre e logo começa a sangrar._

**(Eli, levando as mãos à cabeça) **Oh, não! Oh, não! Eu sinto muito senhora, sinto muito mesmo. Colocaram dois comprimidos no mingau, dizendo que eram soníferos... mas agora estou achando que eram outra coisa...

_Levando em conta as dores que sentia e o sangramento, Shunrei sabe que Eli tem razão. Seu bebê está em perigo._

_Terminado o serviço com os corpos, Máscara volta à cabine e vê Eli amparando Shunrei, bem como a roupa dela suja de sangue._

**(Máscara da Morte)** O que é que tá pegando?

**(Eli)** A senhorita começou a passar mal.

**(Christos, sussurrando)** Achamos que eles colocaram abortivos na comida dela.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Era só o que faltava, cacete.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Tinos, arquipélago das Cíclades, Grécia._

_Uma empregada serve o jantar de Julian e Saori. Assim que desembarcara, a deusa fora forçada a banhar-se numa enorme banheira, com pajens ajudando-a e, depois, a usar um vestido de tafetá verde-claro, cheio de babados, além de um belo conjunto de joias de ouro com enormes topázios lapidados em forma de gota. Julian também se preparara para a ocasião usando um smoking. Antes de sentar-se à mesa, Saori perguntara por Shunrei e exigira que a devolvessem, mas Julian garantiu que isso já estava sendo providenciado e que ela seria entregue no Santuário, sem mais danos além do cabelo cortado._

**(Julian, sentando-se e arrumando o guardanapo no colo)** Então, me fale da gravidez.

_Saori olha para ele surpresa._

**(Julian)** Achava que eu não sabia, meu bem? Eu sei tudo.

**(Saori) **Está tudo bem.

**(Julian)** Pelo visto a minha solução prática não foi eficiente(2).

**(Saori) **Pois é...

_Saori teme pelo filho que espera. Julian está claramente louco e o rumo daquela conversa não a está agradando._

**(Julian, segurando as mãos dela) **Não se preocupe, minha cara. Não vou tentar fazer mais nada. Deixemos que o bastardinho nasça afinal. Vai ser interessante...

_Saori recua um pouco na cadeira. _

**(Saori, pensando)** Eu não quero nem imaginar que atrocidades Julian pensa em fazer com meu filho. **(falando para Julian)** E quanto a Shunrei? Já deu a ordem?

**(Julian)** Sim, sim. Estão levando-a de volta para o Santuário, meu bem. Mas não é de helicóptero, então pode demorar um pouco.

**(Saori) **Espero que isso seja verdade.

**(Julian) **Você não confia no seu noivo?

_Saori não responde. Ao invés disso, coloca o guardanapo no colo também e começa a comer. Está sem fome, uma vez que toda aquela situação a deixara sem apetite, mas pensa no bebê e força-se a comer._

_Depois do jantar, Julian a leva para o quarto, onde tenta seduzi-la. Saori mostra-se indiferente às carícias dele que, irritado, passa a usar a força. Percebendo que não tem alternativa, Saori cede._

_Enquanto isso, Mu, Dohko, Shiryu e Seiya partem para Tinos num outro helicóptero._

**(Shiryu) **Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado.

**(Dohko, pensando) **Eu devia pedir que ele ficasse calmo, mas sei que não adianta. Quando se trata da Shunrei, você não tem o menor controle. Com ela grávida então... sei muito bem o que vai acontecer com Julian. Só me resta estar preparado para resolver as coisas depois.

_Seiya ainda está inconformado por terem deixado Saori ir, mas sabe que deve isso a Shiryu._

**(Seiya, para Shiryu)** Me desculpe. Eu fui egoísta.

**(Shiryu) **Não se preocupe. Provavelmente eu faria o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar, meu amigo...

_Quando pousam em Tinos, eles localizam Saori através do cosmo. A energia vem de uma imponente casa incrustada no topo do monte mais alto da ilha e é para as proximidades dela que Mu os teletransporta. ._

_Dentro da casa,__ Julian é avisado sobre as pessoas estranhas que rondam o terreno._

**(Julian, consigo) **Que venham. Estou preparado.

_Exalando confiança, o rapaz conduz Saori até o andar de cima, onde se trancam. Ele senta-se numa poltrona e cruza as pernas. Está certo que o dinheiro investido para transformar a casa em uma fortaleza segurará os cavaleiros. Ele pouco se lembra das batalhas no Templo Submarino e durante algum tempo até achava isso bom, entretanto, agora se lamenta, bem como lamenta o fato de Sorento não se encontrar ali, ajudando-o nessa empreitada. Quando lhe contou que pretendia pegar de volta sua "noiva", o rapaz declinou, disse que era loucura e nunca mais deu notícias._

**(Julian, bufando)** Não se pode mais confiar nesses subordinados medíocres. Eu sei que esses cavaleiros conseguiram derrubar o Suporte Principal, mas aqui vai ser diferente.

_Sentada em outra poltrona, Saori o observa. Ele tem o olhar desvairado e fala com a certeza inabalável dos loucos._

**(Saori, pensando)**O que ele é capaz de fazer quando perceber que sem os poderes de Poseidon não tem a menor chance de deter os cavaleiros?

_Lá fora, o cavaleiros são recebidos por uma saraivada de balas de diversos calibres, mas todas param na Parede de Cristal de Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries lança sua Extinção Estelar, que captura os atiradores nos feixes de luz, deixando-os sem ação. Os quatro cavaleiros avançam pelo pátio e entram na casa. Começam a vasculhar os cômodos à procura de Saori e Shunrei, imobilizando os muitos seguranças armados que aparecem no caminho.._

_No andar superior da casa, Julian acredita estar protegido pelas portas de aço e paredes de concreto duplo revestido com aço. Quando comprara a casa, ela tinha vindo com esse quarto de segurança, que ele aproveitou e mandou reforçar._

**(Julian) **Acha que eles vão conseguir entrar aqui, minha amada deusa?

**(Saori)** Eu tenho certeza.

**(Julian) **Veremos. Se por acaso conseguirem, eu parto para o plano B. E você não vai gostar dele.

_Saori sente um arrepio macabro. Sabe que da cabeça perturbada de Julian, não pode vir nada de bom. Não demora muito para que os dois sintam a primeira pancada na porta de aço. Com assombro, Julian vê uma fenda abrir-se no metal. Julian se levanta da poltrona._

**(Julian, inclinando-se sobre Saori)** Hum, parece que você tinha razão, minha querida.

_Ele faz como se fosse beijá-la, mas ao invés disso, tira um punhal do bolso do smoking e rasga o ventre dela._

**(Saori, horrorizada)** Não!

_Nessa hora, a porta de aço é rasgada facilmente pela espada de Libra de Dohko._

**(Julian, para os cavaleiros, que olhavam aterrorizados a cena)** Foram vocês que quiseram assim! Eu sei o que vocês farão comigo. Tudo bem. Nossos corpos mortais não resistirão, mas Saori e eu somos deuses! Vamos viver juntos no meu templo!

_Imediatamente, Shiryu ergue o braço na posição característica de sua Excalibur e lança o golpe, atingindo Julian em cheio e decepando-lhe a cabeça. Depois, ele cai de joelhos, de cabeça baixa, chorando. Dohko o abraça._

**(Shiryu) **Já vasculhamos todos os cantos da casa... pensei que ela estivesse aqui, mas não._.._

**(Dohko)**Nós vamos encontrá-la, Shiryu.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Em outra parte da ilha, __Máscara da Morte, Eli e Christos levam Shunrei ao hospital. A chinesa apresenta um sangramento intenso, mas se mantém serena e em silêncio. Máscara da Morte observa que ela parece rezar._

**(Máscara da Morte) **Fique tranquila. Eu vou ligar para o seu marido...

**(Shunrei, sussurrando) **Ele está aqui.

_Máscara se surpreende por ela sentir isso, mas no instante seguinte lembra-se do que ela fez na casa de Câncer e entende que é natural que ela sinta o marido. Uma enfermeira aparece e começa a socorrê-la, levando-a para as salas internas às quais os acompanhantes não têm acesso._

_Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte procura um orelhão e liga para a casa de Áries. Se houvesse alguma coisa a saber, Mu seria o primeiro. Mas é Aldebaran quem atende e lhe dá as notícias._

**(Aldebaran) **Eles estão aí, Máscara. Mu, o Mestre, Shiryu e Seiya foram para Tinos.

**(Máscara da Morte, pensativo) **Então ela tem razão...

**(Aldebaran) **Quem?

**(Máscara da Morte)** Ninguém, ninguém. Faz tempo que vieram?

**(Aldebaran) **Partiram de madrugada. Estamos todos aqui em Áries esperando notícias. Mas o que é que você está fazendo aí?

**(Máscara da Morte) **É uma longa história. Eu preciso desligar agora.

_Depois de desligar o telefone, o cavaleiro procura focar-se nos cosmos dos companheiros. Dos quatro, obviamente é com Mu a comunicação mais fácil, pelas próprias características do Ariano, e pelo fato de Máscara da Morte não se entender muito bem com os outros._

**(Máscara da Morte, através do cosmo)** Mu, estamos no hospital municipal, traga o Dragão para cá. É melhor que se materializem num local discreto, por isso estou indo para o bosque atrás do hospital. Aguarde meu sinal, depois siga meu cosmo e teleporte-se para lá.

_Na casa de Julian, Mu recebe a mensagem e aguarda. Poucos minutos depois, ele teleporta-se para o local indicado por Máscara da Morte, levando consigo Dohko, Shiryu, Seiya e Saori. Seiya pega a deusa no colo e corre até a entrada da urgência, buscando socorro para ela. Shiryu, entretanto, avança irritado em direção a Máscara da Morte._

**(Shiryu) **O que está fazendo aqui? Como soube onde estávamos?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Ei, ei, calma aí, Dragão. Eu estou aqui porque salvei a sua digníssima esposa.

_A postura ameaçadora de Shiryu desfaz-se imediatamente e o cavaleiro mostra-se envergonhado por ter se dirigido de tal forma ao dourado. Ele sentia que Shunrei estava em Tinos e ao ver Máscara da Morte lá, tinha erroneamente imaginado que ele estava envolvido no sequestro._

**(Shiryu) **Me desculpe. Onde ela está?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Ela está sendo operada agora.

**(Shiryu)** Operada? Por quê? O que houve?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu vou lhe contar tudo, ok? Mas resumindo: deram a ela um remédio abortivo.

**(Shiryu, chorando)** Oh, não! Meu filho... Eu quero ver a Shunrei.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Acabei de dizer que ela está na sala de cirurgia, cara. É claro que não vão deixar que você a veja agora. O que você tem de fazer é esperar.

**(Dohko, amparando o discípulo)** Ele tem razão. Vamos entrar no hospital e esperar, Shiryu.

_Os cavaleiros entram no hospital, onde reencontram com Seiya na sala de espera Ele conta que Saori também passa por uma cirurgia._

**(Shiryu, para Máscara da Morte) **Agora me conte direito o que houve.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Eu vi quando sua mulher foi sequestrada lá no hospital de Atenas. Segui os caras que a levaram e vi quando a puseram no iate do Solo. Dei um jeito de entrar lá, esperei a hora certa e matei os capangas. Só que não podíamos voltar para Atenas porque não tinha combustível suficiente. Então decidi vir pra cá mesmo. No meio do caminho, sua mulher começou a passar mal e o resto você já sabe.

**(Shiryu, apertando a mão do dourado) **Obrigado, Máscara. E me perdoe por tê-lo julgado mal. Se você não tivesse entrado no iate, talvez ela nem tivesse essa chance... Estou arrependido e envergonhado por tê-lo julgado erroneamente.

_Máscara da Morte aperta de volta a mão de Shiryu e balança a cabeça em concordância, mas não lhe diz nada._

**(Dohko)** Você fez um excelente trabalho, Máscara. Não sabe como ficamos gratos.

**(Máscara da Morte) **E a deusa? O que houve com ela, afinal? **(pensando)** Melhor mudar de assunto. Vai ser muito chato ver o chinês e o discípulo se derreterem em agradecimentos.

**(Seiya, cerrando os punhos)** Aquele filho da mãe daquele Julian a golpeou com um punhal.

**(Máscara da Morte)** E o que vocês fizeram com o cara?

**(Mu)** Shiryu o decapitou.

_Máscara da Morte ergue uma sobrancelha e dá um risinho sádico. _

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando) **Poxa! Eu ia gostar de ficar com essa cabeça. Ia ser a primeira cabeça de deus da minha coleção! Posso até visualizar o local de destaque onde a colocaria. Seria interessante até fazer uma plaquinha identificando-a: "Esta cabeça pertenceu a Poseidon". Ia ficar estupenda num local bem destacado. Todo mundo ia querer ver! **(para Mu, ainda exibindo o risinho)** Bem feito. Ele mexeu com duas grávidas, sendo uma a deusa e a outra a queridinha do Mestre. Não podia dar em outra coisa. Já mexeram os pauzinhos para encobrir o "incidente"?

**(Mu) **Ainda não. O Mestre deve entrar em contato com as autoridades nas próximas horas.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Conta direito como foi, cara.

**(Mu, rindo)** Eles nos receberam com balas, acredita?

**(Máscara da Morte, gargalhando alto) **Sério? **(ao ver as reações ás suas gargalhadas) **Foi mal aê. **(em tom mais baixo) **Sério que ele mandou atirar em vocês?

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Sério. Não sei o que passou pela cabeça dele, mas ele achou que conseguiria nos matar com tiros. Obviamente foi muito fácil lidar com isso, inclusive sem precisar matar ninguém. Sentimos o cosmo da senhorita Saori no andar de cima e fomos até lá. Eles estavam numa espécie de quarto de segurança. Tinha paredes reforçadas, mas você sabe, não era páreo para nós. O Mestre abriu a porta com a espada de Libra, mas aí o Julian já tinha ferido a senhorita Saori com um punhal. Quando o Dragão viu isso e percebeu que a Shunrei não estava lá, bom, ele disparou a Excalibur e cortou a cabeça do Julian.

**(Máscara da Morte, entusiasmado) **E foi bonito?

_Mu olha para Máscara reprovando a pergunta. Máscara não se importa com o olhar dele._

**(Máscara da Morte) **Sabe, quero saber se o sangue jorrou bonito, se a cabeça rolou com efeito, se caiu bonita no chão. Estava de olhos abertos ou fechados?

**(Mu, rindo) **Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para lhe dar esses pareceres estéticos sobre decapitação Máscara. Pra mim a cabeça simplesmente caiu.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Dava um dedo pra ter visto isso. E dava a mão inteira pra ficar com a cabeça.

**(Mu)** Você não tem jeito mesmo, cara.

_Enquanto isso, Dohko tenta consolar Shiryu e Seiya. Cerca de duas horas depois, uma médica vem informar-lhes o estado de Saori. Para o alívio de todos, principalmente de Seiya, ela disse que o corte tinha sido profundo, mas felizmente não atingira o útero. Ela tinha sido operada para repararem danos no intestino, mas não era uma lesão complexa e ela passava bem. Shiryu aproveita para pedir notícias de Shunrei, mas tudo que a moça lhe diz é que ela ainda está sendo operada. Mais algumas horas depois, outro médico vem à sala de espera._

**(Médico) **Fizemos tudo para salvar os dois. Mas a hemorragia dela foi muito severa. Se ela tivesse vindo antes, talvez tivéssemos conseguido salvá-la...

_Shiryu fica olhando para o médico, sentindo-se confuso. Quando assimila o que ele tinha dito, dá um grito desesperado. Seiya procura amparar o amigo, mas assim que o médico se afasta do grupo, Dohko dirige-se a Shiryu. Mu e Máscara da Morte entreolham-se._

**(Máscara da Morte, sussurrando para Mu) **Pelo menos eu tentei salvá-la. Não vão poder me acusar de nada.

**(Dohko, para Shiryu)** Onde está o objeto que lhe dei quando se casou com Shunrei?

**(Shiryu) **Me deixe em paz! Não quero saber de mais nada.

**(Dohko, segurando fortemente o discípulo pelos ombros.)** Controle-se, Shiryu! Olhe pra mim! Olhe pra mim agora! Onde está o vidro que lhe dei quando se casou com ela?

**(Shiryu) **Eu só quero ir com ela...

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando) **Patético.

**(Dohko, dando um tapa na face de Shiryu) **Só diga onde está o frasco! Vamos! Diga agora, Shiryu!

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando) **Agora tá ficando bom!

**(Shiryu) **Em casa...

**(Dohko) **Que casa? Rozan ou Tóquio?

**(Shiryu)** Tóquio.

**(Dohko)** Mu, você precisa ir buscar esse frasco.

**(Mu) **Preciso saber o local de destino ou de algo para me guiar. Não conheço a casa dele em Tóquio.(3)

**(Shiryu) **O Kiki conhece bem... Ele conhece nossa casa, sabe onde está o frasco.

_Mu imediatamente teleporta-se de volta aos arredores do Santuário e corre até Áries para pegar o discípulo. Juntos, eles vão para a casa de Shiryu em Tóquio. Ele rapidamente explica a situação ao menino que o encara confuso por ter sido carregado daquela forma. O garoto então o leva ao quarto do casal e tira da cômoda a caixa de madeira que guarda o frasco. De volta a Tinos e levando Kiki consigo, Mu entrega o frasco a Dohko. O Mestre conversa com os médicos responsáveis e consegue acesso à sala de cirurgia. O corpo de Shunrei está sobre a mesa, coberto por um lençol, enquanto o do bebê está numa bandeja de inox, do outro lado da sala. Dohko entra na sala primeiro, seguido por Shiryu. Mu, Máscara da Morte e Seiya os observam da porta._

_O Mestre molha o dedo mindinho no líquido vermelho, depois entrega o frasco a Shiryu._

**(Dohko) **Vamos, dê isso a ela.

_Shiryu tenta fazer o que o Mestre lhe diz, mas está trêmulo e as lágrimas não lhe permitem ver com clareza. Seiya vem em seu auxílio._

**(Seiya) **Eu estou aqui, meu amigo. Meu irmão, eu estou com você.

**(Mu, pensando) **Mas que demonstração de amizade. Eu sei que são irmãos, mas não é só o laço de sangue que os une. É um amor fraterno profundo. É bonito de ver.

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando) **É, que esses dois são amigos verdadeiros não dá pra negar, mas é muita boiolagem. O outro podia ajudar sem falar nada, né?

_Com o auxílio de Seiya, Shiryu descobre o corpo de Shunrei e verte o líquido na boca dela._

_No canto da sala, Dohko leva o mindinho molhado com o líquido aos lábios do bebê. Poucos segundos depois, a criança começa a se mexer e ecoa na sala um chorinho fraco. Todos os olhares voltam-se para Dohko, que sorri com a pequena criança nos braços, ninando-a. Ele então aponta para Shunrei e Shiryu vira-se a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos. Ele a envolve num abraço levíssimo, temendo que fosse uma ilusão e desvanecesse ao tocá-la._

_Dohko se aproxima dos dois levando a criança._

**(Dohko)** Eu acho que vocês querem conhecer essa garotinha aqui.

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando) **Peraí... que porra foi essa que o chinês arrumou? Um troço capaz de ressuscitar mortos?

_Ele está indiferente à cena. Só consegue pensar que esse negócio milagroso pode curar Fatma. _

_Um enfermeiro entra no recinto para levar os corpos ao necrotério, mas para na porta ao ver Shunrei sentada na mesa cirúrgica, pegando a filha no colo._

**(Enfermeiro) **Mas... elas... elas estavam mortas! Eu vi!

**(Dohko, sorrindo)** Milagres, meu filho. Milagres. Nunca se deparou com um?

_Em questão de minutos a equipe que operou Shunrei está na sala, todos perplexos por verem viva a mulher a quem minutos atrás tinham declarado morta, e ainda mais por verem a criança viva. Ninguém compreende nada. Os médicos querem fazer exames, mas Dohko consegue convencê-los a deixar que Shunrei descanse antes disso. Então ela e a bebê são levadas para um quarto. Fora dele, Mu interroga Dohko sobre tudo que acaba de acontecer. Máscara da Morte presencia a conversa._

**(Mu)** Aquilo é o que estou pensando?

**(Dohko)** Sangue Sagrado (4)? Mas é claro que sim.

**(Mu)** Então você sabia que ia acontecer...

**(Dohko)** É, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer. Guardei o frasco porque eu sabia que ia precisar dele um dia. E o dei a Shiryu quando soube que era ele quem ia precisar.

**(Mu)** Mas ele não teria esse poder com uma humana comum... curaria feridas, é verdade, mas ressuscitar uma pessoa? Não sabia que era possível.

**(Dohko)** E você acha mesmo que a Shunrei é uma humana comum? Ela não chegou a mim por acaso. Cuidar dela fazia parte da minha missão. Porque ela também veio ao mundo com uma missão só dela. Ela é Nike, ela é a deusa da vitória. Sempre que a Athena vem à terra, Nike vem com ela. Shunrei é a segunda Nike de quem cuido. A primeira foi a minha amada Yué (5), que eu perdi no parto do meu filho. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar que a história se repetisse e Shunrei morresse da mesma forma. Eu tinha de estar preparado.

Nessa hora, Máscara da Morte entra na conversa.

**(Máscara da Morte, muito irritado, para Dohko)** Espera aí! Você tinha um negócio que podia curar a Fatma e não deu a ela?

**(Dohko)** Infelizmente eu não o tinha mais, Máscara. Você não ouviu que eu dei o sangue ao Shiryu?

**(Máscara da Morte)** Pedisse de volta, porra! Um pouco que fosse!

**(Dohko)** Podia não ter efeito na Fatma, uma vez que ela é uma humana comum, e acabaríamos desperdiçando o Sangue Sagrado.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Não me venha com desculpas! Você podia ter tentado! Não era você quem dizia que gostava da Fatma, seu chinês de uma figa?

**(Dohko)** A Fatma não corre risco de morte, Máscara. Além do mais, todos nós precisamos enfrentar os desafios que surgem nas nossas vidas.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Todos, menos o seu querido discípulo, não é? Para ele você dá um jeito de facilitar. Se eu tivesse decapitado o Julian Solo fora de uma guerra santa, com certeza sua reação seria bem diferente. Todo mundo já teria caído em cima de mim, dizendo que eu sou um maluco sádico, mas porque foi ele ninguém fala nada.

**(Dohko) **Não é bem assim, Máscara.

**(Máscara da Morte)** É, sim. Eu sei que é. Você é um filho da puta egoísta!

**(Dohko, calmamente) **Talvez eu seja, Máscara.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Cadê o vidro? Ainda sobrou alguma coisa?

**(Dohko) **Não muito.

**(Máscara da Morte)**Eu exijo que me dê.

**(Dohko) **Máscara, eu já disse, pode não ter efeito...

**(Máscara da Morte)** Não importa, eu quero. Se não me der, nós vamos lutar.

_Então Dohko entrega a Máscara da Morte o vidrinho, no qual restam apenas algumas gotas do sangue. O cavaleiro de Câncer deixa o hospital. _

**(Dohko) **Mu, vá com ele. Aproveite e vá ao Santuário levar as notícias.

_Mu obedece a ordem de Dohko. O Mestre fica olhando os dois. Não está com raiva de Máscara. Pelo contrário, está impressionado com a ousadia dele. Tratar o Mestre do Santuário com tanto desrespeito é ser ousado demais. Desafiá-lo então era uma loucura completa. Além disso, Dohko sente-se satisfeito por ver como Máscara está obstinado a ajudar Fatma. _

**(Dohko, consigo, sorrindo)**É uma bela mudança.

Continua...

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

(1) Eli e Christos aparecem em "Escute Seu Coração". São a camareira e o capitão do iate em que Shiryu e Shunrei passaram a lua de mel.

(2) Em ESC, ao saber que Saori tinha transado com Seiya, Julian faz com que ela tome a pílula do dia seguinte, a fim de evitar a gravidez. Saori, entretanto, só finge tomar o remédio.

(3) Não lembro se Mu já foi ou não na casa de Tóquio deles e não tive saco de reler os quarenta capítulos de Escute Seu Coração para verificar isso.

(4) Essa coisa do sangue de Athena veio do Episódio G, onde o Garan, criado do Aiolia, tenta roubá-lo para salvar a mãe.

(5) A história de Yué está no capitulo XI da fanfic "Escute seu Coração". Pretendo transformá-la numa fic à parte, porque sinto que ainda tem história ali...

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_SSE voltou! Iuhu! Depois de quase quatro meses... ¬¬ _

_Esse capítulo é basicamente uma releitura do sétimo capítulo de Esperando o Fim, mas era necessário, pois eu tinha que explicar os fatos que ocorreram lá. Estou tentando encaminhar logo o próximo cap, para não demorar tanto assim, gente. Espero conseguir!_

_É isso! _

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic desde o comecinho e aos que chegaram há pouco! :)_

_Beijãooooo_

_Chii_


	32. Chapter 32

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story das fanfictions "O Casamento", "Escute Seu Coração" e "Esperando o Fim"**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXXII**

Atenas, Grécia.

Agatha e Saga chegam a Atenas no mesmo voo que Shun e June. As meninas da treinadora iriam no dia seguinte. Quando os dois chegam ao Santuário, Saga imediatamente percebe a estranha tensão nos cosmos dos colegas, que encontra reunidos na casa de Áries, exceto Mu, Dohko e Máscara da Morte. Aldebaran explica-lhe rapidamente o que está acontecendo

**(Saga)** Então a coisa é séria mesmo. Não devíamos ir até lá?

**(Aldebaran)** Não, o Mestre disse que se fosse preciso, mandaria nos chamar.

**(Saga)** Não sei, não gosto desse clima, me deixa nervoso.

**(Kanon, aproximando-se)** Acalme-se, meu irmão. É só uma questão romântica entre o Solo e a senhorita Kido. Não tem nada a ver com o Santuário ou com a deusa. É a mortal que está no jogo.

**(Saga) **Espero que tenha razão, Kanon.

**(Kanon)** Você vai ver que tenho. Mas me diga, como foi lá em Tóquio?

**(Saga)** Tudo bem, na medida do possível. A June ainda ficou meio reticente com relação à minha descoberta, mas as coisas vão se ajeitar logo.

**(Kanon)** Assim espero. Consegui salvar algumas coisas suas do incêndio, mas pouca coisa. Levei-as para a casa de Gêmeos.

**(Saga)** Foi tão grande assim?

**(Kanon)** Foi. Atingiu todas as casas, algumas mais, algumas menos. Tivemos sorte por não haver mortes. Não nossas, claro, mas dos criados e esposas.

**(Saga, pensativo)** Sim, muita sorte.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

**Tinos, Grécia. **

Com base nas informações prestadas pelos seguranças da casa de Julian Solo, a polícia já se preparava para entrar em contato com o Santuário quando Dohko compareceu à delegacia. O mestre já esquematizara em mente toda a história que contaria.

**(Dohko)** Meu nome é Dohko Tzeng, atual Mestre do Santuário, e no exercício da minha sagrada função, vim esclarecer o incidente ocorrido na casa do herdeiro Solo.

**(Delegado)** Prossiga.

**(Dohko)** Bom, o que houve ali foi a resolução falha de um problema interno.

**(Delegado)** Explique-se melhor.

**(Dohko) **Pois não. Bom, o senhor Julian Solo sequestrou duas de nossas mulheres, ambas gestantes. Ele manteve uma delas em um iate de sua propriedade, onde lhe deu medicamentos abortivos, e a outra em sua casa, onde abusou sexualmente dela e terminou por feri-la gravemente com um punhal. Torno a dizer: ambas grávidas. Nós viemos a Tinos para resgatá-las. Pelas leis do Santuário, temos o direito de fazer isso. Ocorre que um dos soldados é esposo da moça levada ao iate e, bem, ele se excedeu. Não estava nos planos a morte do Solo, pretendíamos que fosse levado à justiça, mas não houve tempo. Não pude fazer nada. O rapaz o matou antes que eu pudesse impedir.

**(Delegado)** E onde está o assassino?

**(Dohko, mentindo) **Já foi detido e levado de volta ao Santuário, onde cumprirá sua pena pelo crime.

**(Delegado)** E a pena será...?

**(Dohko)** Seis anos de trabalho forçado.

**(Delegado)** Hum...

**(Dohko)** Enviarei relatórios periódicos informando e, se acaso ele se esquivar da pena, eu mesmo o entregarei à justiça.

**(Delegado)** Certo, senhor Tzeng. Para todos os efeitos, no inquérito sobre a morte de Julian Solo constará que o assassino não foi identificado. E nós acompanharemos os relatórios do senhor.

_Dohko assina um termo de compromisso à parte, garantindo que entregaria o criminoso caso ele se esquivasse da pena imposta pelo Santuário. Como Mestre do Santuário, ele tem prerrogativas de chefe de Estado e do Exército. E não é de todo mentira que Shiryu fora punido. Dohko acredita que a punição dele foram os minutos em que acreditou ter perdido a mulher e a filha. Esse já tinha sido castigo mais que suficiente na opinião do Mestre. Quanto ao período de "trabalhos forçados", precisava enviar os relatórios à polícia e daria um jeito nisso se o casal voltasse para Rozan, entretanto ele esperava convencer Shiryu e Shunrei a se mudarem para Atenas_**.**

_Ele deixa a delegacia satisfeito com a resolução do caso e aproveita para comprar alguns presentes para a neta. Passa por duas lojinhas, mas mesmo as roupas para crianças prematuras eram grandes demais para a bebezinha. Resolveu comprá-las mesmo assim, junto com um pequeno kit de costura para que Shunrei faça ajustes e a garotinha saia do hospital bem arrumada. Ao retornar ao hospital, Dohko aproveita que Keiko e Shunrei estão dormindo para conversar com Shiryu. _

**(Shiryu)** Eu acho que o senhor vai falar da Yué. Eu estava pensando nisso... Shunrei morreria da mesma forma que ela, não é? Foi por isso que o senhor nos deu o Sangue Sagrado.

**(Dohko)** É, foi isso.

**(Shiryu)** Eu achei que esse sangue era só uma lenda como as que o senhor costumava me contar.

**(Dohko) ** As lendas têm sempre algum fundo de verdade. Você sabe disso. Mas eu lhes dei o sangue porque era minha missão proteger Shunrei. Também o era proteger Yué, mas eu não consegui. Fiquei tão transtornado que não pude fazer nada... É normal quando se é jovem. Veja você como mesmo ficou quando recebeu a notícia...

**(Shiryu, intrigado)** As duas faziam parte da sua... missão?

**(Dohko, sorrindo)** O que Athena carrega na mão direita?

**(Shiryu)** O báculo que representa a deusa Nike. E a estátua de Athena carrega uma pequenina estátua alada também...

**(Dohko) **Pois é, sempre que Athena vem à terra, Nike vem com ela. Eu não tenho conhecimento das outras, mas Yué foi a que veio na minha época. E Shunrei a que veio na sua. Coube a mim cuidar de ambas. Quando Yué nasceu, eu li nas estrelas que ela seria minha esposa. Depois, quando ela cresceu, bom, você sabe a história, ficamos juntos, ela engravidou... Já quando Shunrei veio, eu esperava que, tal qual Yué, ela fosse criada pela família. Eu só estaria ali por perto para protegê-la caso fosse necessário. Mas nem sempre as coisas correm como esperamos e a mãe dela a abandonou. Então eu tive que trazê-la para minha casa. Quando você chegou, eu vi o que estava escrito para vocês...

**(Shiryu, perplexo)** Isso é tão surreal.

**(Dohko) **Você achava mesmo que uma garota comum teria desconcentrado o Máscara da Morte só porque amava você? Ele se desconcentrou porque sentiu o cosmo emanado dela. Um cosmo cheio de amor, claro, mas um cosmo divino.

**(Shiryu) **Eu só quero saber se isso afetará alguma coisa na nossa vida? Ela vai ter alguma missão a cumprir, alguma obrigação com o Santuário?

**(Dohko) **Não, ela não terá.

**(Shiryu) **Ótimo, pois eu não a quero envolvida nisso. Ela já passou por muito mais coisas ruins do que eu gostaria.

**(Dohko, sorrindo) **E eu não sei disso? Vamos voltar para o quarto. Se Shunrei já estiver acordada, quero que ela veja os presentes que comprei para a bebê.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo) **Ah, nós escolhemos o nome dela: Keiko.

**(Dohko) **Que lindo nome! Eu já estava mesmo me perguntando quando dariam um nome à pequena!

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Santuário_

_Cumprindo a ordem de Dohko, Mu acompanha Máscara da Morte._

**(Máscara da Morte)** O chinês mandou você me seguir, não é?

**(Mu) **Claro.

** (Máscara da Morte, sorrindo)** Não podia ser mais providencial... Me leve de volta para Atenas, Carneiro.

**(Mu)** Achei que não ia pedir isso! Vamos lá, Máscara.

_Sabendo que era essa a intenção de Dohko quando lhe deu a ordem de acompanhar Máscara da Morte, Mu teletransporta-se para Rodório levando o colega. Não há lugar melhor para aparecer. Mu conhece bem o ponto de destino e as pessoas de lá estão acostumadas com a movimentação de cavaleiros aparecendo e desaparecendo num piscar de olhos._

**(Mu, ao chegar)** Está entregue, Máscara.

_O outro cavaleiro sequer agradece, vai correndo na direção contrária. Mu não precisa perguntar-se aonde ele está indo. O cavaleiro de Áries sorri satisfeito. Compartilha as intenções de Dohko. _

_Mu volta ao Santuário, onde todos ainda aguardavam notícias na casa de Áries. Quando ele entra em sua casa, todos os olhares voltam-se para ele, ansiosos, procurando deduzir o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas e o porquê de ele ter voltado sozinho. _

**(Mu)** Deu tudo certo, pessoal! As duas foram salvas!

_Segue-se uma corrente de exclamações e palmas. Após dar a notícia, Mu se aproxima de Eiri. Os outros cavaleiros começam a fazer perguntas, mas com um gesto, ele pede um tempo para os presentes e abraça a esposa. _

**(Eiri) **Graças a Deus você está de volta. Tive medo...

**(Mu, ainda abraçando-a)** Está tudo bem, minha querida. Não precisava se preocupar.

**(Eiri)** E a Shunrei?

**(Mu) **Já vou falar sobre ela. Como você está?

**(Eiri)** Estou bem, meu querido.

**(Mu)** Fico tranquilo sabendo disso. **(em tom mais alto, dirigindo-se novamente a todos os presentes)** Correu tudo bem, exceto por alguns pequenos incidentes que tivemos. O senhor Solo levou Shunrei num iate para as proximidades da ilha de Tinos, lugar onde ele prendeu a senhorita Saori. Acontece que no iate, ele ordenou que dessem abortivos a Shunrei.

_Diversas exclamações de assombro e comentários de choque surgem entre os presentes._

**(Milo)** Como ele teve coragem?

**(Eiri)** Ah, meu Deus!E ela perdeu o bebê?

**(Mu) **Eu vou chegar lá, meu bem. Bom, nós chegamos até a casa onde estava Saori. A essa altura, ainda não sabíamos sobre Shunrei. Quando invadimos o lugar, ele surtou e apunhalou a deusa no ventre.

_A informação gera uma nova onda de exclamações, ainda mais assombradas._

**(Shura)** Mas justo aí? Sujeitinho cruel.

**(Mu) **Elas estão bem agora. A senhorita Saori foi operada e não corre risco. Não houve nada com o bebê dela. Já a Shunrei, bom, o problema foi bem mais sério. Ela teve complicações e quase morreu. Na verdade, ela morreu...

_O burburinho generaliza-se. Quando o barulho diminui, Mu volta a falar._

**(Mu) **Mas o Mestre a trouxe de volta com um vidro de Sangue Sagrado.

**(Saga)** Mas isso é uma lenda!

_O cavaleiro lembra-se de que há muito ouvia falar de um vidro de Sangue da deusa que seria capaz de curar quaisquer feridas. Todo mundo sabia disso, mas ninguém jamais havia visto o tal vidro. _

**(Mu)** Não, não é. Eu vi. Eu vi o sangue trazê-la de volta. E quando eu digo que vi, é literalmente. Vi a alma dela, que já tinha se desprendido totalmente do corpo, voltar. Mais que isso, eu vi o sangue reviver também a filha do casal. A menina tinha morrido logo após o parto, mas Dohko deu-lhe um pouco do sangue e, apesar de ter nascido aos cinco meses de gestação, ela está tão bem quanto um bebê nascido no tempo certo. É minúscula como um bebê prematuro, mas respira normalmente. Eu vi esses milagres acontecerem diante dos meus olhos.

**(Aldebaran)** E quanto ao Julian Solo? Ele fugiu?

**(Mu)** Shiryu o decapitou.

**(Marin, para Aiolia)** Eu disse que ia ser sangrento, não disse?

**(Aiolia)** Admito que não esperava por isso.

**(Mu) **Ninguém esperava, Aiolia. Quando vimos, ele já tinha feito. E olhe que ainda nem sabia dos abortivos, imaginem se soubesse.

**(Aiolia)** E como souberam, afinal? Você disse que ela estava num iate.

**(Mu)** Bom, aí é outra parte da história. Máscara da Morte presenciou o sequestro de Shunrei. Ele seguiu os sequestradores até o píer e entrou no iate sem ser visto. A certa altura da viagem, eliminou os caras e tomou o controle do barco. Só que já tinham colocado os remédios na comida que deram a Shunrei. Então, eles aportaram em Tinos e ele a levou para o hospital.

**(Aldebaran)** Quem diria, hein? Máscara da Morte salvando a mulher de Shiryu.

**(Mu)** Ele foi um verdadeiro heroi.

**(Camus)** Já Shiryu...

**(Aiolia)** O que quer dizer?

**(Camus)** Ora, que ele é um maluco descontrolado. Decapitar o cara? Acho que só o Máscara da Morte, que é o sádico oficial, faria algo assim.

**(Aiolia)** Pois eu acho que ele estava certíssimo. Só pelo fato de ter tocado na mulher dele, Julian Solo já merecia ter a cabeça arrancada. Eu faria o mesmo.

**(Camus)** Isso só prova o que todos desconfiamos: você é tão descontrolado quanto ele.

**(Aiolia)** E você não entende nada de defender as pessoas que amamos.

**(Milo)** Estou com você, Aiolia. Shiryu fez o que tinha de fazer. Eu também mataria o Julian, só que meu método é bem mais sádico.

**(Camus) **Outro descontrolado. Aonde vamos parar?

**(Aldebaran)** Acho que houve certo exagero. Podiam imobilizá-lo e entregá-lo para ser punido como humano comum. Shiryu não precisava ter decapitado o cara.

**(Shun)** Shiryu é meu amigo, mas eu tenho de concordar com o Aldebaran: ele se excedeu.

_Os cavaleiros continuam expressando as mais diversas opiniões sobre a atitude de Shiryu, algumas a favor, outras contra. Também comentam sobre a inesperada atitude heroica de Máscara de Morte e a descoberta de que o célebre Sangue Sagrado esteve sempre em poder de Dohko. _

_Shun se aproxima de Mu._

**(Shun)** Quando eles virão para cá? Quero conhecer a filhinha de Shiryu.

**(Mu)** Assim que o Mestre resolver tudo em Tinos.

**(Shun)** Ainda faltava tanto tempo para ela nascer. Ela está mesmo bem?

**(Mu)** Está ótima, Shun. É bem pequenininha, mas está surpreendentemente saudável.

**(Shun)** E Shiryu? O que vai acontecer com ele a respeito da morte de Julian?

**(Mu)** Quando saí de lá, Dohko estava resolvendo isso. Mas se quer saber minha opinião, não se preocupe.

**(Camus, aproximando-se dos dois)** Desculpe, foi inevitável ouvir. Provavelmente Dohko prometerá punir Shiryu nos termos das leis do Santuário, algo como trabalhos forçados, mas eu acredito que isso ficará só nas palavras.

**(Mu)** Provavelmente será assim mesmo, meu amigo.

_Quando todos saciam a curiosidade e passam a focar-se em discussões acaloradas sobre os fatos ocorridos em Tinos, Mu finalmente consegue falar direito com Eiri._

**(Eiri)** Eles estão há horas aqui, esperando. Eu sabia que ia ser assim quando você voltasse. Mas que história mais doida essa da 'morte' da Shunrei e da bebê.

**(Mu)** Você precisa ver como ela é, Eiri. Imagine um bebezinho em miniatura. Shiryu e Shunrei chamaram-na de Keiko.

**(Eiri)** É um bonito nome.

**(Mu)** Por falar nisso, daqui a dois meses é a hora de nossa pequena vir ao mundo. Acho que devemos começar a pensar no nome dela.

**(Eiri)** Sim, é verdade Eu ando pensando, mas é tão difícil decidir. Além do mais, estou ansiosa. Quero ver minha loirinha logo!

**(Mu) **Não parece, mas eu também estou ansioso. Vai ser uma alegria tê-la no mundo. Também precisamos refazer logo o enxoval dela. Tudo se perdeu no incêndio.

**(Eiri)** É verdade. Não temos mais muito tempo. Mas não será necessário comprar muitas das coisas. Hyoga ligou para saber como eu estava e disse que mandou entregar um enxoval completo. Só vou comprar o que faltar ou o que não gostar.

**(Mu)** Está vendo como ele se importa?

**(Eiri)** Ainda acho que o que ele sente é culpa...

_ -S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Hospital de Atenas._

_Máscara da Morte entra apressadamente no hospital e praticamente corre até o quarto de Fatma. Lá, ele faz com que ela beba o resto do Sangue Sagrado, sem explicar do que se tratava. Logo a enfermeira sente os efeitos: seu corpo começa a formigar, sinal da sensibilidade voltando. Máscara toca-lhe a mão e a vê sobressaltar-se por sentir o toque, coisa que não acontecia desde o acidente de automóvel._

**(Fatma)** Eu estou sentindo...?

_Ela mexe a mão e segura a de Máscara da Morte._

**(Máscara da Morte, finalmente sorrindo)** É, você está.

**(Fatma)** É inacreditável! Eu estou sentindo de novo! Me belisca?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu não!

**(Fatma) **Nossa, eu sinto minhas pernas outra vez! Isso é tão maravilhoso!

**(Máscara da Morte) **Por que não tenta ficar de pé?

**(Fatma)** Será que eu consigo?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Posso apostar que sim. Venha, eu te ajudo.

_Com o auxílio do rapaz, Fatma fica de pé e dá alguns passos._

**(Fatma) **Inacreditável, realmente inacreditável, Máscara. Onde você arrumou esse troço?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Seu querido chinês tinha esse negócio. Ele podia ter curado você, mas não. Ficou calado, aquele filho da puta.

**(Fatma) **Não fale assim dele, Máscara. Ele é uma boa pessoa, me ajudou muito e se não me deu isso antes foi porque ele achou que não devia. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que não me tratou com um pedaço de carne.

**(Máscara da Morte, visivelmente constragido)** Eu sei que eu era um dos que a tratavam assim, mas...

**(Fatma)** Não importa. O que você tem feito por mim é demais. Não estou falando só desse negócio milagroso. Você me salvou do incêndio, cuidou de mim aqui no hospital, tudo sem exigir nada em troca. Você tem sido um anjo para mim.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu quero ser seu marido.

**(Fatma) **Como?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu disse que quero ser seu marido. Quero que se case comigo e vá morar lá em casa.

**(Fatma) **Está falando sério?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Nunca falei tão sério antes.

**(Fatma) **Tem certeza disso? Você sabe como eu era... Eu já me relacionei com boa parte dos seus amigos e você sabe que eu já fui prostituta...

**(Máscara da Morte)** Eu sei de tudo isso e não me importo. Todo mundo tem um lado ruim, um passado que quer ou precisa esquecer. Também tenho o meu.

**(Fatma) **Ah, meu querido Máscara, se todo mundo pensasse como você seria tão bom... Mas você está ciente de que as pessoas vão falar?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Tem um travesti morando na minha casa. Você acha que não falam disso? Eu não me importo. Não deixaria um amigo na rua só por causa da língua grande dos imbecis. Então, aceita ser minha mulher?

**(Fatma) **Eu tenho que responder agora?

**(Máscara da Morte) **É pegar ou largar.

**(Fatma)** Eu aceito. Eu aceito me casar com você.

_Máscara da Morte abre um sorriso encantador. _

**(Máscara da Morte) **Não tem aliança de noivado porque eu decidi isso agora, no impulso. Acho bobagem, mas se você fizer questão, eu compro alianças.

**(Fatma)** Não, eu não me importo, seu italiano maluco.

_Os dois trocam alguns beijos apaixonados, mas logo uma enfermeira aparece no quarto e se dá da cura de Fatma. Logo diversos médicos entram e saem do quarto. Fatma é examinada minuciosamente, mas ninguém entende como uma paciente tetraplégica fica curada de repente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem qualquer explicação lógica. Nem mesmo nos pulmões há mais sinais dos danos causados pelo incêndio. Os médicos insistem em mantê-la por mais tempo no hospital para aprofundar os exames, mas ela se recusa e, horas depois, deixa o hospital de mãos dadas com Máscara da Morte. _

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

**Tinos, Grécia.**

_Saori e Shunrei recebem alta e finalmente embarcam num dos iates da milionária para voltar a Atenas. Eli e Christos acompanham-nos. Shiryu nota a ausência de Máscara da Morte e Mu. Pergunta por eles a Dohko, que afirma tê-los enviado de volta primeiro ao Santuário para que levassem as notícias. Shiryu pensa que teria sido mais fácil telefonar, mas não questiona o mestre. _

_Quando chegam ao Santuário, as duas mulheres e os cavaleiros são recebido por aplausos emocionados. A deusa está de volta ao seu lugar, trazendo consigo a mulher que simboliza Nike, uma novidade pela qual eles não esperavam. _

_Por ser a casa mais próxima, a comemoração pelo retorno começa em Áries mesmo. Todos os criados unem-se e, em tempo recorde, preparam um banquete para o jantar. Os cavaleiros buscam mesas e cadeiras de plástico do refeitório e colocam-nas no salão principal da casa para que todos desfrutem da refeição. _

_Com a permissão da deusa, Eli e Christos entram na casa e também participam da festa. A camareira gosta de estar ali, pois assim teria a chance de conversar com Camus._

**(Camus, intrigado)** Eli? Você veio com a senhorita Kido?

**(Eli)** Sim... infelizmente eu estive envolvida em toda essa trama...

**(Camus)** Fala do iate onde estava Shunrei?

_Envergonhada, Eli abaixa a cabeça. Depois de uma pausa, ela começa a falar._

**(Eli)** Christos e eu fomos contratados. Juro que não sabíamos do que se tratava, porque se soubéssemos nada disso teria acontecido.

**(Camus)** Aconteceria de qualquer forma. Se não fossem vocês, seriam outros.

**(Eli)** É, tem razão. Desde o Natal que não o vejo.(1)

**(Camus) **A vida tem estado meio estranha por aqui. Tivemos um incêndio no condomínio.

**(Eli) **É, a senhorita Shunrei me falou. Tudo obra do senhor Solo.

**(Camus) **Pois é.

**(Eli) **Apesar de tudo, estou feliz por estar aqui e... **(envergonhada) **revê-lo.

**(Camus)** Eu também.

**(Eli) **É interessante esse negócio de Santuário e casas Zodiacais. A senhorita Kido falou sobre isso na viagem.

**(Camus) **Parece que já está bem familiarizada com os nossos mistérios.

**(Eli) **Eu diria que estou maravilhada com os mistérios de vocês. Eu vi a senhorita Shunrei quase morta. E de repente ela estava vivinha de novo, como se não tivesse acontecido nada e com a filhinha nascida de cinco meses no colo.

**(Camus)** É, acontecem coisas incríveis no nosso mundo, Eli. Coisas como essa...

_Camus abre uma das mãos e mexe levemente os dedos. Uma espécie de fumacinha branca materializa-se na palma dele. A coisa vai criando forma, ficando sólida, virando um pó, uma névoa. De repente, a névoa se condensa virando uma bolinha de gelo perfeita. _

**(Eli, de olhos arregalados, tocando a bolinha) **Você... faz gelo?

**(Camus) **De certa forma, sim.

**(Eli)** U-a-u. É incrível! Pensei que essas coisas ficassem apenas, sei lá, para os super herois.

_Camus sente-se envaidecido pelo comentário de Eli. É bom saber que ela o admira. _

_Enquanto isso, no salão, as atenções de todos dividem-se entre a deusa e a pequena Keiko. Mas a certa altura da festa, mais duas pessoas chegam à festa e rapidamente se tornam o centro das atenções: Máscara da Morte e Fatma, esta andando normalmente. Ao contrário do que Máscara da Morte espera, Dohko sorri satisfeito ao vê-los. _

**(Máscara da Morte, em tom pouco amigável)** Será que nós podemos participar da festa?

**(Dohko, alegremente)** Lógico! Sejam bem-vindos! **(falando para todos os presentes)** Pessoal, se temos festa hoje, é porque esse homem fez a coisa certa.

_Seguem-se aplausos que deixam Máscara da Morte encabulado. Shiryu se aproxima dele._

**(Shiryu)** Mais uma vez, muito obrigado. Sem você, nada disso teria sido possível. Eu teria perdido as duas sem sequer saber onde estavam.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Fico feliz por ter sido útil, mas veja a Fatma curada. Você e o outro podiam tê-la ajudado muito antes e, no entanto, deixaram-na sofrer. É desse tipo de justiça que você falou quando me deu sermão, Shiryu? O que é bom e justo só vale para a sua esposa?

**(Fatma) **Máscara, deixa isso pra lá.

**(Shiryu)** Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, Máscara. Shunrei e eu recebemos do Mestre no nosso casamento e guardamos numa gaveta sem sequer imaginar.

_Dohko também intervém:_

**(Dohko)** Eu não espero que você entenda as minhas razões, Máscara.

**(Máscara da Morte) **É, eu não vou entender nunca**.**

**(Fatma)** O importante é que agora eu estou bem, não é mesmo? **(voltando-se para Dohko)** Dohko, eu sou muito grata por tudo que fez por mim. Não tem importância essa história do remédio milagroso. Ele veio na hora certa.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Pra mim tem importância!

**(Fatma) **Esqueça isso. Vamos comemorar, Máscara. Só isso importa.

_Máscara continua desejando bater de frente com o Mestre mais uma vez, confrontá-lo, humilhá-lo, mostrar a todos o quanto ele é egoísta. Entretanto, o cavaleiro sabe bem que já ultrapassara os limites em Tinos, por isso acha melhor conter-se, embora isso lhe exija um esforço enorme. Além do mais, não quer aborrecer Fatma._

**(Fatma, voltando-se para Shiryu) **Podemos conhecer sua filhinha?

_Ele assente e pede que o acompanhem até onde Shunrei está. _

**(Shunrei) **Muito obrigada, Máscara. Keiko e eu devemos nossas vidas a você.

_Máscara força um sorriso, enquanto Fatma olha a menina com curiosidade profissional._

**(Fatma)** Já vi bebezinhos pequenos assim, mas na incubadora, cheios de aparelhos. Respirando sozinha como ela? Nunca tinha visto antes.

**(Máscara da Morte, tentando parecer indiferente)** Ela tomou o mesmo negócio que você tomou.

**(Fatma)** Ah, sim. Agora entendi. O negócio mágico... só podia ser...

_Ainda que se esforce para não demonstrar nenhuma emoção, ver o bebê saudável mexe com Máscara da Morte. A menina é uma coisinha minúscula. Ninguém esperaria ver um bebê tão pequeno vivo, mas ela está e ele tem uma parte nisso. _

_Quando os dois se afastam do casal, Fatma o cutuca._

**(Fatma)** Eu vi que você ficou olhando para a menininha.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Ela é feinha, né?

**(Fatma) **Ela tem o aspecto de bebê prematuro, mas está tão fofa naquele macacão vermelho. E não disfarce, eu vi você olhando. Quase sorriu!

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu achei engraçado meterem uma roupa vermelha na coitada.

**(Fatma) **Traz boa sorte, Máscara.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Que boa sorte que nada...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_Shina também tinha ido esperar notícias na casa de Áries, mas fica tentada a ir embora quando a comitiva que estava em Tinos chega. A amazona cumprimenta Saori respeitosamente, dá uma olhada rápida em Keiko e mantém-se afastada de todos depois disso. Sente um misto de raiva e decepção por ver Saori e Seiya juntos, felizes, ele sendo cuidadoso e amoroso com ela. Ao mesmo tempo, pensa em Dohko, no beijo que acontecera entre os dois, do qual ela tinha gostado apesar de tudo._

_O mestre nota o distanciamento dela e se aproxima. _

**(Dohko) **Não está gostando da nossa comemoração improvisada?

**(Shina) **Hum... tanto faz. Só queria saber se tinha corrido tudo bem.

**(Dohko)** Felizmente sim. Pode me acompanhar até o lado de fora?

_Shina meneia a cabeça e acompanha Dohko. Estava mesmo querendo sair do meio do burburinho do salão principal de Áries. Os dois sentam-se na escadaria em frente à casa. _

**(Shina)** Parece que você e o maluco do Máscara da Morte são os herois da história.

**(Dohko)** Ele sim. Eu só fiz o que tinha de fazer porque queria minha família inteira. Shunrei é parte da minha missão, mas eu a amo como uma filha, não queria perdê-la e perder minha neta. E, claro, se as duas se fossem, Shiryu não aguentaria.

**(Shina) **Ele é um tanto... exagerado.

**(Dohko)** Ele é o que está escrito no destino dele. Ele é como o Dragão lendário. É calmo, equilibrado, gentil, mas tem esses arroubos de ódio quando se trata dos seus bens preciosos.

**(Shina, irônica)** Sei... muito equilibrado, né?

**(Dohko, rindo)** Já viu minha netinha?

**(Shina) **Sim. Eu quero ver é você dormir com um bebê chorando dentro de casa.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Mas eu estava ansioso por isso, Shina! Ela será a luz da minha casa!

**(Shina)** Até ela começar a chorar sem parar.

**(Dohko) **Enquanto não aprender a falar, ela vai ter que dizer o que quer com o choro. Você vai entender quando tiver o seu filho.

**(Shina)** Eu? Nunca. Não tenho instinto maternal.

**(Dohko)** Essas coisas afloram com o tempo.

**(Shina) **Realmente espero que não. Limpar bunda de bebê não é minha praia.

**(Dohko)** Sabe, Shina, eu tenho pensado muito no beijo que demos.

**(Shina)** Você quer dizer 'no beijo que você roubou'?

**(Dohko)** É só uma questão de perspectiva. Além do mais, você retribuiu.

**(Shina, murmurando) **Eu também ando pensando.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Já é uma grande vitória você admitir isso!

**(Shina)** Pois é, considere-se um felizardo.

**(Dohko)** Fale sobre o que tem pensado exatamente.

**(Shina)** Não.

**(Dohko)** Vamos lá, você consegue.

**(Shina) **Para com isso!

**(Dohko)** Então me deixe adivinhar. Você está pensando que gostou do beijo, que queria de novo, que eu sou um bom cara para namorar.

**(Shina)** Sabe o que estou pensando agora? Que você é um presunçoso, isso sim.

**(Dohko) **E você é previsível.

**(Shina, levantando-se)** Eu vou embora.

**(Dohko, levantando-se também)** Vamos tentar, Shina?

**(Shina)** Tentar o quê?

**(Dohko)** Ficarmos juntos. Eu quero tê-la ao meu lado.

**(Shina) **Eu... eu não sei.

_A amazona se sente ainda mais confusa e amedrontada. Seu instinto lhe diz para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, uma parte dela luta contra isso. A parte que quer se dar uma chance. Ela tinha dado ouvidos a essa parte quando foi para o Japão com Seiya e acabou sofrendo consequências desagradáveis. Havia medo em cada passo ao lado de Seiya, com a presença de Saori sempre pairando entre eles. Por isso ela não teve coragem de se entregar, de dar um passo adiante. Só o faria quando o sentisse totalmente seu, mas Seiya nunca tinha dela de verdade. Havia o fascínio por ela ser mais velha, por ser amazona, mas amor nunca houve, e ela sabia disso. _

_Com Dohko também há medo. Shina se sente transparente ao lado dele tamanha é a facilidade com que o homem adivinha seus sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo, a presença dele é sinônimo de segurança. Ele está no mundo há mais de dois séculos, conhece a vida, sabe o caminho, não é um moleque, apesar da atual aparência._

_Shina então decide parar de lutar e ouvir de novo a parte que lhe diz para dar uma chance a Dohko. Talvez fosse um erro. Talvez não. _

**(Dohko, segurando as mãos dela)** Deixe-se levar.

_O cavaleiro a abraça e Shina aprecia a segurança de estar nos braços dele. É bom esquecer por alguns minutos de tentar parecer forte._

**(Shina, abraçando Dohko, murmurando) **Eu estou cansada, Dohko... Quero ser feliz...

**(Dohko)** Você será.

_Suavemente, Dohko a fez erguer o rosto. _

**(Dohko, olhando-a nos olhos)** Eu prometo.

**(Shina) **Me beije outra vez.

**(Dohko)** Nem precisava pedir.

_O cavaleiro a beija e dessa vez Shina aprecia cada segundo. Ainda não podia dizer que amava Dohko, mas ela sente uma vontade imensa de deixar o passado para trás e ser feliz com ele._

_Depois do beijo, os dois tornam a sentar-se nas escadarias. Dohko envolve Shina com um dos braços e ela se apoia nele. _

**(Shina, pensando) **Espero que dessa vez seja diferente.

Continua...

(1) Não tenho muita certeza disso e tive preguiça de reler...


	33. Chapter 33

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS

Side story das fanfictions "O Casamento", "Escute Seu Coração" e "Esperando o Fim"

Chiisana Hana  


**Capítulo XXXIII**

_Shina e Dohko voltam ao salão da casa de Áries de mãos dadas, fato que não passou despercebido pela maioria dos eles entram, já começam os comentários..._

**(Shura) **É, parece que o Mestre e a Shina se entenderam...

**(Saga)** Ele vai ter trabalho com ela...

**(Aldebaran)** Eles estão certos, ué? Qual é o problema de se apaixonar?

**(Milo) **Pois é, qual é? Ele é o Mestre, ele nos autorizou a ter vidas normais, por que ele também não pode?

**(Afrodite)** Podia pelo menos ter arrumado uma mulher mais bem humorada.

**(Milo)** Ela vai mudar. Podem apostar. Eu sou a prova viva do que o amor faz com as pessoas. Por falar nisso, eu vou embora, senão minha mulher vem me buscar.

**(Camus)** Eu nunca pensei que ouviria algo do tipo vindo de você.

**(Milo)** Pois se acostume. Vai continuar ouvindo de mim e, muito em breve, também do Máscara e do Mestre.

**(Afrodite)** O Mestre tudo bem, mas o Máscara? Nunca em toda minha vida imaginei que ele se casaria, ainda mais de uma forma tão abrupta.

**(Milo)** Isso é verdade.

**(Shura) **Toda essa história da Fatma mexeu com ele de uma forma que ninguém esperaria.

**(Aldebaran) **Ele não é tão mau como parece. Está abrigando a amiga diferente, não está? Só isso já prova que ele tem algo bom. E ele salvou a esposa do Shiryu. Podia ter deixado pra lá. Ninguém ia saber que ele viu o sequestro, mas não, ele foi lá. Ele foi o herói. Acho que ele merece nossos cumprimentos.

_Então todos se aproximam de Máscara da Morte para cumprimentá-lo. Já o tinham aplaudido quando ele chegou à festa, mas agora precisam falar-lhe diretamente. Aldebaran envolve o colega num abraço apertado que quase o sufoca._

**(Aldebaran) **Parabéns, companheiro! Você foi verdadeiramente um herói.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu só fiz o que tinha de fazer.

**(Milo)** Você foi o cara! E ainda juntou os trapinhos com a Fatma, hein, seu sacana!?

**(Máscara)** Pois é... É hora de eu me aquietar. Você bem sabe como é, Escorpião.

**(Milo)** E como sei!

_Seguiram-se mais cumprimentos, apenas Shura fez uma ressalva._

**(Shura)** É, você agiu como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Só acho que devia demonstrar mais respeito pelo Mestre.

**(Máscara) **Eu sei, mas as injustiças que ele comete me fervem o sangue.

**(Shura) **Ora, ora, mas não era você quem defendia justamente que o conceito de justiça é variável?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Parece que eu não penso mais assim... Podem comemorar. Não era isso que todos queriam? Que eu... mudasse?

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Depois de algum tempo, Saori demonstra cansaço e retira-se da festa junto com Seiya. Assim que ela se vai, mais pessoas começam a se retirar e a comemoração chega ao fim. _

_Quando quase todos já tinham ido embora, Nicoletta recebe uma missão especial: arrumar o cabelo de Shunrei, que tinha sido cortado pelos sequestradores. Prontamente a cabeleireira pega a tesoura e acerta a parte de trás, deixando-a na altura da nuca, com a parte da frente um pouco mais comprida. Quando se olha no espelho, Shunrei gosta bastante do resultado. Ainda preferia ter cabelos longos, mas já que não tinha opção, está feliz por pelo menos ter um corte bonito. _

**(Shunrei)** Então, Nicoletta, quanto devo pelo serviço?

**(Nicoletta) **Ai, menina, nada não! Foi um prazer.

**(Shunrei) **Assim não vou pedir mais nada a você.

**(Nicoletta)** Da próxima vez você me paga, sim? Não se preocupe com isso. Foi brinde.

**(Shunrei) **Muito obrigada.

**(Nicoletta, meio sem jeito)** Ehr... eu queria pedir uma coisa. Será que eu poderia ver sua filhinha de perto? Fiquei só olhando de longe porque sei lá, talvez vocês se incomodassem se eu ficasse olhando perto demais.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **Que nada! Ela está com Shiryu, vamos lá.

_As duas vão até Keiko e Nicoletta fica olhando-a intrigada. Já há algum tempo sentia vontade de ser mãe. Não poderia ser pelos meios normais, mas queria dar um lar a uma criança certeza de que seria uma boa mãe e que a criança a amaria e, com o tempo, entenderia a condição da mãe. Antes precisava arranjar um lar só seu. Não dava para criar seu filho morando de favor na casa de Máscara de Morte. E também gostaria de achar um marido... Isso seria o ideal, mas não o imprescindível. Sempre tinha se virado sozinha mesmo. Não seria diferente quando adotasse seu filho._

**(Shiryu) **Quer pegá-la?

**(Nicoletta)** Ah, não, não. Ela é pequena demais.

**(Shunrei) **Pega, é fácil, Nicoletta.

_A mãe ajuda Shiryu a colocar a garotinha no colo de Nicoletta._

**(Nicoletta, nervosa) **Ai, minha Santa Cher! Miudinha, né?

_O casal sorri. Enquanto segura Keiko, Nicoletta flagra-se imaginando cuidando de uma coisinha pequena como ela. Seria um desafio, mas ela sabia que podia dar conta. _

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Casa de Câncer._

_Máscara da Morte e Fatma acabam de adentrar no salão principal. _

**(Máscara da Morte, para Fatma) **Essa é a sua nova casa! Bom, apenas por um tempo, pois em breve voltaremos ao condomínio, se você não tiver problemas com isso...

**(Fatma)** Eu já vivi coisas demais para me traumatizar com um foguinho, Máscara.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Fico feliz que pense assim. Eu sei que a Nicoletta está morando comigo e tal, mas ela não vai ser para sempre. É só até ela ajeitar a vida, sabe?

**(Fatma) **Por mim tudo bem, Máscara. Gosto dela. E sei bem como é essa vida que ela levava. Não é nada fácil.

**(Máscara da Morte)** Agora ela não está mais fazendo programas. Só corta uns cabelos, faz unhas, essas frescuragens. Até fez minha casa de salão de beleza... De vez em quando isso aqui tá cheio de mulher. É um barulho do cacete, parecem umas gralhas. Eu desisti de brigar, pelo menos ela tá fazendo alguma coisa.

**(Fatma, rindo)** Eu vou gostar de ter um salão em casa. Depois de tanto tempo em cima da cama e no hospital, estou precisando mesmo de um trato.

**(Máscara)** E eu tô ferrado...Vem, vou te mostrar a casa. **(sorrindo maliciosamente)** Bem, principalmente o quarto e mais algumas coisinhas...

**(Fatma, rindo e agarrando Máscara da Morte)** As coisinhas, que na verdade nem são exatamente 'inhas', eu já conheço bem, seu italiano safado...

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Casa de Virgem. _

_Ao sair da comemoração, o cavaleiro sobe as escadarias em direção a sua casa. Está pensativo. Na verdade, já vinha meditando muito sobre as mudanças que aconteciam no Santuário e nas pessoas que agora viviam ali temporariamente por causa do incêndio criminoso. Quando o Mestre permitiu que eles estudassem e se relacionassem amorosamente, Shaka achou que isso desvirtuaria a função original de um cavaleiro, que os colegas acabariam esquecendo-se de quem eram. Mas não é isso que ele tem visto, muito pelo contrário. Ele continuava vendo nos olhos e nos cosmos dos companheiros que eles ainda eram cavaleiros e que, se houvesse necessidade, todos estariam em seus lugares. _

_Havia crianças nascendo e por nascer. Os cavaleiros estavam virando pais de família, fazendo planos para o futuro. Havia um futuro. Isso era fantástico. _

_Ele mesmo estava muito mudado. Sentia-se mais humano. Até se envolvera brevemente com uma mulher, coisa que nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça. _

_Assim que ele entra em casa, Deva esfrega-se em suas pernas. Shaka pega a gatinha no colo e ela ronrona feliz. Ela está tão acostumada com o estilo de vida do cavaleiro que quando ele se sentava para meditar, ela costumava deitar-se por perto e ficar quietinha, apenas olhando o dono. No final das contas, Seika tinha razão: cuidar do animalzinho era o que ele precisava para ser uma pessoa melhor. _

**(Shaka, pensando) **Talvez ela tivesse razão em outras coisas também...

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Casa de Áries._

_Dohko cumprimenta os últimos ainda presentes e avisa a Shiryu que levará Shina em casa. O discípulo troca um olhar cúmplice com o mestre. Em seguida, ele, Shunrei e a filha sobem até a casa de Libra. _

_Enquanto isso, o mais novo casal do Santuário dirige-se ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata. Shina sente-se estranhamente bem, como poucas vezes na vida._

_ Na casa da amazona, os dois trocam mais alguns beijos e divertem-se comentando a festinha, principalmente a chegada de Máscara da Morte. _

**(Shina) **Eu acho que você devia aplicar um castigo nele pela insolência.

**(Dohko, rindo)** Não precisa. Ele vai aprender sem ser castigado. Já está aprendendo, na verdade.

**(Shina)** Esses seus métodos...

**(Dohko) **Eles funcionam. Admita, o Máscara já mudou bastante.

**(Shina) **Bom, sim. Ele ter se arriscado para salvar a mulher do Shiryu é uma prova disso.

**(Dohko) **Pois é! Bom, eu vou indo. Não é de bom tom ficar até essa hora na casa de uma moça solteira.

**(Shina) **De "bom tom"... Você é engraçado. Quase sempre é jovial, mas tem horas que seus anos de vida transparecem.

**(Dohko) **É, nem sempre consigo disfarçar bem.

**(Shina)** Quero que fique.

**(Dohko, surpreso)** Está falando sério?

**(Shina) **É. Eu quero. Você nem vai conseguir dormir na sua casa. A pequena lá vai chorar a noite inteira.

**(Dohko) **Bom, já que insiste...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

_No dia seguinte ao retorno de Tinos, Saori manda chamar Dohko. _

**(Dohko, fazendo uma mesura)** Pois não, senhorita.

**(Saori, parecendo nervosa)** Preciso muito conversar com você. O que acharia se eu dissesse que quero me casar?

**(Dohko)** Acharia uma maravilha, ora essa!

**(Saori)** Não fale como amigo, Dohko. Fale como Mestre. Eu não deveria me casar, não é?

**(Dohko)** Bom, se formos levar tudo ao pé da letra, não poderia estar grávida... Mas sabe, os tempos são outros. Pessoalmente, não vejo problemas em vê-la casada, criando um ou mais filhos, sendo uma mulher de negócios, ou qualquer outra coisa. Acredito e sempre acreditarei que é possível conciliar as coisas.

**(Saori) **Não acha que eu me afastaria da minha missão?

**(Dohko)** De forma alguma.

**(Saori)** Fico feliz por ouvir isso, Dohko. Feliz e aliviada. Tinha medo de estar fazendo algo muito errado. E, nos últimos meses, tudo que eu senti foi medo. Julian me atormentava de todas as formas possíveis. Eu tinha medo do que ele podia fazer aos meus cavaleiros, como de fato fez com Shiryu ao sequestrar Shunrei e quase matá-la. Todo mundo dizia que ele não podia fazer nada, mas você viu o que ele fez. Não fosse sua intervenção, teríamos duas mortes. Talvez quatro, contando comigo e com meu bebê. Julian estava completamente louco e estava começando a me enlouquecer também...

**(Dohko)** Ainda bem que tudo se resolveu da melhor maneira possível e eu tenho minha netinha viva.

**(Saori) **Ah, sim! Como foi a primeira noite dela na casa de Libra?

**(Dohko)** Aquela danadinha em miniatura é a coisinha mais perfeita que eu já vi, mas troca o dia pela noite e não deixa ninguém dormir! Isso foi o que Shiryu me contou, porque, na verdade, eu não dormi em casa.

_Dohko sorri enigmático, sem revelar onde tinha passado a noite, mas Saori faz uma ideia... _

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_No final do dia, as meninas de Agatha desembarcam em Atenas e vão para o Santuário. A treinadora recebe-as na entrada do lugar e leva-as até a casa de Gêmeos. Para tanto, passam pela casa de Áries, depois por Touro, onde Violet ficará hospedada. Aldebaran está na faculdade, por isso ela segue com as demais até Gêmeos._

_Lá, improvisa-se uma acomodação para as meninas no salão principal. Rose parece insatisfeita, mas não fala nada. As meninas deixam as bagagens, além do gato de Agatha, que fizeram questão de trazer, e vão até a casa de Escorpião para visitar Lily._

_Celina se anima especialmente porque terá de passar pela casa de Câncer. A portuguesa deseja muito rever Máscara da Morte. Quando estava com ele, procurava parecer desinteressada, mas, secretamente, desejava que as transas eventuais se tornassem um relacionamento sério._ Ao passar por lá, além de não encontrar o cavaleiro, ela dá de cara com Fatma e Nicoletta.

**(Nicoletta, para Celina, abraçando-a)** E aí, _amigue_? Como é que você está?

**(Celina)** Olá, Nic! Tudo bem, e você?

**(Nicoletta)** Ai, menina, tô bem, mas é tanto babado pesado nessa vida. Tenho história para umas cinco novelas.

_Enquanto fala com Nicoletta, Celina procura observar Fatma. A enfermeira já tinha visto a portuguesa com Máscara da Morte em outras ocasiões e sabe que tiveram algum affair. Sente-se enciumada, mas ao mesmo tempo, vitoriosa. Se ele quisesse, teria esperado a moça de cabelos vermelhos, teria ficado com ela. Fatma então aproxima-se das meninas e, dirigindo-se a Celina, apresenta-se._

**(Fatma)** Sou Fatma Sollen, esposa do Máscara do Morte.

_Celina sente como se levasse um soco. Gosta do italiano mais do que pensava e esperava um reencontro, no mínimo, agradável. Ao invés disso, descobre que agora ele tem uma 'esposa'? Apesar de chocada, a portuguesa tenta, a todo custo, disfarçar a decepção._

**(Celina, forçando um sorriso irônico) **Esposa? Ele se casou assim tão rápido?

**(Fatma) **Nós estamos morando juntos, então ele é meu marido.

**(Celina) **Hum...

**(Fatma) **Eu sei que você e ele tiveram alguma coisa, não me importo com nada que ele tenha feito antes, mas a partir de agora, esqueça o Máscara.

_Celina surpreende-se com a postura ofensiva que Fatma assume. A portuguesa, entretanto, está decidida a não se dar por vencida e deixa a casa pensando "Isso é que nós vamos ver". _

Na casa de Escorpião, Lily recebe as irmãs e as amigas com alegria. _Está feliz com sua nova vida, mas de vez em quando sente saudades das irmãs, até mesmo de Rose, com quem nunca se deu muito bem._

_As meninas notam que ela nem parece a mesma. Está bonita, levemente maquiada, com um belo corte de cabelo, e unhas bem feitas, esmaltadas com um tom de rosa queimado muito elegante. Além disso, usa um vestido ajustado, bonito, bem diferente das roupas folgadas que costumava usar. _

_Enquanto colocam os assuntos em dia, Rose percebe também a mudança na postura e no tom de voz da irmã. Antes ela quase não abria a boca e quando o fazia, falava baixo, quase pra dentro. Agora não, agora ela fala claramente, com segurança, projetando a voz. Ela custa a acreditar que Lily mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo._

**(Lily)** Vocês vão ficar para o jantar, não é?

**(Violet)** Não vai ser muito trabalho, Lily?

**(Lily) **Ah, não. Vai ser um prazer. Eu vou avisar ao Eudoxos que tenho convidadas para o jantar.

_Enquanto Lily vai para a cozinha, as quatro visitantes conversam sobre sua notável mudança. _

**(Violet) **Ela está tão linda, né?

**(Angélica)** Viu só o que o amor faz? Ela só precisava de alguém que a amasse para desabrochar.

**(Celina)** Pois é, funcionou e bem. Ela é outra pessoa. Se a encontrasse na rua, não a reconheceria.

**(Rose) **É estranho demais isso... Como ela mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo?

**(Angélica)** É porque agora ela sabe o lugar dela no mundo. Ela não vive mais à sombra de vocês.

_Quando Lily volta à saleta, as quatro disfarçam e mudam de assunto. _

**(Lily)** Tudo certo. Eudoxos vai arrumar tudo para o nosso jantar. Ele não é um cozinheiro muito bom e eu também não, mas estamos aprendendo muita coisa. Por enquanto estamos aqui na casa de Escorpião, por causa do incêndio, vocês sabem.

**(Violet)** Foi uma pena... O condomínio era tão bonitinho. O Deba deve ter ficado muito triste.

**(Lily)** Ah, sim, todos nós ficamos. Mas tudo já está sendo reconstruído. Em breve poderemos voltar. Milo aproveitou a obra para mudar algumas coisas lá em casa. Vai ficar do jeito que eu sempre sonhei.

**(Rose)** Vocês se casaram mesmo? Tipo, no cartório e tudo?

**(Lily)** Aham, Milo fez questão. Estamos casados, Rose. E eu agora me chamo Lily Mirianthys.

**(Violet, animada)** Ai, eu quero que chegue a minha vez!

**(Lily)** Vai chegar, minha querida. Milo fala muito bem de Aldebaran. Ele é um bom homem, sério, com um grande coração.

**(Angélica)** E quando é que vocês vão ter um bebê, hein, Lily?

**(Lily, rindo)** Nem tão cedo! Nós só queremos daqui a uns anos.

**(Celina)** É a melhor coisa que vocês fazem. Para quê um guri berrando nos ouvidos de vocês? Recém-casados têm é que curtir, se é que você me entende.

**(Lily)** Pois é. Além do mais, Milo ainda está na faculdade. Eu ando pensando em arrumar alguma ocupação. Por isso, não queremos nos preocupar com filho agora.

**(Violet)** Faz muito bem.

_As meninas continuam colocando os assuntos em dia. Mais tarde, Eudoxos serve o jantar. Enquanto come, Rose observa o criado obedecendo às ordens de Lily, tratando-a com respeito e até mesmo admiração. A irmã, que antes ela chamava de 'lesma', agora tem casa, marido e até um criado. _

**(Rose)** Sabe, Lily, na verdade, eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

**(Lily)** Claro, pode falar.

**(Rose)** Bom, é que na casa de Gêmeos está um pouco cheio... nós vamos ficar no salão principal, sabe...? E eu estou grávida, não vai ser muito confortável. Então queria saber se podia ficar aqui...

**(Lily)** Claro, vocês quatro podem ficar. Temos um quarto vazio. Vou mandar Eudoxos arrumar tudo.

**(Violet)** Ah, eu não, Lily. Eu vou ficar com o Aldebaran.

**(Lily)** Eu bem que imaginei!

_As meninas não percebem, mas Rose dá um sorriso maldoso. Mais tarde, ela, Angélica e Celina explicam a situação a Agatha, depois levam suas coisas para a casa de Escorpião. Enquanto isso, Violet retorna à casa de Touro. Pouco depois, Aldebaran chega da aula e recebe a namorada com um beijo apaixonado. _

**(Aldebaran, depois de beijá-la)** Minha querida! Que saudade!

**(Violet) **Eu também senti tanto sua falta. É complicada a vida de quem namora à distância

**(Aldebaran) **E como é... Você vai passar mais tempo aqui dessa vez, não é?

**(Violet) **Eu não sei... espero que sim, mas depende da Agatha. Bom, ela está preocupada com outras coisas no momento, mas acredito que ainda vamos voltar a treinar. Pelo menos é o que eu espero.

**(Aldebaran, pensativo) **Sei... eu... eu quero que saiba que, aconteça o que acontecer, você tem a mim.

**(Violet) **É bom saber disso, meu bem. Minha vida está uma bagunça nos últimos tempos. Não sei mais onde moro, nem o que faço. O que me consola é ver a Lily bem e ter você...

_Aldebaran envolve-a num abraço_

**(Aldebaran)** Você vai morar aqui comigo e com a Feijoada.

**(Violet) **É sério isso?

**(Aldebaran) **Claro que é. Eu quero que fique aqui.

**(Violet) **Eu quero ficar, meu bem, mas não depende só de mim. Se a Agatha cismar, brigar com o Saga, descobrir que a June não é filha dela, tudo muda de novo.

**(Aldebaran) **Você não precisa ir atrás dela.

**(Violet) **Não é tão simples assim...

**(Aldebaran) **Está bem, não vamos pensar nisso agora, certo?

**(Violet) **Certo. Então me conte como estão as coisas na faculdade!

**(Aldebaran) **Ah, eu estou adorando!

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Na manhã seguinte, Celina está determinada a tirar satisfação com Máscara da Morte. A moça desce de Escorpião até Câncer, esgueira-se pelo salão principal, desce um pouco e espera nos degraus. Perto das nove horas, o cavaleiro aparece e ela o intercepta._

**(Celina) **Olá, Máscara.

**(Máscara da Morte, indiferente) **Olá.

**(Celina)** Então, você se casou? Ou melhor, se juntou com alguém?

**(Máscara da Morte)** É.

**(Celina)** Justo você que dizia não querer se prender a ninguém?

**(Máscara)** As coisas mudam.

**(Celina) **Mudaram rápido demais, não acha?

**(Máscara, impaciente) **Não. Eu não prometi nada a você, prometi? Então você não que me cobrar nada.

**(Celina)** Não precisa falar assim. Estamos só conversando.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Você vem com esse ar de cobrança, como se eu tivesse prometido alguma coisa e eu não estou gostando disso.

**(Celina) **Eu sei que não me prometeu nada, mas eu tinha esperanças.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Sinto muito, mas agora eu tenho a Fatma e, como não quero arrumar problemas com ela, vou indo.

**(Celina) **Nossa, você já está nesse nível de submissão?

_Máscara da Morte ignora a provocação e segue seu caminho._

**(Máscara da Morte, pensando) **Não vale a pena discutir. Deixa ela pensar o que quiser. O que conta agora é o que sinto pela Fatma.

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Escorpião, Angélica e Shura encontram-se quando ele passa pela casa. A moça ainda nutre sentimentos por ele, mas o orgulho a impede de tomar uma iniciativa. _

**(Shura, formal) **Bom dia, Angélica. Como vai?

**(Angélica) **Estou bem. E você?

**(Shura)** Também vou bem.

_Surge um silêncio incômodo entre eles. Nenhum dos dois sabe o que dizer. Angélica espera um pedido de desculpas, Shura não sente que deve fazê-lo._

**(Shura) **Eu preciso ir...

**(Angélica) **Está bem... Até mais.

_O cavaleiro segue seu caminho, enquanto a mexicana lamenta-se._

**(Angélica, consigo)** Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo? Por que eu estou aqui, meu Deus?

_Celina, que voltava da casa de Câncer, aproxima-se dela._

**(Celina) **É, eu também me pergunto isso. Desde que a Agatha conheceu o Saga, não treinamos mais, não competimos, não fazemos nada além de ficar pra lá e pra cá.

**(Angélica)** É verdade. Tenho pensado bastante nisso.

**(Celina)** A equipe de treinamento não existe mais, temos que admitir.

**(Angélica) **Pelo menos para algumas as coisas estão boas, mas eu, você e Rose, estamos totalmente perdidas.

**(Celina)** É...

**(Angélica) **Eu não sei fazer nada além de lutar tae kwon do e não tenho para onde ir.

**(Celina)** Pois eu tenho uma ideia. Vem comigo.

_As duas descem até Gêmeos, onde Celina fala de sua ideia para Agatha e Saga._

**(Saga)** Então vocês desejam treinar para serem amazonas?

**(Celina)** É isso mesmo.

**(Angélica)** É... já que não estamos fazendo mais nada.

**(Agatha)** Eu não entendo nada dessa coisa de cavaleiros... isso é possível, Saga?

**(Saga)** Bom, os treinamentos começam na infância. Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém que tenha começado já adulto. Eu preciso falar com nosso Mestre. Mas já estive nessa posição anteriormente e, pela minha experiência, acho que não há uma chance para vocês.

**(Celina)** Mesmo assim, fale com esse Mestre, por favor. Não queremos ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Se for desse jeito, prefiro largar tudo.

**(Agatha)** E ir para onde, minha querida?

**(Celina) **Sinceramente, está muito claro que você quer ficar aqui por causa da June e dessa possibilidade de ela ser sua filha. Por conta disso, esqueceu completamente de nós. Você esqueceu até do seu gato. Se a gente não o trouxesse, ele estaria lá abandonado. Eu não quero continuar assim. Se vou ficar aqui, eu quero fazer alguma coisa da minha vida.

**(Agatha)** Não imaginei que estivesse magoando você tanto assim. Sinto muito, minha querida. Eu adoro vocês, mas a Michelle...

**(Celina, impaciente)** O nome dela é June! E, se quer saber, não acho que ela seja sua filha.

**(Angélica)** Celina!

**(Celina)** Pois é isso mesmo! Eu to cansada de não falar o que eu penso. E não precisa falar com ninguém, senhor Saga. Eu mesma procurarei esse tal Mestre.

_Celina sai da casa, deixando Angélica numa posição desconfortável._

**(Agatha, para Angélica)** Você também pensa como ela?

**(Angélica)** Sobre a parte de não querer continuar parada, penso... é que é difícil ficar assim, Agatha. Sobre a June, eu não sei...

_Celina desce à procura de Dohko. Encontra o Mestre no refeitório, respira fundo e dirige-se a ele._** (Celina)** Será que eu poderia falar com o senhor?

_Dohko volta-se para ela sorrindo alegremente._

**(Dohko)** Pois não.

**(Celina)** Ehr, acho que sabe que eu sou uma das moças que a senhora Agatha treinava.

**(Dohko)** Sim, sim, já a vi no condomínio antes. O que deseja, minha filha?

**(Celina)** Bom, ela não está mais nos treinando, então eu pensei se poderia treinar para ser uma de vocês...

**(Dohko) **Ah, minha pequena, quem dera fosse tão simples.

**(Celina) **Eu estou sabendo que os treinamentos começam na infância, mas eu sou atleta, já tenho bom condicionamento físico. O resto eu posso aprender.

**(Dohko)** Não se trata apenas de idade ou condicionamento físico. É que para ser uma amazona de Athena, é preciso estar escrito no seu destino...

**(Celina)** E quem garante que não está?

**(Dohko)** A gente sente essas coisas.

**(Celina) "**Essas coisas" são complicadas, hein? Achei que era como se alistar no exército.

**(Dohko)** Não... Infelizmente, não. Mas, se quer mesmo ter algo para se ocupar, posso encontrar um lugar pra você.

**(Celina) **Por favor! Eu quero ficar aqui, mas não desse jeito. E minha amiga Angélica também.

**(Dohko) **Eu vou pensar num lugar pra vocês. Em breve terá uma resposta.

**(Celina) **Obrigada, Mestre! Obrigada mesmo!

_Depois que Celina sai, Shina aproxima-se do namorado._

**(Shina)** O que é essa daí do cabelo de água de salsicha queria com você?

**(Dohko, rindo) **Você está com ciúmes?

**(Shina) **Não. Só quero saber.

(**Dohko)** Ela queria ser amazona. E eu decidi colocar você para treiná-la.

**(Shina, de olhos arregalados) **Tá de brincadeira, né?

_Dohko faz suspense por alguns segundos, depois responde._

**(Dohko) **Tô.

_Shina tem vontade de dar um safanão nele, mas logo se recorda de que, antes de ser seu namorado, ele é o Mestre do Santuário._

**(Shina)** Então, o que ela queria de verdade?

**(Dohko)** A parte de querer ser amazona é verdadeira, mas eu expliquei que não era possível e prometi arranjar outra coisa.

**(Shina)** Hum... por que não a manda para a biblioteca? Sei que já deu essa função para o Shun e a June, mas o trabalho lá é grande. Acho que ela será útil.

**(Dohko)** É uma boa ideia, minha querida.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Três meses depois._

_Com a morte de Julian Solo, principal suspeito de ser mandante do incêndio no condomínio, o inquérito é arquivado. A maioria das casas não teve danos estruturais e precisou de reparos simples, o que facilitou o andamento da reconstrução. Em breve, os moradores poderiam voltar para lá. _

_Saori aproveita a obra para realizar modificações no condomínio e o local acaba ganhando uma segunda rua, com novas casas para os cavaleiros de bronze e para os de prata remanescentes, além de algumas extras para quaisquer eventualidades. No final dessa rua, começa a ser construída a casa que será dela. _

_Às autoridades, Dohko apresenta um relatório onde informa que o responsável pelo assassinato do herdeiro Solo permaneceria no Santuário cumprindo pena de trabalhos forçados. Aproveitando-se disso, ele instiga Shiryu a participar ativamente da vida do Santuário, quase como um assessor especial, embora haja quem aposte que ele prepara seu sucessor. _

_De certa forma, é verdade. Dohko gostaria de ver Shiryu em seu lugar. Sabe que ele é capaz, mas por enquanto espera apenas que ele e Shunrei fiquem de vez na Grécia, principalmente para acompanhar o desenvolvimento de Keiko. Adora ter a neta em casa,_ _diverte-se cuidando dela e mal pode esperar pela fase gostosa em que ela aprenderá a andar e falar. Gosta de vê-la vestida com cores alegres e estampas divertidas, por isso, sempre que sai do Santuário, Dohko não perde a oportunidade de procurar roupas e tecidos diferentes. Por conta disso, arruma uma pequena encrenca com Shiryu ao aparecer com um tecido peculiar..._

**(Shiryu, olhando indignado para o pano)** Estampa de lagartixas sorridentes?

**(Dohko) **É! Não é adorável? Tenho certeza que Shunrei fará um vestido lindo para a nossa "lagartixinha".

**(Shiryu) **Mestre, o senhor está chamando a minha filha de lagartixa?

**(Dohko) **Ah, você sempre levando tudo tão a sério, hein? É só uma estampa engraçada. Keiko vai ficar linda.

**(Shiryu)** Minha pobre filha...

**(Dohko)** Não seja chato.

_Depois, quando Shunrei apronta o vestido, Shiryu até passa a achar engraçado, para satisfação de Dohko._

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Casa de Áries. _

_Os moradores da casa desfrutam de um jantar tranquilo. Pouco depois do jantar, porém, Eiri começa a sentir contrações. _

**(Eiri)** Mu, acho que chegou a hora...

**(Mu) **Sim, chegou. Eu posso sentir.

_O cavaleiro apressa-se para levá-la ao hospital. Queria fazê-lo através do teletransporte, mas levando em conta que seria, para dizer o mínimo, estranho, ele o faz de carro mesmo. No caminho, comunica-se com o cosmo de Hyoga, avisando que a filha dele estava prestes a nascer. _

_Quando chegam ao hospital, Eiri é examinada e encaminhada para um quarto. A médica explica-lhes que o trabalho de parto ainda demorará e dá a ela remédios para estimular a dilatação. _

**(Eiri)** Doi tanto, Mu.

**(Mu, acariciando-a) **Eu acho que posso ajudar, meu bem.

_Ele põe a mão sobre a barriga da esposa e começa a emanar sua cálida energia cósmica, procurando acalmá-la e amenizar a dor. _

**(Eiri)** Assim está bem melhor... Como ela está?

**(Mu) **Está assustada com o que está acontecendo, mas está bem. É normal que fique assim, ela está sendo expulsa de seu lugarzinho seguro e quentinho.

**(Eiri)** Tomara que não demore muito. Você me avisa se ela começar a sofrer aqui dentro?

**(Mu)** Claro, meu bem. Não se preocupe. Agora você só precisa manter-se calma para que corra tudo bem.

_Hyoga não tarda a chegar. Estava na Noruega gravando cenas de um filme e veio para Atenas na velocidade da luz. Quando entra no quarto, Mu ainda está com uma das mãos sobre a barriga de Eiri._

**(Hyoga)** Está tudo bem?

**(Eiri, sussurrando) **Hyoga... **(pensando)** Eu devia estar com raiva dele, devia me vingar mandando-o sair, mas eu não vou fazê-lo. Se ele está aqui é porque se importa com a nossa filha...

_Quando ele se aproxima um pouco mais, Eiri responde sua pergunta._

**(Eiri)** Sim, está tudo bem.

_Mu entende que Hyoga tem todo direito de estar ali, mas uma pequena parte de si desejava ter esse momento apenas com Eiri._

**(Mu, pensando) **Na próxima vez, seremos só nós dois.

_Os dois homens aguardam, um de cada lado da cama, confortando Eiri na medida do possível, uma vez que as dores aumentam. Quando finalmente chega a hora, já está quase amanhecendo. A médica quer saber qual dos dois vai acompanhar o parto. _

**(Hyoga)** Você é quem deve ir, Mu.

**(Mu)** Acho que devemos ir juntos.** (para a médica) **Ele é o pai biológico do bebê, enquanto eu sou o atual esposo da Eiri. Será que podia abrir uma exceção para que nós dois acompanhássemos o parto?

_Diante da situação incomum, a médica acaba cedendo e os dois entram na sala de parto. Com Mu a seu lado, Eiri sente-se segura e tranquila. A presença de Hyoga também é um conforto. O parto natural é relativamente rápido. A médica mostra a recém-nascida aos dois pais, que reagem com uma emoção contida, e em seguida a Eiri, que a acaricia. Por causa de Mu, todos já sabiam que era uma menina, mas a emoção de vê-la domina-os._

**(Eiri)** Ela é tão linda.

_Mu observa Eiri com a pequena no colo. A cabecinha tem uma leve penugem loira e os olhinhos são azuis._

**(Mu, pensando)**Sim, ela é mesmo linda. E ela tem uma alma antiga, ela já viveu muitas vidas.

_Depois, quando a levam para o banho, Hyoga acompanha-a, enquanto Mu fica com Eiri. Quando os procedimentos terminam, Eiri é levada de volta ao quarto._

**(Mu) **Como se sente?

**(Eiri) **Muito feliz. Ter minha filha nos braços foi divino. Mu, fico feliz por ter você ao meu lado nesse momento. Depois dela, você é a melhor parte da minha vida.

**(Mu)** E você da minha, Eiri.

_Hyoga volta ao quarto trazendo a menina e a deixa com Eiri. A mãe acaricia a filha sob os olhares embevecidos dele e de Mu. Depois, com a ajuda de uma enfermeira, amamenta-a pela primeira vez. _

**(Hyoga)** Saí da locação do filme às pressas, nem trouxe os presentes dela. Estava com algumas coisas lá no set, já que estava esperando-a nascer nos próximos dias. Mas na hora da correria acabei esquecendo.

**(Eiri)** O importante é que você veio.

**(Hyoga)** Eu sempre disse a você que me importava, Eiri. Sempre.

**(Eiri)** Agora eu estou vendo que sim. Deu tudo certo, ela é saudável, linda e perfeita, vocês dois estão comigo. Não tenho do que me queixar. Estou muito, muito feliz.

**(Mu)** Eu também.

_O cavaleiro de ouro achava que se sentiria meio perdido ali com a presença de Hyoga, mas na verdade o que sente é uma cumplicidade enorme com ele, uma certeza de que podem dividir o papel de pai da menina. _

**(Hyoga)** Eu sei que sim. Acredito que você está experimentando os mesmos sentimentos que eu.

**(Mu)** Eu estou, Hyoga.

**(Hyoga)** Fico tranquilo porque sei que nos meus momentos de ausência, os quais espero que sejam poucos, você vai ser um bom pai para ela.

**(Mu)** Farei o melhor que eu puder. Tenha certeza disso.

_Depois de paparicar a pequenina, os três chegam a um impasse: que nome darão a ela? Eiri quer chamá-la de Sophia, enquanto Hyoga obviamente quer dar a ela o nome de sua mãe, Natássia. Mu também tem um nome preferido: Eithne. Eiri sabe disso, mas agora ele prefere não se manifestar e deixa que os dois resolvam. No futuro, quando tivesse uma filha sua, colocaria o nome desejado. _**(Hyoga) **Está bem. Sophia é um bom nome. Amanhã logo cedo eu sairei para registrá-la.

_Ele concorda, mas sua expressão de decepção e tristeza é tão comovente que Eiri não resiste._

**(Eiri)** Natássia também é um bom nome. Acho que ela vai gostar de ter o nome da avó.

_ Hyoga sorri de uma forma que Eiri jamais tinha visto. Parece-lhe um sorriso de criança, como os que ela via no orfanato, um sorriso puro, natural, desprovido de qualquer dissimulação. Mu também nota o sorriso quase infantil e alegra-se junto com ele. _

_ Hyoga passa mais algumas horas no hospital, tirando fotos da filha e paparicando-a. Depois, ele vai registrar a menina e volta ao hospital já com a certidão de nascimento em mãos. Junto com o documento, ele entrega a Eiri uma caixinha de joia com uma pulseirinha de ouro e um parzinho de brincos em formato de bolinha._

**(Eiri)** São lindos, Hyoga. Obrigada.

**(Hyoga)** De nada. Eu lamento tanto, mas preciso voltar para o set. O pessoal já deve estar louco atrás de mim, mas venho pra cá assim que eu puder.

**(Mu) **Provavelmente já estaremos na casa de Áries. E você é muito bem-vindo lá. Vá quando quiser.

**(Hyoga)** Obrigado, Mu. Cuide bem delas.

**(Mu) **Pode deixar.

_Hyoga parte, deixando o casal com a pequena. Eiri tem algum tempo para descansa. Enquanto isso, Mu comunica-se com Kiki, avisando do nascimento de Natássia. Mais tarde, Shiryu e Shunrei levam o garoto para visitar a pequena. _

**(Shunrei, entregando um presente a Eiri)** Espero que goste da lembrancinha.

**(Kiki, olhando intrigado para menina)** Então essa é a patinha?

**(Mu) **Patinha?

_Shiryu imagina do que se trata e olha para Kiki com ar de reprovação._

**(Kiki) **É, a filha do pato...

**(Shiryu)** Kiki, não é assim que se fala...

**(Kiki)** Tá, mas é que todo mundo chama o Hyoga de pato, então...

**(Shunrei, fazendo um carinho no menino)** Você não é todo mundo. Melhor não falar mais assim, certo?

**(Kiki, acariciando a cabecinha da menina)** Tá... Ela até que é bonitinha.

_Os visitantes demoram-se um pouco mais e vão embora. Logo depois, chega Aldebaran, acompanhado da namorada. Em seguida, Milo e a esposa aparecem. Aiolia e Marin também fazem uma visitinha. No fim do dia, o casal recebe a última visita do dia: a deusa e seu noivo. Assim que põe os olhos na menina, Seiya não se contém._

**(Seiya)** Ela é a cara do Hyoga, meu!

_Saori dá-lhe um cutucão discreto. _

**(Seiya)** O que foi?

_Ela sorri para ele e, discretamente, olha para Mu. Seiya não entende o que ela quer dizer._

**(Seiya)** Hã? Quê?

_Ela repete o gesto. Ele continua sem entender. Então, Saori resolve ignorar Seiya e oferece um presente à mamãe. _

**(Saori)** Ela é adorável, Eiri Uma princesinha. Vocês devem ter ficado muito orgulhosos.

**(Eiri)** Demais! Ela é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Muito obrigada pelo presente.

**(Seiya)** Logo será a vez do nosso, né, Saori?

**(Saori)** É, Seiya

_Mu nota que a deusa fica pensativa ao falar de seu bebê. Ele não pode ler com exatidão os pensamentos dela, mas sente o medo e as dúvidas neles contidos. _

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

_Casa de Escorpião._

_Desde que Celina, Angélica e Rose foram morar em Escorpião, Milo sente-se incomodado. As duas primeiras são boas garotas, adaptaram-se rapidamente à vida no Santuário. A presença de Rose, entretanto, incomoda-o bastante. Ela não perde a chance de provocar Lily, que tem vontade de responder à altura, mas acaba suportando por causa dos oito meses de gravidez da irmã. _

_Para Milo, é duro engolir isso, mesmo vindo de uma mulher grávida. A vontade que tem é de expulsá-la de sua casa. Por isso, evita conversar com ela, temendo ouvir algo que o faça perder a cabeça. Ela, porém, cansa de ser ignorada e, quando consegue ficar a sós com ele, interpela-o. _

**(Rose)** Por que tem medo de mim?

**(Milo) **Não tenho medo de você. Tenho medo de mim mesmo, das coisas que eu possa vir a dizer ou fazer.

**(Rose)** Sei... Vem cá, me explica uma coisa. O que você viu na Lily, afinal? Ela se arrumou, é verdade, mas ainda continua tão sem graça... Ainda falta algo.

**(Milo)** Pra mim, não falta nada. Ela é perfeita.

**(Rose)** Perfeita? De nós três, ele sempre foi a mais feia, a mais sem graça. Eu sempre fui a melhor.

**(Milo) **Não vejo onde. Você é maldosa, invejosa, inconveniente, mal educada. Muitos defeitos intoleráveis. Se não fosse pela Lily, você já estaria bem longe da minha casa.

**(Rose)** Você não teria coragem de expulsar uma grávida. Além do mais, isso magoaria muito a minha querida irmã.

**(Milo) **É, eu admito, você tem razão. Sabe, eu tenho pena dessa criança que não tem culpa de ser sua filha.

Continua...

_Corri para terminar esse cap! Já estou recuperada da cirurgia e volto a trabalhar na segunda-feira. Como esses trinta dias passaram rápidoooo! Consegui atualizar quase todas as fics, além de terminar umas coisinhas novas que sairão em breve. Falta apenas Mit Dir, e vou tentar terminar o cap nesse final de semana. Força na peruca e vamos lá!_

_Obrigada a todos que, corajosamente, ainda acompanham essa fic!_

_Beijinsss_

_Chii_


End file.
